


Jim the (Not-So) Virgin

by yaoichan12



Series: Jim the (Not-So) Virgin [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Gen, Jane the Virgin au, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, T'hy'la, a bit of angst, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 87,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane the Virgin AU<br/>Jim is able to become pregnant and is accidentally inseminated with Spock's sperm during a routine exam and becomes pregnant.<br/>Not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'm working on after watching the show Jane the Virgin. Jim isn't really a virgin in this, but is accidentally artificially inseminated with Spock's sperm and becomes pregnant. Spock and T'Pring are bonded but neither wish to be.

               T’Pring had made a mistake, an illogical lust-filled mistake.  2.21 days ago she caved to her sexual desires and had unprotected sexual intercourse with Stonn, who is not her intended. Spock, the half-human, half-Vulcan was her intended…more than an engagement but less than a betrothal.  While neither she nor Spock particularly liked each other, they did respect on another. She knew that there was an 81.95% chance that the intercourse with Stonn would lead to a pregnancy and she had to act quickly. 

                She was currently on route to San Francisco where Spock was working at Starfleet. She would inform him that she desired a child and they would to Starfleet’s OBGYN offices so she could be artificially inseminated with his sample.  That was the only way for Spock to father a child.  Before he had left for Earth, he had gone through numerous fertility tests and the chance of Spock conceiving a child outside of his Time was less than 2%.  With the help of artificial insemination the chance of T’Pring conceiving his child rose to 45%.  She was hoping that she was would not be pregnant with Stonn’s child and bring shame to her clan.  She also did not wish to be with Spock’s child as well.  T’Pring just needed time.       

* * *

               Jim was a carrier, a rare condition where a human male was capable of becoming pregnant and giving birth, usually through a C-section, but there had been some cases of a natural delivery.  Jim was biologically male, had a working penis and testicles, he just was able to get pregnant without all the monthly menstrual stuff that women went through.

               Jim shuddered at the thought of naturally deliviering a child.  He knew where it would come from and didn’t want that orifice to ever go through that.  Sure he wanted a child someday…not in the near future but years down the road, after he had been a Starfleet Captain for a while.

               He was just nearing the end of his first year at Starfleet Academy and was really enjoying all of his courses.  Sure it was a lot of work to take four-years of courses into three, but Jim could and would do it.  He would prove to himself and to Captain Pike that he could be better than his dad, George Kirk.

               Jim was also very sleepy.  He had stayed up all night studying for his last final and was yawning into his bowl of cereal in the cafeteria.  He just had to make it through on last exam and then he could go back to his dorm room and sleep.

               “Dammit Jim!” he heard some call to him.  Jim turned and saw his friend and roommate Dr. Leonard McCoy rushing towards his table, holding a PADD.  Jim groaned, _What does he want?_

               Leonard, or Bones as Jim liked to call him after the first time they met, had become a very good friend and like a brother to him this past year.  Bones had quickly taken to filing away every medial issue and allergy Jim had and hypoing him for the hell of it. Jim even got to meet his five year old daughter, Joanna, over the winter break and she was adorable. She started calling Jim “Uncle Jim” by the end of the visit.

               Bones finally got to Jim’s table and sat down across from him, glaring. “Guess what, you idiot?” Bones said to him.  And before Jim could reply, Bones just went on and said, “The academy has put a hold on your account. You won’t be able to take any intersession classes during break or take any classes when the new quarter starts.”

               Jim eyes widened, “What the hell? My grades and everything are good, why are they doing that?”

               “You didn’t have a pelvic exam at the beginning of the quarter like you were supposed to, that’s why.  Jim, you’re a carrier and you have to have a yearly exam to make sure everything is fine, just like a woman had to do.”

               “Fuck.” Jim said, resting his forehead on the table.  “I thought that was only if I was having sex regularly, which I’m not.  I haven’t had sex with anyone in 6 months, not since Gary and you know I only flirt and haven’t had time for anything else other than studying and hanging out with you.”

               “Yeah, I know. I remember that fuck up of a relationship with Gary, but you still need to have the exam done every year.  I can do it if you want?”

               Jim looked up at Bones and laughed, shaking his head.  “No, no and no. I don’t want you of all people poking around down there.”  Jim then yawned and rubbed at his eyes.  “God, I’m so tired.  Just have one last exam in an hour then I’m done.”

               “Good, because I scheduled you for an exam this afternoon.” Bones folded his arms across his chest and stared at Jim.

               “What? Today? Dammit, really?”  Jim pleaded.  He really didn’t enjoy those exams and just wanted to go crawl into his bed and sleep.

               “You have to get it done or else you won’t be able to go take the intersession classes or any classes next quarter.  Just get it over with and then you can sleep.”

               “Fine…but I want pancakes from you tomorrow morning.” 

* * *

                Spock was currently staring at an aesthetically pleasing blonde human male cadet that was seated across from him. The blonde was asleep with his head lolling to side. They were in the waiting room of Starfleet’s OBGYN office.  T’Pring was seated next to him.  She had showed up unannounced yesterday and had demanded a child from him.  This morning he had come to the clinic to give his sample and they had been called back this afternoon for the insemination.  He had conceded to seeing the logic she presented: they did not know when or if his Time would come and while he served with Starfleet they would be separated for long periods of time and she desired a child.  Spock suspected an ulterior motive but as she was blocking most of their rudimentary bond, he could not extrapolate the reason. And her scent was steadily becoming unappealing to him.  It wasn't that appealing to him before, but he could always ignore it, but that was becoming hard to do at the moment.

               Spock kept staring at the cadet who was now snoring softly. Spock wondered if the cadet would be in a class of his in the next quarter. Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room.

               “James Kirk.” The nurse called out, looking down at her PADD.  The cantankerous looking brunette human cadet sitting next to the blonde cadet nudged the sleeping cadet next to him.

               “James Kirk?” The nurse called out a little louder, looking around the room this time.  The brunette cadet elbowed the blonde in the side and fussed out a “Jim!” The blonde, Jim, woke with a start.

               “I don’t wanna hold the penguin.” Jim said, looking around the room wide-eyed and a bit disoriented from being rose suddenly from his sleep.  Spock raising his eyebrow at the blonde’s statement about not wanting to hold a penguin. _Human dreams are most illogical._

               “Jim, what penguin, what the hell are you talking about? Never mind, it doesn't matter….the nurse is calling for you.” The brunette told Jim.  Jim said “oh” and then got up and stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.  Spock could see what appeared to be lacey top of Jim’s undergarments peeking out from the cadet’s pants.  Jim then walked by Spock, who admired the view of the cadet’s posterior in his snugly fitting pants and followed the nurse through the doors leading towards the exam rooms.

               “Cease such thoughts while your intended is sitting next to you.” T’Pring said to him. Spock glanced at her and almost rolled his eyes.

“I have put up with your salacious thoughts of Stonn since we were teenagers.” Spock informed her.  She looked at him and then was about to replay when the nurse came back and called for her.

* * *

               Doctor Monterroso was having a bad day.  Last night she had walked in on her wife having sex with someone else.  Dr. Monterroso just wanted to go back to her hotel room and drink and forget what she had seen.  She walked out of her office, sighed and then went up to her nurse and ask who her next patient was.

               “Mr. Kirk in room 4 is here for a pelvic exam and Doctor M'Benga’s Vulcan patient is here for an insemination in room 7.  M'Benga had to leave and go deal with a situation in the ER.” The nurse told her. Dr. Monterroso kept thinking of the years she and her wife had been together that were now ruined and had zoned out listening to the nurse.

               “Dr. Monterroso? Did you hear me?  I said you have a…”  “I got it. Rooms 4 and 7; pelvic and insemination.” She interrupted.

               She took the PADDs from the nurse and went and got the readied insemination sample.

* * *

               Jim had nodded off laying on the exam table after the nurse had put him in the room and told him to undress from the waist down.  His legs were covered by a sheet and dangling over the edge of the table in-between in the stirrups.   

               Dr. Monterroso walked in and turned to shut the door, “Ok, Mr. Kirk are you ready for your insemination?”

               Jim awoke with a start at the sound of the door shutting. “Yeah, totally ready.” Jim said. He really didn’t know what the doctor had said, but assumed it had to do with the pelvic exam.

               The doctor walked over and sat down in front of Jim’s legs and motioned him to put his legs up in the stirrups.

               Jim hated being on display like this, especially in the cold exam room.

               “So it’s just you then? Doing this by yourself?” Dr. Monterroso asked him a little bleary eyed.  Her wife hadn’t want kids.

               “Um…no not really.  You know Dr. McCoy? He’s with me.” _What an odd question._ Jim thought.

               “That’s so good. Dr. McCoy is really great.  He has a daughter doesn’t he? He’s such a good dad.”

               _Should have just let Bones do the exam, at least he wouldn't act so weird._

“Yeah, he’s great.” Jim rolled his eyes and then felt her start the exam. _Oh, boy._

Dr. Monterroso inseminated Jim and then told him that he should get the results in two weeks.

               “That’s it? All done?” Jim asked looking over his legs at her.  She looked a little upset. 

               “Yep, that’s it. Hope everything works out for you.  You can get dressed now. Have a nice day.” She got up and walked out.  _That was a quick exam,_ Jim thought.  Then he yawned again.

* * *

               Dr. Monterroso left the Jim’s exam room and headed down the hall towards room 7.  _Time for the pelvic exam and then I can possibly leave_. She opened the exam room door and stopped.  A Vulcan female was sitting there. The Vulcan female stared at her with a blank expression and then asked, “I believed that Dr. M'Benga was handling my insemination?”

               Dr. Monterroso stared back and thought _Oh, shit._

* * *

               Jim walked back into the waiting room and over to Bones.

               “All done, we can leave now.” Jim told him.  Jim glanced to the side of the room and saw a really hot Vulcan sitting there wearing a Starfleet professor’s outfit. _Wonder what classes he teaches and if I can take one._

“That was fast.” Bones replied, getting up and walking towards the exit with Jim. Jim nodded and walked with Bones past the cute Vulcan. _Now I can go and sleep._

* * *

As the blonde human, Jim, passed by, Spock sniffed the air and smelled that Jim was letting off an extremely pleasing and enticing scent.  Spock just wanted to follow him and make sure he was protected and almost got up when he remembered himself and settled in his seat. _I will meditate longer this evening to correct such urges._


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: brief mention of abortion and adoption and Jim thinks about a previous pregnancy of his that ended in a miscarriage, also implied underage non-con/dubcon (nothing explicit)

**_4 almost 5 Weeks Later_ **

Jim was currently throwing up into his dorm room’s bathroom.  The past few days he’d been having some severe nausea and dizzy spells.  Jim had managed to keep it a secret from his roommate, Bones, but not this time because Bones was fussing about in the other room.

               “Jim, where’s my tricorder? How long has this been happening?” Bones yelled to him.  Jim stopped heaving and rested his cheek against the toilet bowl seat. _Bleh._

“I ate at a new restaurant with Gaila last night, this is probably just a bit of food poisoning.  I’m fine.” Jim told him.  He closed his eyes and willed his stomach to settle down. He wasn’t about to tell Bones the truth and have him be dragged to the hospital for hypos and prodding.  _Just a stomach bug that will pass._

               “That may be true, but I still should check you over.  Dammit, where the hell is my tricorder.”

               Jim didn’t think he was going to throw up again so he flushed the toilet and got up to brush his teeth.   He listened to Bones in the other room bitching about his tricorder that Jim may or may not have disassembled and scattered about several dumpster between here and one his lecture halls.  Jim really didn’t want Bones fussing over him about nothing.

               “Seriously, Bones, I’m fine.  Just the food from last night disagreeing with me.  I’m just eat light today, okay?” Jim came into the room and went to put his cadet uniform jacket on.  “I’ve got my morning intersession class to go to now, I’ll see you later.”

               “Fine, but if you feel sick at all, you let me know. Alright?” Bones walked up to Jim and asked.  “You really look pale, Jim.  Are you sure…”

               “I just threw up, Bones. Of course I look pale. I’m fine. See ya.” Jim interrupted and then bolted out of their dorm room and headed to class.

* * *

 

               In class, Jim was feeling better.  The nausea was gone and he didn’t feel dizzy. He listened to the professor and when he was asked to put a formula on the board, he happily got up.

               _Okay, now I don’t feel so good,_ was Jim’s last thought before everything when dark and he tumbled to the floor.

* * *

 

               Jim started to slowly come to and realized he was laying on a soft mattress. _Not my bed, probably in the hospital,_ Jim thought.  He opened his eyes a bit and noticed that it was bright and white. _Yep, hospital,_ Jim groaned to himself.  He opened his eyes fully and moved to sit up and adjust the bed. He noticed he had an IV in his arm, too. After he had gotten comfortable, Bones came in through the sliding doors. Jim watched as Bones came over and read something on the screen by Jim’s head and punched something into a PADD.  _He’s pissed._

“Sooooo, when can I leave?” Jim asked hesitantly.  Bones glared at him and shook his head.

               “Tomorrow.  You’ve been out for a couple hours, you idiot. And why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

               “Look, Bones, I’m sorry. Really. But I didn’t think it was that bad and the nausea and dizziness have only been going on for a few days.”

               “No, why didn’t you tell me you’ve been sleeping with someone. A Vulcan for god sakes!”

               “What are you talking about? I haven’t slept with anyone, let alone a Vulcan, in like seven months.  You know that, Bones.”

               “Then how are you pregnant? It certainly ain’t because of immaculate conception.”

               Jim stared at his friend for a moment then burst out laughing.

               “Hahaha! Pregnant?! That’s hilarious, Bones. Good one. Now what’s really wrong with me, huh? A stomach bug?” Jim wiped he eyes from laughing, and then stared up at Bones who looked like Jim had grown two heads.

               “Bones?”

               “Jim, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. You. Are. Pregnant.” Bones said slowly.  Jim shook his head and started to panic. _Oh my god!_

“I can’t be pregnant! I’m not! I..I..oh my god, did someone take advantage of me?! You said something about a Vulcan…why? I don’t even know any Vulcans!” Jim really started to panic now. His breathing acting up.

               “Jim, James. You need to calm down. It’s not good for you or for your baby. Breathe, Jim, breathe.

               “Calm down?! Calm down?! How can you say that to me in this situation?!”

               “Breathe…in and out…in…out.” Bones kept repeating to Jim.  Jim listened to his friend and started to breathe with him.  In and out, over and over until he started to calm down.

               “How did this happen?” Jim asked calmly, but still a bit shaky, looking at Bones with pleading eyes.  “I haven’t been anywhere by myself in weeks, so I couldn’t have been taken advantage of and I don’t know any Vulcans. Why did you say Vulcan before?”

               Bones sighed and looked at the screen then back to Jim.  “I did a small genetic analysis of the fetus and it shows that it’s partially Vulcan.  Green-bloodied, that’s why you’re feeling so bad.  The fetus is taking all your cooper and nutrients.  I have you on an IV to get all them back and a little extra for the baby. As for how this happened, I really can’t explain it Jim.  You’re about four-ish almost five weeks along.  What did you do four/five weeks ago?”

               “I don’t know…wait…my pelvic exam!  There was a Vulcan couple in the waiting room with us, wasn’t there?” Jim said.

“Fuck.  The doctor probably got you two mixed up.” Bones sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. “I’ll make a call to the office and have a nice little chat with them.”

               “Not without me.  I need to yell at someone about this.” Jim told him. He gave a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “So, I’m really pregnant?”

               “Yep.”

               “And its part Vulcan?”

               “Yep.”

               “Fuck.”

               “You can say that again.” Bones replied, look at Jim.  “Look, this sucks, I know.  I’m here for you whatever you decide to do.  Right now I need to call that doctor and set up a meeting for us to yell at them. And you need to rest.”

               “What do you mean about deciding what to do?” Jim inquired.

               “If you want to keep the baby or…not.”

               “You mean like adoption or abortion?”

               Bones nodded and got up to recheck Jim’s IV.  _An abortion.  No. No, I can’t do that. Can’t give the baby away either._

“Jim, this is a lot to take in right now.  Just rest and relax right now, okay.  I’ll be back to check on you in a couple hours.”

Jim nodded and watched Bones leave.  Jim leaned back against the bed and comfortable pillow.

               _Pregnant. Pregnant with a part Vulcan baby._ Jim rubbed his abdomen and smiled a bit.  _That Vulcan from the clinic was pretty cute.  The baby would probably have those adorable pointy ears. I know right now isn’t the best situation, with being in Starfleet and all, but I’m going to keep the baby. There are tons of families in Starfleet, I can do this._

Jim knew this wasn’t going to be easy, keeping the baby and sticking with Starfleet, but he was going to do it.  Jim had been pregnant one other time before this.  He had been fourteen and just rescued from Tarsus when he had found out.  He had done whatever he could then to survive and get food so that Kevin and the other kids he was looking out for survived. He didn’t even know which of the men who’d offered him food for “services” had been the father, but it hadn’t mattered in the end.  Jim had miscarried right after he had been rescued by Starfleet at just a few weeks along because he was so malnourished.  Jim had been so upset then, but he knew that it had been for the best.  He was fourteen, his mother was hardly ever home and Frank would have kicked him out if he had kept the baby.

This was different.  Jim would do everything that he could to make sure he kept the baby healthy.  He’ll even start listening to Bones and start eating healthier and accept any hypo Bones had for him.

               Jim yawned and started to nod off, his hands caressing his abdomen and thinking about little pointy ears.

* * *

 

               Jim awoke a couple hours later to the feeling of someone staring at him.  When he opened his eyes he saw Gaila standing by his bed smiling and holding a balloon that said “Get Well Soon.”

               “Hey, Gaila.  How long have you been standing there?” Jim asked, sitting up a bit.

               “Just a few minutes.  Here, I got you a balloon from the gift shop.  I also had gotten you some candy but Leonard confiscated them.” Gaila said, handing Jim the balloon.  Jim took it with a little chuckle and tied the end to the guard rail on the side of the bed.

               “So, Jimmy.  Do you have anything to tell me?” she winked and grinned.  She obliviously knew.

               “Did Bones tell you I’m pregnant?”

               “What, of course not. Your scent told me like weeks ago.”

               Jim raised an eyebrow and stared at his green skinned friend. “Pardon?”

               “Yeah, your scent.” Gaila said matter-of-factly. She huffed out a breath and sat down on the edge of the bed and faced Jim. “Pregnant people of all species, give off a particular scent that lets others know they’re pregnant and not to be messed with. It’s all your hormones and pheromones right now. To the other parent of the baby, the scent comes across very enticing and pleasant, like they have to protect them. But, to someone who isn’t the other parent, the scent is very unpleasant.”

               “So, you’re saying that I stink to you?” Jim asked, still a bit confused.

               “Well, not really.  For me, it’s just a little bit unpleasant to be around, but I’ve gotten used to.”

               “Bones hasn't said anything about my scent.” Jim lifted his arm and smelled himself.  _I don’t think I smell._

“You humans have weak senses, you wouldn't be able to know. Well, actually, some people can smell something, but it’s not as strong as us non-humans smell.”

               “What if the other parent was, say a…Vulcan. They would know, right?” Jim asked a bit hesitantly.

               Gaila’s eyes widened. “No, shit! A Vulcan knocked you up? Wow, he is going to freak out when he comes across you.”

               “Freak out?”

               “Well, duh! Many alien species are territorial and protective of their pregnant partners, but Vulcans and even Romulans, take the cake. They are seriously the most territorial and protective of their mates even more so when they’re pregnant.  I heard that if you just look at their mate wrong they’ll rip off your head.”

               “Gaila, that sounds ridiculous,” _and a little sexy._  “Anyway, the other father doesn't know yet, so you can’t say anything to anyone. Got it.  A lot of people already think I’m some big whore.”

               “I swear, I will not tell a soul. But, Starfleet has a lot of other species walking around other than humans…and they will know you’re preggo once you stand near them.” 

               Jim groaned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

               Gaila gave a little squeal then and exclaimed, “You’re gonna have a little bitty baby!”

               Jim laughed and smiled.

* * *

 

               About a half hour later Bones came in and told Gaila visiting hours were over.  She waved and gave Jim a little peck on the cheek and left.

               “I’m going to be keeping the baby, Bones.” Jim said in a way that left no room for any disagreement. Bones gave a small smile and nodded, looking from Jim to the screens by Jim’s head.

               “Well, that’s great.  It’s going to be a lot of hard work, but I know you can do it and I’ll be here to help.”

               “Thanks Bones, you’re a really great friend.” Jim smiled up at him, his blue eyes shimmering.

               “Yeah, kid, I know. You’re readings are looking good.  The IV fluids are helping you and the baby, but I still need you to stay overnight.”

               At that comment, Jim groaned and then pouted at Bones, giving him his signature puppy dog look.

               “Uh-uh, not going to work.  You need to rest right now, Jim.  I’ll have some food, healthy food that you’ll be able to keep down, in a few minutes.  This first trimester is going to kick your ass and I have to make sure that you’re not allergic to all the hypos you need to take. Also, I've talked to the OBGYN clinic and we’re going over there tomorrow afternoon to have that chat with them, alright?”

               “Yep. Sounds fun.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim and Bones sat in a conference room in the OBGYN clinic.  They were seated on one side while Dr. Monterroso was seated on the other, along with a couple of lawyer looking guys.

               “Mr. Kirk, what has happened has never happened before at this clinic and we want to extend our sincere apologies.” One of the lawyers said.

               “What kind of incompetent doctor fucks up something like this?” Bones growled out from his seat next to Jim.

               “I am not incompetent and there is no excuse for something like this and I am so, so sorry. I let my personal life get in the way of doing my job and for that I, again, am so very sorry.”

               “We will provide any prenatal care, for free, to you during your pregnancy, Mr. Kirk.” Another of the lawyers.

               “He’s a Starfleet cadet and this is a Starfleet clinic, his prenatal care is already covered.  What else have you got to offer? How about free childcare after the kid is born while Jim goes to his class? Oh wait, that’s covered by Starfleet as well.”  Bones was really pissed.

               “We are aware this is an unfortunate unwanted pregnancy and we will do whatever is necessary to ensure no legal action is taken against this clinic or Starfleet for that matter.  We have put together a settlement offer for you, Mr. Kirk.” The other lawyer stated, pushing a PADD towards Jim.

               _Unwanted?_

               “Look, this isn't an unwanted pregnancy or baby.  Yeah, it was an accidental insemination but I’m not unhappy about it. So, don’t refer to this as an unfortunate unwanted pregnancy again or else I will sue and take you to the cleaners, got it?” Jim told them, getting a bit upset. The pregnancy hormones were making him to cry right now, but he wouldn't.

               “I don’t want any money from you…” Jim started.

“Jim, don’t be stupid take the money.” Bones hissed at Jim.

“Bones, stop.  Look, I just want the contact info for the other parent.  The Vulcan.”

               The lawyers looked at each other and then back to Jim and Bones. “Due to patient confidentiality we cannot divulge his information to you.”

               “Spock. Commander Spock.” Doctor Monterroso interjected, to the dismay of the lawyers. “Again, I am so sorry I did this.”

               Jim looked at her and gave a weak smile and nodded. “You were really upset that day, what happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

               Dr. Monterroso looked down to the table and then up at Jim, “I caught my wife of 13 years in bed with another.”

               _Oh no! Poor lady, that’s terrible._ Now Jim was going to cry. _Damn hormones._

“Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry.” Jim started crying. _Fucking hormones._ “I forgive you, its ok. Do you want a hug?” Jim was now really crying and stood to walk around the table.

Bones smacked his hand to his forehead. “Dammit, Jim. Stop it.” Bones sighed, but Jim was already around the table and hugging the doctor that had accidentally impregnated him.

               “It’s going to be okay,” Jim sobbed out. “I've been cheated on before, you’ll get through his.” Jim was patting the doctor’s hair. Bones got up and pulled the crying Jim away from Dr. Monterroso and towards the exit.

               “No, Bones, wait.” Jim pulled away and wiped his hands over his teary eyes. “Um, you have my contact info, please pass is on to that Commander Spock guy.  I really need to talk to him, okay?”

               Doctor Monterroso smiled and nodded. “We will contact him and pass on your contact information, Mr. Kirk.”

               Jim nodded and then left before his hormones made him want to run back over and hug her.

* * *

 

               Spock had received word from T’Pring a week previous that she was with child. His child.  Spock did not know how to react.  It was illogical to hope that she would not have become pregnant, but now she was and Spock was stuck. He was to be a father.

T’Pring had also notified Spock’s father, Sarek, and the rest of their clans about the news.  His mother had comm’d him and had been so excited that she was going to be a grandma. Spock had received one message from his father, a note to say that his presence was expected on Vulcan soon to complete his bond with T’Pring.  They had rudimentary bond since they were seven, but now it needed to be completed.

               Spock had informed T’Pring and Sarek that he would arrive in a two weeks then he would return to Earth, to Starfleet, while she remained on Vulcan to have the child.  Spock would then return when it was close to the due date of the child and take a short leave from Starfleet to fulfill any duties to his wife, child, and clan.

               Spock internally sighed and finished his evening mediation.  He was once again having unsettling thoughts about the blonde haired cadet from four point five two weeks previous.  His smell was the most curious thing about him and Spock.  When T’Pring had returned to Vulcan, her scent lingering in his apartment had been most nauseating and unpleasant and he had to thoroughly clean every surface and fabric. _Jim’s scent would be most pleasing to have in my apartment, especially the bedroom._ Spock snapped out of such thoughts when his PADD started chiming, indicating a message.

              Spock walked over to his PADD sitting on his desk and looked at it.  It was from the OBGYN offices.  They were requesting him and T’Pring’s presence as soon as possible for a reason that was not given in the message. Spock replied that he was available the next day after his morning intersession class he taught.

_Curious. Perhaps T’Pring had not notified them of the successful insemination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I will try and update once a week. ^-^


	3. Spock Finds Out

               Spock stared at Doctor Monterroso and the two lawyers sitting with her.

               “Commander Spock, about five weeks ago, you and your wife…” one of the lawyers started.

               “Bond-mate.” Spock corrected.

               “Yes, bond-mate. You two came in for her to be inseminated.  Is that correct?”

               “Yes.” Spock replied. While on the outside he showed no emotion, internally he was quite curious about this meeting.

               “Unfortunately, another patient was instead inseminated with your sperm and not your wife.”

               “Bond-mate, and I do not understand. Please clarify.”

                Doctor Monterroso sat up straighter in her chair and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

                “Commander Spock, I mistakenly inseminated another patient instead of T’Pring. The other patient is pregnant with your child.”

                “I see. Who is this other patient?” Spock asked, while simultaneously slamming down all shields between his and T’Pring’s bond, blocking her completely from him.

                “Mr. Kirk has asked us to give you his information so that you may contact him to discuss things.” Another lawyer said, passed a PADD towards Spock, who looked at it and memorized Jim’s contact info.

                “May I ask, if you did not inseminate T’Pring with my sperm, then what did you do to her?” Spock questioned.

                “Since there was a small percent chance that Jim or T’Pring would become impregnated with your sperm, I just inseminated T’Pring with saline solution instead.”

                “I see. If that is all, I will take my leave.” Spock then got up, ignoring the lawyers who wanted to keep talking, and left the clinic, heading towards his apartment.  

                T’Pring had lied. Betrayed him and his clan. Jim, the blonde with the enticing scent was with child.

               Spock stopped walking halfway to his apartment. Jim’s scent. Of course. T’Pring was pregnant but not with his child.  That is why her scent was so displeasing to him. _Jim is with child. My child._

               Spock continued to his apartment and immediately went to his PADD and typed out a message to Jim Kirk as well as look into his background.

* * *

 

                Jim was currently in one of his classes, zoning out listening to the professor ramble on about the history of the Prime Directive, when his PADD lit up indicating a message.  Jim looked at it and saw that it was from Commander Spock.  The message was short and just stated the Spock had been informed of Jim’s pregnancy and that Jim wanted to meet him.

               Jim sent a reply asking if Spock would meet him in two hours at Jim’s dorm to discuss things.  He really wasn’t up for going anywhere else, he got sick just this morning walking past a human cadet drinking coffee.  The smell of it had made Jim gag and run right to the next bathroom. Jim also didn’t know what there was to discuss right now, other than “Hey! I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”

               Spock replied immediately and agreed.

 _I hope it goes well._ Jim thought.

* * *

 

               Spock left his apartment one hour and thirty minutes later and headed towards the cadet’s dorm room. Spock had been thinking about Jim and how Spock needed to keep him and their child protected.  As Spock was walking past a grocery store, he stopped. _Jim and the child need nourishments._

               Before Spock realized what he’d done, he was leaving the store with two bags of groceries.

* * *

 

               Jim had just finished throwing up for the second time that day.  _Morning sickness? Fuck that, it’s all day sickness._ Jim brushed his teeth and injected a vitamin hypo into his neck.  

               Jim stepped out into his room and changed into civilian clothes, when the door chimed. Jim finished buttoning his pants and went to the door and opened it.

               Commander Spock stood there, wearing his professor uniform and holding two bags.

               “Um, hi. I’m Jim.  Come in.” Jim said, moving to allow Spock to enter.

               Spock moved into the bedroom area, taking in Jim’s sweet scent, and then turned and looked at Jim.

               “What did you bring?” Jim asked, walking towards him.

               “Groceries.  As you are with child, you need to, as they say, eat for two.” Spock replied.  Jim smiled a bit. _Gaila was right, he’s freaking out._

“Oh, wow, thanks I guess. You can put them over by the mini-fridge.” Jim told him, pointing towards the corner of the room.  Spock turned at moved to where Jim indicated and sat the bags on the small dining table nearby.

               “You didn’t need to do that.  My roommate has been keeping my food intake in check. Gotta eat healthier now.”

               Spock sniffed the air. He could smell Jim’s perfect scent and then another one. _Unacceptable for him to live with another while pregnant with my child._

“Who is your roommate?” Spock questioned.

               “He’s a doctor so you don’t have to worry. His name is Leonard McCoy.  He was in the waiting room with me that day at the clinic.” Jim told him.

               “I am Vulcan, we do not worry; it is illogical.”

               “Yeah, ok.  Um…have a seat. There’s a lot we have to talk about.” Spock immediately sat on the edge of the bed that smelled like Jim and looked at him.

               Jim sat on Bones’ adjacent bed and faced Spock. _Well, this isn’t awkward,_ Jim thought.

               “What are your plans in regards to the child?” Spock asked him.

               “My plans? Well, at the moment my plan is to get through this first trimester so that I’ll stop throwing up.” Jim said, laughing a bit awkwardly. Spock just stared at him, emotionless.

               “Morning sickness, correct? You stated that your roommate is a doctor, why hasn’t he provided you with an anti-nausea hypo?”  _I will be looking into this Doctor McCoy once I return to my apartment,_ Spock thought.

               “He can’t give me any because I’m allergic. He has been giving me all the prenatal vitamins and other supplements that I need that I’m not allergic to.”

               “I see. Am I correct in assuming that are you keeping the child?”

               “Yep. I know I’m just a cadet and starting out in Starfleet, and I will be a captain one day, but I guess I’m going to be a captain with a baby in tow now.”

               “Starfleet is becoming increasingly family and child friendly.  I have no doubt that the child will not hinder your plans at a captaincy.  Your cadet record indicates that you are twenty-three years of age, entering your second-year here at the academy in an advance track of completing the required course load in three years instead of four, and that you are currently taking three intersession courses.”

               _Wow, he checked up on me,_ Jim thought.

               “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Jim said. “Oh, before I forget, Bones, my roommate, needs access to your medical files.  He said something to do with the baby, I can’t remember exactly.”

               “I will grant him access to my medical file and also forward my mother’s files for when she was pregnant with me.” Spock responded.

               “Your mom?”

               “My mother is human.  My conception and the first trimester where quite difficult to her, the file should prove most helpful to Dr. McCoy.”

               “You’re half human.  That’s pretty cool.  So the baby will be about a quarter Vulcan then.” Jim smiled a bit.

               “Indeed.”                          

“Also, I need to make sure that my pregnancy isn’t going to be an issue for you and your wife. I’m not looking for anything from you.”

               “I do not have a wife.”

               “Then who was that lady with you at the clinic? She was supposed to be inseminated with your stuff wasn’t she?”

               “She is not my wife and she is of no consequence.”

               “But, she was…”

               “It does not matter. She does not matter.  I will be traveling to Vulcan in three point eight one days to deal with the matter. You do not need to worry about her.”

               “Are you sure? I’d be upset if I was her.”

               “She is Vulcan, she does not become upset.”

               “If she doesn’t matter, then why was she going to having your baby, huh?” Jim questioned.

               Spock internally sigh. “T’Pring and I have shared a rudimentary bond since we were seven.  We did not want it but we made do with our parent’s wishes.  We respected each other, but kept our distance.  Since adolescence she has preferred the company of another Vulcan male called Stonn. I have suspected for several years they have been engaged in a romantic sexual relationship and recently had my suspicions confirmed.  She notified one point three weeks ago that she was with child.  I had assumed the insemination was successful but after today’s meeting with Doctor Monterroso I know that that was not true.  Stonn is the father of her child.”

               Jim listened to what Spock had said, wide-eyed and shocked. “Holy shit! She cheated on you and tried to cover it up? What a bitch!” Jim stated. His hormones, this time, not acting up and wanting to make him cry. 

               “Thus my need to travel to Vulcan to rectify the situation.”

               “I’m so sorry.  So, it’s actually a good thing that I got pregnant then? What’s going to happen to T’Pring and her kid?”

               “I suspect that once our bond is severed she will bond with Stonn so their child will not be a kre'nath and bring shame to their clans.”

               “What’s a kreenath?” Jim knew he butchered the Vulcan word.

               “Kre’nath. It literally means the shamed one; an illegitimate child.”

               “Won’t that be what our child is? Illegitimate.”

               “Negative.  Once my bond is severed with T’Pring, we are free to bond.”

               Jim stare at him.  And stared.   Then he burst out laughing.  Spock stared the human in front of him hysterically laughing.

“I do not understand what I have said that is so humorous to you.  You are pregnant with my child, it is only logical that we bond. If you also wish to marry in the human tradition we shall do that as well.”

               Jim stopped laughing at stared at Spock again.

               “Oh my god, you’re serious, aren’t you. I’m not bonding or marrying you! I don’t even know you. Just because I’m pregnant with your child, doesn’t mean that I’m going to marry you.  What the hell is wrong with you?!”

               “It is only logical. A two-parent household is the most effective for a child to be properly raised in, you of all people should know that.”

               Jim stood up, angrily. “Me of all people?”

               “As well as your cadet record, I also looked into your background.  Your father, George Kirk, died the day you were born aboard the USS Kelvin. You were raised primarily by a single-mother and incurred a most impressive petty juvenile record, a repeat offender, before joining Starfleet.”

               Now Jim wanted to cry.

               Spock saw Jim’s bright blue eyes start to water. _I have made him cry. Jim is pregnant with my child and I have made him cry._

Spock stood up as well and reached out to try and calm the pregnant human, but Jim jerked away from him and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Spock went to door and knocked.

               “Jim? Jim, I apologize for what I have said.” _Apologies were illogical but not in this case. I must rectify what I’ve done._ “It was not my intention to hurt you.  I retract my proposal, we do not have to marry.”

               Jim opened to door and stood in the doorway. “Damn right I’m not marrying you. Don’t ever bring up my parents again, got it?” Jim eyes were still red and a bit watery. Spock did not like that he made Jim look like this. He was supposed to protect him and their child, not upset him.

               “I will not mention your parents again.”

               Jim wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and then reached out his other hand. “Shake on it.”

               Spock stared at Jim’s hand then up to those electric blue eyes. _I find that I cannot tell him no._

Spock reached out and took hold of Jim’s hand.  There was an immediate spark that caused Jim pulled his hand away, shocked. _T'hy'la._ Spock thought.

               _He shocked me._ Jim thought.

               “What was that?” Jim asked. But before Spock could reply, the dorm’s door opened and the brunette from the clinic walked in and stopped and stared at them.

               “Is this the hobgoblin baby daddy?” The man, Dr. McCoy, asked.

               “Bones, hey, yeah this is Spock. Spock this is my roommate Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

               “Have you been crying, Jim?” Bones started towards Jim, but stopped when Spock blocked his way and growled.

               Bones stepped back, startled. “Did you just growl at me?”

               “Spock was just leaving, Bones.” Jim said, moving to stand between Spock and Bones. “We’ll talk more later, okay?  I’m getting tired.”

               Spock did not want to leave his pregnant t'hy'la. He needed to keep him safe and he did not like that there was another that lived with Jim.

               “Jim, I do not…” Spock started.

               “Spock, I’ll talk to you later.” Jim interrupted. 

Spock looked at him, then nodded and reluctantly left Jim’s room, but not before telling Bones, “I will kill you if any harm comes to Jim or our child.”

               After Spock left, Bones just stood there, confused and shocked.  He then turned to Jim and said, “What the fuck was that about?”

               Jim just shrugged, “I honestly have no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, seriously, after this I'll update once a week. ^-^


	4. French Fries and Booties

In the two days since Spock had been to Jim’s apartment, Jim had caught him over a dozen times following him. A few times he had even followed Jim into a bathroom because Jim had to throw up and Spock wanted to make sure he was alright.  Each time Jim caught Spock following him, he scolded him and told him to stop it and leave.

               “It’s so creepy, Gaila.” Jim whined to his friend at lunch one afternoon in a little restaurant near campus, whose smell didn’t make Jim nauseated. “Every time I turn around, there he is and he leaves groceries outside my dorm room.”

               “I told you he’d freak out.  You pregnant, it’s his, he’s gotta keep you safe. Is the food at least good?”

               “Well, yeah, I’m not going to turn down free food. You know what? I bet he’s here somewhere.” Jim then looked around the dining room, but didn’t see anything out or the ordinary.

               “He’s a professor, Jim.  He probably can’t follow you around all day.  Are you gonna eat those?” Gaila asked, pointing to Jim’s fries.

               “What? Oh, no you can have them, I’m getting full right now.” He said, pushing the plate of fries over to Gaila, who happily took some. Jim was just happy he got down his chicken sandwich.  He had tried to eat a hamburger yesterday and it made Jim sicker than he thought he could ever be. He had stayed curled up on the bathroom floor until Bones came back to their room and put him to bed.  Jim didn’t think he’ll ever eat, let alone look at, another hamburger again for the rest of his life.

               “Did I tell you he actually said that he and I were going to bond? I barely know him and he wants to get married.”

               “He probably just doesn’t want the kid to be a bastard. Vulcans can be a bit touchy about that sort of thing.”

               “Yeah, he did mention something to that sort, but I’m human, we don’t really care anymore about that.  Tons of people have kids together and aren’t married.”

               “Yeah, well it’s his primitive Vulcan-ness that is making him want you safe. Have you actually looked up the history of Vulcans?”

               “No, but I think I should.” Jim replied, then cursed under his breath and rubbed at his chest. “My nipples are so fucking sore.”

               “Aww, are preparing to breastfeed, Jim?” Gaila joked.

               “No, I can’t breastfeed, it’s just the fucking hormones.”

               “Damn, that would be so interesting to see. As far as marrying Spock, you could do a lot worse in terms of marrying a Vulcan.”

               “What do you mean?”

               “I heard Spock’s family is like some sort of royalty on Vulcan.  They’re a pretty important clan.”

               “No shit? That’s pretty cool I guess.  Explains why his ex tried to pawn off a baby on him.”

               “What?”

               Jim then went on to explain about T’Pring and Stonn, ant the insemination.

               “What a bitch.” Gaila said, when Jim was through explaining everything. “Damn, I gotta go.  My next class is in ten minutes.” Gaila got up and hugged Jim. “I’ll see you later.” She said, then took off out of the restaurant.  Jim sighed and then laid his head down on the table. _Tired.  Tired and I have sore nipples. Plus I’m nauseas._

“Are you well, Jim?” Spock’s voice suddenly asked.

                Jim jerked up in his seat and exclaimed, “Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you? I knew you were here somewhere.”

               “Negative, I arrived just as Cadet Vro was leaving.”

               “Bullshit, you’ve been here the whole time, haven’t you?”

               “Vulcan’s do not lie. I had been instructing a class until nine point two seven minutes ago.  I also do not understand what Bos Taurus excrement has to do with me.”

_Why must he be so cute? Dammit!_

              “Look, you need to stop following me around.  It’s really creepy.”

              “I cannot do that.”

              “Why the hell not?”

              “You are pregnant and vulnerable.  If I left you alone then harm could come to you and our child. I would then have to kill anybody responsible.”

              “I’m not some dainty damsel in distress, here. I’m a grown ass man and I can take care of myself.  I have been doing so for a very long time and I don’t need you to protect me.” _Even if it sounds sexy._

              “I see.”

              “Good. Then you’re going to stop following me?”

              “No.”

               Jim let out a frustrated sigh.

              “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be going to Vulcan soon?”

              “Negative.  I have canceled my trip.  I informed my father of T’Pring’s deceit and he will handle things in my absence. The mind-adepts on Vulcan can dissolve our bond on T’Pring’s end without me present.”

              “So what do your parents think of all this?” Jim asked.

              “They…I…I have not informed them of you, yet.” Spock didn’t want to share Jim with anyone. Jim was his. His t'hy'la.

              “Why? You told them about T’Pring, but not me?” Jim questioned.

              “My father would have insisted that we bond.” _Not quite a lie._ Spock thought. His father would want them to bond, but would also respect Jim’s wish to not bond.

               “And I’ve already said that I don’t want to.” Jim replied. “So, what are you going to do, just not tell them about me, about their grandchild?”

               “I will inform them once we have established more of a plan in regards to our child.”

_Whenever he says our child, it makes me feel all funny._ Jim thought.

               “OK, well right now we need to let the brass know.  I already called Chris to set up a meeting to talk with him.”

               “Chris?” Spock asked.

               “Captain Pike. We can go tomorrow evening if that works for you?”

               Spock nodded and then looked at Jim’s plate of left over French fries. “That is not acceptable nourishment for our child.”

               Jim sigh again. _I don’t think I can handle eight more months of this._

* * *

 

The next evening, Jim and Spock were sitting in Captain Christopher Pike’s office.  Jim was in his cadet reds while Spock was in his black professor outfit. _So hot.  Stop it, Jim._

They had just informed Chris of Jim’s pregnancy and the insemination mishap at the clinic.  Chris was staring at both them.

               “Let me get this straight: Jim, you went in for an exam, and Spock, you were there with your bond mate to have her inseminated, correct?” Pike asked.  Jim nodded and Spock stated an affirmative.        

               “But the doctor got confused because her wife cheated on her and inseminated Jim instead and now you are pregnant with Spock’s kid?

               “Yep.” “Affirmative, sir.”

               “Well, shit. What are your plans, Jim? Are you keeping the baby?”

               “Yes, sir.”

               “Okay then. I believe there are some forms that need to be filled out.” Chris stated, then let out a sigh. “You two aren’t…together…or anything are you?”

               “No!” “No, sir.”

               “Good, that would be a whole other crop of forms that would need to be filled out. It’s also a good thing that you aren’t going to be taking any of Spock’s classes, Jim.  I’ll forward the forms to you two and then will get the brass notified.  Keep me posted on the pregnancy, Jim.”

               “I will, Chris.  I have my first ultrasound in about three weeks.  I’ll let you know how that goes.”

* * *

 

               Spock walked Jim back to his dorm room, despite Jim’s protests.

               “I really don’t need you doing this. I can walk home by myself.”

               “Negative.”

               “Whatever.  Look my dorm building, you can leave now.”

               “I will escort you to your room to ensure your safety.”

               Jim groaned. _This isn’t cute anymore.  Ok, it’s a little cute, but he could lay off a bit._

They made it to Jim’s room and stood outside the door.  Jim turned and stared at Spock.

               “Okay, here’s my room.  Leave.”

               Spock looked at him and Jim saw his brown eyes soften a bit. “You informed Captain Pike that you will be having your first ultrasound in three weeks.  Will you permit me to accompany you?”

               Jim thought about it. _It’s his baby too, he should be there._

“I will let you come, if you stop following me around so much.”

               Spock’s eyes darken a bit. “I must ensure you are safe and protected, but I will attempt to distance myself from you if that is what you wish.”

               “It is. Look, we can still message each other and meet up to talk but just stop following me to my classes and stuff, ok?”

               Spock reluctantly agreed and then bid Jim a goodnight.

               Jim watched Spock leave, then turned and went into his room.  He immediately smelt something and rushed into the bedroom area and saw Bones getting a burrito.

               “Dammit Bones! That smells horrendous, get it out of here!” Jim exclaimed then ran into his bathroom to throw up.

* * *

               Sarek was sitting in a meeting with T’Pring and her parents.  He had just informed them of Spock’s message and his belief that T’Pring was not pregnant with Spock’s child.

               T’Pring’s father turned to his daughter and asked, “Is this true? Is the child not Spock’s?”

               “There is an eighty-three point seven six percent chance that he is, indeed, not the father.” T’Pring replied.

               “Who is the other possible father?”

               “Stonn.”

               “I see.” Her father said.  He then turned to Sarek and said, “A genetic test will need to be done to be sure that Stonn is the father. Will Spock be returning to Vulcan soon?”

               “Negative. He has matters to attend to in San Francisco.  His DNA is on file, but from what he has told me, the test will be unnecessary.” Sarek looked to T’Pring. “Your scent to him while on Earth was most displeasing, and since I saw Stonn lurking outside, I’m sure he is most enamored with your scent and cannot keep away.”

               T’Pring nodded.

               “Their bond will need to be severed.  It can be done on her end since Spock will not be returning.” Her father rose from his seat. “Our clan did not mean to bring dishonor to yours. We will handle the dissolution of the bond.”

               Sarek rose as well and nodded. “Inform me when it will be done so that I can notify Spock to be prepared for it.” He then held up his hand in a ta’al and turned and left.

* * *

 

               Amanda knew the through their bond that Sarek had returned home. She was sitting outside on the terrace finishing her knitting. Sarek came out to her and stood beside where she was sitting.

               “How did the meeting with T’Pring’s parents go?” she asked, putting the knitting needles down and looking up to her bond-mate.

               “Stonn was lurking outside and T’Pring stated that she was eighty-three point seven six percent sure that Spock was not the father.”

               “Spock isn’t the father.” she stated a little sadly. _No grandbaby._

Sarek sat down next to her and picked up what she was knitting.

               “They’re baby booties, but I guess there not going to be needed anymore.”

               “I am sure that Spock will take another mate in the future and that these will be needed then.” Sarek told her, handing the booties to his beloved. “Save them.”

               She looked at him and softly smiled. “I will.”


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultrasound!

**8 ½ weeks pregnant**

               Spock had, for the most part, kept his word.  Jim was fairly certain Spock was still following him everywhere but he was being more stealth because Jim had only caught him a couple of times.  Bags of groceries were still being left outside his dorm room.  Gaila had laughed when he had told her.  She said it was Spock’s protective Vulcan-ness.

For the past three weeks Jim and Spock had been exchanging regular messages discussing how Jim was feeling and his morning sickness.  Jim’s ultrasound was in a few days and Jim was still having morning sickness every day.  Bones kept telling him it would hopefully only last until the end of the first trimester.

               _Four more weeks of this…just four more weeks._ Jim thought to himself, as he was kneeling in front of a toilet in one of bathrooms near his next class.  He was also starting to show a little bit.  Bones said he was just bloated but there was a definite little bump, luckily his pants were still fitting him. Jim was also tired and extremely horny. He was having the weirdest dreams and most of them evolved in to a hot sex dream involving Spock and Jim waking up to soiled pajama pants.

               Jim sighed and got up and flushed the toilet. He went to the counter and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste.  Jim had starting carrying them with him after the first week he found out about the baby.  He cleaned his teeth then walked out of the bathroom to his next class.

               He walked into the lecture hall and took a seat in the back.  The professor usually droned on and on and Jim could tune him out and take a nap. Jim folded his arms on the desk and laid his head down. The pregnancy was making him so tired lately.

* * *

 

               Spock entered the lecture hall that we was scheduled to teach in and saw the last class’s professor approaching a sleeping Jim.  Spock quickly intercepted the professor.

               “I will wake the Cadet.  You can go on your way now, Professor.”  Spock told him.  The professor nodded and Spock watched him collected his things and then leave the room, leaving Spock and his sleeping t'hy'la alone.

               Spock put his bag and PADD down on the front table, then slowing walked towards the back of the room where Jim was sleeping soundly.  Spock stared at him for a moment and admired Jim’s beauty, his blonde hair and full pink lips.  Spock reached out with his index and middle fingers and lightly ran them down Jim’s cheek. He had his shields in place, but could still pick up some emotions off of his t'hy'la.  Jim was in the middle of a dream and softly sighed out something about a penguin and pebbles.

               Spock removed his fingers from Jim’s cheek and leaned down placed his nose near Jim’s neck and breathed in deep his sweet scent. Internally, Spock’s primitive instincts were screaming at him to claim his pregnant t'hy'la.  Spock had been having to meditate more frequently since finding out that Jim is with his child to keep that side of him in check.

               He stood up and decided it was time to wake Jim up because Spock’s class would be starting soon.

* * *

 

               Jim was currently having a very interesting dream: he was a penguin sitting on his egg and penguin-Spock was bringing him pebbles and food.

               “Cadet Kirk.” A voice said to him.  Jim shifted in his seat and ignored the voice.  _Penguin-Spock was super cute_.

               “Cadet Kirk….Jim.” The voice came again. Jim gave out a little whine and fluttered his eyes opened to see who was disrupting his sleep.

               “What?” Jim fussed and then looked up and saw Spock standing in front of him. Jim’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

               “Spock!” Jim said, startled. “What are you doing here?”

               “Your class ended nine point one eight minutes ago. I teach a class in this lecture hall in sixteen point two minutes.”

               Jim looked around the hall and saw that it was completely empty. _Fuck._ Jim rubbed his face with his hands and started to stand and gather his things.

               “Are you not adequately sleeping at night?” Spock asked as Jim was putting his bag over his shoulder. 

               “Yeah, I’m actually sleeping fine,” _Despite the weird sex dreams about you._ “I’m just really fatigued all the time.  It’s the pregnancy.”

               Spock nodded and walked with Jim to the door. 

               “What class are you teaching?” Jim turned and asked near the door.

               “Logic.” Spock replied.

               Jim let out a laugh. “Of course you teach the logic course.”

               “I do not teach the course during the regular quarters.  I am merely subbing for another professor during the intersession.”

               “That’s cool. So, um, I guess I’ll see you at the ultrasound.” Jim’s hormones where really acting up now…he was starting to get horny. _Stop it, Jim. Now is not the time for this._

               Jim noticed that Spock’s eyes had darkened and his nose was flared. _Why does that look so hot?_

Just as Jim was about to say something, someone came into the lecture hall.

               “Professor Spock.” The voice said. 

               Jim turned, “Uhura! My favorite person.” Jim beamed at her. Sure he had tried to pick her up back in the bar before he joined Starfleet, but now it was just fun to tease her and try to guess her first name.

               “Kirk, what are you doing here?”

               “Cadet Kirk was just leaving.”

               “Yep, just leaving. Goodbye, Commander Spock, Uhura.” Jim said, then turned and left the hall.

* * *

 

               Two days later, Jim was sitting in the Starfleet OBGYN clinic waiting to have his ultrasound.  Dr. Monterroso hadn’t been fired, but she was on leave the nurse had told him when he checked in. 

               Bones had gone back to talk with Dr. M'Benga.  They had been messaging back and forth about Jim’s pregnancy and Spock and his mother’s medical files to make sure the pregnancy would go well.

               Jim was flipping through one of the clinic’s magazines when Spock walked in and sat down next to him.  He wasn’t in his professor uniform but instead was wearing a dark pants, and a dark sweater over a light turtle neck.

               “Nice sweater.” Jim said in a teasing manner.

               “My mother made it.” Spock replied.

               _His mother knits him sweaters, that’s so adorable._ Jim thought, smiling a little.

               “They should call us back soon.” Jim told him.  “Bones said we’ll be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat today.”

               Spock nodded and replied, “The child should roughly be .04 ounces and measures about .63 inches.”

               “Been reading up on the baby’s progress, Spock?” Jim asked, nudging Spock a bit with his elbow.

               “It is only logical to keep apprised of our child’s development in utero.”

               _Our child._

               “Do you think the baby will have your ears? We already know the baby is green-blooded.”

               “Vulcan genes are dominant…”

               Before Spock could go further, a nurse called Jim’s name.  Jim looked at Spock and smiled and got up to follow the nurse to one of the exam rooms, Spock following after them.

* * *

 

               The nurse had taken Jim’s vitals and height and weight, and then instructed him to sit on the exam table and that the doctors would be in shortly.

               Spock took a seat near the table where Jim was sitting.

               “I hope everything is fine. I’m really nervous.” Jim stated, swinging his dangling feet around.

               “Fine has variable definitions.  Why are you nervous?”

               “I don’t know.  What if something is wrong with baby? What if they can’t find its heartbeat?”

               “The child is well.” Spock said, matter-of-factly.

               “Yeah and how do you know that?”

               “I just do.” Spock could smell that Jim’s pregnancy was a healthy one.

               Jim smiled at Spock. 

“Are you and Cadet Uhura friends?” Spock asked.

Jim laughed a bit and shook his head. “Not friends, exactly.  I hit on her in a bar in Riverside last year…”

“You struck her?” Spock asked.

“No, no…I flirted, came on to her and she didn’t like it. I don’t blame her, I was drunk and not in the best place at the time.  Now I just sort of annoy and tease her whenever our paths cross. She and Gaila are roommates, actually.”

               “I see. So she is not, indeed, your favorite person.”

               Jim laughed again. The door opened then and Bones and Dr. M'Benga came in.

               “Hello, Jim. Commander Spock.  I’m Dr. Geoffrey M’Benga.” Dr. M'Benga greeted them. “Leonard and I will be handling your care doing the pregnancy.”

               “Jim, why don’t lean back and lift your shirt and unbutton your pants and pull them and your underwear down a bit so we can get at your abdomen.” Bones said, moving to the side and fiddling with some of the machines near the exam table.  Jim did as he was asked and leaned back on the exam table with his hands behind his head and presented his bare abdomen, which was starting to show a little bump.

               “You are starting to show.” Spock said, standing up and coming nearer to the table, staring at Jim’s abdomen.

               “Yep.” Jim smiled up at him.

               “First we are going to check the baby’s heartbeat, okay?  Also, nice underwear.” Dr. M’Benga said, nodding down to Jim’s green panties with blue polka-dots and then put a bit of warm gel on Jim’s abdomen and then put a fetal Doppler on the gel and started moving it around.  Spock stared at the undergarments for a moment then back up to the doctor.

“Thanks.” Jim smiled.  “Well? How’s the baby?” Jim asked a little nervously.

               “Hold your horses, Jim.” Bones snapped at him.

               Spock was about to say something, when a thundering sound starting coming through the machine.

               “That’s the baby’s heartbeat!” Jim exclaimed. _That’s the best sound ever._ Jim thought, starting to tear up a bit.  Jim looked up at Spock and saw that his eyes were fixed on Jim’s abdomen. Jim then looked over to the doctors and saw they had a confused look on their faces.

               “What’s wrong?” Jim asked. Spock’s eyes snapped to Jim, then to the doctors.

               “Could be because of the baby’s part Vulcan genes?” Dr. M’Benga said, looking at Bones. 

Bones nodded and then said, “Let’s check on it with the monitor.”

“Bones?”

               M’Benga moved out the way and removed the Doppler, while Bones put a transducer on the gel and started to move it around, while looking at the monitor. 

               Jim started to worry and looked to Spock.

               “Well, there’s the reason right there, Geoffrey.” Bones said.  M’Benga looked at the monitor and nodded.

               “Of course.”

               “What is going on?” Jim demanded, looking at the monitor.

               Bones looked at Jim and turned the monitor so that Jim and Spock could see it.

               “Look here, Jim.” Bones said, pointing to a spot on the screen. Jim looked and saw two black round spots on the screen with a grey peanut looking shape in each.

               “Is that the baby?” Jim asked, staring in amazement at the monitor.  Jim blindly reached out one of his hands and grabbed onto the sleeve of Spock’s sweater.

               “Babies.” Bones replied.

               “Babies?” Spock questioned, eyes snapping from the monitor to the doctors.

               “Yep, its twins.” Dr. M’Benga said.

               Jim started to cry and then he felt Spock’s sleeve slip out his hold and he heard a big thud. Jim turned and saw the Spock was now flat on the floor, unconscious.

               “Holy, shit, the hobgoblin fainted.” Bones said.

 


	6. Cheese Puffs

               The doctors had ignored the unconscious Vulcan and continued with Jim’s ultrasound, pointing out the babies and their heartbeats.  They told Jim that both were on the right track with their fetal developments.  Jim had listened intently and stared wide-eyed at the monitor. _Twins….two babies._

Doctor M’Benga had drawn some of Jim’s blood and left them to run it through the lab. 

               “Are you okay, Jim?” Bones asked. Jim had sat up fully and was wiping the gel from his stomach and zipping up his pants.

               “Yeah, Bones, I’m fine.  Who wouldn’t be happy to be having two babies?  Two babies to take care of and not one.  One would be easy, but two.” Jim said quickly. “Bones, I think I’m freaking out.  Two babies! Bones I can’t take care of two babies. How am I going to do this?” Jim was breathing quickly, a panic attack coming along.  Bones reached for something nearby and then Jim felt the jab of a hypo in his neck.

               “Ouch! What the fuck?” Jim exclaimed, rubbing at his neck.

               “Just a supplement I forgot to give you this morning.  Feeling better?” Bones asked, nonchalantly.

               Jim breathed in and calmed down a bit. “Bones...”

               “Jim, listen. I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I’m here for you and look…” Bones said, pointing towards Spock, who was still out of it on the floor. “You’ve also got him…I think. You’re not alone here, Jim. These babies are going to be so loved and supported. Everything is going to be fine.”

               “Fine has variable definitions.” Jim replied with a little smile.

               “Where did you hear that, huh? The Vulcan? I’m going to check on Geoffrey in the lab, you stay here and wake the hobgoblin.  I’ll be back soon.” Bones patted Jim on the leg then left the room.

               Jim sighed heavily and looked down at Spock.  _He’s cute when he’s unconscious. Hot when he is conscious._

Jim dropped down to the floor near Spock and sat down, leaning his back against the exam table and pulled Spock’s head into his lap. He stared at his face and traced one of his slanted eyebrows with the pad on his finger. _Our babies will be very good-looking. Maybe I could marry him…_

Spock started to stir, his head moved and he nuzzled his face into Jim’s tummy.Jim smiled and lightly tapped Spock’s cheek with his hand.

               “Hey, you.  Time to wake up and face reality now.” Jim told him.

               Spock’s brown eyes fluttered open and he creased his eyebrows together and stared up Jim.  Then his eyes widen a bit and he sat straight up, startling Jim just a tad. Spock put his fingers to his temples and rubbed, then turned to sit and lean against the exam table next to Jim.

               “You fainted.” Jim teased, reaching up onto the table and pulling down a PADD. Spock turned his head and looked at Jim, his eyes held a soft look.

               “Twins?” he asked Jim.

               Jim nodded and turned the PADD on and tapped a few buttons on the screen and brought up the pictures and videos from the ultrasound.

               “Yeah, look.” Jim replied, showing Spock the PADD. He took it from Jim and started looking through the pictures.

               Jim pointed to one of the pictures and said, “There is one baby and next to it, here, is the other.  Bones and M’Benga said that it looks like they’ll be identical twins.  They also said that my due date is around March tenth.”

               “Fascinating.” Spock said, eye’s glued to the PADD’s screen.

               “This picture,” Jim started, tapping the screen to change the picture to a 3D image of both the babies, “you can see both the babies and their arm nubbies.”

               Spock turned to Jim and raised an eyebrow. “Arm nubbies?”

               “Yeah, the baby’s arm nubbies.” Jim replied smiling, turning to look at Spock. Their faces were really close together.

               _He smells really good.  Beautiful brown eyes, too. Damn hornyness…really want to jump on him._

Spock’s nose flared a bit and he started to lean a bit closer to Jim.

               “Anyway, this video here, you can see and hear their heartbeats.” Jim said, moving his head away and looking back to the PADD.

               Spock started at him a moment longer, than turned to the PADD as well.  Jim played the video and you could see the 3D babies moving a bit and hear their heart beats.

               _Our children._ Spock thought, glancing quickly to Jim who was softly smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

               Bones barged into the room and stopped and looked at them.  “Why are you two on the floor?” he asked.

               Jim gave a nervous laugh then he and Spock stood up.

               “So how’s the blood work? Everything ok?” Jim asked.

               “Yep, everything is looking good.  Your copper-levels are still a bit low, but that should be expected considering there are two green-blooded hobgoblins growing in your uterus.”

               “Hobgoblins? Do not refer to our children as such.” Spock growled out and moved towards Bones. 

               “Whoa, there, Spock.” Jim said grabbing Spock by the elbow.  Spock stopped immediately and turned to face Jim.

               “Yes, t’hyla?” Spock said.

               “What did you call me?” Jim asked.

               “I…it…it is…” Spock started.

               “Hey, you two dodos. Ya’ll can go now. The PADD is yours Jim, it has all the ultrasound stuff on it.” Bones said, turning to leave, grumbling under his breath.

               Spock walked out the door as well, with Jim following behind.

               “Spock, wait? What was that word?”

               “It is a Vulcan word.” Spock replied.

               They were outside in front of the building now. Jim had managed to catch up to Spock and was standing in front of him.

               “I got that it’s a Vulcan word, but what does it mean?  Is it bad?”

               “No.” Spock snapped.  “It means…you.”

               “Me? What? Does it mean guy who is accidentally pregnant with my kids?”

               Spock considered him for a moment then nodded, “Yes.”

               Jim sighed and shook his head. “Fine don’t tell me.” He then put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a bit.

               “Jim, are you well?” Spock asked, a little concerned.

               “Just a little bit nauseas.”

               “My apartment is near.  I have some tea that my mother found most helpful with morning sickness. Would you like to go there and rest?”

               “Yeah, ok, lead the way.” Jim replied.

* * *

 

               “This is nice.” Jim said, standing in the middle of Spock’s living room.  Jim had already gotten to know Spock’s bathroom and toilet. Jim went over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the view. He let out a little whistle. “Really nice.  How long have you lived here.”

               “I have resided in this apartment for three point three nine years.  Here is the tea.” Spock replied, setting the tea cup down on an end table next to the sofa.  Jim walked over and sat down, picking up the tea and giving it a sniff.  _Smells good._ He then took a sip of it.

               “This is actually really good and I usually don’t like tea. What is it?” Jim asked.

               “Ginger tea.”

               “Really? Wow…it’s good. So, have you told your parents yet?”

               “No, not yet.”

               “You should. Your mom’s human, I’m sure she’d be thrilled to know she’s going to have grandkids.”

               “I still wish to wait until you have a plan.  Will you permit me to be a part of their lives?”

               “What? Yeah, of course. I was actually thinking of co-parenting. God, I can’t believe I’m having twins. Bones wants me to get a lawyer and have a custody agreement written up.”

               “Our children are of no concern to Doctor McCoy.” Spock growled out.

               Jim laughed. “Why do you get so growly with him? He’s no threat to me or the babies. He’s like a brother to me.”

               “Have the two of you been romantically involved in the past?”

               Jim laughed even harder.  “No! No no no no. I mean, the first day we met he threw up on me and that kind of puts a hinder to any potential romance.” 

               “I see.  Do you wish to contact a lawyer?”

               “I don’t know. Maybe.  I just…I just don’t want you to one day up and take the kids to Vulcan and leave me with no way to get them back.”

               “I would never take the children anywhere without you or your permission.  If you wish, I will sign a custody agreement.”

               “I’ll think about it.” Jim sipped at his tea and looked around the apartment.  Jim saw a 3D chessboard in the corner of the room. “Do you play?” Jim asked, nodding towards it.

               Spock followed Jim’s eye line and nodded. “Yes. Do you?” 

               Jim smiled.

* * *

 

               “Illogical.”

               Jim laughed and went to reset the board after the second time Jim had check-mated Spock.  “I am just that good and you are just that bad.”

               “Your methods are most illogical.  I do not understand how you are winning. Do you wish to play again?”

               “Um…what time is it?” Jim asked, his stomach growling.

               “It is 1728.  You need nourishment.”

               “Yeah…I want a turkey sandwich and mac-n-cheese. Where can I get a turkey sandwich and mac-n-cheese?”

               “There is a grocery store nearby. I am sure we can find what you want there.”

* * *

 

               They got back to Spock’s apartment with several bags of food.  Jim was having a lot of cravings and Spock had bought anything that Jim so much as glanced at. Jim was currently in Spock’s kitchen making a turkey sandwich with mac-n-cheese, relish, crushed barbecue chips, and mustard. 

               Spock stared at him with his eyebrows creased together. “That is not nourishing to you or the children.  However, I believe this is what my readings on human pregnancy refer to as a weird craving, am I correct?”

               Jim finished making his sandwich and took a huge bite out it. Jim groaned. “This is so good.” Jim said with a mouth full of food. “I love turkey. Could eat a whole one right now.”

               Spock just ignored him and put away the rest of the groceries.  He was about to put a bag of cheese puffs in the cabinet when Jim grabbed them from him.

               “I need those.”

               Spock looked to Jim and saw that the sandwich was mostly gone and Jim was tearing open the bag of cheese puffs. _Not nutritious at all._

               Jim’s communicator starting ringing and Jim pulled it out of his pocket and looked at. _Ugh, Bones, not now._ Jim silenced the ringing and put the communicator back in his pocket.

“Why did you not answer?” Spock asked.

               “Don’t really feel like talking to him.  He’ll just ask where I am and what I’m doing.” Jim replied, munching on his cheese poofs.

               “I see. Do you require any more food?”

               Jim looked down at his empty plate. “Maybe.  Do you want to play one more game of chess before I go?”

               “Yes.  You can bring the cheese puffs with you.”

               Jim smiled and grabbed the bag again, “Great.”


	7. Banned

               Jim was peacefully asleep in his dorm with Bones, dreaming about two little part Vulcan babies and their adorable pointy ears, when a strange sound awoke him abruptly.  He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

               “OOLULULU!” the sound came again. Jim sat up and looked towards Bones’ bed. He was also starting to sit up and look around. “OOLULULU.”

               “What the hell is that?” Jim asked.

               “Sounds like a turkey?” Bones replied.

               “OOLULULU.”

               “What the fuck?” Jim stated, jumping out of bed and walking to the dorm’s door, Bones following after him. He pressed the button by the door and it slid open.

               “OOLULULU.” A turkey was standing outside their door, with a rope around its neck and the end of it tied to a brick on the floor.

               “Why the fuck is there turkey here?” Bones exclaimed, looking to Jim like it was his fault.

               “I don’t know. I just woke up!” Jim replied. He then looked down the hallway and noticed doors where opening and other cadets were looking at them.

               “Kirk, McCoy! It’s four in the morning! What is with the turkey?” A cadet asked.

               “We don’t know.” Bones said, giving Jim a dirty look.

               “I didn’t do this.” Jim replied. 

               “OOLULULU.” The turkey sounded again, fluttering its wings.

               “I called the dorm supervisor.” They heard another cadet say.

               Jim and Bones both groaned.

* * *

 

               The dorm supervisor was a Saurian who Jim didn’t get along with. He walked up to them and stared at the turkey.

               “Cadets Kirk and McCoy, explain.” He asked.

               “We have no idea.” Jim replied.

               “I will be informing Captain Pike of this at once. Remove this…bird from the dorms immediately.” He then turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.

               “Goddammit, Jim!” McCoy threw his arms up in the arm and glared at Jim.

               “Seriously, I didn’t do this.  I have no idea where the thing came from.”

               “I believe that _you_ believe that you have no idea why there is a turkey here, but I know this is still somehow your fault.”

* * *

 

               Three hours later, Jim and McCoy were sitting outside Captain Pike’s office.  Jim was munching on crackers and McCoy was glaring at Jim.  They had called an animal control person to come remove the turkey, but not before it had fluttered around and crapped everywhere in front of their door.

               “This isn’t my fault.” Jim said, not looking at Bones.

               “Just eat you damn crackers.”

               Chris came out of his office and looked at the two. “Well, come on in.” He told them.

               Jim got up and walked past Chris, looking like he was about to cry.  Bones sighed and followed after him.  Jim sat down at on the chairs in front of Chris’ desk and sniffled.

               “I didn’t mean to snap at you, Jim.  Don’t cry.” Bones said, reaching over and patting Jim on the knee from where he sat on the chair next to Jim. Chris sat down behind his desk and pushed his box of tissues towards the nearly crying Jim.

               “You’re not in trouble, Jim.” Chris told him.  Jim looked up with watery eyes and nodded, taking a couple of the tissues.

               “I didn’t do it.” Jim said, wiping his eyes.

               “I know you didn’t.  The security videos show Commander Spock leaving the turkey at your dorm.

               “What?” Bones snapped. “Why did he do it?” Bones asked, this time looking to Jim.

               “I don’t know.  I haven’t seen him in like a week.”

               “Leonard, why don’t you head on out.  You have a class soon, right?”

               Bones sighed, then got up and left.

               “How are you, Jim?” Chris asked.

               “I’m good. Ten weeks pregnant now. Almost can’t fit into my pants, but hopefully in a few weeks my morning sickness should stop.”

               “That’s good.  Twins, right?”

               “Yep. Two babies.” Jim replied, nodding.  “Have you talked to Spock?”

               “We are actually waiting for him.  He should be here in a few.”

               Jim nodded and ate a cracker.

* * *

 

               Spock walked into Captain Pike’s office and stood at attention near his desk.

               “Captain.”

               “Commander, have a seat.”

               Spock sat down and looked to Jim who was chewing a cracker. “Jim.”

               “I’m mad at you.” Jim told him, not looking at Spock.

               “I do not understand.” Spock questioned.  “Did you not find the turkey to your liking? I can hunt another for you.”

               “And that is why you’re here, Spock. Why did you leave a live turkey outside Jim’s dorm room?”

               “One point three one weeks ago Jim indicated that he enjoyed turkey.  So much so that he expressed interest in eating a whole one.  Yesterday evening I had time to go and hunt one for you.” Spock finished by looking at Jim.

               “You hunted one for me.” Jim finally looked at Spock.

               “Commander, you can’t just…” Chris started.

               “That’s so sweet!” Jim said, beaming at Spock. “I’m not going to kill and eat the turkey, but it’s the thought that counts, right.” Jim looked to Chris for assurance.

               Chris wiped his hand over his face, mumbling an “Oh my god.”

               “Commander Spock no more live animals. In fact, you are banned from the cadet dorms.” Chris said, standing up.

               “Banned?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, banned. Cadet Kirk you are dismissed.  Its finals soon for your intersession classes, right. Go study for them. Now.”

               Jim looked between Spock and Chris, then nodded and got up to leave. Spock stood up to and walked to the door with Jim.

               “Commander, you have not been dismissed.” Chris said. Spock ignored him and stopped with Jim at the door.

               “Would you be available for chess later?” Spock asked.

               “Yeah, I’ll message you.” Jim smiled at Spock, then left.  Spock walked back toward Chris and sat down.

               “What was that?” Chris asked.

               “Jim is my intended.  It is important to show that I can provide for him and our children.”

               “Does Jim know that he is your intended?”

               “Negative.  I am attempting to court him.”

               “Spock, he’s vulnerable right now. Pregnancy hormones and all that. Are you doing this because you actually care about him or are you doing this just because he’s pregnant with your kids?”

               “I…” Spock started.

               “I don’t want you to answer right now, just think about it.  You’re dismissed.”

               “Yes, sir.” Spock got up and headed for the room then stopped and turned back to Chris. “Captain, were you serious about my banishment from the dorms?”

               “Absolutely, Spock.  Have a good day.”

               “Live Long and Prosper.” Spock replied, holding up a ta’al, then leaving.

* * *

 

               Jim did had finals to study for. The intersession would be ending soon and then he’d have a few weeks before the fall quarter would start.  He could rest and relax and maybe go on a little trip somewhere.  

               He was sitting in the library looking over his notes for his next class.  He had thrown up right after he left Captain Pike’s office. His pants were a little tight so he undid the buttons a bit. _I’m getting fat. And I’m hungry and I ate all my crackers._

Jim sighed and went back to looking at his PADD when he saw someone sit across from him at the table. He looked up and saw Uhura staring at him.

               “Susan?” Jim teased. He had been trying to guess her first name for over a year now.

               “No.”

               “Zoe?”

               “Nope. Look, what are you doing with Professor Spock?”

               “What do you mean, Imani?”

               “No. You got him banned from the cadet dorms.”

               “He got himself banned because he put a live turkey in front of my room. How do you know that?”

               “Everyone knows it now.  Your dorm advisor likes to talk.  Are you involved in some type of prank war with him?”

               Jim looked at her and laughed. “You think Spock would be involved in a prank war? Hahaha!”

               “Well, what _is_ going on then?”

               Jim stopped laughing. _I can’t tell her._

“It’s nothing. Really.  He and I…we’re just.  It’s nothing.  I have to get to my next class, now. I’ll see you at the next xenolinguistics club meeting, Jane.”

               “Not even close.” Uhura called after him as he ran off two his next class.

* * *

 

               Jim was turning the corner heading towards the lecture hell.  He was looking down at the floor, thinking about Spock when he ran into someone.

               “Sorry.” Jim said, trying to maneuver around the person. Jim glanced up and took a step back.

               “Gary. Hi.”

               Gary looked at him and smiled, then glanced down Jim’s frame.  “Just finished with someone?”

               “What?”

               Gary nodded towards Jim’s pants.  Jim looked down and saw that his pants were still unbuttoned. He quickly refastened them and hurried past Gary.

               “Are you services not for hire right now? Just message me when you have an opening available.” Gary called after him, laughing.

               _Fuck you, asshole._

               Jim got to his class and sat in the back.  He whipped his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve. Jim and Gary had gotten together at the beginning of his first quarter. Jim had really liked him, had actually started to fall for him, but it was just a ruse. Apparently there had been a bet on who could bang George Kirk’s son first, which had explained why he had, supposedly, made several new friends those first months. But after Gary had won the bet, Jim had slept with him after a couple weeks, there was another bet to see if Gary could convince him to fool around with his friends.  Jim had broken up with him after one of Gary’s friends had cornered him in the library and told him everything, but not before trying to get Jim on his knees. Jim had kneed him in the crotch and then went and found Gary. When confronted, Gary had just laughed and told Jim that it was just for fun and that he really didn’t care about Jim and that he had been with a couple other people while he and Jim had been together.

               After that, Gary and his friends had spread the rumor that Jim was a slut and would sleep with anyone.  For the few months after that, Jim had been approached by several cadets, and one professor because they believed the rumor.  He had turned them all down, of course. He had stopped going out after that, no more clubs or bars near campus.  He and Bones would just go off campus, where they wouldn’t run into anyone, and hang out or Jim would stay in the library.

               Jim willed himself not to cry and quickly sent a message to Spock about chess later then tried to concentrate on his class.

* * *

 

               Spock opened the door to his apartment and let Jim in.  He watched Jim walk into the living room and drop down onto the couch.  Spock walked over to him and looked at him.

               “Are you well?”

               “I guess.” Jim mumbled.  “Have you ever had someone spread a rumor about you that everyone believed?”

               Spock considered him for a moment then sat down near him. “Yes.”

               “My ex spread it around that I’m a whore and everyone believes it. That’s why I’m scared to tell people I’m pregnant. I don’t want them to think that I don’t know who the father is or something.” Jim was starting to tear up a bit.

               “I do not like that word.” Spock said.

               Jim sniffled and looked at him, “What word?”

               “Whore. Please do not use it.” Spock replied.  He then reached out and caressed Jim’s cheek and wiped a tear away from under his eye with his thumb.

               Jim felt the spark the moment Spock touched him, just like before in Jim’s dorm.

               “Why does it feel like that when you touch me?” Jim asked, leaning into Spock’s hand.

               _I should tell him,_ Spock thought. “It is because we….” Spock started, but was interrupted by a message coming through on this comm unit.

               “You should answer that and I’m gonna go throw up in the bathroom.” Jim said, darting out of the room.

               Spock internally sighed and got up and went over to his desk where the unit was. A video call from his mother was coming through so Spock accepted it and a second later his mother’s face appeared on screen.

               “Spock, how are you?” Amanda asked.

               “I am satisfactory, mother. How are you?”

               “I’m fine, I just wanted to check on.  It’s been a few weeks since we last spoke.

               “Fine has variable definitions and I have had several matters to deal with in the three point two eight weeks since we last spoke.”

               “I’m sure, but the last time we spoke it was about T’Pring and your bond dissolution.”

               “I suspect that she and Stonn are now bonded.”

               Amanda nodded and smiled a bit. “Their clans are still displeased with them, though.”

               “Of course.”

               “Your father sends his regards.”

               “He does not, but I accept you notion none the less.”

               “You two need to stop acting like children.  The first time you two speak in years it’s to tell him about T’Pring’s pregnancy and then the second time it’s because the baby isn’t yours and you haven’t spoken since.”

               A noise from the bathroom caused Spock to turn and look towards it.

               “What was that?” Amanda asked.

               “I have a house guest. Mother I will contact you soon, I need to check on him.”

               “Okay, dear.  I’ll talk to you soon.”

               The video disconnected and Spock got up and went to the bathroom.  He stopped at the closed door and knocked.  “Jim?”

               “I’m fine, just spilt some mouth wash everywhere.” Jim replied, opening the sliding door to show Spock the mess.

               “I will clean this and you can make yourself a beverage and snack and set up the chessboard.”

               “Okay.”

* * *

 

               “So, who was calling?” Jim asked, moving a pawn. He had a jar of pickles next to him and some peanut butter.

               “My mother.” Spock replied, observing the 3D chessboard.

               “Have you told her yet?  You need to tell your parents about me.  How bout sometime in the next couple weeks? I’ll be in the second trimester by then so it would be perfect to tell them.”

               Spock nodded and moved his rook. “Very well. I will inform them soon. What are your plans until the fall quarter begins?” Spock looked up and saw Jim pick up a pickle and dip it into the jar of peanut butter then eat it. _Most unusual._

               “I don’t know. Finals are next week.  I was thinking of maybe going on a little trip or something.”

               “Where would you go?”

               Jim shrugged and moved his bishop, taking another bite of the peanut butter pickle. “I don’t know. Lake Tahoe? Bones is going to Georgia to visit his daughter so it’ll just be me.”

               “Doctor McCoy has a daughter?”

               “Yeah, Joanna.  She’s almost seven and just the cutest kid.”

               “I see.”

               “Yep, so you can stop being so growly with him.  He’s a great dad.”

               Spock nodded and looked down to the board.

               “I have never been to Lake Tahoe, would you be adverse to me joining you?”

               “You just want to go so you can keep an eye on me and the babies.”

               “Affirmative.”

               Jim smiled and laughed a bit.

               “Then it is settled. We will go to Lake Tahoe for the break. I will make the plans.”

               “That’s fine, just let me know the price so that I can chip in for my share.” Jim told him, grabbing for another pickle.        

               Spock nodded and moved another piece on the board.


	8. Lake Tahoe-Part 1

**12 Weeks Pregnant**

               “I can’t believe you’re going on a trip with the hobgoblin,” Bones grumbled to Jim as they were both packing for their respective trips.  Jim sighed and shoved more clothes into his duffle bag.

               “We’re going to be parents in like 7 months.  We should get to know each other better.” Jim told him. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his abdomen.  He had to go buy bigger clothes this past week because he couldn’t fit into his old ones and he hated the pants extenders that Bones had given him.  All his pants now had stretchy waist bands on them.  Luckily his underwear still fit because they were low-rise on his hips.   You still couldn’t tell he was pregnant unless he wore tight clothes so he could get away with people not noticing for a few more weeks.  Jim got up and walked to the mirror leaning against the wall and lifted up his shirt to admire his bump.

               “Still can’t believe you’re pregnant.” Bones told him.

               “Me too.  When will I start to feel them move?”

               “Probably around sixteen weeks, now put your shirt down. I gotta head to the shuttle station. You and the Vulcan are driving to Lake Tahoe, right?”

               “Yeah, we’re going to meet at his place since he’s banned from the dorms.” _Still can’t believe he put a turkey outside our room_.  “Have a good trip, Bones.  Give Joanna a big hug and kiss for me, okay?” Jim walked across the room and gave his friend a big hug, which Bones returned.

               “I will.  Call me if you need anything, alright? And don’t sleep with him.”

               “Bones, I’m not going to sleep with him.” Jim groaned out.

               “Yeah, and those sex dreams you’ve been having, who are they about? Sure as hell not my name you’re moaning out.” Bones gave Jim a look before heaving his duffle bag strap over his shoulder. “I just don’t want you to start something and have it end badly.  There’s going to be kids involved soon.”

               “I’m not going to sleep with him and those are just dreams. You know my hormones are all haywire. Now go before you miss your transport.  Call me when you get there.” Jim said, hurrying Bones out the door.

* * *

 

               Jim left his dorm a half hour later and started heading towards Spock’s apartment but Spock was waiting by the street outside the dorm.  Jim waved at him and walked over towards him.

               “Hey, I thought we were meeting at your place,” Jim said.  Once he got close enough, Spock reached towards him and took his duffle bag. “And I can carry my own bag.”

               “Negative.  You should not be doing any strenuous lifting,” Spock told him, turning and heading towards a parked hovercar.

               “It’s a duffle bag, it doesn’t weight that much.”

               Spock ignored him and placed the bag in the trunk and then walked to the passenger seat to hold the door open for Jim.  Jim gave him a look that said _seriously?_ Spock just raising his eyebrow and him and turned to walk around to the driver’s side and got in.  Jim got in too and shut the door. 

* * *

 

               They ride to Lake Tahoe was about three and half hours from Starfleet academy.  For the first half hour, Jim had pestered Spock about where they were staying and his driving.

               “Seriously, Spock, speed up a bit or let me drive.” Jim fussed at him.

               “I am driving at the posted speed limit.  I will not engage either of us by driving at an excessive speed.”

               Jim rolled his eyes, adjusted himself in the seat and yawned.  “Whatever, I’m just going to shut my eyes for a bit, okay?” He was out before he could hear Spock’s response.

* * *

 

               Jim was having a nice dream.  He was half naked, sitting on the edge of Professor Spock’s desk.  He had divested his uniform top and shirt and was leaning back with his pants unbuttoned so Spock could see his obvious arousal through his underwear. Professor Spock was fully dressed in him uniform staring hungrily at Jim. Jim leaned back even more, resting a hand behind him for support and crooking his other hand at Spock, beckoning him over with a grin. Once Spock had gotten close enough, Jim went to lay full back on the desk but his hand slipped and he jerked back, jerking himself out of his dream with a jump.

               Jim looked around, unsure of what just happened and then focused on Spock who had maneuvered the car onto the side of the rode and into park.

               “Jim, what is wrong?” Spock turned in his seat and asked him.

               “I fell.” Jim told him, still a little startled.

               “You must have experienced a hypnagogic jerk. Does this happen often?”

               “Um…no, actually. Maybe once a year.” Jim calmed down and ran a hand over his face. _Damn, it was hot dream, too._ “How long was I asleep?”

               “Not long, approximately fourteen point four one minutes.” Spock informed him, turning back to the road and taking the car out of park and driving back onto the road. Jim nodded and adjusted his seat upright.

               “So we still have a few more hours then?”

               “We have approximately…” Spock started.

               Jim interrupted him by snapping that he didn’t care for the approximate number.   Spock shut up and focused on the road. Jim looked out his window and watched the scenery pass by. _Shit, shouldn’t have snapped.  Didn’t intend to sound mean. I should apologize._

“Look, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.  I actually think it’s pretty cool that you can tell me the approximate number and whatnot. I’m just still a little rattled by the hypno jerk thing.”

               “Hypnagogic jerk.” Spock corrected.

               Jim smiled and looked at him, admiring his profile and pointy ears. “Yeah, that. Did I startle you when I jerked awake?”

               “Negative.”

               Jim nodded and turned to look back at the scenery.  _We should talk about things….I don’t know what though.  The babies? Hobbies?_

“How is your morning sickness?” Spock asked, interrupting Jim’s thoughts.

               “It’s getting better.  Not throwing up every day. I threw up yesterday so I’m hoping I won’t today.”

               “You are close to the end of the first trimester so the morning sickness should be subsiding.”

               “Yep. Can’t wait for the next trimester.  We’ll be able to know if we’re having two boys or two girls.” Jim smiled at the thought. 

               “Do you have specific wish for the sex of the children.”

               “Not really.  I’ll be happy with whatever…two boys or two girls.  Do you have a preference?”

               “No.  I, also, will be happy with either.  Have you looked at Vulcan names or are you strictly looking at Terran names?”

“I’ve been looking through various baby names and it’s so much.  I don’t even know where to begin. I haven’t come across a site with Vulcan names.  You could just send me ones that you like and we can go from there.  I’ll probably wait until we know what we’re having to come up with a list of Terran names that I like.”  Jim looked to Spock.  “Or we could name them after us.”

               Spock glanced at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. “Explain.”

               “Well….if we have sons we could call them Jim Junior and Spock Junior.  JJ and SJ for short.” Jim giggled out. 

               “And for our daughters?”

               Jim hummed and thought for a moment then grinned big. “Jemima and Spockina.” The look that Spock gave him made Jim double over in his seat laughing hysterically.

* * *

 

“So…tell me about Vulcan?  What was is like growing up there?” Jim asked.  They weren’t that far away now but Jim still wanted to fill the silence and get to know Spock better.

               “Much of Vulcan’s surface consists of deserts and mountain ranges….”

               “No, no…I know about that stuff.  Tell me about you and your childhood.”

               “You did not specify your question.  My childhood was adequate.”

               “Really? Adequate? No youthful indiscretion to tell me about?  I bet you never got into trouble growing up; probably did everything your parents told you to do.” Jim teased.  He really wanted Spock to talk to him.

               “When I was seven, I decided to undertake the kahs-wan…”

               “Kas-waan?” Jim interrupted. Spock gave him a look that clearing said _don’t interrupt._ Jim mumbled out a _sorry._

“Kahs-wan is a Vulcan maturity test the basis of which is to spend ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge.  I decided to undertake it prematurely and without my parent’s knowledge or approval. I was cornered by a le-matya, who are carnivorous and venomous.  My sehlat, I-Chaya, had followed me into the forge and defended me from the le-matya.  He was critically wounded and it was only logical to release him from his pain.”

               Jim was silent for a while after Spock had finished telling him about the kahs-wan and I-Chaya, his eyes watering a bit. _Fucking hormones_.  He could relate to the story after surviving Tarsus.  He, luckily, had not had had to release anyone or thing from their pain.  Jim wiped his eyes and sniffled.

               “I’m sorry that happened and you had to put down your sehlat.”

               “What is is. You should not cry.”

               “Can’t help it.  My hormones are all over the place.  I bet your parents were pissed that you snuck off.” Jim tried to lighten the mood.

               “My father is Vulcan and does not become pissed,” Spock told him.  “However, my mother is human and she was, indeed, pissed.”

               Jim laughed a little.  “Did you get grounded?”

               “I do not understand?”

               “Grounded…in trouble.  Not allowed to do things…restricted.” _God, I don’t know how to explain this better._

“My activities were restricted for two months.  I was prohibited from leaving the house without one of my parents and was only allowed to attend school and accompany my father to the VSA. Is that what you mean by being grounded?”

               “Yep, exactly what I mean. I used to get grounded a lot but would usually ignore it and sneak out whenever I felt like it.”

               “I am sure that you did.”

               Jim grinned. “Do you have any other, less depressing stories?”

               “My childhood was not as…adventurous as yours. My mother and I played chess and she shared her favorite literature with me, as well as art and music.  My father gave me my first lesson in computers and also taught me how to play the Vulcan lute.”

               “Do you play any other instruments?”

               “Several, including the piano.  My father had purchased a mini grand piano for my mother when they moved to Vulcan before I was born and she gave me lessons.”

               “You need to give me baby pictures of you.  I need to know what you looked like as a kid.” Jim smiled and imagined what their kids would look like.

               “I will procure them for you when I am able to.”

               They sat in silence for a while until Spock asked, “Jim, where do you plan to reside after the children are born?”

               “Haven’t really thought about it.  The academy has some family dorms I guess Bones and I could move into.”

               “Doctor McCoy is not the father of our children.  It would not be right to subject him to helping with newborns.”

               “Yeah, but he’s done it before with his daughter, so he’d be really helpful.”

               “He would be helpful, however, the children are not his responsibility to care for. My apartment has three bedrooms.  I use for myself to sleep in, another for a study, and the third I use as a guest room.  If you wish, I could convert the study into a nursery and you can move into the guest room.”

               “You’re asking me to move in with you?” Jim asked.

               “Affirmative.”

               “Spock, I really don’t know about that.  We still barely know each other.”

               “If you do not wish for us to live together then I will give you the apartment for you to live in with the children.”

               “I don’t think…”

               “Just think about it, Jim.  Please.”

               Jim considered him for moment and then nodded. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

* * *

 

               “Holy shit! You rented us this?” Jim exclaimed, looking out of the hovercar window and the nicely sized lakefront house.

               “Yes.  It has four bedrooms, five bathrooms and its own private beach and dock.” Spock told Jim, putting the car into park in front of the garage and getting out.  Jim got out after him and stared wide-eyed at the house and views.  There wasn’t another house nearby.  He and Spock were alone.

               “This is too much.  I would have been fine with a hotel room in the city or something.  How much is my share?”

               “Do not worry about your share.” Spock picked the bags up out of the trunk, shutting it and then turned to walk towards the door. Jim sighed and followed after him.

               “Just tell me my share, alright.  I don’t like it when people pay my way.  I can take care of my half.”

               “I know that you can.” Spock said matter-of-factly. “I will message you about your share later.”

               “Good.”  Jim took his duffle from Spock at the front door and waiting for him to open the door.

* * *

 

               “Wow, this is great place.  Bigger than both of our places put together.” Jim was standing in the living room look out the windows at the view.  He went out the sliding glass doors and stood on the back porch, staring out at the lake and mountains in the distance.  The beach came right up to the porch, so Jim took off his shoes and socks and walked out onto the sand. He squished his feet in the sand and smiled.

               “I put your bag in the room with the best view of the lake.  Was that acceptable?” Jim heard Spock say behind him.  He turned a little and looked at Spock over his shoulder.

               “Yeah, that’s fine.” Jim looked back at the lake then turned to walk back into the house, picking up his socks and shoes as he went.

               “What’s in the kitchen? Do we need to make a grocery store run?” Jim asked.

               “It would probably be best to go to the store.”

* * *

 

               Jim was sitting on his bed with his PADD in his lap.  He and Spock had gone to the store and Jim immediately wanted everything he saw.  He felt a little bad that Spock had bought most of what he wanted. The sun had set an hour previous and they had eaten dinner together and watched it. _Kind of romantic,_ Jim thought.  He was waiting for Bones to pick up his PADD so the Jim could let him know that he was doing fine and totally not sleeping with Spock.  _Not going to sleep with him._

Finally the call connected and Bones’ face appeared on Jim’s PADD screen.

               “I was just about to go to sleep.” Bones fussed at him.

               “Sorry, forgot about the time difference. How is Joanna?”

               “She’s good. Said to tell you hi.  I also told her about the babies.  She made a face and said she hopes you have girls because boys are icky.”

               Jim laughed.  “Tell her I just hope the babies are healthy.”

               “Yeah, yeah, whatever.  How are things with you?”

               “Great, actually.  I thought he would put us up in a hotel or lodge or something, but no…we are in a giant house on the lake. Look,” Jim picked the PADD up and went to the sliding door in his room. “We have a private beach, right outside my room.” Jim held the PADD up so that Bones could see.

               “It’s dark you idiot, I can’t see anything.”

               Jim walked back over to his bed and laid down, holding up the PADD above him.  “You’re just jealous.” Jim stuck his tongue out at his friend.

               “So jealous.” Bones replied, deadpanned. “Have you brought up the custody papers yet? You said you’d try and talk with him about it during the trip.”

               Jim sighed, _That’s right._ He had talked to a lawyer at Bones’ behest.  He told the lawyer that he didn’t want to restrict Spock or anything and the lawyer had understood and gave him forms that he and Spock could fill out together and decide on their own terms.

“No, not yet.  I’ll bring it up soon though.” Jim yawned and looked at the clock. “It’s time for me to go to bed now.  I’ll try and call you tomorrow. Night, Bones.”

               “Night, Jim.”

 


	9. Lake Tahoe-Part 2

**Chapter Nine—Lake Tahoe part two**

                Jim woke up the next morning, feeling great.  The bed in the vacation house was so soft, it was like sleeping on cloud.  He turned and stared out the glass sliding door, where the sun was shining through.

                He got up and went into his private bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. _I guess I’ll make breakfast.  Oh! I think I saw a waffle iron in the kitchen._

Jim went into the kitchen and sure enough there was a waffle iron. _I think we picked up some pancake mix or something. Hope Spock likes waffles.  Oh and bacon!_

* * *

 

Spock had slept well, but woke up early to meditate for a few hours.  He stepped into the hallway, after he had gone through his morning routines and smelt something. Following the smell, he went into the kitchen and saw Jim taking a stack of waffles over to the breakfast nook. 

                “Good morning, Jim.” Spock said, taking a teapot out of the cupboard. “Would you care for some tea?”

                “Mornin’ Spock and no thanks, I’ll stick with some orange juice.  I made waffles, bacon, and eggs.” Jim looked quite proud sitting at the table.  Spock wouldn’t eat the bacon, but would eat the waffles and eggs.  He turned back to fix tea for himself and then looked at Jim.  He was quite aesthetically pleasing sitting by the window as the sun shone through the window on him.  Spock had been thinking a lot about what Captain Pike had said to him.  It would be logical for the two of them to be together, for the children, however, Jim did not want that. Spock had kept his distance and studied Jim from afar. He was very intelligent, at the top of all his classes and for the most part, well liked amongst his peers and instructors.

                There was, however, that unfortunate rumor circulating that Jim was “easy.” Spock found it unsettling that his former boyfriend would do such a thing and had been meaning to question Cadet Uhura about it.

                “What do you wanna do today?  I saw some kayaks outside we could take out onto the lake.” Jim asked him.

                Spock grabbed up his tea and a plate and walked to the table to sit with Jim. “I do not think it would be wise to go kayaking in your state.” He told Jim, using a fork to grab a waffle and scooping some eggs onto his plate.

                “It’s just kayaking on a lake.  No wild rapids or anything to jostle the boat.  It’ll be alright.”

                “I do not think so,” Spock said.

                Jim stared at him for moment then sighed. He at a piece of his waffle and then made a face.

                “This needs something,” he said, mostly to himself. Spock watched as Jim got up and puttered about the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and various cabinets, looking for something.  Spock ate a piece of his waffle and thought it was delicious, he even thought that the eggs were good as well. 

                Jim came back to the table with a hand full of items.  He sat them down and proceeded to put canned tuna and sour cream on his waffles and then crushed some cheese puffs on top.  He then put some barbecue sauce and some of his bacon on top of his eggs. Spock watched him with raised eyebrows, but Jim just put some of the waffles in his mouth and moaned in happiness.

                “This soooo good, Spock!” Jim said through a mouthful of food.

                “I will take your word for it,” Spock replied, going back to his own breakfast.

                “Um…I went and saw a lawyer last weekend.”

                Spock stared at him blankly. “I see.”

                “It’s not what you think.  The lawyer gave me these forms that we can fill out together.  We can come up with a custody arrangement that we both can agree on.  Does that sound okay?” Jim hoped it did.  He wanted Spock and him to get along and co-parent.

                Spock was silent for a while and sipped at his tea, thinking things through. He then put his tea cup down and nodded.

                “That would be satisfactory. I will, however, agree to anything that you wish.”

                Jim smiled, and went back to eating his delicious breakfast.

                “After this, we are totally going kayaking.”

                “Negative.”

                “Yes.”

                “No, it is unsafe for you.”

                Spock saw Jim roll his eyes and the reach for his PADD.  Jim tapped at the screen then sat the PADD up on the table so they could both see the screen.  Spock looked at the screen and saw that Jim was called Doctor McCoy.

                “Would you like me to leave so that you may talk in private?” Spock asked, looking back at Jim, who was munching happily on his waffle concoction. Jim shook his head.

                The call connected and on the screen appeared a young girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

                “Hello,” she said.

                “Joanna!” Jim exclaimed, waving at the screen!

                “Uncle Jim! Hi!” Joanna waved back.

                “Is your dad around? I need to ask him something.”

                Joanna looked away from the screen and around the room she was in.  “I think he’s in the bathroom. He said you’re going to have two babies, is that true?”

                Jim smiled, his blue eyes twinkling a bit. “Yep, going to have twins in March.”

                “Are they going to be girl babies? You should have girl babies because boys are icky and have cooties.”

                Jim huffed a little laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know what the babies are yet, it’s too early to tell and, hey, I’m a boy and I’m not icky or have cooties.”

                “No, Uncle Jim, you’re a princess.”

                Jim laughed louder and nodded, “Yep, totally a princess and I’m going to kill your dad for teaching you to call me that.”

                “Hey, I heard that.” A voice called from behind Joanna.  She giggle and moved away from the screen then both Doctor McCoy and Joanna both appeared on the screen with what looked like Joann sitting on her father’s lap.

                “I meant you too.” Jim said.

                “Yeah, sure.” Bones grumbled out.

                “Uncle Jim?” Joanna asked.

                “Yes.”

                Joanna leaned close to her screen and whispered to Jim, “Who’s that?”

                Jim laughed and looked at Spock then back to his PADD, “This is my friend Spock.  Spock this is Leonard’s daughter Joanna.”

                “Hello, Joanna, Doctor McCoy.” Spock said, nodding to the screen.

                “Hi, Mr. Spock.”

                “Well, don’t you two look cozy, having breakfast together,” Bones quipped.

                “Bones, tell Spock I can go kayaking,” Jim said.

                “Kayaking? Yeah, that should be fine as long as you wear a life jacket and don’t forget to put on sunscreen.”  After Doctor McCoy said that Jim looked to Spock and stuck out his tongue.

                “Told you.”

                “Doctor McCoy, I do not think it wise for Jim to…” Spock started.

                “Its fine, Commander.” Bones interrupted.

                “Are you a Vulcan?” Joanna asked Spock.

                “He is, Jo-Jo. A Vulcan Prince, actually.” Jim said before Spock could respond.

                Joanna’s eyes lit up at that and she asked, “Really?”

                “Yep.” Jim replied.  Spock stared at Jim in confusion. _Have I said something to make him think that I am royalty or is this a game with Joanna McCoy._

“Is he your prince, Jim?” Doctor McCoy asked with a grin.

                “Yeah! Is he Uncle Jim?

                Spock watched as Jim looked away from the screen with a sheepish expression, his cheeks turning red.  He avoided Spock’s gaze then finally looked back to the screen where Bones was stifling a laugh behind his hand and Joanna was waiting for a response.

                “Would you look at the time?  I’m sorry Joanna, but Spock and I have to go now, okay.  I’ll talk to you both later. Bye!” Jim waved to the PADD.

                “Bye-bye Princess Jim and Prince Spock.” Joanna waved back.  Spock held up his hand in a ta’al.

                “Bye, Jim. Don’t forget your hypos!” Doctor McCoy said right before Jim reached out and disconnecting the call.

                “Soooo….that was Joanna.” Jim said, going back to his breakfast.

                “Indeed.  May I ask a question?”

                “Sure, ask me anything.” Jim looked up and said.

                “Why does Joanna refer to you as a princess?” Spock asked.  Jim smiled softly.

                “When I first met her last October, she was obsessed with fairy tales and princes and princesses.  The day before I had accidentally dropped Bone’s bottle of Saurian brandy on the floor and it shattered, so to get back at me, he told Joanna that I was a princess and then she was like, yeah because he’s so pretty and it has stuck.”

                “I see and now she believes that I am a prince.”

                Jim rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, “Yeah, sorry about that.  It just sort of slipped out.  I’m going to go get my hypos now.” Jim got up and rushed out of the room.

* * *

 

                _What is wrong with you, Jim? Saying that he’s a prince! Ugh!_ Jim groaned to himself as he walked into his room and went to his bag to get out his hypos.  He grabbed the two that he need and headed back to the kitchen where Spock was still sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, drinking his tea.  _He is really good looking._

Jim walked over to the table and put the hypos on the table next Spock. “I don’t like injecting myself, can you do it for me, please?”

                Spock looked up at him and nodded, standing up and taking on the hypos in his hand. Jim turned his head and bared his neck to Spock and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the injections. After a few moments, Jim didn’t feel anything and cracked on of his eyes open to glance at Spock to see what was taking so long, but then Jim felt a puff of air near his neck.  Jim opened his eyes fully and saw that Spock had leant his face near Jim’s neck, his eyes closed. _Is he smelling me?_ He then heard Spock inhale. _Yep, he’s totally sniffing me._

“Um…Spock? Are you going to do the injections or stand there all day sniffing me?” Jim tried to make the situation humorous, but Spock had just opened his beautiful brown eyes and stared at him.

                “I completed the infections and your scent is quite pleasing to me that I could not resist.” Spock said to him straightening up and stepping back from Jim.

                Jim reached up and rubbed at his neck. “You did the injections already? But…it didn’t hurt.”

                “They are not supposed to cause any pain.  Does Doctor McCoy cause you unnecessary pain when he injects your hypos?” Spock asked, the look on his face was as if he would strangle Bones if he was in the room.

                “Its fine, Spock, really.  He just likes to jab them into my neck, but he does that with a lot of people.  He wouldn’t even cause me unnecessary pain any other time, so don’t you dare hurt him.  Now, let’s go kayaking.”

* * *

 

                Jim changed into some short board shorts that fit him just fine, packed a couple snacks in a backpack, grabbed the sunscreen and headed into the living room.  He didn’t see Spock anywhere so he headed out to where the kayaks were.

                Jim got over to the kayaks, he put his backpack into one of them and then looked around for the paddles when he saw Spock standing on the deck holding them.  Spock was staring at Jim with a look that he could quite place. _Probably likes how I look…I hope that’s why he’s looking at me like that._ Spock was wearing a black and gray wet suit and some water shoes. Jim smiled and tried not to laugh.

                “You know, you could just wear some swim shorts and go topless like me.” _Really want to see him half naked._

Spock looked down at himself and then back to Jim, “I prefer to wear this while going out onto the water and I would like to reiterate that I do not believe this to be safe for you or the children.”

                “Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first thousand times, but I don’t care and Bones said that it’s fine as long as I wear a life-jacket.”

                Spock walked over to where Jim was standing next to the kayaks and sat the paddles down. “The life preservers are in the garage, I will go retrieve them.”

                Jim nodded and sprayed himself with the sunscreen and put it into the backpack and then looked out at the water.  It looked amazing. _Probably should just paddle around for about an hour so I don’t get too tired._

                Spock came back a few moments later with two life jackets and handed one to Jim, who put it one and turned to pull the kayak into the water.  Spock intercepted him and pulled it for him as well as pulling his kayak, too.

                “I could’ve done that.” Jim fussed at him.

                “Negative, they are too heavy for you in your state.  You can bring the paddles.” Spock replied. Jim groaned and thought, _If he says “in your state” again, I’m going to punch him._

* * *

 

 

They had managed to get into their respective kayaks and were paddling along. Spock was paddling a little behind him and Jim looked back at him and smiled then flicked some water at Spock. Jim laughed at the look on Spock’s face when the water hit in in the face. He gave Jim a slight glare and ran his hand over his face.

                “I’m not even sorry, that was so funny.” Jim continued laughing, then went back to paddling across the kayak.

                “You did that because I cannot retaliate.” Spock said to him, paddling up beside him.

                “It’s just water, you can retaliate.  Just splash me.” Jim stopped paddling and put his hand into the lake and splashed at Spock.  He turned his head away from Jim’s splashing, which made Jim laugh again. Jim stopped and was about to go back to paddling when water splashed against the side of his face. He turned, wide-eyed and stared at Spock who was ignoring him and paddling ahead.

* * *

 

                “How long have we been paddling?” Jim asked, looking back at their rental house.

                “Approximately….about half an hour,” Spock replied. Jim smiled and nodded.

                “Do you think we could paddle all the way across the lake?  It doesn’t look like it would be far.”

                “It would take an addition four and a half hours for you to paddle across.”

                “Damn, oh well, I guess we should head back then.” Jim told him, turning his kayak around.  After paddling for a few moments Jim got a little hungry and stopped.  “Let’s rest for a bit.”

                Spock nodded and paddled next to Jim’s kayak. Jim pulled up his backpack and pulled out a bag of pretzels, a jar of mayonnaise and a water bottle, then gave the backpack to Spock.

                “There’s a bunch of snack stuff in there if you want anything.”

                Spock pulled out a water bottle and passed the bag back.

                “So, you mentioned yesterday that your mom got you interested in literature.  Have you read any Terran novels?”

                “I have.  My mother was fond of the works of Lewis Carroll.”

                “Ooo, nice. _Alice in Wonderland_ is really good. I read that when I was a kid.” Jim munched on a mayonnaise covered pretzel and looked to Spock.  “I love books.  Actually holding a paper copy in my hand is the best thing ever.”

                “Indeed.”

                “I would stay in the library after school for as long as I could growing up.”

                “Did you not want to go home?”

                Jim looked away and towards their rental house, bad memories coming forth in his mind. He shook his head and willed them away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

                Spock stared at the side of his head.  He wanted to know more about Jim and his life but not make him distraught. “I got into several altercations during my school years on Vulcan,” he offered, hoping to get Jim to look at him and not be upset.

                “Oh, really? What did you do?” Jim sniffled then looked over at Spock.

                “Do you remember when I informed you of my dislike of the word whore?”

                Jim nodded and munched on another pretzel.

                “My schoolmates would frequently attempt to elicit an emotional response from me.  They first used verbal insults and then moved on the physical attacks. Stonn was the one who most often would start the altercations.  For a while I was able to ignore his taunts, but then he….he told me that I was neither Vulcan nor Human and that I didn’t belong.”

                “What the fuck?! You know, I didn’t like this Stonn guy before and now I hate this asshole.”

                “When that didn’t elicit a response he said that my father was a traitor for marrying a human…whore.”

                “That sonabitch! Let’s go!” Jim exclaimed, paddling quickly back to the rental house.  Spock didn’t know what was going on and paddled after Jim.

                “Jim. I do not understand what you are doing.” Spock called after him, catching up to his kayak.

                “We are going to Vulcan and kicking that guy’s ass!”

                Spock was amused and paddle ahead of Jim to stop him.  Jim paddle around him, but slowed down and stopped paddling, a little out of breath.

                “I’m sorry, that was silly.  My hormones, you know, are all out of whack. We can’t go to Vulcan.  It’s too hot.”

                Spock nodded, “Indeed and I also, already, broke Stonn’s nose when he first said it to me.”

                “Really? That’s good.” Jim caught his breath and took a gulp of his water. “Did you get grounded?”

                “No.  My father was not…pleased, but my mother was happy that I had, as she said, stuck up for myself.”

                “If I was your dad and some shithead kid called my wife a whore, I’d be pissed.”

                “I didn’t inform them of what Stonn had said, other than that he called my father a traitor and that I didn’t belong.  I didn’t want to repeat that word.”

                “How old were you?”

                “Twelve.”

                “If I wasn’t pregnant right now, this would be a great time for us to get drunk.”

                Spock stared at him with raised eyebrows. “You cannot.”

                “Yeah, I know.  I was just saying.  Can you get drunk?”

                “Alcohol does not affect me.”

                “Damn.” Jim said, starting to paddle again towards the house. Spock paddled with him.  “I can, however, become intoxicated when I consume chocolate and peppermint items.”

                Jim grinned in a way that reminded Spock of the Cheshire cat illustrations from his mother’s beloved books.

                “I do not like that look on your face, Jim.”

                Jim just looked away and kept on paddling.

                _I should not have said anything,_ Spock thought.

                _I am so going to get him drunk,_ Jim thought.

* * *

 

                Jim took a long nap when he back to house and when he woke up he had forgotten that he wanted to get Spock drunk and went into the kitchen for lunch.  Spock joined him and brought a chessboard to the table and they played a few games and Spock finally won one.  Later that evening, after dinner, Jim remembered that he wanted to Spock drunk.

                “Fuck.  I need chocolate,” Jim slammed a cabinet shut and put his hands on hips.

                “You do not need chocolate,” Spock said from the doorway.  Jim turned his head to look at him.

                “Come on! We’re on vacation, let loose.”

                “No.”

                “Please.  Have you ever even been drunk before?”

                “Once and I do not wish to repeat it.”

                “How about I make you a s’more? I think you’d like it.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows at Spock and smiled.

                “Some more of what?” Spock questioned with a slightly confused look.

                Jim grinned wide. “We are going to the store. Now.”

* * *

 

                After the trip to the store where Jim bought more than just what he needed to make s’mores, they were sitting outside where there was a fire pit.  Jim had gotten it going and was sitting next to Spock.

                “These are marshmallows,” Jim said, holding up a bag of while, cylindrical sugar candy. 

                “I am aware of what they are. My mother, however, told me they were called marshmelons when I was a child.”

                Jim laughed, “Seriously? That’s so funny.  When did you find out she lied?”

                “…..”

                “Spock? Did you just now realize it?” Jim tried to hold in the laugh, but when Spock looked away and nodded, Jim let loose, leaning back into the outdoor couch and laughing hysterically.

                Spock ignore him as Jim laughed and stared out at the lake.

                Jim whipped his eyes and straightened up, “Oh my god that was so funny.  You are just too cute.”

                Spock looked back to him with a slight green blush to his cheeks and tips of his ears.

                “Okay, back to the s’mores.  First you gotta roast the marshmelon.” Jim bit his lip and grinned, glancing over to Spock, who was ignoring him.

                Jim put the marshmelon on a stick and gave to Spock. “Here, hold it over the fire until it’s a golden color.  Rotate it while it roasts.”

                Spock did as instructed and slowing rotated the marshmelon over the fire.  After a while, it started to become the color Jim had said, and then caught on fire.  Spock was momentarily startled and looked to Jim.

                “Just blow on it.  Here let me…” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand that was holding the stick and maneuvered the stick close to him and blew on the marshmelon to distinguish the fire.  Spock watched him, enthralled at how Jim’s lips looked, blowing at the sugar candy. It tingled where Jim where Jim was holding his hand and Spock wanted to unshield his mind and feel Jim’s more thoroughly, but he restrained himself.

                Jim let go his hand and pulled away. “Now, we me immediately put the s’more together.”  Spock held the marshmellow to him as he placed the bottom graham cracker, that had a piece of chocolate on it, to the bottom of the marshmelon and then put another cracker on top of the marshmelon, smushing the pieces together and then pulled the marshmelon off the stick.  Jim held out the s’more to Spock.

                “Eat it before it gets cold.” Jim insisted.  Spock stared at it, then Jim and quirked an eyebrow.    

                “Vulcans do not touch food.”

                “Oh, shit, that’s right…..well, here, just take a bit then,” Jim held the s’more up to Spock’s mouth and nodded his head so the he would take a bite.

                Spock internally sighed, but did as he was told and grabbed Jim’s wrist and held it as he took a big bite of the s’more. Jim smiled and watched as Spock chewed and swallowed the bite.

                “Good, right?” he asked. Spock nodded and ate what was left of the s’more from Jim’s hand, his lips lightly touching Jim’s fingers as he did.

                “Since chocolate makes Vulcans drunk, it wouldn’t be good for me to eat any, right, because of the babies?”

                Spock nodded, enjoying the taste of the s’mores. When he swallowed he said, “Negative.  Do not consume any.”

                Jim sighed, _I really wanted a s’more, too. Oh well._

“Do you want some more?” Jim asked.  Spock was already looking around Jim at the bag of chocolate bars sitting on the other side of him. He nodded and Jim grinned.

* * *

 

                An hour later, Jim had a drunk Vulcan on his hands.  Spock was slightly slurring his words and Jim saw that he was face was flush green. He thought it was a tiny bit hilarious how he was acting and kept laughing as Spock tried talking to him about so many things.  He had looked up to the sky and started waving his hands around and going on and on about space, then got distracted and stood up to go find more chocolate.  Jim had just given him the bag of candy bars and let him go to town.

                Spock then started getting sweet and started talking to Jim’s growing stomach, in Vulcan. Jim didn’t understand but thought it was cute and let Spock lift his shirt a bit to place a hand on the baby bump. Spock then decided to laugh and laugh, which Jim thought was even funnier. 

                _He has the best laugh,_ Jim thought, smiling.  Spock looked at when Jim smiled and returned the smile, which made Jim’s heart melt. _Oh, shit! Forget his laugh, his smile is beautiful. I think it’s time to cut him off._

“You has a beautiful smile too, Jim.” Spock slurred out, smiling at Jim. “Pretty eyes, too.  I hope the babies has them.”

                Jim noticed a little bit of chocolate on the corner of Spock’s mouth and reached over to wipe it away but Spock caught his hand.  It tingled where they were touching.

                “Why does it do that?” Jim asked him, he figured he could probably get an answer while Spock was drunk. “When we touch, there’s like a spark and some tingles.”

                “Its cuz we’re t'hy'la.” Spock smiled at him, moving his hand so that he could run his cheek against it.

                “What’s that mean?”

                “Friend, brother, lover…soulmate. You smells sooooo good,” Spock sniffed at Jim’s wrist.

                “Did you just say soulmate?” Jim gawked at him.

                “What?”

                “What did you just say?”

                “I says what. Whatdu say?” Now Spock looked at him confused, then looked around. “Where’s the chocolate?”

                _Shit, I really need him to talk but I don’t think he’ll focus any longer._        

“Okay, now.  Spock, I think it’s time to go inside and go to sleep, now, okay?” Jim forced a smile and started to get up.

Spock tried to get up off the outside couch and stumbled on the sand.  Jim walked backwards and beckoned Spock to follow him into the house. Spock did follow, walking slowing and not too steadily. When they were almost to the house, Spock tripped over his feet and fell on the porch and laughed. He laid there for a moment, but then, with Jim’s help, got back up.

                “You are so drunk,” Jim told him, trying to steady him on his feet.

                "Nooooooo……yesh…a wittle,” Spock said. He then looked to Jim and smiled again, then leaned over and hugged Jim.

                “Yous soooo pretty. And mine. All mine. T'hy'la.”

                Jim patted Spock on the back, “Yes, I know I’m pretty.” _Just going to ignore the mine part and that I now know what t'hy'la means._ “Let’s get you to bed.”

                Spock stepped back and nodded, “Yesh, bed….with you.” Spock then kissed Jim sloppily on the side of his mouth. Jim pulled himself away and shook his head.

                “No. You’re going to bed by yourself.”

                Spock actually pouted at him.

                _As cute as he is, I’m not doing anything with him until he’s sober and we talk. We have so much to talk about._

                Jim was about to say something to Spock, to get him to go to bed, when he heard the doorbell ring. Spock looked around the porch area.

                “Wuz that?” he questioned, looking confused and turning around in place, looking for the source.

                “No, no. Don’t spin, you’ll get sick.  It’s the doorbell. I’m going to answer it and you stay here, okay?” Jim reached out and stopped him from turning in place.  Spock nodded.

                The doorbell chimed again and Jim started to walk through the sliding doors into the house while Spock started looking around again and saying into the air _hello?_

Jim shook his head and vowed not to get him drunk again and went to the door and opened it.  There stood an older, pretty looking petite human woman with slightly graying brunette hair and brown eyes.

                “Hi,” Jim said, unsure of who she was, but knowing that she looked familiar.

                “Hello,” she replied looking at him. “I think I might be at the wrong house.  Is Spock here?”

                Jim nodded and then a male Vulcan walked up the entryway and stood next to the woman. He looked quite intimidating to Jim.

                “Who are you?” Jim asked them. 

                “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Amanda and this is my husband Sarek.  We are Spock’s parents.”

                _Shit. Fuck. Shit._ Jim let out a nervous laugh.

                “I’m Jim and Spock is…” Jim turned to look behind him where Spock had stumbled into the glass door and then into the house, tripping over his feet and falling down onto the floor. Jim turned back to the Vulcan and woman.  The woman looked startled.  “Spock is drunk.” Jim finished, forcing a smile.

 


	10. Lake Tahoe-Part 3

               “Oh my.  Spock, sweetheart, are you alright?” Spock’s mom called to him, walking quickly over to her son who was trying to get himself off the floor.  Sarek walked over as well and grabbed Spock by the elbow and helped him up.  Spock stumbled and fell into his dad, he blinked at him then noticed his mother.

               “When did we get to Vulcan?” he slurred out.

               “You’re not on Vulcan sweetie.  Your father and I wanted to come surprise you,” Amanda said.  She then turned a sharp eye to Jim and asked, “Why is he drunk and you sober?”

               “He is pregnant,” Sarek told his wife, trying to steady his son on his feet.

               “Who is pregnant?” Amanda questioned, looking back and forth between the Vulcans and Jim.

               “Jiiiiim is.” Spock said, still leaning against his father and giggled. “And ish mine babies.”

               Amanda stared at Jim with her mouth open in shock and eyes wide while Sarek let go over his son and stared at Jim, too.

               “Pregnant? Babies?” Amanda questioned, still staring at Jim.

               Jim laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Yeah…I’m pregnant. Twins. And Spock’s the father.”

               She then suddenly cried out and startled everyone in room and rushed over to Jim and hugged him tight.  “I’m going to be a grandma!”

               Jim returned the hug and patted her on the back.  She released him and stood back touching her cheeks with her hands. 

               “I am so happy.  Spock didn’t tell us he was involved with anyone.”

               “We’re not together.”

               “You’re not?” Amanda said, turning to stare at Spock who was trying to grab his father’s ears.

               “Pointy…”he slurred out, smiling.  Sarek grabbed Spock’s hands by the wrists and shook his head at his son.  Spock put his hands down and swayed on his feet, looking muddled.  Sarek then looked to his wife.

               “Amanda, they are not involved in a romantic relationship.  Most likely the conception occurred due to, what you humans call, a one-night stand.  Is that correct, Mr…”

               “Kirk, James Kirk, sir,” Jim said. “And no, that’s not correct.  Um…before we talk, why don’t we put Spock to bed?”

               “Right, yes. Let’s give him a glass of water first.  What did he consume? Chocolate?” Amanda asked.

               “Yoooou lied, mofer.  Liiiiieeeed,” Spock said, pointing a finger at his mother.

               “What did I lie about, Spock?” 

               “Da marshes….marshhhhhmellss…magellans….”

               Jim stifled a laugh and bit his lip.  Sarek raised an eyebrow at his son.

               “Jim do you know he’s trying to say?” Amanda asked.

               He nodded, “I made him s’mores and he said that you told him that marshmallows were called marshmelons.  That’s why he’s drunk…he ate all the s’mores and the chocolate.”

               “Ah.”

               “Maaaaarrrrrrshmaaaaallooooows,” Spock said, leaning against his father and giggling. Sarek did not look the slightest bit amused by his son, but Amanda was smiling.

               “Spock, sweetie, let’s sit down on the couch now.” Amanda walked over to her son and ushered him over the couch. “Jim, can you get him a glass of water.”

* * *

 

               Spock had chugged the water than passed out on the couch, where Amanda and Jim put a pillow under his head and blanket over him.  Jim put a waste bucket next to him on the floor just in case.  Jim and Spock’s parents then went into the kitchen and sat at the table to talk.

               “So, Jim, can you please tell us about the pregnancy? You said it wasn’t because of a one-night stand or a relationship,” Amanda said.

               _Boy this is awkward._ “Um…well you both know T’Pring?”

               “Yes.” “Affirmative.”

               “Well, a few months ago, when she came here to be inseminated there was a mix-up and the doctor inseminated me instead.”

               Sarek and Amanda looked at each other than back to Jim.

               “Mr. Kirk, you were accidentally artificially inseminated with our son’s specimen. You expect us to believe that?”

               “It’s the truth.  The doctor was having a bad day and it happened. I didn’t even know Spock before I was inseminated.”

               “And it’s twins,” Amanda said smiling. 

               _She’s obliviously very happy about being a grandparent.  Spock’s dad….not so much.  Oh, my PADD. I should show her the ultrasound stuff._ Jim reached for it on the table and tapped at it, bring up the folder with the stuff in it.

               “Here are the ultrasound pictures from my 8 eight week appointment,” Jim said, passing his PADD over to Amanda, who happily took the PADD and looked through the pictures.

               “Oh, look Sarek.  The babies look like little peanuts,” Amanda cooed at the screen.

               Jim smiled and nodded. _Don’t know why Spock kept putting off telling them, it’s not too bad._

“Mr. Kirk…” Sarek started. 

“Jim, call me Jim.”

               “Mr. Kirk, are you an officer in Starfleet?”

               “No, I’m actually a cadet at the academy.  I’ll be starting my second year in a few weeks.”

               “Oh, there’s a video with their heartbeats,” Amanda cooed again.  Sarek glanced to his wife then back to Jim.

               “Do you plan to raise the children while stationed on a starship?”

               “Actually, I plan on raising them while _captaining_ a starship, sir.” Jim stared at Sarek, smirking a bit. _That’s right, I said Captain._

“I see and how much longer do you have at the academy?” Sarek asked, raising an eyebrow at Jim.  Amanda had sat the PADD down and was now focused on Jim and the conversation.

               “Well, hopefully just another year left.  I’ve been taking extra classes during the intersessions.”

               “Where do you reside? Do you have your own apartment?” Amanda asked.

               “I’m in the dorms right now with a roommate, but Spock offered to give me his apartment or we could live together.”

               “It would be logical for the two of you to live together to raise the children,” Sarek said.

               _Dammit, it would be logical.  But Spock and I need to talk about that friend, brother, lover, soulmate thing first._

               “Um…well…” Jim started.

               “Sarek, I think this is something that Jim and Spock need to discuss first,” Amanda interrupted.

               Jim nodded.

               “We’re sorry for barging in on you two.  It’s just been so long since we’ve seen Spock and he made it sound like he was coming up here alone so I decided to come and surprise him.” Amanda smiled sweetly at him.

               “No it’s fine. Really. Do you plan on staying here?” Jim asked.

               “There is a shuttle back to San Francisco that leaves in a thirty eight point one seven minutes, wife.” Sarek said.  Amanda looked at her husband and nodded.

               “How about leaving tomorrow?  Spock probably won’t even remember that ya’ll showed up.  It would be nice for him to wake up and see you here.”

               “Wife…” “Sarek, we are staying.”  The look that Amanda gave Sarek left no room for any disagreement.

* * *

 

               Jim laid down on his bed after he showed Spock’s parents to one of the guest rooms and he and Amanda made sure Spock was still passed out on the couch.   He picked up his PADD and called Bones who answered quickly and looked upset.

               “Again, Jim! The time difference,” Bones fussed him.

               “Sorry, but I had to call.  Guess what?”

               “What?” Bones groaned out.

               “Vulcans get drunk on chocolate and Spock’s parents are here,” Jim told him.

               Bones blinked at him…and blinked. “What?”

               “Spock is drunk and his parents showed up.”

               “Whoa, that’s….interesting.  What are his parents like?”

               “His mom is really nice and his dad is…kind of intimidating.  They took the news pretty well about me being pregnant.”

               “That’s good.  Now…Spock is drunk?”

               Jim grinned and proceeded to explain drunk Spock, but left out the stuff about t'hy'la.

* * *

 

               Jim had gone to sleep after he talked with Bones, but woke up a few hours later to the feeling of comfort and someone cuddling against him.  His eyes fluttered opened and he looked down and saw black hair.  He tried to sit up a bit but couldn’t because Spock’s head was on his chest, one of his hands was cradling Jim’s growing baby bump and a leg draped over Jim’s.

               _How the hell….what did he…he’s so comfy to cuddle with. Fuck it, let’s just sleep._

Jim closed his eyes and put his arms around the sleeping Vulcan, one of his hands running through Spock’s hair.

* * *

 

               Spock woke up with a splitting headache. He also realized he was wrapped around a warm, comfortable body.  He slowly opened his eyes and stared at blonde hair.  Jim was laying on his side and Spock was spooned behind him, their hands interlocked on Jim’s bump. Spock ignored the pain in his head for a moment to just relish in the feeling of his t'hy'la in his arms.   He closed his eyes and took in Jim’s sweet scent.  He didn’t want to leave Jim’s bed, but he had too.  His memory of the previous evening was a blank and he need to meditate to remember.

               He reluctantly pulled away from Jim and got out of the bed, a little relived to see that he was wearing clothes and that Jim was in pajamas. Spock exited Jim’s bedroom and started to walk to his room when he stopped.  A door across from his room opened and out stepped his father.  

               They stared at each other before Sarek walked towards him and asked, “Are still intoxicated, Spock?”

               “Negative.  I am in need of a pain relieving hypo and meditation, though.  What are you doing here?”

               “Your mother wished to surprise you because she believe you to be here alone.  We have discovered, however, that is not the case.  Mr. Kirk is pregnant with your children.”

               “Affirmative.” 

               “We shall discuss more after you have gathered yourself and meditated,” Sarek told him, then walked passed him.

 _Mother and father know about Jim.  What transpired last evening?_ Spock thought to himself.  The pain hadn’t subsided in his head, so he went to his room and retrieve the hypo and meditate.

* * *

 

               The next time Jim woke, he was alone in bed and he didn’t like it.  He had slept so peacefully and he wished Spock had stayed.  Jim sighed and then got up and went into the bathroom.  After he had showered and dressed he headed into the kitchen where he saw Amanda sitting at the breakfast nook, sipping a cup of tea.

               “Good morning,” Jim said to her.

               “Good morning, Jim.  Are you hungry?  I was just about to make myself an omelet, would you like one?”

               Jim smiled and nodded.  “Yeah that’d be great.  I’ll help.” 

* * *

 

               Amanda didn’t even bat an eye at all the things that Jim put in his omelet. She had been there before with the cravings and completely understood.

               “Last night was…interesting,” Amanda said as they sat at the table eating.  Jim nodded.

               “Was that the first time seeing Spock drunk?” Jim asked. 

               Amanda let out a little chuckle, “Yes, it was.”

               “He’s kind of a cute drunk.  I’m more of an ass when I’ve had one too many.”

               “It’s been a while since I’ve overindulged myself, but I think I used to be ass as well.”

               “Spock has a…really great smile.  Did he used to smile a lot when he was younger?”

               Amanda shook her head, “He did when he was an infant and toddler but stopped when he was about three or four.  Vulcan’s don’t smile or laugh.  It was nice to see him smiling and laughing last night, even though he was drunk.”

               Jim laughed out.  _I like her._ “Where’s Spock?”

               Amanda pointed out the window and Jim looked.  Spock was sitting down at the end of dock.  “He’s meditating.  Been out there for a few hours I think.”

               “And your husband, Mr…”

               “Sarek.  Ambassador Sarek, but you can call him Sarek.  We’re going to be family soon.”

               _That’s right, we will be._

“He’s in the bedroom working.  We’re going to have to go back to San Francisco later today,” Amanda said.

               Jim nodded, “Well before you go, do you want to sit out on the beach and talk?  I could use some pregnancy advice?”

               Amanda smiled at him, “That would be wonderful.”

* * *

 

               Jim loved Amanda.  She was so smart and funny.  He was having a blast sitting with her in beach chairs, talking about pregnancy and Vulcans.  She had just returned from grabbing her personal PADD and was now showing him some of Spock’s baby pictures she kept on it.

               “Look at that little tushy!” Jim exclaimed, looking at baby picture of Spock.  He was naked and laying on his stomach on a blanket.

               Amanda giggled, “He had the cutest tushy when he was baby.  Oh, a little warning...if you have boys, Spock was prone to…aiming at us when we changed his diapers.”

               Jim burst out laughing, imaging the stern looking Sarek getting peed on by baby Spock.  Amanda flipped to another picture.  It was toddler Spock laying on the floor like a plank.

               “He was having a tantrum,” Amanda told him. 

               “If that is a Vulcan tantrum, I think I think I’ll be able to handle that with the twins.  God, I’m so nervous about all this.  Two babies.”

               Amanda reached over and put her hand over his and said, “You’re going to be a great dad.  Spock, too.  Once you hold them in your arms for the first time, all this anxiety and nervousness will disappear and you’ll be so in love you your little bundles.  Okay, so the nervousness and anxiety will come back but that’s what being a parent is.  Spock’s 26 and I still worry about him most of the time. Sarek does to in his own way.”

               Jim smiled at her and nodded, “Thanks.  My mom and I don’t really have a…relationship, so it’s been really great talking with you, Amanda.”

She smiled back at him and they kept on looking through the pictures until a shadow came over them.  They looked up and Spock was staring at them.

               “Hey, Spock.  You mom was showing me pictures of your baby butt.”

               “Jim, may I talk with my mother alone please?” Spock asked.

               “Uh, sure…I actually have to go throw up.” Jim said, getting up and rushing into the house.

               Spock watched him go and sat down in his vacated seat. 

               “Mother, I would like to….” Spock started but his mother stopped him by placing a hand on his cheek.

               “I’m going to be grandmother, you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

               “I was intoxicated…”

               “Spock, it is illogical to apologize.  Stop.  I love you very much and I’m going to be a grandmother.”

               “You have a one-track mind at the moment.”

               Amanda nodded and removed her hand. “I’m just so happy.  I was worried you were here alone, but then we arrive and meet Jim, who is just wonderful, and find out that he’s going to be having twins.  It was a shock, but a very happy one.”

               “Jim is...wonderful and I am pleased that you like him.  Father is not…pleased with the situation.”

               “He’ll come around, Spock.  He’s happy in his own way about the pregnancy.  I think he just wishes that you would have told us sooner.  You’ve known since you contacted us about T’Pring’s child not being yours.”

               “I did not know how you would…react…to the news and I wished to wait so that Jim and I may discuss the plans for raising the children.  Jim was in his right to deny me seeing the children and I did not wish to distress you if that was the case.”

               “From the few hours I have spent in Jim’s company, I know that he wouldn’t have done that to you.” Amanda glanced back to the house and saw that no one was around.  She looked at her son and smiled. “Jim is very special to you.”

               “Of course, mother.  He is pregnant with my children.”

               “Not just because of that.  The way you just looked at him and your eyes when you talk about him.  I know that look when I see it.”

               Spock raised an eyebrow at his mother, who huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

               “You and your father are so much alike.  I’m not going to say anything else.”  

               Jim poked his head out of the house and shouted at them, “Can I come back out now?”

* * *

 

               Spock’s parents had stayed for lunch, which Amanda and Jim had made together.  She suggested he try something called plomeek soup to help his stomach. He did, but he also paired it with a grilled cheese with pickles and mustard.

               “This is good…a little bland, though,” Jim told her.

               “It’s Spock’s favorite,” she said.

               “You need to send me all those baby pictures of him.”

               She smiled at him and nodded.  Jim looked at Spock and Sarek, who were quietly eating their food. 

               “So…Sarek.  Excited about being a grandpa,” Jim tried. 

               “Excitation is a human emotion and the word for grandfather in Vulcan is sa'mekh'al.” Sarek said.

               “Grandmother is ko'mekh-il and I am really happy about being a grandma,” Amanda told him then nudged her husband with her elbow. Jim smiled and nodded. _Need to learn Vulcan_ , he thought.

               “Well, the babies are due in March…around the twelfth and if they are girls we’re going to name them Jemima and Spockina.” Jim offered, trying to get some type of response from Spock’s dad, but he just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Amanda burst out laughing.

               “That’s really cute, Jim,” Amanda said.

               “Jim has said we would wait to narrow down names until we know the sex of the children,” Spock finally spoke.

               “Spock a word in private,” Sarek said, standing up from the table and walking out of the room.  Spock glanced at Jim and Amanda then got up and followed after his father.

               Jim watched them leave and then looked to Amanda, “Do they…get along?”

               Amanda sighed, “Vulcans and their stubbornness. It’s complicated, Jim.  Sarek cares for Spock very much, but they did have a bit of a falling out several years ago.”

               “What happened?”

               “I moved to Vulcan to be with Sarek.  We married and bonded and then we had this beautiful baby boy. We decided to raise Spock the Vulcan way, but Spock’s half-human and so he was ostracized in school among his peers and even with the adults.”

               “Where’s the logic in that?” Jim questioned.

               “Exactly.  Anyway, after Spock got into a fight with Stonn at school, Spock became more determined to be the perfect Vulcan.  He shied away from me a bit and delved himself into his school work and other Vulcan practices.  When he was nineteen he applied to Starfleet and Vulcan Science Academy and was going to undergo Kolinahr…”

               “What’s kolinahr?” Jim asked.

               “It’s a Vulcan ritual of purging all emotions and embracing total logic,” Amanda replied.

               “Whoa”

               Amanda smiled and continued, “He applied to the VSA and was accepted, but…”

               “Why didn’t he go then?” Jim interrupted.  Amanda gave him a look and Jim chuckled out a _sorry._

“As I was saying, Jim.  He was accepted to the VSA but then the head of the board made a comment about how his admission was quite commendable considering his ‘disadvantage’.”

               “What disadvantage?”

               “The disadvantage of having a human mother.”

               “Asshole,” Jim snapped. “What did Spock do?”

               “He declined the admission and then came home and immediately made arrangements to leave Vulcan for San Francisco and Starfleet.  I really didn’t want him to go but he had made his decision so I had to let him leave.”

               “And that’s why he and Sarek don’t get along anymore? Sarek wanted him to go the VSA and he didn’t.”

               Amanda looked away for a moment, her eyes a little sad, “Sarek was a member of the board that accepted Spock to the VSA.”

               “Shit…so Sarek let the other guy call you a disadvantage and didn’t say anything.”

               “Sarek did, later that day, give the council members a talking to and he and I had talk about what happened.  Jim, I’ve been called a lot worse over the years.  Spock is just…”

               “A momma’s boy,” Jim blurted out.  Amanda gave him a look then grinned.

               “I guess you could say that,” she said. “So Spock was upset and left, Sarek was upset too, and they hadn’t spoken to one another since then until Spock called to inform us that T’Pring was pregnant and then a few days later to tell us that the baby wasn’t his.”

               “Talk about family drama and you stuck in the middle.”

               “Yep, stuck in the middle of their Vulcan stubbornness.  I’m hoping the babies will help bring us all back together.”

               “Me too.  I’d like for the kids to have at least one set of grandparents in their lives.”

* * *

               Sarek and Amanda had to leave an hour later, but Jim kind of wanted them, or at least, Amanda to say a bit longer.  He really liked talking to her. He and Spock walked them to their hovercar and she turned to give Jim a hug and asked, “Do you know if any of your friends will be throwing you a baby shower?”

               Jim shrugged.  “I don’t know.  My roommate, Bon—Doctor McCoy, probably wouldn’t.  Not really his thing, but Gaila might.  She’s really excited about the babies.”

               “Please keep me updated about the pregnancy, both of you,” she said, looked to Jim and Spock.

               Jim nodded and hugged her.  Spock also gave his mother a hug and did his father goodbye.

* * *

 

               Jim sat down near the beach after they had left and looked out at the lake.  He heard Spock come and sit down next to him.

               “After intense meditation, I have recalled most of the events from last night.”

               “Most events?” Jim asked, glancing at him.  Spock looked away, the tips of his ears a little green, and nodded.

               “I think we need to talk about some stuff,” Jim stated. Spock looked at him and nodded again.

               “I know what that t'hy'la word means and I want you to tell me more.  Why do you think I’m your soulmate?” Jim asked.

               “Because you are, Jim.”

 


	11. Lake Tahoe-Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new tags :)

               “Why? Just because I’m pregnant and the kids are yours?” Jim questioned.   Spock shook his head and looked out at the lake.

               “Being t'hy'la…it does not work like that.  You being pregnant brought us together and made me aware of you and the bond between us. Before the insemination, when we were sitting in the waiting room, I found you aesthetically pleasing and hoped I would see in one of my classes in the coming quarter.  I even thought of you in the weeks that followed.  When I was informed that you were with child I was pleased.  Pleased that I would not have to be bonded to T’Pring because of her infidelity and my...disinterest in her,” Spock turned his head and looked to Jim.              

               “When we first touched hands in your dorm room, I was…I am…drawn to you.  Our minds are compatible. That is why when whenever we touch, the spark and tingles, are our minds trying to bond together. A t'hy'la bond is treasured and the most respected of bonds on Vulcan.  Friend, brother, lover.”

               “Soulmate,” Jim said quietly.

               “Indeed.”

               _Fuck, this is a lot to take in._

“So…what does that mean for us? You wanted to marry before we touched hands.”  Jim looked Spock in the eye.

               “I have been respectful and not brought up bonding or marriage since that night.”

               “I know and that’s good, thanks, but you want to, don’t you?”

               Spock looked away from Jim’s gaze and nodded.

               “Humans…we don’t just up and marry someone. Well, ok, sometimes that happens, but it ain’t going to happen with us. “

               Spock nodded again.

               Jim sighed, “Look, I will…admit...that I like you.  That I am attracted to you.”  _Fuck, I know I’m blushing._ “And it was nice sleeping with you.” _And that sounded wrong._

               “Did you put me in your bed last night?” Spock asked, looked back to Jim.

               “What? No…you put yourself into my bed.  Your mom and I left you passed out on the couch.  I woke up and you were cuddling me.”

               “Vulcans do not cuddle.”

               Jim laughed.  “Well you do.  So, you must have put yourself into the bed then, while still drunk.  What else do you remember?”

               “I remember the s’mores and eating the bag of chocolate.  I made a fool of myself in my intoxicated state, rambling about scientific theories and space and that I talked to your stomach in Vulcan. The last thing I remember is you requesting that it was time for me to go to bed and the door bell ringing.”

               “So you don’t remember your parents coming into the house?” Jim asked.

               “Negative, but my father informed me of what was said between you and them.”

               “Your dad is quite intimidating.”

               “Indeed.  He is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth.”

               “Did he tell you that you tried to grab his ears?”

               Spock eyes went a little wide.  “He did not.”

               Jim laughed at the look and shook his head.  “It’s ok, Spock, you’re kind of a cute drunk.”

               “I will not be consuming chocolate ever again.”

               “Aww…you’re no fun.”  Jim then let out a yawn and Spock encouraged him to go and take a nap and afterwards that could discuss more.

* * *

 

               After his nap, Jim wanted to go swimming before talking anymore about things with Spock.  He put on some smaller, snug fitting swim shorts that luckily still fit despite his baby bump.  He then headed out to the lake and waded out into the water.

               “Little cold,” Jim said to himself.  Once he walked in deep enough, he dived into the water and swam out for a few moments then turned and swam back.  He repeated this for a while until his arms got tired and he floated on his back and soaked in the sun.

               _So I guess Spock obviously wants to bond with me…but it’s too soon, right?  Of course it is.  We aren’t even dating.  I’m just prego with his kids.  Our kids. It is nice to feel wanted and he did say it wasn’t entirely because of the bond thing that that is why he wants to marry._ Jim sighed to himself.  _So, so, sooo much to talk about with him._

He heard someone say his name so he opened his eyes and looked around.  Spock was standing on the deck near where he was floating around. 

               “Hey, what’s up?” Jim asked, moving so he could swim over to the ladder and climb up to stand on the deck. Spock stared at him with an intense gaze.  His eyes roaming over Jim’s dripping wet body in a way them made Jim blush.

               “Spock? Everything okay?” Jim asked, licking his lips.  Spock’s eyes snapped up to his.

               “Yes.  You have been out here for a while and I wanted to make sure that you had put on the protective sunscreen.  Have you?”

               “Uhhhhh nope.  Shit, I also forgot those prenatal shots, too.”

               “Let us go inside then.”

               Jim nodded and Spock motioned for Jim to walk ahead of him.  With a light chuckle, Jim did.

               “What is humorous?” Spock questioned from where he was walking behind him.

               “I think you’re walking behind me because you like the way my ass looks in these shorts.”

               “I simply want to make sure that you do not slip and fall.”

               “Riiight, okay.”

               “If the view is pleasing the eye then that is merely a coincidence.”

               Jim grinned to himself and walked into the house.

* * *

 

               Spock administered the hypos and then Jim went to shower and put on some clothes and then walked into the living room where the Vulcan was sitting on the couch.

               “What time is it?” he asked Spock, plopping down next to him.

               “It is about 1700.”

               “Do you want to go out for dinner?  We’ve been in this house most of the time except for going to the grocery store.”

               “That would acceptable.”

* * *

 

               Spock drove them into the city and they found a nice restaurant that they didn’t need a reservation to get into.  The hostess sat them at a booth near the back of the restaurant and left them with the menus.

               “Bleh, filet mignon, no thanks,” Jim said, sticking his tongue out.  Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

               “Your green-blooded children have made me lose my appetite for red-meat.”

               “I see.  Is there anything on the menu that you could eat?”

               “Oh, yeah.  My eyes just fell on the steak section first.  They have a couple salmon dishes that look good.”

               “Salmon is highly recommended for you to eat in your state…”Spock started but stopped when Jim gave him a glare over his menu.

               “What did I say about saying _in your state_ again?”

               “My apologies.  Salmon contains omega-3 fatty acids which are good for the children’s development.  It also contains low amounts of methylmercury, a compound that can be harmful to the children’s developing nervous system. You can eat up to 12 ounces of low-mercury fish per week,” Spock told him.

               “Soooo…I can get the grilled salmon and it would alright?” Jim asked.

               “Yes.”

               “Awesome.  What are you going to get?”

               “Just a salad.”

* * *

 

               “So what did your dad want to talk to you about after lunch?” Jim asked Spock when they received their meals.

               “He wanted to know more about this situation and expressed his displeasure that I had kept your pregnancy from him and mother,” Spock replied. “Mother had been upset after learning about T’Pring’s deceit and he said that this news would have been welcome.”

               Jim nodded and dug into his salmon dish. After a few moments of silence due to eating he said, “I really like your mom.  She’s pretty awesome.  Your dad is kind of intimidating.”

               “You have mentioned my father being intimidating earlier today.  I am happy that you and my mother got along during my parent’s short visit.”

               “Isn’t happiness a human emotion, Commander?” Jim teased.  Spock just stared back with a slight smirk.

* * *

 

               After they had arrived back to the rental house, Jim went outside to sit on a beach chair and stare out at the lake and how beautiful it was in the moonlight with the stars shining bright.  He shivered a bit.  Even though it was still summer, it got cold near the water at night. He heard Spock walk out to him and sit in the chair next to him.  Jim glanced at him and saw he was wearing a sweater and handing out one to him. 

               “It is chilly, you should wear this,” Spock told him.  Jim smiled and took the offered sweater and pulled it on.  It fit him nicely and was really soft and comfy.  He lifted the collar and sniffed it.

 _Smells good.  Must be Spock’s sweater,_ Jim thought.

               “Is this yours?” Jim asked. Spock nodded and looked out at the lake.

               “We still haven’t really talked about anything,” Jim said, huffing out a little laugh.  “So we’re t'hy'la and you want us to bond.”

               “I do, but we do not have to at this time.”

               “But you want to in the future?”

               “It will become necessary to bond in the future, yes.”

               “Why?”

               “Vulcans do not speak of it.”

               “Tell me.”

               “No,” Spock told him, giving Jim a look.

               “If you want us to bond in the future, you have to tell me why it will be necessary.” Jim replied, giving Spock as well.

               Spock shook his head and internally sighed.  “It is called Pon Farr.  It is the time for mating.   During its onset we lose all emotional and mental control; during that it is called the blood fever or plak tow and we must mate or die.  Before embracing Surak’s teachings, when Vulcan’s underwent pon farr, they would often kill in order to win their mate. To satiate the blood fever we need to meld and bond with another and…mate.”

               “Or you die. Wow, that’s….wow.”

               “Exactly.  We do not discuss this with outworlders, so I hope that you will be discrete with this information.”

               “Yeah, totally.  So, when is your…pon farr?” Jim asked, a little shocked by the information.

               “I do not know.  By Vulcan standards, I am still young and most likely years from my first pon farr or, because of my mixed heritage, I won’t enter it at all.”

               “Damn.  Is that why T’Pring wanted to be inseminated? Are you only…fertile during pon farr?”

               “Again, because of my mixed heritage, doctors informed me growing up that I am mostly sterile and that if I wanted to procreate medical assistance would be required or hope that if I entered into pon farr that that would help my fertility.  Vulcans are most fertile during their time.”

               “So, it was basically a long shot that T’Pring would get pregnant by insemination?” Jim asked.

               Spock nodded in reply. 

               “Wow.  It’s like a miracle that I’m pregnant with your kids then.  That’s…awesome…I guess.  Well, at least you know that the two of us together are fertile.” Jim laughed a bit.  

               “Indeed.”

               Jim wrapped his arms around himself and smiled. _It’s almost as if we are meant to be together._  He licked his lips and glanced at Spock who was looking at him with a light twinkle in his eyes.

               “What?” Jim asked.

               “Would you amenable to entering into a courtship with me?” Spock replied, not looking away.

               “A courtship?” Jim raised his eyebrows at Spock.

               “Dating?  Would you like to date me?  Is that the more appropriate term?”

               “Um…I guess.  You want us to date?”

               “I want us to someday bond.  Courting or dating is the way to do it, is it not?  We talk and get to know one another.  See if we are compatible, which we are.  You are physically attracted to me and vice versa.  Then we would marry.  We would be together because we want to be not because you are pregnant.”

               Jim looked away and thought about things.  _Spock is right.  I do like him, really like him.  I love spending time with him. It really would be good for the kids for us to be together.  Would the sex be good?_ Jim looked back to Spock.

               “If we are to…be together.  I need to know that last night’s sloppy kiss wasn’t the best you’ve got.” Jim said.

               “You want me to…kiss you?” Spock asked.

               “Uh-huh.  We have the physical attractiveness down and the mental compatibility.  Now we need to make sure the…intimacy is compatible.”

               “Logical,” Spock said, standing up and holding his hand down to Jim.  Jim took the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped up. Spock was just a little bit taller than Jim.  The spark and tingles flaring up where they were touching.  Spock looked unsure for a moment then leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim’s in a chaste kiss then pulled back.

               “I have not had…much experience with this type of kissing,” Spock told him.

               “Well, what type of kissing do you have experience with?”

               “This is how Vulcans kiss...” Spock said, releasing Jim’s hand and holding out his index and middle fingers together while folding his other fingers in.  Jim mirrored with his hand what Spock had done and Spock pressed their fingers together.

               “This is a Vulcan kiss or ozh'esta.” Spock said, running the fingers down Jim’s and then back up to press the pads of their fingers together.  Jim nodded.  The tingles were getting stronger where their fingers where touching. 

               _It actually feels really good._ Jim thought to himself

               “Vulcan’s are also touch telepaths,” Spock told him, a light green blush forming on his cheeks. Jim gave out a little nervous laugh and pulled his hand away.

               “Yeah, I know. So it’s safe to say that you’re good at the Vulcan kissing, but the human way…”

               “I lack experience.” Spock stated, looking away.

               “It’s fine and before you say fine has variable definitions, stop, its okay.  You just need practice.”

               “With you?”

               “ _No_ with Bones.  Go make out with him,” Jim said deadpanned and turned and headed towards the house, hoping that Spock would understand the sarcasm.  When he got to the door, he stood just inside the door way and turned to look at Spock who was still standing on the beach by the chairs.

               “Spock!”  Jim called out.

               Spock turned and walked over to Jim.  “I do not wish to practice any such acts with Doctor McCoy.  Why did you suggest that I should?”

               Jim stared at him then burst out laughing, doubling over. “Oh my god!  You…you actually…actually believed me! Hahahaha…noooo, Spock.  Oh god no! I was being sarcastic.”  Jim wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself.  “I’m sorry, but that was hilarious.”

               “It was not,” Spock said, almost glaring at him.  Jim sighed and stopped laughing, staring at Spock’s sort of grumpy face. _God he’s cute._ He then reached out and grabbed Spock’s head and smashed their lips together. Jim moved his lips over Spock’s hoping that Spock would move and kiss him back. He moved his hands and rubbed them along the tips of Spock’s pointy ears and felt Spock shudder against him and grab his waist, pulling him closer and finally moving his lips, a little hesitantly, against Jim’s and deepening the kiss.  Jim moaned and melted against Spock.  When Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips, Jim opened his mouth and the let the kiss deepen more. After a few minutes of making out, Jim pulled back so that he could breath.  Spock’s cheeks had a green blush to them and he didn’t look out of breath like Jim was.

               “You’re a fast learner,” Jim huffed out.

               “Indeed.”

               Jim licked his lips.  “Well…it’s getting late.  I’m going to head off to bed.”

               Spock just nodded and leaned into Jim for one last kiss that left Jim breathless before backing away.

               “Good-night, Jim.”

* * *

 

               Jim laid in bed a few hours later.  He had tried sleeping but woke up with a raging hard on after a pretty heated dream about Spock taking him on the beach.  _Would get sand everywhere, though,_ Jim thought.  The damn pregnancy hormones were making his sex drive higher than normal.  He gripped the sheets and squirmed on the bed.  Jim was still wearing the sweater Spock had given him and only the sweater.

               “Fuck,” Jim sighed out, reaching over the bedside table and grabbing the lube that he had put there.  He spread his legs and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and reaching down to his entrance, groaning to himself as he circled a finger around is hole and pushed in.  He grabbed the base of his cock with his other hand and squeezed, then pumped his hand up and down as he worked one of his fingers inside him.  Another finger joined and Jim was moaning, stretching himself and moaning, but the angle wasn’t the best for him to reach his sweet spot.  He added another finger and adjusted himself on the bed and pumped his cock, finally able to rub his fingers against his prostate, crying out as he came. 

               Jim sighed and laid there panting, removing his finger and stretching his hands above his head.  _That was good…now I can sleep._  He closed his eyes and tried to relax and fall asleep but thoughts about the dream and Spock kissing him came to the forefront of his mind.  The hormones were making him like a teenager again and his erection was starting to come back. _God dammit!_

Thinking about Spock, Jim wondered if he would be awake.  _We didn’t discuss taking anything slow…fuck it, I’m going to his room._ Jim got up and left his room and went to the Vulcan’s.  He knocked and then opened the door. Through the dark room Jim could see Spock was just starting to sit up in bed.  Jim walked over and crawled onto the bed and straddled Spock, who was covered by the comforter from the waist down.

               “Hi,” Jim said softly.  Sitting so close to Spock, Jim could see his nose flare and his eyes narrow a bit.

               “You are aroused,” Spock stated.  Jim nodded and squirmed on Spock’s covered lap.

               “Look, we didn’t say if we were taking this slow or not, but I’m really, really horny and I need you. Now. Please.”  Jim bit his lip and ran his hands up Spock’s chest, upset that he was wearing a pajama top.

               “You wish to engage in sexual intercourse,” Spock stated and Jim nodded, again, leaning forward to press his lips hard to Spock’s and pushing on his shoulders to get the Vulcan to lay down.  Spock pulled Jim with him, kissing him back fiercely, their tongues soon found each other and Jim caressed and sucked on Spock’s rougher one, drawing moans and groans from one another’s throats.  Jim broke the kiss and stared down at Spock.

               “You need to lose your shirt and pants….just take everything off,” Jim panted out, sitting back and pulling on the comforter to remove it from covering Spock.

               Spock quickly divested himself of his clothing and Jim straddle him again, moaning at the contact off their cocks together.  He went to remove the sweater but Spock stopped him.

               “Leave it on, Jim.”

               Jim nodded and ran his hands over Spock’s chest, happy that he could finally see him bare.  He pulled lightly on Spock’s chest hair and ground his hips down against Spock, throwing his head back and moaning.  He then scooted down and kissed down Spock’s stomach and made his way to his prize.  Spock was big and flushed green with double ridges.  Jim licked at the head and around the two ridges.  He glanced up and saw that Spock had his mouth slightly open and was staring down at him.  Jim smirked and wrapped his lips around him and began to suck, sliding his mouth down Spock’s length, taking more in his mouth.  Spock was hot and firm and thick.  Jim loved it and loved how he tasted, not salting like the others but just a bit sweet. 

               He heard Spock give a throaty groan and a hand carded through his hair.  Jim hummed, causing Spock to buck slightly further into Jim’s mouth.  Jim bobbed his head up and down for a little bit then pulled off Spock with a small pop. Spock’s hand moved down to cup Jim’s cheek and run his thumb over Jim’s bottom lip.  Jim nipped at it and liked how Spock’s chest rumbled.   He crawled back up to straddle Spock and lifted his hips up and reached around to guide Spock’s cock to his entrance.

“Wait, Jim. Are you adequately prepared?” Spock asked.

“Yeah, I prepared myself before I came here,” Jim replied.  Spock moved his hands to grip Jim’s waist, lifting the sweater a bit so the Jim’s leaking member jutted out from under it. Jim lowered himself carefully onto Spock’s cock and hissed out a “fuck.”

               “Are you all right, Jim,” Spock asked, his voice rough. Jim nodded.

               “Yeah,” he replied, panted out as he completely seated himself on the Vulcan’s penis. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve done this.”

               Spock growled and gripped Jim’s hips harder. Jim chuckled.

               “Don’t be jealous, Commander.  You’re much…bigger than he was.” Jim grinned and circled his hips, moaning out as those double ridges brushed against his spot. He racked his hands through Spock’s chest hair and started to lift himself up and lower back down onto Spock, finding a good rhythm, and bouncing. 

               “Oh, god…yes…”Jim groaned out as he rode Spock, who moved a hand up under the sweater and rubbed at one of his pert nipples.  Jim whimpered and slammed down hard and crying out when Spock hit his spot.  Spock began thrusting up against him, sliding deeper into him.

               “You feel…exquisite,” Spock huffed out, enjoying the view of Jim fucking himself on his cock.  Jim just moaned and threw his head back shouting Spock’s name.  Spock grabbed both his hips and met Jim’s bouncing, thrusting up hard when Jim moved down.

               “Yes! Spock!” Jim yelled and then bent down to Spock’s mouth, meeting him a sloppy kiss while one of his hands went to his own cock but Spock beat him to it and gripped him, stroking him in time with their thrusts. He started raising his hips more, forcing himself to go deeper into Jim’s body, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Jim moan, scream, and whine.  He was relishing in all the noises his t’hy’la was making.  Jim placed his hands on Spock’s chest, everywhere the where touching was electric and he couldn’t take it any longer and he threw his head back; back arching and crying out Spock’s name and cumming hard on the sweater and Spock’s stomach.

               Feeling Jim clenching tightly around his cock and seeing his face in ecstasy as he climaxed proved too much for the Vulcan and he came to with a deep groan of Jim’s name, his body arching up as he filled Jim with his seed. Before Jim could plop down onto him and hurt his baby bump, Spock sat up a bit and cradled Jim to him and moved him to lay on his back and slowed pulled out of him.  He held himself over Jim and saw that he was sound asleep, snoring softly.  Spock panted a bit and got up and out of bed to go into the bathroom to clean himself off and returned to Jim and carefully, without waking him, pulled of the soiled sweater and cleaned Jim as well before getting back into bed and pulling the blankets over them.  He moved Jim onto his left side, best for sleeping when pregnant, and spooned behind him, kissing his neck and closing his eyes to join his t’hy’la in slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^-^  
> I will post the next chapter in about a week :) and that will be the last one with their lake tahoe trip


	12. Final Lake Tahoe Part

               Jim slowly woke up and felt wonderful, but was alone in bed.  Jim turned over in the bed and saw that Spock wasn’t where he wanted him to be.  He groaned, mostly because Spock wasn’t there and a little bit because his ass was sore in the good way.

               “Spock!” Jim called out, hoping that he was near.  He heard a noise from the bathroom and turned his head to see Spock step out of the doorway, shirtless with a toothbrush in his mouth and an eyebrow raised.

               “Oh, hey, sorry continue with the…brushing,” Jim said, sitting up in the bed and leaning against the headboard.  Spock came back out of the room a moment later, still shirtless and walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and put it on. 

               “So…about last night…” Jim started. “I was really horny and I…”

               “I found last night to be most satisfactory. You were highly aroused and I found you a very welcome presence in my bed.”  Spock told him, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Jim.

               Jim chuckled, “I’m glad it was satisfactory for you because it was fucking great for me.  Would it be alright if we…did it again?  Not now…but another time.”

               “Before I respond to that query; you did not give me a clear answer last night in regards to us entering a romantic relationship.”

               “Yeah, okay…ask me properly though and I’ll give you a clear answer.”

               Spock stared at him and almost smiled.

               “Will you…would you be amenable to entering into a monogamous romantic relationship with me?”

               Jim smiled and then looked away, “Well…I don’t know.”  When he looked back Spock eyes were wide and he looked confused and a little hurt almost.

               “Spock, just kidding, sorry.  Yes, I’ll enter into a romantic, monogamous relationship with you.”

               “Please do not tease me.”

               Jim chucked again and pulled Spock to him by his collar of his shirt and kissed him soundly. When they pulled apart Spock didn’t look confused anymore.

               “Are you hungry, Jim?” Spock asked, running a hand over Jim’s.

               “I’m pregnant with twins, of course I’m hungry. Are you going to make me something to eat?”

               “I can make you breakfast.  What would you like?”

               “What can you make?”

               Spock considered him for a second then said, “I can make French toast.  Would that be acceptable?”

               “Sure.  French toast and…grapefruit. I want grapefruit.  I think I picked up some the last time we were at the grocery store,” Jim said.

               “Affirmative.  I will go make breakfast and you can go back to your room to shower,” Spock replied, getting up from the bed.  Jim got up to and didn’t feel at all embarrassed to be standing in front of the Vulcan naked. Spock’s eyes trailed down his torso and landed on Jim’s growing baby bump.

               “Yeah, I’m a little bigger than when you saw the bump at the ultrasound visit.  Can’t feel them moving yet.” Jim rubbed his bump and smiled. Spock just stared and his hand reached forward but his stopped it and put both hands behind his back.

               “Spock, you can touch me.  I don’t mind…hell I encourage it.” Jim then grabbed at Spock’s arm and pulled his hand to his belly to feel. He spread his hand over the skin and held it there.

               “Fascinating,” Spock breathed out before removing his hand and telling Jim he would be in the kitchen, then turned and left.

* * *

 

               Jim took his time in the shower and dressing.  When he exited his room he could smell the French toast.  He followed the smell into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Spock making him breakfast.

               _Maybe later in the pregnancy I can get him to bring me breakfast in bed.  Would probably have to be living with him in order for that to work,_ Jim thought.  Spock glanced at him then sat down a plate of the toast on the table and then turned back to the counter to slice the grapefruit.  Jim grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and then went to sit down.

               “Hey, how did you make this if you don’t touch food?” Jim asked, taking a few of the slices from the plate and putting it on his. He looked to Spock who raised one of his hands to Jim.  On his hand was a glove.

               “Ah, fascinating,” Jim told him with a chuckle.

               “Indeed.” Spock then sat down a container of warm syrup and some butter then the plate of sliced grapefruit. “Is there anything else that you would like, Jim?”

               Jim observed the table and then looked to the fridge. “Yeah, um…can I get some grape jelly and a can of anchovies? Please?” Jim did his best puppy dog look but he really didn’t have to.  Spock just went and retrieve the items he asked for with batting an eye or raising on his slanted eyebrows. He did, however, crunch up his nose when Jim dumped the anchovies on the French toast and the grape jelly onto the grapefruit. Jim ignored him and lathered up his toast with butter and the syrup, sliced the piece then ate his wonderful concoction.

               “Seriously, sooo good.  You’re a good cook, Spock,” Jim said through a mouth of food. Spock just nodded and started to eat his food.

* * *

 

               “What would you like to do today?” Jim asked Spock when they were done with breakfast. Jim was laying on one of the couches in the living room, rubbing his belly.

               “I do not know.  I would be amenable to anything that you suggest that does not involve any strenuous activities upon your person,” Spock replied, sitting in a chair across from Jim.

               “So no sex?” Jim grinned at him.  Spock looked away slightly and blushed.

               “Not that kind of strenuous activity, Jim. I meant no more kayaking for example.”

               “Oh good.  I would be really upset if you didn’t want to do it anymore.  Last night was great.”

               “So you have said.”

               “And you found it satisfactory, right? Because I can’t really remember if you finished or not.  I did and then I…passed out…didn’t I?”

               “You did indeed pass out moments after you climaxed.  I did as well…finish.”

               “Good.” Jim laid on the couch, quiet for a moment, then asked, “Did you and T’Pring ever…do it?”

               Spock looked at him and nodded. “We engaged in sexual intercourse once and she informed me that she did not find it at all satisfying and did not wish to...do it again, until it became necessary.”

               “The more you tell me about her, the more I really don’t like her.  What a bitch! Last night you were great….sure I think I did most of the work, but you were….it was awesome.  What did she find so unsatisfying? Did she orgasm?”

               “Neither of us did.”

               Jim stared at him and sat up on the couch. “Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what ya’ll did. What positions were you in? Just start from the beginning…what made you decide to have sex?”

               Spock internally sighed and almost rolled his eyes.

               “After our school session ended for the day, she invited me to her home.  She requested that we…spend time together since we were to be formally bonded one day.  I agreed and when we arrived at her home she led me to her bedroom.  Her parents were not home…”

               Jim snorted and said, “Of course they weren’t home.”  Spock gave him a look and Jim mumbled a sorry and continue.

               “Inside her room she then stated her true reason for requesting my presence in her home.  She stated that since we were to be together, logically, it would best for us to engage in sexual intercourse so that we would be familiar with our bodies when and if my Time came for mating. We disrobed and laid down on her bed and manually stimulated one another with our hands.  I had…trouble with finding her form pleasing and had to will myself to become erect.”

               Jim started laughing.  Spock gave him another look.

               “I’m sorry…it’s just so funny….you had to…hahaha…will yourself to get an erection.” Jim tried to stop laughing and did after a few moments.  He wiped his eyes and calmed down and motioned for Spock to continue.

               “When I became aroused, she requested I lay on top of her…”

               “Missionary position….sorry…continue.”

               “We engaged in intercourse but I did not found it....pleasing in the slightest.  When my arousal diminished, she requested that I get off of her and leave.  After that she informed me that she did not want me to touch her unless Pon Farr was imminent.”

               Jim processed what Spock had told him and shook his head, “Wow. Bitch.”

               “Indeed.”

               “How old were you when this happened?” Jim asked, moving on the couch to sit closer to Spock’s chair.

              “Nineteen point two three years old. She was slightly younger.  Since then I have had no desire to be intimate with another.  Besides you.”

               Jim grinned and moved off the couch to straddle Spock’s lap on the chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He looked him in the eyes and smiled.

               “Did you have to will yourself last night?”

               “Negative. Your form is most pleasing,” Spock told him moving his hands to cup Jim’s ass. Jim moved his head and licked the shell of Spock’s pointy ear and then nipped at the tip.  He felt Spock shudder and his hands squeezed Jim’s ass, pulling him closer so that their chests were flush together.  Jim moved his head back to look at Spock.

               “Do you want to engage in any strenuous activities right now?” Jim grinned at him and ground his pelvis into Spock’s.

               “Yes.”

               Jim then pressed their lips together in passionate kiss.  He groaned against Spock’s lips and rocked his hips.  Spock broke the kiss to trail hot kisses along Jim’s jaw and to his neck.  Jim moaned as he felt Spock nip at him and suck at a sensitive spot on his neck. He ran a hand through Spock’s hair and messed up the neat bowl cut. Jim was about to pull Spock away from his neck to kiss again when his morning sickness decided to crash the fun. He pulled away from Spock who was reluctant to stop his giving Jim’s neck attention.

               “I gotta go to the bathroom, Spock,” Jim told him moving from his lap and rushing towards the nearest bathroom.  Once inside he proceeded to throw up his breakfast into the toilet.  He heard Spock come into the room and knelt down behind him and rubbed his back.  Jim stopped for a moment to tell him, “Sorry.  This isn’t because of kissing you.” Then went back to what he was doing.

               “I am aware.  Morning sickness is known to happen at any time of the day.” Spock continued rubbing his back while Jim finished praying to the porcelain god.

* * *

 

               Spock left Jim in the bathroom to brush his teeth and went into the kitchen to make him some ginger tea to sooth his stomach.

               “How about we go ride the gondola? See the sights?” Jim asked when he walked into the kitchen.  Spock handed him the tea cup, brushing his fingers along Jim’s. 

               “That would be acceptable.  Would it be considered a date?  As we agreed to be involved in a relationship, dates are common practices,” Spock replied.  Jim smiled and sipped at his tea.

               “Um, I’m going to say no. It could be but I think we should wait til we get back to San Francsicco to go on a real first date.  Does that sound okay?”

               Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim had Spock inject his hypos before they left and he also pack a backpack with some water bottles, snacks, and also his PADD to take some pictures.  He insisted on driving to their destination and Spock reluctantly let him.  They enjoyed the scenic views as he drove the forty-five minutes to the gondola.  Jim really wanted to do some hiking, but he didn’t think Spock would like that idea.  _He’d probably say ‘not in your condition’ or something like that,_ Jim thought.

               When they arrived at the spot, Jim also insisted on paying their admission with Spock agreed to, probably because Jim had licked his ear when they were standing in line.  He did love seeing that green blush on the Vulcan’s skin.

* * *

 

               “Holy, shit, look at the view, Spock!” Jim said loudly.  They had their own private gondola on the ride up to the observation deck.  Jim look pictures with his PADD of the view of the lake and even snapped a few of the blank-faced Spock.

               “Smile, Spock,” Jim told him.  Spock just shook his head and stared out the window. Jim blew him a raspberry and continued snapping pictures.

* * *

 

               At the observation deck, Jim insisted on Spock posing for one picture with him.  After wrangling another tourist to take their picture, Jim pulled Spock over to a spot that head a beautiful view of the lake below and made the Vulcan put his arm around him.  He couldn’t get Spock to crack a smile so he insisted that the tourist guy just take the photo anyway.

               “One little bitty smile is all I ask for, Spock,” Jim pouted as they walked through the gift shop and Jim looked at his PADD.  The picture was good.  He was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight while Spock looked…well he looked like a Vulcan that was being made to stand for the photo.  Jim sighed and put the PADD back in his backpack and looked around at the various items in the shop.

               _I should get Bones and Gaila a shirt…oh they have coffee cups with names on them._

“Jim.”

               Jim looked around and saw Spock standing near a clothes display.  He walked over and saw that Spock was looking at the baby clothes section.  All the clothes had the hotel’s logo on them but they were still cute.

               “Want to get two of the onesies?” Jim asked.  Spock nodded and grabbed two.

               “Let me grab two shirts for Bones and Gaila and then we can head up the top, alright?”

               Spock nodded and followed Jim around the shop and then they headed up the lift to the top of the mountain.

* * *

 

                Jim sat on top of the mountain and took in the view.  It was breathtaking and he loved that he was here with Spock who was sitting next to him.

               “Do you like it?” Jim asked Spock, nodding to the view.

               “The view is most please, yes.”

               Jim smiled and scooted over to sit closer to Spock and laid his head on his shoulder. He felt Spock put his arm around his waist which made Jim smile bigger.  Jim moved his hand to grab Spock’s so that they could rest both their hands, together, on Jim’s bump. They stayed like for a while just enjoying each other’s company and the scenery until Jim’s stomach started growling. He took his head off Spock’s shoulder and started looking through his bag for his snacks.

               “Jim, there is a restaurant over there if you would are hungry for something more substantial than a snack,” Spock told him.  Jim’s stomach growled again and he nodded. 

               “Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

               They walked in the restaurant and waited for the hostess to help the group in front of them.

               “I’m going to go to the bathroom, you get us a table outside, okay?” Jim said, seeing Spock nod at him and then he walked off.  A few minutes later, as Jim was exiting the bathroom, someone stopped him on his say to find Spock and Jim saw it was the tourist guy from the observation deck.

               “Oh, hey,” Jim said.

               “Hi, you asked me to take a picture of you and your boyfriend earlier and he wouldn’t smile,” the guy said. 

               “Yeah, he’s Vulcan, they don’t really…do that,” Jim chuckled.  The guy laughed a bit too.

               “Well, anyway, I saw you two sitting out there and I managed to take a picture that I thought you’d like.” The guy then held out his own PADD and showed Jim the photo.  Jim looked at it.  He had his head on Spock’s shoulder, smiling and looking off at the view and Spock had a light smile on his face and was looking slightly down to where there hands were together on Jim’s baby bump.  It was just the kind of picture that Jim wanted.

               “I love it, thanks. Can you transfer it to me?” Jim then pulled his PADD out of his backpack and held it up to the other guys.

               “No problem,” the guy replied, tapping a button on his PADD’s screen so that their PADDs synced and the photo transferred over to Jim’s.

               “Thank you so much!”

               “You’re welcome.  I hope you two have a nice day,” the guy said before wandering off to a group of people.

               Jim smiled and stared at the picture again before putting his PADD back into his bag and headed off to find Spock.

* * *

 

               He found him sitting at a table outside look at the menu. Jim sat down across from him.

               “You look pleased about something,” Spock stated, staring at Jim.

               “I have something but I’m not going to show you,” Jim smiled and teased then picked up his menu.

               “Show me.”

               “Nope.  Oh, look they have a grilled chicken sandwich.  I think I’ll get that.  What are you going to get, Spock?”

               Spock just stared at him before glancing to his menu, “They have a vegetable plate that I will order.”

* * *

 

               Jim munched on his sandwich while Spock ate his food.  Their waitress had looked at him like he was crazy when Jim ordered sides of relish, mustard, seasoned onion rings, and a side of brown gravy that he put on top of his sandwich.  Jim ignored her and enjoyed his weirdly delicious sandwich.

               “I love my pregnancy cravings,” Jim told Spock through a mouthful of food.

               “I can see that.”

               Jim smiled at him then started to feel funny.  He swallowed the food in his mouth and scratched at his neck.  He then made a throaty noise.

               “Are you alright, Jim?” Spock asked looking concerned.  Jim shook his head and scratched at his neck and made the noise again, his throat feeling constricted.

               “I think I’m having an allergic reaction to something,” Jim managed to say before making the sound again.  He then started to panic and stood up quickly, knocking his chair over.  His vision started to black out and the last thing Jim heard before he passed out was Spock grabbing him and saying “ashaya.”

* * *

 

               When Jim started to wake he could feel that he was lying down on something soft, but not the rental bed.  _Fuck, I’m in the hospital again,_ Jim thought.  He then felt someone touching his check lightly.  There were tingles where their skin was touching and he knew immediately that is was Spock.  He blinked his eyes open and saw that Spock was standing next to him.

               Jim was happy that the hospital bed was already reclined up and he didn’t have to adjust it.

               “What happened?” Jim asked Spock.

               “You went into anaphylactic shock after consuming the chicken sandwich,” Spock told him, removing his hand.

               “Fuck…the babies…are they…” Jim started to panic, putting his hands to his bump and feeling something attached around his belly.

               “The children are well, there is no need to panic.” Spock assured him sitting on the edge of the bed and resting a hand on Jim’s.  “Listen.  That is a fetal Doppler attached to you.”

               Jim did and he could hear something similar to what he heard at his first ultrasound and looked to see that his vitals monitor had the babies on it, too, as he touched the fetal Doppler. _Their heartbeats.  Oh, thank god._

He sighed in relief and squeezed Spock’s hand with his.

“I love hearing that sound,” Jim told him, smiling.

“As do I.”

               “Oh good, sleeping beauty is awake,” he heard Bones say from the doorway.  

               “Bones?! What are you doing here?” Jim questioned seeing his friend walk into the room and over to his bed and looking at the monitor.

“The hobgoblin called me when you went into anaphylactic shock. He then had me beamed here so that I could check you over.”

               “What?” Jim asked looking to Spock, who had stood up and removed his hand from his.

               “It was logical to have Doctor McCoy here as he knows your medical records best.” Spock stated.

               “Yeah, what he said,” Bones mumbled out.  “Your vitals are looking good and so are the babies.”

               “What was I allergic to? God, I hope it wasn’t the chicken…I love chicken,” Jim said.

               “No, not the chicken.  It looks like the restaurant used some type of Andorian spice on their onion rings for some reason.”

               “And I’m allergic to most Andorian foods.”

               “Yep. I need to go check on something, but I’ll be back so that we can get you discharged, okay?”

               Jim smiled and nodded.

               “Are we still in Lake Tahoe?” Jim asked Spock after Bones left.

               “Yes, we are at their local hospital.  You have been unconscious for three point three six hours. Doctor McCoy believes that we should now cut the trip short and return back to San Francisco.”

               “Well, we only had about three more days left anyway.  Going back early is fine with me.  What about you?”

               “It is.  I need to contact the rental property owner first. I will be back momentarily,” Spock said before leaning down and kissing Jim lightly on the lips.  Jim smiled as Spock pulled away and left the room.

* * *

 

               After Spock left the room, Jim laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his children’s heartbeats.  It sounded like many galloping horses. 

               “You sleeping, Jim?” He heard Bones come back in and ask.  Jim opened his eyes and shook his head.

               “No, just listening.”

               “Yeah, it’s a wonderful sound.  I remember hearing Joanna’s for the first time.”

               “Shit, Joanna, sorry you got pulled away from her and your time together.”

               “It’s fine.  She understood and told me to tell you to make sure Uncle Princess Jim and the royal babies were okay. 

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Royal babies…I love it.”

               Bones picked up something from the table next to Jim’s bed and walked around to Jim’s other side and held it up to Jim’s neck.

               “What are you doing?” Jim asked, moving his head away.

               “Stop it….the allergic reaction gave you a rash and there’s one spot here on your neck that’s not going away so I’m going to use this dermal regenerator to get rid of it.”

               “Oh, okay.” _Sure, Bones, it’s the rash and totally not a hickie from Spock._

“How did the visit with Spock’s parents go?  You didn’t call me yesterday night like usual.”

               “Um…it actually went pretty well.  His mom is amazing.”

               “And his dad?”

               “Intimidating, but I think he’s happy about the grandkids…in his own way of course.”

               Spock came back into the room then and stood at the foot of Jim’s bed watching Bones closely.

               “What did they say?” Jim asked, watching Bones move back to the monitor and tapped at the screens before moving to remove the Doppler from Jim’s stomach. Jim sighed because it made the heartbeat sounds go away.

               “I explained you had a health scare and that it would be best to leave early and they understood.  They will only charge us for the five nights we spent at the house.”

               “Five nights…we’ve been there four nights,” Jim said.

               “It is too late to drive all the way back to San Francisco tonight and you are just coming out of the hospital.  We can leave in the morning.”

               “Oh okay, sounds like a plan.  Bones, are you staying with us?”

               Bones and Spock stared at each other and then Bones looked to Jim and nodded, “I have nowhere else to go, why not.  Is that okay with you…Commander Spock?” Bones gave Spock a look.

               “That would be…acceptable.”

               “Good…and how much is my share?” Jim gave him a look.

               Spock glanced at way and mumbled something.

               “I’m sorry we can’t hear you,” Bones told him.

               “2500 credits,” Spock said.

               “2500! Seriously?” Bones exclaimed, looking at Spock like he was mad.

               “Okay, 2500.  I’ll transfer the credits to your account,” Jim said.

               “Jim! 2500 credits….” Bones started, but Jim interrupted him by saying, “Leonard. It’s fine. Drop it please.”

               Bones glared at both of them before grumbling to himself and walking to the door.

               “Get dressed so we can leave this place,” he snapped at Jim before leaving the room.

               Jim chuckled and moved to get out of the bed.

* * *

 

               It was an awkward car ride back to the hospital with Bones and Spock.  The Vulcan had insisted on driving and Jim hadn’t put up a fight.  He enjoyed hearing Bones get on Spock’s driving and was occasionally fussing for him to drive a little faster.

               When they finally got back to the house, Jim took Bones to set his suitcase in the guest room next to his then led him outside to see the view outside.  Bones whistled appreciatively as they stood on the private beach.

               “Okay, I understand…this is definitely a 5000 credit view,” Bones said. Jim smiled and knocked his elbow against his friend.

               “It’s just about time for dinner.  Do you want me to make anything?” Jim asked.

               “Yeah, whatever you feel like making.  I’ll be fine with anything.”

               Jim nodded and then headed into the house to see what was in the kitchen.

* * *

 

               Jim made a turkey salad sandwich for Bones and himself to eat for dinner with a side of broccoli.

               “I can’t believe you’re eating broccoli, Jim,” Bones said and then took a bite of his sandwich. They were sitting at the kitchen table without Spock who had said something about needing to meditate and left for his room.

               “I know, right? These Vulcan babies love vegetables,” Jim replied and putting some mustard and sour cream on his broccoli.  Bones shook his head at the weirdness but didn’t comment on it.

               “So, how was bonding with the Vulcan?”

               “It was good.  I think we really got to know each other better and…shit…we didn’t go over the custody papers.”

               “What have you been doing, besides getting him drunk and sight-seeing?”

               _Well, Bones, we discussed being in a relationship together and then we fucked,_ Jim thought to himself.  _And there is no way I’m telling you that…nope._

               “Um…I did tell him about it, but we just forgot to go over anything. We will though, promise.”

               “Just make sure you do, okay.  I don’t want you getting burned later on once the kids are born.”

               “I know, I know.  It’ll be alright.  Now once you’re done eating, wanna go swimming?”

               “Dammit, Jim! You just got out of the hospital!”

               “So…is that a no?”

* * *

 

               It wasn’t a no and Jim managed to swim a little bit before Bones decided it was getting to dark and cold to swim anymore.  Jim agreed and toweled off outside before following his friend inside the house and telling him goodnight, before retiring to his room. When he opened the door he saw that Spock was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.  Jim quickly closed the door behind him.

               “Spock! I don’t want Bones to know we’re together,” Jim fussed at the Vulcan.  Spock raised an eyebrow and trailed his eyes over Jim’s bare chest and towel around his waist.

               “Why?”

               Jim sighed and walked over to his suitcase to get out his pajamas, “I just don’t want him to know right now.  He’ll think it’s a bad idea and get upset.”  He turned and looked at Spock was had turned his head away. Jim sighed again and walked over to the bed and sitting next to him.

               “It isn’t because I’m ashamed or anything, I swear.  I really, really like you and I just don’t want any negative attitude from him while we start off with this.”

               Spock looked at him and nodded, “I understand. He is your…friend…and you value his opinion.  His negative remarks would make you upset and question our relationship.”

               “Well…yes about the upset part but no about the questioning our relationship.  We’re going to be parents, Spock, and you were right before about how it would be best to raise them in a two-parent home.  Not that I couldn’t do it by myself if you weren’t here because I totally could.”

               “I have no doubt that you would not make a satisfactory single-parent,” Spock told him with an almost smile to his face. 

               _Reminds me of the smile he had in the picture that guy took of us…the picture! My PADD!_

“My PADD! Did you…”

               “Your backpack is here, Jim,” Spock calmed him by pointing to his bag sitting on the other side of his suitcase.

               “Oh good. Thanks for that,” Jim said. “Did you…look through the PADD?”

               “I did only to locate Doctor McCoy’s contact information,” Spock replied. Jim internally sighed and then heard Spock say, “The picture the tourist took of us is quiet pleasing.  I am glad he was able to capture it without our knowledge.”

               Jim grinned, “You’re glad? How human of you.”

               “I believe insulting ones significant other is in bad taste, Jim.”

               Jim grinned bigger and laughed, then stood up to go into the bathroom.

               “I’m going to take a shower…you can join me if you want.”

               “Negative.  While the thought of you naked is pleasing, it would be reckless to engage in such a dangerous act of fornicating in the shower. Even if you were not preg….”

               “Yeah, yeah, yeah…I got it…no shower sex. Are you gonna go back to your room or stay in here?”

               “I would…like…to be in here with you.  If that is acceptable.”

               “Yep, perfectly acceptable.”

 


	13. Sex and Ice-Cream

               Jim was in heaven.  He was having a great morning so far. He was currently naked and laying, propped up, on a wedge mound of soft pillows with his legs wrapped around Spock’s waist as he thrusted into Jim. 

               “Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock.

               Spock grunted and nipped at Jim’s neck then licked at the spot.  Jim gripped Spock’s biceps and whimpered when the double-ridges brushed against his sweet spot, tightening his legs around the Vulcan.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss that was all tongue and reached one of his hands down to grip Jim’s cock.

               “Ahh…so close…” Jim groaned into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder.

               The door handle to the room started jiggle and Jim looked to the door as Spock let go of his penis and starting sucking at a spot on his collarbone.

               “Jim? Are you in here?” Bones called through the door and banged on it.

               _Fuck you, Bones..._ “What do you want!” Jim shouted…then bit his lip to suppress a moan as a Spock thrust hard against his prostate and growled.

               “Why’s your door locked?” Bones asked, jiggling the handle again. Jim pushed on Spock’s chest to get him to stop moving until Bones left them alone. Spock growled and stopped his thrusts.  He sat up and rested on his knees, cock still buried in Jim. He raised an eyebrow down at the blonde as breathed heavily through his nose.

               Jim panted and then stuck his tongue out at him and said to Bones, “I like to lock my door, so what, I’m about to jump into the shower…ah fuck, my nipple!”

               “What?! Your nipple?!”

               Spock had leaned down and nipped at one of Jim’s pert nipples that were sensitive.  Jim slapped him on his bicep.

               “They’re sensitive, stop it,” Jim hissed at the Vulcan who ignore him and went to lick and suck at the other.

               “Jim?”

               “I’m…ahhhh…fine. You know….my...ah fuck…my nipples are sensitive.” Jim pushed hard on Spock’s chest again and made him sit back up and narrow his eyes down at him.  “Behave or else,” Jim hissed quietly at Spock, clenching around his cock and smirking when Spock’s chest rumbled.

               “Are you sure you’re okay?”

               “Yes, Bones…I’m fine…stopit!” Jim snapped again as Spock rubbed a thumb around a nipple and began moving his hips, thrusting into Jim slowly.

               “Stop what? Jim are you…”

               “Stop talking to me Bones…I’d like to take a shower…” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand away from his nipple and brought it to his mouth and licked at a couple fingers.  Spock stopped moving and moaned. _Ah…someone’s got sensitive fingers._ Jim smirked at Spock and sucked on the tip of the fingers, watching Spock’s eyes flutter.

               “Jim…”

               “Bones, go make me breakfast.”

               “Breakfast! What do…”

               “I want waffles! Go make me waffles. I’ll be out of the shower in a few minutes…ah god…ten…ten minutes.”

               Spock had removed his hand from Jim’s possession and started thrusting into again, hard.

               “Alright…waffles.  See you in the kitchen then.”

               Jim actually couldn’t care less if Bones was still on the outside of the door or not.  He grabbed Spock around the neck and pulled him down to kiss.  Spock kept up the hard thrusts and pounded at Jim’s spot over and over.  Jim broke the kiss and whined, tightening his legs around Spock’s waist again and arching his back. He went to grab at his own cock so that he could finally cum but Spock grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head with one of his hands.

               “Don’t touch,” Spock growled out and nipped at Jim’s bottom lip.

               “Please, Spock…I’m so…ahhhh yesss…so close,” Jim moaned out as Spock fucked him hard and fast.

               “Mine,” Spock growled out as Jim cried out his name and came, emptying himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock followed soon after, shooting his seed deep inside his lover, groaning out something in Vulcan.  Jim laid there panting and pulled his arms down from Spock’s grip.  He reached out to cradle Spock’s cheek as he held himself above Jim, and lightly panted too, still seated inside the blonde.

               “You know, I actually really want some waffles now,” Jim said, smiling up at Spock who just quirked and eyebrow at him before leaning down to kiss him lightly.

* * *

 

               If Bones knew what had transpired on the other side of Jim’s door, he wasn’t going to bring it up.  They had all had breakfast and decided to head back to San Francisco early.  Jim had called shotgun, which Spock had not understood the meaning of.  They had now been on the road for about an hour and no one had said anything. Jim glanced around the hover car.  He looked at Spock driving and then turned to look into the back seat where Bones was sitting and looking through his PADD.

               “Anyone want to play the alphabet game?” Jim asked.  Spock just glanced at him while Bones grumbled out a no.  Jim sighed and pulled out his own PADD to amuse himself with since his car patrons weren’t entertaining him.

               “Jim,” Bones said, “The family housing application is due next month.  You should get it in early so that you can get a place.”

               “There is no need for that, Doctor,” Spock replied.

               “Excuse me?  Jim may be able to afford paying the rental house fee but he can’t afford a regular apartment’s rent for the next two years until he graduates and gets place on a ship.  He needs to apply for the family housing dorms.”

               “Jim will move in with me.”

               “What? Jim what’s he talking about?” Bones questioned.  Jim turned in his seat as best he could and looked back at his friend.

               “Um…well Spock said I could either live with him at his place or he would give me his apartment.”

               Bones blinked at him then groaned, “Jim, you can’t be serious.”

               “Bones, it’s actually a lot better than getting the family housing.  I wouldn’t have to pay rent and Spock has the room for me plus the babies.”

               “You barely know him.”

               “I barely knew you and we agreed to be roommates like 10 seconds after we met.  This is different.  He’s the father of the babies and it would be best for us to live together and take care of the kids together.”

               “Indeed,” Spock stated.  Jim shot him a look then looked back to Bones.

               “Jim…”

               “I gotta pee! Spock pull over at that rest stop,” Jim demanded.  Although he actually did have to pee, he mostly just wanted to get out of the car for a few minutes and away from Bones and Spock. The Vulcan did as he was told and quickly pulled the car in the rest stop and parking.  Jim bolted from the hover car and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Bones followed him and locked them in the bathroom together. Jim groaned and walked over to the urinal, his back to his friend.

               “Can’t I have a moment to pee in peace?” Jim asked.

               “Nope.  You can’t run away from your problems.  Moving in with the hobgoblin? Jim what are you thinking?”

               “I’m thinking that I didn’t have a father figure in my life growing up and barely had a functioning mom and I’m not going to deprive my kids of two great parents.  Not if Spock wants and is willing to be there with me.”  Jim finished going to the bathroom and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

               “Jim, you’ve become like a brother to me this past year.  I’ve become protective and now that you’re pregnant it’s made me more protective. Spock’s family is connected, what if he decides to sue for full custody?”

               Jim looked at his friend. Really looked at him and realized why Bones was really worried about him.   He walked over and embraced his friend.

               “Leonard, I love you,” Jim said, his eyes watering up a bit.

               “Love ya too, Jim….you can let me go now.”

               “No.  I know Jocelyn hurt you and I know she barely lets you see Joanna, but it’s going to be okay with me and Spock.”  Jim hugged him tighter.

               “The bitch took everything, Jim,” Bones told him, hugging him back. “I don’t want you to go through what I did.”

               “That will not happen, Doctor,” Spock called through the locked door. Jim snickered and pulled back from Bones and wiped his eyes. Bones rolled his eyes and rubbed at his eyes, too.

               “Damn hobgoblin,” he grumbled out. Jim smiled and unlocked the door and walked away with Bones following.  He turned and faced the human and Vulcan.

               “Okay.  How about this? I will decide where I’ll live near the end of the fall quarter in December.  By then I’ll be, what, 26, 27 weeks pregnant.”

               “That would be acceptable,” Spock said.

               Bones put his hands on his hips and groaned, “Oh alright, fine.”

               “Good.  I’ll still put in the family dorm application…as a just in case, Spock.” Jim said, before Spock could open his mouth and retort.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Okay, now who wants to buy me some ice-cream from that vendor? I want vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.”

               Bones rolled his eyes as Spock immediately started walking over to the vendor.

* * *

 

               Jim dozed off in the hovercar after he ate his ice-cream.  Bones and Spock for the most part had been quiet and ignored each other as Spock drove. He glanced to Bones through the rearview mirror.

               “Divorces and custody disputes are rare on Vulcan,” he told Doctor McCoy.

               “You don’t say.  Well that’s great for Vulcans but here on Earth us humans aren’t as fortunate,” Bones replied.

               “I am aware and I am…sorry that that happened to you.  Your daughter seems like a…lovely girl.”

               “Yeah, she is.”

               “How often do you get to see her?”

               “Maybe a few times a year if my ex-wife is being generous.”

               “I would not take the children from Jim and neither would my family.  They would be respectful if Jim decided that he did not want me involved with the children and I would be as well.  Although, I am sure my mother would wish some type of visitation.”

               “Yeah, makes since.  Jim said she’s a really nice lady.”

               “Indeed.  As I have no experience with child rearing or being around an infant and I am sure that Jim does not either, we could use your expertise, Doctor.”

               Bones laughed hard and almost made Jim wake up, but snored a little louder and adjusted himself in his seat.

* * *

 

               Jim slept almost the whole way back to San Francisco and woke up about 30 minutes from the dorm room.  He stretched in his seat and looked over at Spock driving. 

               “Have a good nap, princess?” Bones asked from the back seat.

               Jim huffed out a light laugh and nodded, “Yeah, it was a good nap.  What did ya’ll do to pass the time? Sit quietly and ignore each other?”

               “We discussed several things, including Doctor McCoy’s expertise on infant care.  He suggested we take a parenting class,” Spock responded.

               “Parenting class?”

               “Yep and I already signed you both up with my PADD while you slept,” Bones chimed in.  “Also signed you up for childbirth classes, too.”

               “Bones! You can’t just sign me up with asking me.  I have a class schedule and…”

               “Doctor McCoy and I discussed you schedule and together we picked a childbirth and parenting class that fit into it,” Spock said.

               Jim groaned, “Oh great…you two bond and now you’re ganging up on me.”

* * *

 

               Spock dropped Bones and Jim off outside their dorm building and helped get their bags out of the trunk.  Jim watched Bones take his bag and start to head off towards the building but Jim stayed behind to talk to Spock.

               “So, classes start soon,” Jim said.

               “Yes, in two point one five weeks.”

               “I had a really great week, Spock.  Wish it could’ve lasted longer.”  Jim looked behind him and saw that Bones had gone into the building and then turned back to Spock and asked, “Can I come over later? For dinner and chess?”

               “That would…I would like that, Jim.”

               Jim smiled and really wanted to kiss the Vulcan but there were other people walking around.

               “Alrighty then.  I’ll see you later.” Jim then took his bag from Spock and liked how Spock ran a finger over his as he gave him the bag.  He smiled and then turned and walked into the building.


	14. Bones Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new tag ^-^

_15 Weeks Pregnant_

               “Oh my god.  Jim you have a belly now!” Gaila exclaimed as Jim showed her his definite bump.  They were taking the military science course together this semester and were in Jim’s dorm room going over their notes for their class that was in an hour.  Jim had removed his red cadet jacket and lifted up the black undershirt to show her.

               “Yep and I’m completely in the cadet maternity clothes now,” Jim sighed.  “Although, I do like that the pants have the stretchy waist band.” Luckily, the cadet uniform was just little on the bulky side so he could get away with people not knowing for a little while longer.

               “That’s so cool.  You’re 15 weeks right? Wow…are you feeling them move yet?” Gaila asked, staring at him from where she sat on his bed.

               “I’ve been feeling a fluttering…but Bones thinks that could just be gas.  He said I’d know, one hundred percent, when they start to move.”  

               “Ohhhh! This is so exciting! Can I touch?” she asked.  Jim nodded and walked closer to her.  Gaila smiled and rested both her hands on the sides of Jim’s baby bump.

               “Sooooo….how’s you secret relationship with Professor Spock going?  I’m not smelling him a whole lot on you now that classes have started.”  She removed her hands from him and Jim put his shirt down and zipped his jacket back up.  Jim saw her a few days after he had returned from the Tahoe trip and immediately could smell that he and Spock had been intimate.

               “It’s going well.  I don’t see him every day and Bones thinks I go over to his place to eat and play chess.  At least Spock has stopped giving me so many hickies where Bones could possible see them.”

               “Well, you are there to eat something,” Gaila said, winking at him.

               “You are the worst.”

               “I know, that’s why you love me.”

               “Whatever.  So how many people do you think know I’m pregnant?  I know most of the non-Humans I’m in class with know because they can smell it.”

               “I actually think the whole academy knows.  Sorry Jim.”

               Jim sighed, “Its okay.  It was bound to happen sooner or later.” _Was really hoping for later._

* * *

 

After their class ended, Jim and Gaila parted ways and he made his way to Spock’s office.  Jim knew that he had office hours at this time and he wanted to talk to him about something.  When he got to the Vulcan’s office he knocked.  The door slid open and Jim walked in and saw that Spock was sitting behind his desk looking at his computer terminal.

               “Hey,” Jim said walking into the office so that the door closed behind him and went to sit at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

               “Cadet, is there something that I can help you with?” Spock asked, not averting his eyes from his computer screen.

               _Acting professional I see.  Two can play that game._ Jim grinned and slumped back in his chair and spread his legs.

               “Well, Professor, I wanted to ask you a question, sir.”

               Spock finally looked at Jim and his eyes widened a bit, taking in Jim’s posture.  Jim licked his lips and watched at Spock’s noses flared slightly at the sight.

               “What is your question, Jim,” Spock asked.

               Jim laughed and sat up in his chair, “I wanted to know if you think we should tell Chris about us?”

               “Captain Pike,” Spock corrected. “It would be logical to inform the Captain of our relationship status so that he may inform the higher ups.”

               “Right, exactly.  So after my last class I’ll head over to his house and tell him.  He can’t be too upset if I tell him at his house.”

               “You know where Captain Pike resides?” Spock asked, his eyes darkening and clenching his fist. Jim smirked and got and walked around Spock’s desk to sit on the edge right in front of him causing Spock to lean back a bit and spread his legs.

               _Wow, this is just like the start of so many fantasies I’ve had,_ Jim thought.

“Are you jealous of Chris,” Jim grinned.

               “Captain Pike,” Spock corrected again, “and no I am not jealous. Jealousy is illogical.”  Spock stood up and Jim wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him to him. Jim wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s shoulders and leaned in close.

               “Chris is just a friend.  I’ve never done anything remotely sexual with him,” Jim told him then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

               When he pulled back he asked with a grin, “Wanna fool around before my next class….Professor.”

               Spock opened his mouth to respond but someone knocked on his office door.  He pulled back from Jim and righted his professor uniform.

               “Damn, looks like I gotta go,” Jim said with a sigh.  He got off the desk and right his uniform too. 

Spock walked him to the door and before opening it he put his hand to Jim’s bump and kissed him lightly and asked, “Will you be coming over later?”

               Jim nodded and stepped away so that Spock could open the door.  Jim turned to go out and stopped because Uhura was standing there.

               “Susie!” Jim said with a smile.  “Good to see you?  Are you coming to the club meeting tomorrow?”

               “My name is not Susie,” Uhura replied. “Professor Spock I thought this was our scheduled meeting time.”

               “It is, Cadet Kirk was just leaving,” Spock informed her. Jim just grinned and waved at her as pasted by and left for his next class.

               Spock then stepped in the room to allow Cadet Uhura to enter.  He went and sat behind his desk and looked to the cadet.

               “Professor, does Cadet Kirk take any of you courses?” Uhura asked as she sat down in the chair that Jim had previous been sitting in.

               “No, he is not. Now, Cadet, you wished to discuss the recent paper I assigned?”

               Uhura nodded and made a mental note to ask her roommate, Gaila, about Jim.  She had already heard a few rumors around campus about him possibly being pregnant.

* * *

               Chris Pike didn’t live to far from campus and when Jim had first started going to the academy, Chris had invited him over all the time to chat and hang out.  Jim actually liked spending time with him and the guy was really invested in seeing Jim succeed in Starfleet. After his last class, Jim headed over to his apartment.

               “Jim, what a pleasant surprise,” Chris said when he opened his door.  He held the door open so that Jim could step in.

               “Yeah, well I thought it was time we really actually talked about the babies,” Jim said making himself comfortable on Chris’ loveseat in the living room.  .

               “Yeah, that would be a good idea. Can I get you anything to drink? Eat?”

               Jim considered him for a moment then looked off toward the kitchen.

               “Do you have any ice-cream?”

               “I think I may have some butter pecan.”

               “I’d like some! Please.”

               Chris chuckled and went into the kitchen to get Jim the ice-cream.  He returned to the room and handed Jim a bowl and spoon before sitting down on the adjacent seat and looked at him.

               “So, how are feeling? Any more morning sickness?” Chris asked.

               “Nope and I’m glad.  Haven’t gotten sick in over a week.”

               “How far along are you now?”

               “About 15 weeks.  We go back in a few weeks for another ultrasound to find out what we’re having.” Jim then moaned; he was really enjoying his ice-cream.

               “We? You and Spock are a ‘we’ now?” Chris questioned, looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

               Jim licked the spoon and looked back at Chris. 

               “Um…so I have a hypothetical question for you.  Besides academic dishonesty, cheating, becoming pregnant with a professor’s baby is like the worst thing that a cadet could do, right?  Especially if said professor was that student’s teacher.”

               “Go on.”

               “Well since the cadet is already pregnant, by a medical oops, then it really wouldn’t be a big deal if they started to date after the fact. Right?”

               Chris groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, “Jiiiiim.  You and Spock? I really can’t say that I’m surprised.  I have to inform the higher ups you know and you absolutely cannot take any of the classes he teaches.”

               “Wasn’t planning on it. I wanted to let you know because Spock and I wanted to keep it quiet for a while. Bones doesn’t even know.”

               “Tell him.”

               “But I…”

               “Tell him.  He’s your best friend and he needs to know.”

               “Yeah, you’re right.” Jim looked defeated and then stared at his now empty bowl of ice-cream and pouted.

               “Do you want more ice-cream?”

               Jim kept pouting and nodded his head.

* * *

 

               Bones walked into the dorm room and saw that Jim was seated at his desk doing what looked like homework. 

               “Hey,” he said.

               “Hi,” Jim replied looking up and watching Bones set his bag down and started to take off his cadet uniform.

               “I need to tell you something,” Jim said.

               “Yeah? What is it?”  Bones folded his uniform jacket and sat if on top of his dresser.

               “Well…um…you see…Spock and I…”

               “Are sleeping together.”

               Jim’s eyes widened and he started at his friend, “How’d you know?”

               “ _Please_. There is no other reason for there to be hickies and bite marks on you back and butt,” Bones stated, staring back at Jim.

               _Dammit, that’s where Spock’s been leaving them. No more doggy-style for him._

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew?” Jim asked.

               “Figured you needed it.  Not the sex but the secret.  I’ll admit I’m not…pleased with it but you two are going to be parents.  And I’ve thought over everything you told me and I guess…if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

               “Really?”

               “It would be best for the twins if you and Spock are together-together.  I’m not going to bash the relationship.  I’ll hold me tongue and I’m here for you and the kids if anything happens.”

               Jim stared at his friend and then started crying. 

               “Jim, stop that.  No waterworks.”

               “You love me!” Jim exclaimed, getting out of his chair and rushing over to hug his friend tightly. “I love you, too, Bonesy!”  He continued to cry happily while Bones tried, futilely, to get him to stop hugging him.

               “Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor, not teddy bear.  Let go!”

               “No, I wuv you! And you wuv me and the babies.”

               Bones groaned and sunk down on to his bed with Jim still holding on to him.

* * *

 

               Spock entered his apartment and immediately knew that Jim was there.  He walked into the living room and saw Jim asleep on his couch with a plate of crumbs resting on his growing bump. Spock allowed himself a small smile at the picture and went over to take the plate and returned it to the kitchen.  He went back to the slumbering Jim and then picked up his PADD and he sat down at the end of the couch and pulled Jim’s socked feet into his lap and began to go over some work.

* * *

 

               Jim woke to someone rubbing the bare skin of his bump. It tingled and sparked and he smiled, knowing that Spock was there with him. He blinked his eyes opened at stared at Spock who had his eyes glued to where his hand was touching Jim’s bump. 

               “What time is it?” Jim asked.

               “2017,” Spock replied still touching the bump.

               “I’m hungry.  Can you order take out? I really, really want some dim-sum.”

               Spock looked at him and then picked his PADD up off the coffee table and tapped at the screen then handed it to Jim.

               “I have frequented this establishment several times and they have dim sum.”

               Jim took the PADD and looked through the menu.

               “Oooo…I want the steam BBQ pork bun and…can I eat shrimp?”

               “Yes, it is a low in mercury and high in omega-3 fatty acids.”

               “Good, because I also want deep fried shrimp dumplings and some spicy cold noodles,” Jim said handing the PADD back to Spock who placed their orders.

* * *

 

               “So, how was your day?” Jim asked, eating his delicious dim sum dipped in cream cheese and spicy mustard. They were sitting at the dining room table, eating and playing chess.

               “Satisfactory.  How was yours?” Spock asked, moving his bishop. 

               “Pretty good.  Talked to Chris.” Jim moved one his pieces quickly and capturing Spock’s bishop.

               “Captain Pike and what did he have to say?”

               “Chris said he wasn’t surprised to hear we’re together.  He’ll inform the higher-ups and as long as I don’t take any of your classes, everything should be alright.”

               “Hm.” Spock replied, considering the chess board and then moving another piece.

               “Also, Bones knows about us,” Jim stated, staring at Spock who looked up from the chessboard.

“I see.  Did you inform him?” Spock asked.

               Jim shook his head, “Sort of.  Apparently he’s been seeing all those nice hickies and bite marks that you’ve been leaving on my back and butt.” 

               Spock growled deep in his chest and narrowed his eyes. “Why has Doctor McCoy been seeing your naked form?”

               Jim snorted and shook his head again, “He’s my roommate and my doctor, or course he’s seen me naked.  Also, by the way, no more doggy style sex for you.”

               Spock continued to stare at him so Jim ignored him and continued eating his delicious dim sum.

* * *

 

               After a while of putting up with Spock just staring at him, Jim put his food down and got up and walked over and sat in his lap sideways.  He put his arm around Spock’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

               “You know you still haven’t taken me on our first official date yet.  Have you thought of any plans?”         Jim asked.

               Spock put a hand under Jim’s shirt and rested it on his bump. “Negative, I have not thought of a suitable place.  I have never been on a…date before so I do not know where to take you.”

               “Well, that makes two of us,” Jim stated.

               Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jim huffed out a light laugh and kissed his forehead right above the brow.

               “I’ve never been on a…real first date either.  My ex took me to the movies and some restaurants and that was fine but…I want to go somewhere different.  Restaurants and movies, there so cliché.  Think of something different for us to do.  Is that too demanding? If it is, I’m sorry…just wherever we go will be fine.  I like restaurants and…”

               Spock interrupted him but giving him a chaste kiss.

               “I’ll research a suitable date location later,” Spock told him then picked him up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. Jim chuckled as Spock laid him out on the bed and crawled on top of him.

               “You mentioned earlier that…that there was a particular position that we were not allowed to do anymore.  Were you being serious?”

               Jim grinned and pulled Spock down for a heated kiss, rubbing the tips of his ears as he did.  Spock melted into the kiss and ran a hand down Jim’s side to cup him through his pants. Jim groaned and bucked up into his hand.

               “I wasn’t really being serious,” Jim told him as Spock kissed along his jaw to his neck. Spock growled and started to divest them of all their clothes and trailed hot kisses down to Jim’s chest.  His hot mouth closed around one of Jim’s sensitive nipples and began sucking on it, while one of his hands fondled the other nipple. Jim didn't stop Spock’s assault until both his nipples were dark red and hard and he was left panting and whining for more.

               When Spock was satisfied with the hardness of the blonde’s nipples, he slid lower, nipping and sucking at random places around Jim’s bump, stopping right above Jim’s groin. Everywhere Spock touched him, it was electric. He panted, moaned and squirmed on the bed.  He placed a hand onto Spock’s shoulder and pushed him down, towards his aching erection.

               “Please, Spock,” Jim whined. Spock almost grinned and teasingly licked the shaft, making Jim’s noises louder. One of Jim’s hands reached up and grabbed at the pillow under his head and tried to buck up but Spock held his hips down.  Spock began to bob his head up and down.  He swirled his tongue over the head of Jim’s cock, licking lightly at the slit, and then started sucking on the shaft once more.

               "Fuck, Spock," Jim moaned, but then made a needy, disappointed sound when the Vulcan stopped, “Don’t stop.” He looked down at Spock who merely glanced up to him then moved Jim’s legs to rest upon his shoulders and then licked and sucked at Jim’s testicles before licking at his perineum then moved his hands so that they could spread Jim’s cheeks open for him to display his tight, quivering hole.  Spock descended mercilessly upon the delicate area, shoving his tongue deep inside Jim.

               “Spock!” Jim shouted, gripping at the pillow and grabbing at Spock’s head with his other. Spock slid his tongue out, licking around Jim’s entrance over and over, teasing his t’hy’la. Jim moaned again and again, too wrapped up in the electric feeling of Spock’s rough alien tongue to bother to shut his mouth, not that Spock wanted him, too.

               Growling, Spock pushed his face closer and jabbed his tongue into Jim.  He then slipped his thumbs past the muscle, right beside his tongue.  Jim cried out and arched his back, gripping at Spock’s black hair.  Spock liked that he can go deeper with this new arrangement, so he pushed his thumbs in more and gently pulls them in opposite directions, widening Jim’s hole even more. Pushing in as far as he can, Spock’s rough tongue moved around in the still tight channel then with his mouth, latched on to the outer rim and sucked.

               Jim went wild under him, pushing back into the Vulcan’s face and spread his legs over Spock’s shoulders and back, whining out a string of “God, Spock, yes! More...please, more.  Nngh! Don’t stop…don’t stop. Don’t ever. Gonna cum…”

               Spock no intention or desire to stop and when Jim says he’s going to cum, Spock began to fuck his tongue in and out of Jim’s passage.  He then reached one of his hands down to his own, hard cock and started stroking himself fast. 

               Jim’s hole contracted around his tongue and made Spock try to go just that little bit deeper.  Jim arched again and cried out Spock’s name, seeing stars as he climaxes, his seed spilling onto his stomach and chest. When the last contraction fades, and Jim is simply twitching and panting under his touch, as Spock finishes himself off onto his sheets. He pulls away from Jim and removes Jim’s legs from his shoulders and sets them down onto the bed.

               Spock crawled over Jim so that he was on all fours above him and saw that Jim was out. Completely.  Red, plump mouth hanging slightly open and snoring lightly.

               “Fascinating,” Spock said quietly to himself, admiring his blissfully sleeping t’hy’la.  He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead then got out of bed to clean them both off and change the bed around Jim.

* * *

 

               Spock left Jim in the bedroom and meditated for a few hours before rising and going over to his computer terminal and researching date-night activities.  Most of what he found where what Jim said he didn’t want to do.  Restaurant and movie. Spock had never been on a date before and had no clue of what to do with Jim.  He then sent a quick message to his father, who was back on Vulcan with his mother, and asked if he had ever taken his mother on a date when they were courting.

               He got an almost instant reply.  His father had stated that they had gone to several restaurants, a few museums and the Golden Gate Park. Spock stared at the computer screen and internally sighed.  To him, those were not special enough activities to do with Jim on their first date. He shut down the terminal and went to join Jim in bed to sleep.         

              

 


	15. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jim and Spock's first date :)

**Chapter Fifteen—Date Night**

               Spock woke up to crunching sounds.  He blinked awake and looked up and saw that Jim was propped up by a mound of pillows in bed eating his cheese puffs and reading over something on his PADD that was resting on his bump. Spock saw that one of his hand’s finger tips were cover with orange powder as well as on Jim’s lips.

               “Morning, Spock,” Jim said, glancing at him, licking his lips. 

               “Good morning,” Spock replied, sitting up next to Jim with his back against the headboard.

               “Your mom sent me a list of things we should be getting for the babies,” Jim told him moving the PADD slightly so that Spock could see the screen.  “She put on here that we’ll need two convertible cribs.  What do they convert to?”

               “I do not know.”

               Jim just shrugged and scrolled through the list, “Receiving blankets, bottles, bottle warmer, bottle sterilizer, burp cloths,” Jim read out, his eyes going wide. “Wow, we are going to need a lot of stuff for these kids.”

               “Indeed.  In my readings, it is suggested that a baby shower is a way to receive such items to take the burden off the new parent’s finances.”

               “Yeah, no shit….and what the hell is a pack n’ play?!”

               “I am sure when we take the new parent classes we will find out about all of these.”

               “I hope so.  When do we take those again?”

               “Our first class is on October 11.  It is a Sunday and you do not have any classes.”

               “Oh, good.” Jim then sat the PADD down and licked the cheese stuff of his fingertips.  He turned to Spock and grinned. “Soooo, last night was really great.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Wanna do it again?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

               “Negative, we should not.  You have class in one hour and fourteen point five minutes.  You still need to eat breakfast and shower before then.”

               Jim pouted, “But I want sex.”  He looked at Spock with his trademark puppy dog eyes.

               Spock blushed and nodded, “You are insatiable. If you are late for your first class, it will be entirely your fault, Jim.”

               Jim grinned and moved to straddle Spock’s waist, “Well, _Professor,_ I am so, so sorry for being late to class.  Can I make it up to you?”  Jim bit his lip and rolling his hips, looked at Spock from under his eyelashes.

               The Vulcan growled and pulled the blonde tease closer and kissed him hard.

* * *

 

               Spock sat at his desk during his open office hours, looking over the list of baby items that his mother had sent Jim on his PADD.  He did not understand what half of the things were or why they were needed.  Someone knocked on the door and Spock instructed the person to enter.  He looked up from his PADD and saw that it was Cadet Uhura that was there.  She entered and closed the door behind her. 

               “Cadet, have a seat,” Spock told her.  She sat down in front of his desk.

               “Professor, I have a question about some syntax for the assignment,” She told him, pulling out her PADD and tapping at the screen.

               He sat his PADD down in front of him when she passed out hers.  She glanced to his screen and smiled, “Know someone who is having a baby, Professor?”

               Spock glanced from her PADD and nodded, “I am to be a father in roughly twenty-five weeks.”

               Uhura blinked, a little shocked, “Whoa…wow.  Congrats.  You and your bond-mate must be thrilled.”

               “He is not my bond-mate.  He was accidentally artificially inseminated instead of my…ex-bond-mate.”

               _I think he’s talking about Kirk. Oh my god,_ Uhura thought.  “That’s…wow…are…are you and him…together?”

               Spock nodded and then looked to his PADD.

               “Cadet, do you know what a convertible crib is?” Spock asked.

               “Convertible crib?  Um...it’s a crib that converts to a toddler bed.  My older sister has two kids and it’s a lot easier to get a convertible crib instead of having to buy a separate toddler bed later when the kid needs it.”

               “I see.”

               “It’s Kirk, right?” Uhura asked a little hesitantly. Spock looked to her.

               “Cadet Kirk is pregnant, yes.  We recently have agreed to be involved romantically.”

               “That’s…good.  I have heard rumors about him being pregnant.”

               Spock narrowed his eyes at her and said, “I did not think you were one to listen to idle gossip.  I assure you that anything negative that you have heard about his person are quite untrue….besides being pregnant, but to me that is not a negative issue.”

               “I know.  I usually don’t listen to gossip at all, but my roommate, Gaila Vro, she and Kirk are good friends.  She got upset yesterday evening when she overheard someone saying that he probably didn’t know who the father was and told me that he was pregnant and the he did know who the dad was.  She didn’t tell me it was you, though.”

               Spock looked away, “Such gossip is unbecoming of Starfleet cadets and future officers.”

               “Yes it is.  Do you know what Jim’s having yet? Boy, girl?”

               “We have an appointment on October tenth to find out the sex of the children.”

               “Children? Twins?” Uhura questioned, eyes wide.

               Spock nodded.

               “Wow, they’re going to be handful for you and Kirk.” Uhura chuckled.       

               “Indeed,” Spock replied with an almost smile. He then looked down at the Cadet’s PADD and quickly showed her where she was having trouble with the syntax and handed back the PADD. She was about to get up and leave when he stopped her.

               “Uhura…may I inquire about something?” Spock asked.

               “Sure.”

               “Do you partake in many…dates?”

               Uhura stared at him then chuckled, “No.  Don’t have the desire or time to get involved with anyone at the moment.  Why do you ask?”

               “Cadet Kirk…Jim and I have yet to go on a first date and he has requested that I take him somewhere other than a restaurant and movie.  Do you have any suggestions?”

               Uhura thought about it then told him, “The aquarium has this nightlife VIP tour thing that might be something Jim would like.  You get a behind the scenes tour of several exhibits and there’s an open bar and snacks.  Also, it’s adults only, so no little rascals running around.”

               Spock nodded, “Thank you, Uhura.  I will look into it.”

               “You’re welcome, Commander.”  Uhura smiled at him then turn and left the office.

               Spock turned his attention to his computer terminal to look into the aquarium that Uhura had suggested.

* * *

 

               Jim sat in the academy’s cafeteria and munched on some fried chicken legs with pickles and cream cheese.  He also had a side of corn and mustard and a grilled cheese.  Gaila sat across from him with just a simple Orion dish and scrunched up her nose at him and his food.

               “That’s so disgusting, Jim.”

               “I’m pregnant and this shit is delicious,” Jim replied taking a big bite out of a pickle with cream cheese on it.  Gaila made a gagging noise and looked away which made Jim smile with a mouth full of food.  

               Gaila ignored her and they sat there eating for a few minutes in silence until Gaila asked, “So what did youdo this morning? Or should I say, _who_ did you do?”

               “You know the answer to that question, Gaila, and it’s none of your business,” Jim paused then whispered, “None of your business if we played naughty cadet this morning and that he made me cum just by eating me out last night.”             

               “You lucky, pregnant, bastard.  Do you know when was the last time that I with something that good in bed?  Weeks!”

               Jim burst out laughing, “Weeks? Gaila you have sex with someone like every other day.”

               “Yeah, but do they offer to partake in any of those activities? No. Sure the sex is amazing, but a girl needs that kind of attention every now and again.  You human males no nothing about cunnilingus.”

               Jim laughed again and nodded, “That's probably true.”

* * *

 

               Once Jim was finished with his lunch, Jim got up and put away his trash then sat back down across from Gaila.

               “Can I ask you something?” Jim asked.

               “Yeah, anything,” Gaila replied.

               “Would you be…willing to throw me a baby shower?”

               “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!  I’d love too!”

               “That’s great. Thanks!”

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?”

               “Hm?”

               “What exactly…is a baby shower?  Like what do I do?”

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “You know, I actually have no idea.  I can give Spock’s mom your comm number and ya’ll could plan it together.”

               “Awesome.”

* * *

 

               Jim said good-bye to Gaila and made his way to his next class.  He noticed other cadets glancing at him as he walked across campus. He ignored them and walked into the building where his lecture was and went into his class and took a seat near the back.  Jim noticed that the cadets in the lecture hall were glancing at him as well and a few others were whispering to each other. 

 _Fuckers, think I probably don’t know who the dad is.  Well, I do and once the babies are out of me, I’ll kick all your asses,_ Jim thought to himself.  He snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him.

               “Sulu! Hey!” Jim said, smiling at his friend.  He had met Sulu at the beginning of the winter quarter.  They had practiced fencing together a few times and Jim liked talking to him.

               “Hey, Jim.  Heard you’re pregnant.” Sulu replied, putting his PADD on the desk.  Jim sighed and nodded.

               “Yep.  How’d you hear?”

               “It’s all over campus.  The rumor is that you’re pregnant and that the other father is Captain Pike, Leonard, Admiral Komack, or Admiral Archer.”

               Jim laughed which made several of their class mates turn and look at them.

               “Wow, admirals huh? None of those are right. And what are you doing here?  This isn’t your class.”

               “Actually I’m the new T.A. for the class. So, if you don’t mind me asking, who is the baby daddy?”

               Jim glanced around the lecture hall and sighed.  He looked to Sulu and said, “We’ll talk later.”

               “That’s fine.  You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s cool.  As long as you and the baby are happy and healthy, that’s all that matters,” Sulu told him, patting him on the back.

               “Babies”

               Sulu looked at him with big eyes, “Bullshit.”

* * *

               Jim laid on his dorm room bed, napping, when Bones walked in, causing his pregnant roommate to wake up.  Jim stretched and sat up, yawning as he did.

               “I love naps,” Jim told Bones who smiled and sat down his bag next to his desk.

               “Soak them in now while you can, because once the little ones arrive you’re not going to sleep until they start school,” Bones replied with a chuckle.

               Jim smiled and then went to bathroom to relieve himself.  The babies must like kicking his bladder because he’s had to pee so much lately.

               “What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Jim asked when he came back into the room.

               “Nothing, why?”

               “I don’t have any more classes and Spock finally decided where to take us for our first date and I need some nice clothes that fit.”

               “Where’s he taking you?” Bones asked, starting to change out of his cadet uniform and into jeans and a shirt.

               Jim shrugged, “He won’t tell me.  I figured a nice button down shirt and pants would be best.”

               “Yep, probably will be.  Alright let’s go.”

* * *

 

               “I’m fat!” Jim whined from the other side of the changing room door.  Bones leaned against the wall outside and chuckled.

               “You’re pregnant.  We are in a pregnancy clothes store.  The clothes we picked out should fit,” Bones replied.

               “They do fit, but you can clearly see my bump.”

               “That’s what these clothes do, Jim.  They accentuate your bump.”

               Jim grumbled out something that Bones couldn’t hear through the door then came out of the room dressed in one of the outfits they had picked out.  Bones thought he looked great wearing an aqua colored checked button down shirt and light khakis.  The shirt might have been a little too snug along the bump.

               “Do you want me to get a bigger size shirt because it looks like the pants fit just fine?” Bones asked.

               Jim nodded and pouted slightly.  Bones sighed and then went off to find some bigger shirts.   He came back after a few moments and handed one shirt to Jim.

               “This should be fine, go put it on.”

               Jim nodded and went back into the dressing room.  A moment later he heard Jim say through the door, “I love this shirt. Fits great.”  Jim came back out and showed it to his friend. Bones agreed that the light green button down fit perfectly and showed off Jim’s bump nicely without being tight around him.

               “Great.  Let’s go pay and get some dinner,” Bones told him.

               Jim smiled and replied, “I really want a rack of lamb.  Where can we get some?”

               Bones groaned and shook his head.

* * *

               A few days later it was Friday and Spock had stated that there would be a car picking Jim up at 2100 sharp.

               “It’s a little late isn’t it? To be going out,” Bones stated from where he was sitting at his desk looking at Jim who was rolling up the sleeves of his nice, new shirt.

               “That’s why he told me to eat something beforehand,” Jim replied.  He finished adjusting the sleeves and ran his hands down the front of the shirt, smoothing his down.  He stood in front of the mirror and rubbed a hand over his bump.

               “I look great.  This shirt makes my bump look awesome and these pants are doing wonders for my ass.”

               Bones snorted and shook his head, “Yeah those stretchy-waist paternity pants look great, Jim.”

               The pregnant blonde turned his head and stuck his tongue out at his friend.  Just then their room’s comm unit by the door buzzed.  Bones got up and walked over and answered with a, “Yeah?”

               “I have a car here for a Mr. Kirk,” a man’s voice came through.

               “He’ll be right down,” Bones replied then moved away from the door and turned to Jim and said, “Have a nice night and take a jacket.”

               Jim smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

               “Holy shit….a limo hovercar?!” Jim exclaimed, following the driver to the limo. The man opened the back door and motioned for Jim to enter.  Jim saw Spock sitting in the back and smiled, climbing in and sitting next to the Vulcan and buckling up. He saw that Spock was wearing a dark grey sweater and black pants.

               “A limo, Spock?  How fancy,” Jim said with a light chuckle.

               “Indeed.  Have you ever been in a limo before?”

               “Actually no.  This is my first time.  So, where are we going?” Jim asked as their driver pulled away from the academy grounds.

               “You will see.”

               “Tell me.”

               Spock gave him that almost grin look that Jim was starting to love and shook his head.

               “Meanie.”  Jim looked out the window and then felt butterflies in his stomach. He rested a hand to his bump and rubbed.  The fluttering butterflies lasted a few moments than stopped and Jim looked and saw Spock staring at his bump. Jim smiled at him and reached over and took his hand and put it to the bump.

               “Can you feel the children moving?” Spock asked, staring where Jim was holding his hand to his bump.

               “I don’t think so.  For the past couple days I’ve been feeling like butterflies fluttering but I think it’s probably gas.”

               Spock just nodded and kept staring so Jim leaned over and kissed him soundly.  The Vulcan kissed back and moved his hand to cup Jim’s cheek.  Jim pulled back and rubbed his nose against Spock’s and smiled.

               “Tell me where we’re going.”

               “No.”

               “So mean to me,” Jim told him before sticking his tongue out at him.

               “You look…quite lovely tonight, Jim.”

               Jim smiled, “Thanks.  You look really nice, too.”

* * *

               The limo stopped in front of the aquarium and Jim stared at Spock with raised eyebrows.  The driver opened the door and Jim stepped out with Spock following behind him.  He said something to the driver as Jim walked forward a bit and looked at the aquarium.  Spock walked up next to him and rested his hand on Jim’s lower back and led him towards to the entrance.

               “This is…different.  I’ve actually never been to this aquarium before,” Jim told him as they walked into the building.

               “I am pleased to hear that,” Spock replied as led them over to the ticket counter. 

               The lady behind the counter smiled at them and asked, “Are you here for the nightlife VIP tour?”

               “Yes,” Spock replied, “our reservation is under the name Spock.”

               She looked down to her computer than smiled and looked at them, “Mr. Spock, your tour starts in about thirty minutes.  Until then you two are free to explore the open exhibits down here and help yourselves to the open bar and hors-d'oeuvres set up over there.” She pointed to the set up nearby and smiled again. “They’ll make an announcement over the loud speaker when it’s time to group up and you’ll meet back here.”

               Jim smiled and nodded and pulled Spock over to the open bar.

               “VIP tour of the aquarium…that’s really awesome, Spock,” Jim told him as he walked up to the table of hors-d’oeuvres and looked at the finger foods they had to offer.  Jim picked up something that was wrapped in bacon and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and then saw some desserts.  He quickly walked over and grabbed something that was labeled as a fruit and cream mini-tarts and ate a couple before Spock led them over to a small tank in the middle of the room.  Jim pouted as they left the desserts but then stared down into the touch pools and smiled at the various sea life in it.  He saw a horseshoe crab, sea urchins, and starfishes to name a few.  He went to reach into the pool but Spock grabbed his hand.

               “I do not think you are allowed to touch,” Spock told him.

               An aquarium worker on the other side of the exhibit walked up and replied, “You may touch any of the aquatic life in these touch pools here.  In fact, we encourage you to.”

               “See, Spock,” Jim said, taking his hand away and reaching in to touch a starfish. He smiled and looked at Spock, “You should touch the starfish, Spock.”

               “Sea star and no thank you.”

               “Sea star?  It’s a starfish.”

               “It is called a sea star as it is not a fish.  It is an echinoderm closely related to sea urchins and sand dollars.”

               Jim sighed and looked to the aquarium worker who said, “Your husband’s right.  We do use the terms interchangeably though as the younger visitors prefer calling them starfish.” The worker than walked away to talk with another guest.

               “He called your husband,” Jim said.   Spock nodded and looked into the touch pool. 

               “Touch the starfish, Spock.”

               “No, thank you.”

               Jim glared at him and said again, “Touch. The. Starfish. Now.”

               Spock stared back and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and quickly reached into the touch pool and touched the sea star then pulled his hand back out.  Jim burst out laughing while Spock grabbed some towels near the exhibit and wiped his hand off.

               “I’ve never, ever seen someone look so grumpy touching a starfish or any other animal before,” Jim gasped out.   Spock just narrowed his eyes at his laughing boyfriend and internally sighed.

* * *

               The announcement came for them to group up a little while later, after Jim had touched some more of the sea creatures in the touch pool and cleaned off his hands.  Spock led them over to their tour guide and Jim saw that a couple in their group was acting quite frisky with each other.

               “Want to get frisky too?” Jim whispered in his Vulcan’s ear.  Spock blushed lightly and shook his head while Jim chuckled.

               Their tour guide was very informative and Jim greatly enjoyed the tour.  The behinds the scenes exhibits were great and Jim held Spock’s hand throughout most of the night.  At the end of the tour they got to go into the connected Planetarium and Jim snuggled up against Spock during the whole show.  After that they all were allowed free roam of the aquarium for an hour. 

               Jim saw a photo booth as he and Spock walked around the giant shark exhibit.  He smiled and grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him over to it. Jim sat down in it first and motioned for Spock to sit next to him and told him to close the red curtain. Spock did as he was asked and sat awkwardly next to Jim and watched as his date tapped at the display screen.

               “We can customize the pictures and add our names to the bottom of the photo-strips,” Jim told him as he typed in their names and today’s date. He then sat back and told Spock, “I want some good pictures, okay? So put your arm around me and try to look happy.  Well…as happy as a Vulcan can look.”

               “I will…attempt to, Jim.”

               The blonde smiled big at the Vulcan, his electric blue eyes shining bright.  Spock looked at him and felt a light smile tug at the corner of his mouth as a flash went off. It caused him to blink a few times and look towards the source. Jim tapped at the display screen and smiled.

               “Oh, that was a great picture.  Let’s take the others now.”

* * *

 

               After the photo booth, Jim led Spock to a secluded spot near a giant tank display of colorful fish and coral.  Jim sat down at a bench opposite the tank and motioned for Spock to sit next to him.

               “Best first date ever, Spock.  I really love it, thank you,” Jim told him, grabbing his hand and holding it in his lap. “And thanks for trying to look happy-ish in the pictures.”

               “I am gratified that you have enjoyed the date,” Spock replied.  He looked at Jim who was admiring the strip of photos.  One was of them smiling (Spock was almost smiling) at each other.  The others had one of Jim making a silly face while Spock quirked an eyebrow at him, one where they were kissing and the last was of Jim sitting in Spock’s lap, leaning back and both of their hands on Jim’s bump.  

               Jim’s blue eyes lit up and he smiled at Spock, “How did you think of taking me here?”

               “Cadet Uhura suggested this venue.”

               “Seriously?  You asked her for advice?”

               “I first asked my father about the places he took my mother when they were courting but his answers were not…they were not acceptable for our first date.  I was in my office, browsing the list of baby items that you had sent me and Uhura came into the office and we started a conversation about how you are pregnant and I am the father.”

               “So she knows about me…about us.  You know, that explains why she was so nice to me at the xenolinguistics club meeting yesterday evening.”

               “I believe if the two of you would stop…teasing each other, you could be friends.”

               “Yeah? Maybe.  So, anyway, she suggested the aquarium?”

               Spock nodded, “Yes, after I cleared up the rumors that have been circulating about you.  Cadet Vro, her roommate, informed her.”

               “I know, Gaila told me. And about those rumors, I know about them, too.  My friend Sulu informed me about them. Apparently most people think that Chris is the dad or possibly Bones or Admirals Komack or Archer.”

               “Such gossip is…” Spock started but Jim interrupted him with a kiss. 

               When he pulled back he smiled and said, “I really don’t care what they have to say.  I’m good with ignoring their remarks and not letting it get to me.”

               Spock nodded and looked towards the tank.  After a few minutes and said, “Uhura also informed me of what a convertible crib is.”

               “What does it convert to?”

               “It converts to a toddler bed when needed.”

               “That’s…convenient.  We’ll need two of those.  God, we’ll need like two of everything,” Jim sighed out.

               “Indeed.  Have you spoken to Cadet Vro about planning a shower?” Spock asked.

               “Yeah, she said she will, but I’ll need to give your mom her information so that they can plan it together.  Gaila said she has no idea for what to do with it.” Jim chuckled.

               “I believe my mother would be pleased to help plan the shower.”

               Jim went “hm” and snuggled next to Spock on the bench.  “I’ve kind of been thinking that we’re probably having girls.”

               “Daughters would be pleasant.  Sons would be as well.”

               Jim smiled at that and nodded against Spock’s shoulder, “As long as they’re healthy.  They could be intersex or want to have a sex change when their older and I wouldn’t care.  Happy and healthy, that’s what I want for them.”

               “Indeed,” Spock replied.  He put his arm around Jim and held him close, resting his cheek against Jim’s blonde hair.

               They sat there for several moments in comfortable silence until the frisky couple from before came into view and start making out, quite enthusiastically, up against the tank.  Jim snorted out a laugh into Spock’s shoulder.

               “I believe they think they are alone,” Spock said quietly to Jim.

               “Yeah, either that or they’re into having sex in public while people watch,” Jim replied.

               “They are kissing each other, not engaged in any sexual act.”

               They ignored the couple for a little while longer until it was impossible to do so because of some moans coming from the couple.

               “Oh my god, I think that their hands are….yep they’ve moved on from just kissing,” Jim quickly said, laughing a bit and getting up.  The only way to leave the area was to walk past the couple and as he and Spock did, they caught quite an eyeful of some nakedness.   They made their way to the exit of the aquarium as they heard some tour guides start yelling at the frisky couple.  Jim burst out laughing once he and Spock were outside the aquarium. 

* * *

 

               When they were back in the limo, Jim asked Spock with a grin, “So…back to your place?”

               “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nightshade_sydneylover150 for the idea of their date going from "G" rated to NC17 :)
> 
> Next chapter will be the next ultrasound and finding out the sex of the babies ^-^ any guess? LOL, I already have the names picked out ^-^


	16. Second Ultrasound

_18 Weeks Pregnant_

“What time is the ultrasound appointment tomorrow?” Jim asked as he got dressed in his cadet uniform. 

               “Noon,” Spock replied as he fastened his black professor jacket and straightened it.  He looked over at Jim who was sitting on the bed now and trying to get his boot on, but was having some trouble because of his baby bump. Spock walked over and knelt in front of him and helped get his boots on.

               “Thanks,” Jim said.  As Spock was standing back up Jim grabbed him around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

               “We cannot engage in any sexual activities this morning, ashaya.  I have a meeting in twenty-four point nine minutes.”

               “You know, I don’t always want to have sex.  I do enjoy just kissing you sometimes,” Jim told him.

               Spock nodded, pulling back and helping Jim up off the bed.

               “Hey, that word you called me…ashaya?  What’s it mean?  You called me that before when I had that allergic reaction at Lake Tahoe.” Jim asked.

               “I have to leave now for my meeting,” Spock replied, ignoring Jim’s comment and walking out of the bedroom.

                 _I will learn what that word means, you meanie Vulcan,_ Jim thought before following after Spock.

* * *

 

               “Girls.  It’s definitely going to be girls, Jim,” Gaila told him.  They were in her dorm room with Jim laying on her bed with his uniform jacket off and his undershirt pulled up exposing his bare bump.  She was holding a pendant over his belly.

               “You can’t tell that just because the thing is swinging in a circle over my belly,” Jim argued with a smile.

               “Yes, you can.  If it was swinging side to side its boys, but since it’s going in a circle, its girls.”

               “While I do think that the babies are girls, I’m not trusting a swinging pendent that looks a lot like a cock-ring,” Jim told her.  Just then the door slid open and Gaila’s roommate walked in.  Uhura stopped and stared at the sight before her.

               “What’s going on?” Uhura questioned, looking from Jim’s belly to the pendent to Gaila.

               “Jim’s having girls,” Gaila said matter-of-factly.  Jim sighed and pulled his shirt down and sat up on the bed.

               “You don’t know that,” Jim pointed at Gaila and protested, “Just because it swung in circle doesn’t mean that it’s going to be girls.

               “Were you doing that pendent thing where if it swings one way it’s a boy and another if it’s a girl?” Uhura asked, walking into the room more and setting her bag on her bed.

               “Yep and the pendent circled so its girls,” Gaila replied.

               “Well, then congrats on the girls, Jim.”

               “Claire, I’m not having girls just because the magic cock-ring said so,” Jim sighed.

               “My name is not Claire and there is some accuracy to that test.  My sister did it with both her pregnancies and it was correct each time.”

               “See, Jim.  The magic cock-ring will be right,” Gaila told him.

               “Cock-ring? You have sex toys in our dorm room?” Uhura asked Gaila, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at her friend.

               “What? I can’t have a cock-ring, but you can have a green vibrator in your bedside drawer?” Gaila snapped back with a smile. Uhura bristled with anger and glared at Gaila.

               Jim’s eyes went wide and he stood up between the two girls, “You know, I’m just gonna go now. I’ll see you later.” He then grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

               “Hey! Don’t you dare repeat this to anyone!” Uhura yelled after him but Jim ignored her and when he made it into the elevator, he burst out laughing.

* * *

 

               Jim left the dorms and headed across campus to his next class.  He was still smiling to himself about the situation back in Gaila and Uhura’s room and didn’t notice that he was walking right towards Gary.

               “Well, hello, Jim,” Gary grinned at him.  Jim looked up and groaned before continuing on past the other cadet.

               “Fuck off, Gary,” Jim snapped.

               “That’s not nice, Jim.  I was just saying hello.”

               Jim ignored him and kept walking.  Gary followed him.

               “So I see that you’re knocked up.  Who’s the unlucky bastard that impregnated you?”

               Jim clenched his fist and turned around to glare at Gary.

               “Bet you don’t even know who it is, huh?”

               “Fuck you and stop saying shit like that.  My pregnancy is none of your fucking business,” Jim spat at him, stepping into Gary’s personal space.  Gary snickered and took a step back.

               “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Gary said, his voice not at all sincere, “Maybe next time you should keep a list of all the guys that have fucked you so that you could at least find out the paternity.”

               Jim was about to punch him right in face when Gaila ran up to them and stood between them.  She faced Jim and said, “Hey, you forgot your PADD.”  She then turned and cast a mean glare to Gary who just shook his head and walked off laughing.

               “Are you okay, Jim?” Gaila asked.

               “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine.  Next time I swear to god I’m gonna kill him,” Jim said, he was breathing a little hard and was very, very angry. “I need to go now.  Thanks for the PADD.  I’ll see you later.”

               Gaila tried to say something else, but Jim quickly turned and left. Jim quickly made his way into the building and into the nearest bathroom.  He made sure that there wasn’t anyone in there with him and he locked the door and started to cry.  His hormones were all over the place lately and he hated it.

* * *

 

               He was late for his next class because he couldn’t compose himself in time, but his professor didn’t seem to mind and at the end of the lecture she told him that she wouldn’t count the tardy.  Jim thanked her and then left campus and went back to Spock’s apartment.  He sent a couple messages to his last two class professors explaining that we was wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be in class.

               At Spock’s place, Jim took off his cadet uniform and put on some comfy sweat pants, a shirt and then made himself some Vulcan that he was starting to like. As he walking into the living room to sit he felt a big kick from inside him.  It startled him and he dropped the teacup which shattered on the floor, but Jim didn’t care.  He put a hand under his shirt and felt his bump where the kick happened.  Another kick happened and Jim put his other hand under his shirt and felt where his children were kicking him.

               This time he stared crying for a different reason. _My kids…I can feel you._ Jim smiled as tears ran down his cheeks.  His kids moved around some more and kicked a couple more times before settling. Jim walked over the broken tea cup and went into the bedroom.  He laid there with his hands rubbing his bump and smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

 

               Spock entered his apartment at 1625 exactly.  He had an alert set up on Jim’s cadet record and it notified him that Jim had been absent for his last class.  When he was walking towards the living room he saw that a spot on the floor was wet and a shattered teacup lay near it.  He internally panicked and rushed out of the room in search of his mate.  Jim was in the bedroom, laying on his side.  Spock went over quickly and was about to place his fingers to Jim’s meld points when the blonde snored in his slumber and rubbed his face into Spock’s pillow.

               The Vulcan sighed and sat down next to his sleeping, pregnant mate and ran his hand through his blonde locks and then caressed his cheek.  When he was satisfied that Jim was alright, he placed a blanket over Jim and he returned to the living room and cleaned up the mess. 

               _I will ask Jim when he wakes about the mess and the absent class,_ Spock thought to himself. 

* * *

 

               Jim woke up and found that someone had placed a blanket over him and smiled.  He got out of bed and checked the chronometer beside Spock’s bed and saw that it was a little after five in the evening.  He went to the bathroom then came out into the living room and Spock found coming from his study. 

               “Hey, how long have you been here?” Jim asked.  Spock walked up to him and drew him into a hug. Surprised by it, Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders.  The Vulcan pressed his face into Jim’s neck and inhaled, rubbing his hands along Jim’s back and sides.  They were flush together as well as they could be with Jim’s bump in-between them.  

               “Are you okay, Spock?” Jim questioned.

               “I am well.  You startled me when I returned home and found the broken teacup.  I thought you were hurt,” Spock said, his face still in Jim’s neck. Jim was about to reply when one of the babies decided kick.  Spock jumped back slightly and stared, wide-eyed, at Jim’s bump.  Jim laughed at the look on Spock’s face and grabbed one of his hands and put it where the kick happened.

               “That’s why I dropped the teacup.  The babies decided to start kicking me and it startled me so much that I dropped it,” Jim told him smiling.  Spock dropped to his knees in front of Jim and put both hands on his bump and stared admiringly at it. His eyes had softened and he looked as happy as a Vulcan could be.

               “Do you feel them?  They keep moving and kicking over here,” Jim said, indicating a spot on the right side of his bump.

               “Yes, I feel them.  It is…most wondrous.” Spock lifted Jim’s shirt and nuzzled at the spot on Jim’s bump.  Jim could feel the twins moving and smiled.  He caressed one of Spock’s pointy ears and Spock kissed that spot on his bump before standing up and kissing Jim passionately.

               When they parted Jim bit his bottom lip and said, “Spock…I really want some Indian food.”

               Spock almost smiled and nodded, “Yes, Jim.”

* * *

 

               There was an Indian restaurant a few blocks from Spock’s apartment that they went to.  Their waitress was really nice and Jim ordered something called Burmese chicken & shrimp casserole while Spock ordered a vegetable curry plate.

               As they waited for their dinner, Spock asked, “Why were you absent for your last class today?”

               “Huh?” Jim asked as he sipped at his peach lemonade.

               “I have an alert on your cadet record and your attendance was marked absent today for Professor Táo’s class.”

               Jim groaned and sat his drink down on the table, “Of course the jerk would mark the pregnant guy absent after I messaged him that I wasn’t feeling well.”

               “If you are not feeling well…” Spock started but Jim waved his hand for him to stop.

               “No, no, I’m fine.  I’m physically well.  I just…I ran into my ex on campus today before my last classes and got upset so I just wanted to go and lay down.  I just told my professors that I wasn’t feeling well so that, perhaps, they’d feel sorry for the pregnant guy and not count my absence.”

               “I see. What did you ex say to get you upset?”

               “Just the usual.  How I sleep around and did I even know who the father was.  I get emotional so easy these days.  I really, really want to punch him in the fucking face.”

               “What is your ex’s name?” Spock asked, reaching across the table and taking one of Jim’s hands. He hoped that Jim would think of the name so that Spock could get it and deal with the person, but Jim didn’t.  The blonde shook his head and told Spock it wasn’t worth him getting involved.  Spock internally sighed but let the subject drop and Jim started excitedly talking about the babies kicking.

* * *

 

               The next day, Jim woke to the babies using his bladder as a trampoline. He quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.  Afterwards, Jim got into the shower and started getting ready for the day.  He was really happy to find out the sex of the babies. He dressed and went into the kitchen where he found Spock making him French toast.

               “Is that the only thing that you can make?” Jim asked, teasingly.  As Spock ignored his question, Jim poured himself some tea and sat at the table and looked at his PADD.  Bones had messaged him about his appointment and that he and Doctor M’Benga would be seeing him.  Jim was glad that Bones was one of his doctors and M’Benga was really nice.  He sometimes still felt bad about Doctor Monterroso was going alright. Amanda had also messaged him, demanding to that he and Spock comm her as soon as they knew about the babies’ sex.

               “Would you care for any fruit or anything else?” Spock asked, setting the plate of French toast in the middle of the table.

               “Do you have any yogurt?”

               “I have some blueberry yogurt.”

               “I’d like some of that and mustard, anchovies and pickles.  Please.  Oh and some orange juice.”

               Spock nodded and went to retrieve the items for him.

* * *

 

               “I’m nervous and excited.  This is bullshit, they need to call us back already,” Jim said, looking at the reception desk.

               “We arrived only five minutes ago, Jim,” Spock replied.  He placed a hand to Jim’s knee and rubbed his thumb along it.

               “I know.  I just want to find out already.”

               “As do I.  They will call us back shortly.”

               Jim sighed and nodded.  He rubbed at his belly and felt a light kick against his hand that made him smile.

* * *

 

               The nurse called them back a few minutes later and took Jim’s weight and blood pressure.  She had him sit on the exam table and then took a few blood samples before leaving him and Spock alone in the room. Jim decided to get ready before the doctors came in and unzipped his pants and lowered them a bit so that his whole bump was exposed and laid back against the inclined table.

               “So excited,” Jim said.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied, leaning over and kissing Jim’s forehead.  He pulled back just as the door opened and Bones and M’Benga entered.

               “Mr. Kirk, how are you today?” M’Benga asked, coming over to Jim and putting on some exam gloves while Bones started up the ultrasound monitor.

               “I’m good.  Just really want to see the babies.”

               Both M’Benga and Bones chuckled.  M’Benga then held his hands up and said, “Spock, I have to put my hands on Jim right now.  I need to examine his bump and feel around.  Just going to touch his bump.”

               Jim snorted and asked, “Why are you doing that? I don’t care if you touch me.  You have to touch me why are you saying that stuff to Spock?”

               “You can touch him,” Spock said, ignoring Jim.  M’Benga nodded and proceeded to feel Jim’s bump and press around.

               “Hey, don’t ignore me,” Jim said.

               “Everything feels great, Jim.  Your weight is perfect and so is your blood pressure.  The babies are moving around nicely,” M’Benga said.  “Are they kicking?”

               “Yeah, I just started feeling them do that yesterday.”

               “That’s good.  Right on track then.  We’re going to check their heartbeats next and then the ultrasound so you can see your little ones.”

               Jim smiled and grabbed Spock’s hand. 

* * *

 

               Hearing their heartbeats went really well and Jim loved hearing that sound.  Spock did as well.  Bones then took over and moved so that he could place some gel on Jim’s bump and before he placed the transducer on the gel, he paused and looked at Spock.

               “Spock, maybe you should sit down for this.  Don’t want to faint again, do you?” Bones said.

               Jim grinned and watched as M’Benga pulled up a chair for Spock and smile.  Spock internally sighed but did sit down.

               Bones looked amused and carried on with putting the transducer down and moving it about.  He kept the monitor facing him while he did a quick look over of the babies before showing Jim and Spock.  M’Benga looked over his shoulder and tapped at a PADD every now and again.

               Jim grew impatient after a few moments and fussed at his friend, “Let me see my babies already, you jerk!”

               Bones chuckled but did as Jim demanded and moved the screen so they could see their babies.  Jim smiled as he looked at the 3D faces of his babies.

               “They’re beautiful,” Jim said, starting to tear up. “Look at their hands…you can see their little fingers. Can you show me their ears? I want to see if they’re pointy.”

               “You wouldn’t be able to tell that until after they’re born.  Vulcan’s ears are turned down a bit in the womb and you can straighten the ears out once you hold them,” M’Benga informed him.

               Jim made an “oh” face and then kept staring at the ultrasound screen.  The babies were moving around and it was so fascinating to watch.

               “So, do you want to see if they’re boys or girls?” Bones asked. “I already know.”

               “Yeah, show us!” Jim exclaimed, squeezing Spock’s hand.

               “Yes, doctor,” Spock replied.

               Bones moved the transducer around, “And here we are looking between one of their legs.  What do you see?”

               Jim stared at the screen then his eyes went wide and he said, “Is that…oh my god…that’s a little penis! It’s a penis right?”

               Bones huffed out a laugh and nodded, “Yep, it’s a penis. You’re having two little boys.”

               Jim laughed and smiled big, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He looked to Spock and squeezed his hand.

               “Spock, we’re having sons.”

               “Indeed.  That is…I am…I…” Spock stuttered out then promptly fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

               “Told you he’d faint again, Geoff.  You owe me 20 credits,” Bones said to M’Benga as Jim looked over the side of the exam table at his unconscious boyfriend.  He then shrugged and asked Bones to put as many pictures and videos of the babies as he could on his PADD.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all now know the sex of the twins! Any name ideas? I actually already have the names picked out, but perhaps my mind could change ^-^


	17. Emotional Humans

               Spock jolted awake after a few moments and sat up on the floor and looked around.  He was slightly disoriented and closed his eyes to get his bearings and recall what had prompted him to end up fainting….again.

               _Boys. We are expecting sons._ Spock remembered.  He glanced up at the table and saw Jim was smiling down at him.  Spock stood up beside the exam table and looked at the smiling blonde.

               “You fainted. Again,” Jim teased.  Spock nodded and noticed that the Doctors were not in the room anymore.

               “The children are boys,” Spock stated.  Jim’s smile got bigger and he nodded.

               “Yep, two little boys.” Jim patted the spot next to him on the exam table and Spock sat next to him.  The blonde picked up his PADD and showed Spock all the pictures.

               “Bones and M’Benga said they look good.  Right on track with their developments.  You can see here that their hearts are like yours,” Jim said, pointing to the screen where one of their son’s heart was beating rapidly in his side like Spock’s was.  Jim then switched to a 3D image where they could see both of their boys.  They were facing each other in the womb and almost looked like they were going to hug.

               “They’re beautiful,” Jim said softly, running a finger over the image.

               “They are,” Spock agreed, placing his arm around Jim and kissing his temple. The blonde leaned against him for a few moments before Bones came into the room.

               “Well, don’t you two make a pretty picture,” Bones told them.  Jim chuckled and got off the table to stand in front of his friend. Bones glanced at Jim’s chart that was open on his PADD and nodded.

               “Everything is looking good, Jim.  Keep up with all the vitamins and supplement shots and you’ll come back in four weeks for another checkup.”

               Jim smiled, “Thanks, Bones.” He then pulled his friend into a hug.  Spock got off the table and growled.  Jim pulled back from the hug and laughed while Bones backed up to the door.

               “Stop growling at me you damn hobgoblin!” Bones fussed at Spock who narrowed his eyes at the doctor and put his arms around his Jim.

               “Just ignore him, Bones.  He’s harmless,” Jim told him, rubbing a hand on Spock’s arm that was wrapped around his bump protectively.

               “I am not,” Spock said with a roughness to his voice that went straight to Jim’s groin.

               “Whatever. Look, ya’ll are free to go now and I’ll see you later, Jim.” Bones then turned and walked out of the room.

               Jim laughed and told Spock, “Stop growling at my friend.  You know he wouldn’t do anything to me.”

               “You are my mate. My pregnant mate.  I cannot allow others to touch you freely or else I will have to kill them,” Spock informed him matter-of-factly, nuzzling into Jim’s neck. 

               “Is that why M’Benga asked your permission first before touching me?”

               “Yes.”

               “Why didn’t he do that during the last check-up?” Jim questioned, moving in Spock’s arms to face him.  Spock rested his hands on Jim’s hips and rubbed circles with this thumbs on his bare skin under his shirt.

               “Because we were not involved romantically.  I was protective of you but not enough that he had to ask before touching you.”

               “Ah, okay.  Well, let’s get out of here so that we can tell your parent’s about their grandsons.”

               Spock nodded and led Jim out of the room and down the hall way towards the reception area and exit.  Before they got to the door leading into it, Jim stopped.

               “I gotta pee.  Wait for me in the waiting room,” Jim told him before turning and going into the bathroom. 

* * *

 

               A few minutes later, Jim was stepping out of the bathroom when he almost walked into someone.

               “I’m sorry…oh, hey…it’s you,” Jim said, looking at Doctor Monterroso.

               She smiled a little hesitantly at him, “Mr. Kirk, how are you?”

               “I’m great.  Just had my second ultrasound.  Having two little boys,” Jim said proudly, rubbing his bump.

               “Twin boys, wow.  I’m glad that everything is going well.  Again, I am sorry about what happened.”

               “No, no, please don’t apologize.  Its fine…great even.  If anything I owe you a thanks.”

               “I don’t think…” Dr. Monterroso started looking a bit startled at what Jim had said.

               “No, really.  Spock and I are together.  We’re really happy and it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.  Sure you made an oops but…it’s been great.  Thank you.” Jim then felt himself tearing up, _fucking hormones,_ so he quickly pulled the doctor into a hug and then turned and went out to the reception area where Spock was waiting. 

               When Spock saw that his eyes where watering he growled out, “Who did this?  Why are you upset?”

               Jim choked out a laugh and shook his head.  He wiped his eyes and said, “Spock, I’m alright.  My hormones are all over the place.  I just had a talk with Doctor Monterroso and I thanked her for accidentally artificially inseminating me.”

               Spock calmed himself and led Jim out of the office.

* * *

 

               Back at Spock’s apartment Jim fixed himself some tea and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs before sitting on the couch in the living room.  Spock sat next to him and looked through the PADD of pictures.  After a while, Jim sat his teacup down and turned to Spock.

               “We should comm you parents now.  I’m actually surprised that your mom hasn’t already messaged us about the ultrasound,” Jim said.  Spock sat the PADD down and pulled out his communicator that he had turned off during the appointment.

               “I do, indeed, have three missed messages from my mother,” Spock told him.  Jim laughed and got up off the couch.

               “Well, come on.  Let’s go to the computer terminal and call them.  I’m sure your mom will want to see our faces when we tell her.”

* * *

 

               Jim was sitting in front of the computer screen as they waited for the video comm to connect.  Spock was seated next to him and holding his hand.  His parents would not be able to see it on the screen.  The call connected and Amanda’s face appeared on the screen.  She smiled at them.

               “Hi, Amanda,” Jim said, waving his other hand at the screen.

               “Hello, Jim. Spock. Do you have something you want to tell me?” Amanda asked.

               Jim shrugged, “Maybe.  Where’s Sarek?  We want to tell you both together.”

               Amanda huffed and then got up from her seat and went out of view.  Jim looked at the room that was on the screen.

               “Is this your home on Vulcan?” Jim asked.

               “Yes.  This is my mother’s office,” Spock replied.  Jim smiled and looked at picture that was on what looked like a small bookcase behind the desk Amanda had been sitting at.

               “Did you draw that?” Jim questioned, pointing to the picture.  It looked like a piece of artwork that a kid had drawn and colored.

               “I did.  I believe I drew that when I was three.”

               Jim smiled and gave Spock a kiss on his cheek.  A few second later, the video call switched over to another room.  Jim blinked and now looked at Sarek and Amanda sitting in front of them.

               _And this must be Sarek’s study,_ Jim thought before smiling and saying hello again.

               “We are both here now, so tell us about the ultrasound,” Amanda told them. 

               “Jim’s pregnancy is progressing, as the doctor’s said, wonderfully.  The children are developing well and are each 14 cm long and 5 1/4 ounces.” Spock stated.

               Jim chuckled and shook his head.  He glanced at Spock and said, “Spock, I think your mom was wanting to know that we’re having boys.”

               “Boys! Grandsons! Oh, you’re having two little boys!” Amanda exclaimed.  She put a hand over her mouth and sobbed.

               “Mother, please do not cry,” Spock stated at the same time his father turned to her and told her not to cry either. Jim saw her sobbing happily and he started to tear up and cry in happiness, too.  Spock became alarmed and turned away from his mother on the screen to deal with his mate.

               “Amanda, I am aware this is pleasant news, but please cease crying,” Sarek said, putting his arms around his wife.

               Spock said something similar to Jim and held Jim’s hands.

               “I’m just so happy,” Amanda choked out.  “Grandsons.”

               “I know, I’m really happy, too,” Jim sobbed. “Two little mini-Spocks!”

               That made Amanda and Jim both start sobbing more and their Vulcan’s unable to get them to stop. Spock and Sarek glanced at each other before both turned off their comm feed so that they could calm their mates in private.

* * *

 

               “Spock, I’m fine now.  Not crying,” Jim fussed at the Vulcan.  After they had disconnected to call from his parents, Spock had made him lay down on the couch and brought him blankets, pillows and mounds of food to get him to calm down.

               “Fine has variable...”Spock started but stopped when Jim glared at him. “I do not know how to handle such emotions from you or my mother.”

               “It’s alright. Thanks for the food,” Jim said, munching on some pickles and goldfish crackers.

               “You are welcome.  I need to meditate, Jim.  Will you be alright here while I do that?”

               Jim nodded and continued eating. Spock kissed his forehead and then left the room.  After a few moments of eating in silence, Jim picked up his PADD from the coffee table and comm’d Amanda.

               She answered almost immediately and smiled at Jim.

               “Hello, Jim,” she said.

               “Hey. I see you have stopped sobbing, too.”

               “Oh, yes, I’m done with that.  I apologize, I was just so happy about the news that I just couldn’t contain the water works,” Amanda told him.

               “It’s okay, I broke down as well.  Is Sarek meditating?  My emotions got the best of Spock it seems and he had to go meditate,” Jim chuckled.

               “Yes, he is meditating now.  We’ve been together for almost thirty years and he still has trouble sometimes handling my emotions through our bond.  I see Spock has brought you blankets and got you comfortable on the couch.”

               “Yeah, he even brought me food.  Is that how Vulcan’s handle us humans? Wrap us in blankets and feed us?” Jim let out a light laugh and asked.

               Amanda laughed as well and nodded.  She then said, “So, two little boys.”

               Jim nodded and smiled, “Yep, boys.  Spock and I are going to have our hands full aren’t we?”

               “You are, but it’s worth it.  Do have any pictures?”

               “Oh, yeah, I do,” Jim tapped at the PADD’s screen and sent the files to Amanda. “Doctor M’Benga said that I won’t be able to see the babies’ pointy ears until their born.”

               Amanda looked through the pictures and smiled.  She looked back up to Jim and replied, “Yes, Spock’s ears were turned down slightly when he was born.  You get to straighten them out.  They are going to have the cutest little ears. Oh! It looks like they’re going to hug in this picture.”

               Jim smiled, “Yeah, I really can’t wait to finally hold them.  Oh, and Spock fainted…again.”

               Amanda chuckled and said, “Like father, like son.  Sarek did the same, but he only fainted once during the ultrasound when found out that we were having a boy.”

               Jim chuckled, imaging Spock’s father fainting.

               “Jim, can I ask you something?” Amanda asked.  When Jim nodded, she continued, “Have you…told your mother about your pregnancy?  I know, before you said that the two of you really don’t have much of a relationship, but I’m sure she’d like to know.”

               Jim nodded and considered what she had said, “Yeah, I guess I should tell her. I’ll try to message her later, when I have time.  I think she’s still stationed on the USS Rowling.”

Amanda smiled at him then said, “Also, Gaila and I have been messaging and we thought that maybe around the first of December would be a good time for your shower?”

               Jim smiled and pulled up his calendar on the PADD and looked at what December looked like for him.  The fall quarter ended on December 11 and he had finals that week.

               “Um, how about December 13…it’s the Sunday after I’m done with finals.”

               “Oh, that’s right.  I will talk with Gaila, but that should be fine. How far along will you be then?”

               “I think about 27 weeks,” Jim replied then let out a long yawn.

               “I’m going to let you go now.  You look like you need a nap,” Amanda told him.  Jim smiled and nodded and they said their goodbyes.  Jim sat his food and PADD on the coffee table and snuggled into the blankets and pillows and closed his eyes.

 


	18. Baby Class and a Punch

               The next afternoon, Jim and Spock were getting ready to go to their first newborn parenting class.  Jim had gotten dressed and was at the door waiting for Spock, who was getting his PADD.  The Vulcan finally met him at the door, but didn’t make a move to open the front door.  He stared at Jim.

               “Jim, are you forgetting something?” Spock asked. Jim stared at him with a quizzical expression.

               Spock looked down to Jim’s feet then back up to Jim with a raised eyebrow.  Jim glanced down and saw that he was only in his socks.

               “Oh...right…shoes.”

* * *

 

               After Jim got his shoes they left the building and head down the street towards the few blocks to the hospital where the class was being held.  As they were passing a gelato parlor, Jim stopped and immediately went into it.

               “Jim, we must arrive to the class on time,” Spock said, following the blonde into the store.  Jim ignored him and perused the various offerings the parlor had. 

               “Can I help you, sir?” a guy behind the counter asked, smiling at Jim.  Spock narrowed his eyes and went to stand next to Jim, putting his hand around his waist.

               “I’d like a medium cup with a scoop of sour cherry and lavender sorbet and a scoop of coconut gelato,” Jim told the guy.

               “Sure, coming right up.”

* * *

 

               “Is this a craving, Jim?” Spock asked as they continued onwards to the hospital.  Jim was happily eating his sorbet and gelato while they walked.

               “The babies wanted it.  This is so good.  Do you want some?”

               “No thank you.”

               “Good, because I actually didn’t want to share.”

               Spock put his arm around Jim’s waist and internally chuckled at his illogical pregnant mate.

* * *

 

               Jim had finished his dessert by the time they arrived at the hospital.  They made their way to the classroom that was on the first floor.  The room had several tables with two chairs to each.  There were already a few parents in the class, mostly humans but there were a couple other species. Spock led them over to a table in front of the class.

               Jim snickered and allowed Spock to pull out the chair for him.

               “What is humorous?”

               “How studious of you to have us sit in the front of the class,” Jim told him.

               “The teacher will be at the front of the room most of the time so it is beneficial for us to sit here,” Spock responded setting his PADD on the tabled and picking up a stylus so that he could take notes.

               Jim smiled and shook his head.

* * *

 

                Jim internally groaned as the teacher, a middle-aged human female with dirty-blonde hair, made them all introduce themselves to the class and say something about their pregnancy.  He saw that Spock had even narrowed his eyes at the woman as well.  She looked at them, sitting in the front, first and nodded at them to speak.

               He didn’t stand, but turned slightly in his chair to view the other parents, “Hi, I’m Jim…this is my…boyfriend Spock. We are expecting twins in early March…and um….we don’t know how to change a diaper.”

               Several of the parents chuckled at the last comment.

* * *

 

               After the parents had introduced themselves, the teacher finally introduced herself.

               “Hello, everyone.  It is nice to see so many of you here and excited about your pending arrivals.  I’m Gwen.  I have two daughters and a son. I am also a nurse here at the hospital, working in the NICU,” the teacher, Gwen, told them, smiling.

               Spock raised his hand and Gwen looked at him and nodded, “Yes?”

               “How long have you been teaching this class?” Spock asked.

               Jim rolled his eyes.

               Gwen smiled and replied, “I have been a NICU nurse for seventeen years and have been teaching this class for the past five years.  You know, I have never had a Vulcan in this class before.”

               She then turned to the rest of the class and began to discuss what exactly they were all going to learn during the next two classes.  Spock took a lot of notes and Jim did pay attention.  Gwen went over, for the next two and a half hours, information about newborn appearance and behavior and health and safety basics.  It was a lot to take in and Jim was glad that Spock had an eidetic memory. Jim was really glad that she also handed out a list of essential baby gear that they would need to get for the babies.

               When she concluded the class she informed them that the next class would be hands-on with diapering, swaddling, and other things. Spock had gone up to Gwen at the end of the class to ask her more questions while Jim went out into the hall and looked at a board listing various classes before your baby arrives.

_Prenatal yoga looks interesting…I should look into that.  Definitely not interested in the breastfeeding class…oh they have a class for parents expecting multiples,_ Jim thought looking through the listings.  He took his communicator out and took a picture of the yoga and multiples class fliers.

               “Are you considering the breastfeeding class, Jim?” Spock asked, coming up behind him.  Jim shook his head and leaned back against the Vulcan’s hard chest.

               “Nope, can’t breastfeed,” Jim replied.

               “You could.  There are supplements that you can take…”  “No, Spock.” Jim interrupted.

               Jim could’ve sworn he heard Spock mutter _“breast is best”_ before moving away from Jim.

* * *

               “So what did you talk with the teacher about? Brown-nosing for homework?” Jim asked as they walked to a restaurant nearby for dinner.

               “Negative.  I wished for some clarification on a couple points from her lecture.”

               “Ah, okay.  Next class we get to change diapers.  On actual, live babies.”

               “Indeed,” Spock almost sighed out.

               “Oh no…you’re not sticking me with all the diaper duty.  We’re having two boys so you have to help change ‘em.”

               “Of course, ashaya,” Spock replied.

* * *

               Jim was sitting at a desk in the library the next afternoon, going over his notes for an upcoming quiz.  He had his PADD propped up in front of him on the desk and some paper notes scattered about. 

               As he tapped at the PADD’s screen he heard someone behind him say, “It’s probably one of his professors.”

               “Nah, most likely Captain Pike is the dad,” another replied.

_Oh, for fucks sake….my babies are none of their damn concern,_ Jim thought, gripping his pencil tightly.  He glanced behind him and saw that it was a couple of Gary’s friends and that Gary was walking up to them.  Jim groaned and looked back down to his notes.

               “Gary…could it be yours?” Jim heard one of them ask.

               “Hahaha, fuck no.  He may have let me fuck him every now and again but I know better than to bareback it with such a little slut,” Gary scoffed.  Jim clenched his fists and willed himself not to cry. He looked up from his desk and saw Uhura standing there looking from him to the people behind him.

_Great…really don’t want to cry in front of her._

“Hey, Jim!” Gary called to him. Jim ignored him and looked down to the desk.

“Yoo-hoo, Jimmy! Come on…tell us. Who’s the baby daddy?” Gary asked, sauntering up to Jim and standing next to the desk, putting his hands one the table and leaning against it.  He grinned at Jim and said, “Why don’t you just admit that you don’t know? See, this is why little whores like…ahh!”

Gary was cut off by Uhura punching him in the face.

“Fuck! What’s your problem?” Gary snapped at her, holding his hand to the side of his face.

“You’re my problem you petaQ!” Uhura yelled at him, she stepped into his personal space just as Jim stood up from his chair and a couple security guards appeared.

“Is the problem here?” one of the guards asked, looking at Gary and Uhura.  Jim chuckled at the scene as Gary tried to come up with an excuse and Uhura just continued glaring at him.

“She tripped,” Jim offered, giving the security guys his best innocent expression.

Uhura glanced and him then turned to face the guards and nodded, “I tripped.”

“You tripped…and punched him in the face?” the guard questioned.

“Yeah, that’s what happened…just an accident,” Gary said.

“Riiight. Well, how about you go about your business now?” the guard told Gary, waving him away with a hand.  Gary nodded and looked between Uhura and Jim before turning and leaving with his friends.  The guards gave Uhura a verbal warning about her “trip” and then left.  Once they were out of earshot, Jim burst out laughing. Uhura joined him in laughter but then Jim suddenly stopped and looked down at himself. 

“Fuck…I just peed myself,” he sighed. Uhura snickered and helped him grab up his stuff and head to his dorm room to change.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you punched him,” Jim said to her through the bathroom door as he stepped out of the sonic shower and changed into some new clothes.  When they had gotten to his dorm he had given her an icepack for her hand.

“I had to.  Couldn’t stand to hear him say anything else bad about you,” Uhura said back.

Jim stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her, “Well, thank you…but next time, can you let me punch him?”

She grinned at him from where she sat on Bones’ bed with ice pack on her hand, “No problem.”

Jim sat down on his bed and faced her, “My Klingon is a little rusty, but did you call him a petaQ?”

Uhura chuckled and nodded, “Yeah…thought it was fitting.  You know Klingon?”

Jim grinned and nodded, “I’m a lot more than a hick who only has sex with farm animals.  And I am in the xenolinguistics club.  I didn’t just join to annoy you.”

“I know.  When we met…you were…”

“I didn’t make a first good impression and I apologize.  I was drunk and just not at a good place in my life,” Jim interrupted. “Although, I have enjoyed the teasing and trying to guess your name, Sade?”

“Not my name. I have, a little bit, enjoyed the teasing and I also apologize for bring a bit...judgmental when we met.  How about we try and be friends?”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”  Both the boys decided to then kick him and he winced slightly and rubbed at his belly.

               “Boys, huh?” Uhura asked, smiling.

               “Spock tell you?” Jim asked.

               “He was looking at the ultrasound pictures on his PADD before class this morning.  Also, Gaila told me Saturday night when you messaged her saying you had two tiny penises growing inside you.”

               “Well, it’s true,” Jim chuckled and then considered her for a moment and asked, “How good is your Vulcan?”

               “Why?”

               “I want to learn it…for the kids….and maybe a little bit for Spock. Would you be willing to teach me?”

               “Perhaps…if you answer a question for me?” Uhura said.

               “Sure, shoot.”

               “What was with Spock and the turkey?”

               Jim burst out laughing.

* * *

 

               After Jim had explained the turkey incident and Uhura laughed, she agreed to teach him Vulcan and then departed for a class.  Jim didn’t have a class until later so he stayed in his dorm room and decided to try and contact his mom.

               He moved to sit at his desk where there was a computer terminal and wrote out a couple drafts for a message but ended up scrapping them.  Instead he sent just a short message: _Hi, mom.  It’s Jim.  Comm me when you get the chance.  I would like to talk to you about something.  Bye, Jim._

               Jim sighed and figured that would be the best thing to say.  Hopefully it’ll get her to message him back.

* * *

 

               She did comm him later that night after he returned to the dorm after his last class. He was, asleep when the computer started fussing at him about an incoming transmission and Bones had yelled at him from his bed to answer the damn thing.  Jim managed to pull himself out of bed and over to the desk and sat down before answering.  He rubbed his hands over his eyes as he mother’s face appeared on the screen.

               “It’s midnight, mom.  You could’ve called tomorrow morning,” Jim told her.  She rolled her eyes at him.

               “Do you want to talk to me or not?  I have duties I have to attend to on the ship you know?” Winona replied, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding looking him in the eyes. She was looking at a spot over his shoulder. Ever since he was a kid she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

               Jim internally groaned, remembering why he didn’t want to contact her in the first place.

               “Yeah, whatever, look I have something to tell you.  I am…um…pregnant.”

               Winona blink and then sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over them and said, “How could you be so irresponsible? You know you’re a carrier.  Do you know who the father is?”

               “I wasn’t…that’s not what happened, mom.  There was an oopsy at the Academy's OBGYN office and I was accidentally artificially inseminated. And I know who the father is.”

               “Accidentally artificially inseminated?  You are just a magnet for unfortunate situations aren’t you?  Well, are you keeping it?”

               Jim gritted his teeth and nodded, standing up and showing his mother just how far along he was in the pregnancy.

               She sighed, “I see. You’ve obviously been pregnant for a while now. Did you contact me just to tell me or do you need something?”

               Jim was starting to get really angry and sat back down.  He could see, out of the corner of his eye, Bones sitting up in his bed and looking at him.

               “I don’t need a damn thing from you, mother.  I just thought you’d like to know that you’re going to be a grandmother.”

               “I already am a grandmother, Jim.  Sam and his wife have a son. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me or can I go now?  I have duty…” she was then disconnected.  Jim didn’t want to hear anymore. He heard Bones get out of his bed and come up to stand behind him.  Bones leaned down and wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and hugged him.

               “Just forget out her, Jim.  At least you told her and if she wants to try and have a relationship with her grandsons then she can just contact you again.  Don’t let this get to you, okay?” Bones told him.  Jim nodded and let Bones help him back to his bed.  He chuckled lightly when his friend tucked him in and ruffled his hair.

               Bones got back into his bed and got comfortable under his covers.  Jim turned onto his side and stared at him.

               “You’re a great friend, Leonard,” Jim said to him.

               “Don’t be such a sap, Jim.”

               Jim smiled, “Hey?”

               “What? I’m trying to sleep.”

               “Do you wanna be the boys’ godfather?”

               Bones turned his head and looked at him.  Smiling he said, “Sure, kid.  I’d love to.”

                “Wuv you, Bonesy.”

               “Go the fuck to sleep.”

* * *

               After her last class, Uhura immediately went to Professor Spock’s office.  When he wasn’t there she went looking for him and found him in one of the linguistic labs, which was empty except for him. 

               “Professor, can I have a word?” she asked him.

               He turned from the desk he was at and looked at her, “What happened to your hand?”

               She glanced at her slightly bruised knuckles and said, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  Do you know who Kirk’s ex is?”           

               Spock stood up suddenly, the chair toppling to the floor behind. “Where is Jim?” he growled out, walking towards her.

               She held up her hands at him and shook his head, “Nothing happened to Jim.  He’s well and in his dorm.”

               Spock calmed himself and stood back, “Please, continue.”

               “Cadet Mitchell.  Gary Mitchell is his ex.  He’s not being physical with Kirk, but he is spreading those rumors and just being a giant asshole to Kirk.  Sorry for the language.”

               “Gary Mitchell.”

               Uhura nodded, “He was saying some hurtful things to Kirk in the library earlier and I couldn’t stand hearing him anymore so I punched him.”

               “Assaulting another…”

               She chuckled and shook her head, “The security guards gave me a warning because Kirk told them I tripped.  I agreed with that and so did Gary, so nobody got into trouble.  I am really tired of hearing those rumors and so is everyone else with a shred of humanity on campus.  It’s just Mitchell and his idiotic friends. God, I don’t even know how or why they are in Starfleet.”

               “Thank you, Uhura, for informing me of this.  I will have words with Cadet Mitchell,” Spock told her.

               “You're welcome....could you not tell Kirk that I told you?  He seemed like he wanted to handle Mitchell himself.”

               “I will not inform Jim anything.”

               Uhura smiled and then departed the lab while Spock went to the computer terminal to look up Cadet Mitchell’s file.

 

 

 


	19. A Unicorn and A Pirate

_20 weeks pregnant_

               Two weeks later, Jim and Spock were back at the second childbirth class.  Jim was biting his lip to keep from laughing at Spock.  It was their hands-on class and some new parents had brought in their babies for practice changing diapers and what not.  One lady had walked right up to Spock and deposited her daughter into his arms. Spock’s eyes were wide and he was standing very still, holding the child under her arms and away from his person.  The baby’s eyes were wide as well, staring at him.

               “Mr. Spock, you want to cradle the baby to your chest,” Gwen told him.  He nodded and started to bring the baby closer when she started to wail. Jim looked away and laughed as the mother took her child back and moved away to calm her.

               “Someone needs a diaper change!” one of the parents with a baby said looking from his child to Jim.

               “Um…” Jim started.

               “Oh, you’ll be fine,” the guy said, motioning Jim over.  He introduced himself as Gavin as Jim reluctantly walked over the guy handed his baby, who smelled, to Jim. “This is a changing pad. First you want to make sure the diapers and wipes are within reach.  Don’t want to leave the baby alone on the pad.  Also, you should put some kind of liner underneath the baby in case there’s a mess, it’s easier to clean up. ” The guy, Gavin, put a diaper back next to the pad and pulled out a diaper and a container of wipes. “You can lay him down on it gently now.”

               Jim did and the baby grinned up at him, waving and kicking his arms and legs.  Jim chuckled.

               “Yeah, he’s a very active baby.  Next you want to click the straps around him so that he won’t wiggle off the pad,” Gavin told him.

               Spock came up to them and watched as Jim followed all the directions the guy told him.  When it was time to take off the baby’s diaper, Jim gagged at the mess and looked away for a moment. Spock even looked away.  Gavin laughed at them and said, “That actually isn’t such a bad diaper.  He’s had worse.”

               Spock looked at him with an almost horrified expression which made Gavin laugh a bit more.  He then grabbed some wipes and handed them to Jim and told him how to clean him off and dispose of the dirty diaper and soiled wipes.

               “You’ll also want to put some type of little washcloth over his penis because he likes to pee freely sometimes once his diaper is off.  Little guy hit me right in the eye once.”

               Jim just smiled and made a mental note to make sure he covered his son’s like that when it’s time to change them. Gavin then talked him through putting on a clean diaper.

               “You did really well.  I’m sure you’ll be a pro once your little one arrives.  You’re having a boy, right?”

               “Two boys actually,” Jim told him smiling. 

               “Wow, you’re going to have your hands full then,” Gavin responded, picking up his son and walking over to a group of other parents.

               “That was an experience,” Jim said, turning and facing Spock. “At least I know how to change a diaper.  Now…it’s your turn.” Jim grinned.

               “Negative.  Having watched you, I do not need to practice.”

               “Bullshit,” Jim told him then turned around and asked the room, “Is there a baby that needs to be change? My boyfriend needs some _hands on_ experience!”

               Spock narrowed his eyes at his mate as an Andorian woman stepped forward with a swaddled bundle.

               “I believe my daughter needs her diaper changed,” she smiled at Spock.

               “Perfect!” Jim said, pulling Spock forward.

* * *

 

               The Andorian baby girl cried the whole time Spock changed her diaper.  The mother insisted that her daughter was fussy during all her changings and that it wasn’t because of Spock. Jim thought it was hilarious regardless. Spock managed to put a clean diaper on and then took a step back and put his hands up and looked at the mother.

               “She needs her onesie fastened and also needs to be swaddled again,” she smiled at Spock and said.

               Spock put his hands down and looked at the crying baby and proceeded to do what the mother had said. She talked him through swaddling the baby and Spock did it perfectly, of course.  The baby immediately stopped crying once she was swaddled in the blanket. Spock picked her up and held to his chest and stared at her for a few moments and then handed her back, gently to her mother.

* * *

 

               The class went on for two and half hours and Jim and Spock learned a lot.  Jim got to hold a few cute babies and really didn’t want to give them back to their parents. They even saw Gavin, the guy who taught Jim how to change a diaper, breastfeeding his baby.  Jim had stared wide-eyed at the scene and Gavin asked if Jim was going to breastfeed too.  All Jim could do was shake his head and stare at the man’s small breast and the baby suckling at it.

               “Jim does not wish to take the supplements to encourage lactation,” Spock said, coming up to them.

               “Oh, well that’s okay. The formula they have is really good as well.  My husband wanted to formula feed, but I wanted the closeness that comes with the breastfeeding.”

               “Uh-huh, yeah…I gotta go now,” Jim said, averting his eyes and quickly walking out of the classroom.  He heard Spock follow him.

* * *

 

               “I am not doing that Spock.  I know that it would be best, but oh my god he had little boobs!” Jim exclaimed, standing outside the hospital near a fountain.

               “I understand,” Spock replied, staring at Jim.

               Jim narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, “Good because I have no desire to have little boobs.  My chest and nipples are fine the way they are.”

               “Indeed,” Spock said, reaching out and holding Jim’s hand.

               Jim figured Spock actually really wanted him to take the supplements but Jim wasn’t going to do it. _Probably has some sort of kink._

“I do not have a kink, Jim,” Spock told him. _He can read minds!_ “I am a touch telepath as you already know and your mind is most dynamic…and loud.”

               “Mmhm,” Jim said, giving Spock a look. The Vulcan tilted his head slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched up.

               “I assure you, my mentioning of the supplement is purely my opinion of what is the best interest of the children.  However, the man was correct—there are a few formulas that would be perfect for the boys that are almost exactly the same as what would be in breast milk.  I do not have a kink.”

               “Of course, Spock.  You don’t have a kink,” Jim grinned, stepping into Spock’s personal space. “So the idea of me blossoming little breasts and lactating isn’t…enticing to you at all?” Jim saw Spock’s nose flare and his eyes get a heated look.

               “No.”

               Jim grinned and looked down to Spock’s crotch then back up to his brown eyes, “Is that a phaser in your pants then?”  He laughed as Spock stepped away mumbled something to himself in Vulcan.

* * *

 

               Jim regretted later teasing Spock like that because now he was on all fours on Spock’s bed as the Vulcan fucked him hard from behind and refused to let him touch himself. Jim moaned and dropped down onto his elbows and buried his face into the pillow. He whimpered when Spock thrust hard, the double ridges rubbing against his prostate.  Jim tried moving a hand to his cock to relieve himself, but the Vulcan gripped his hips hard and growled out a _“don’t touch”_ to Jim.

               Spock leaned over Jim’s back and nipped at the back of his neck.  Jim groaned and moved his hips back against Spock and met his thrusts.

               “Spock! I need to come…” Jim panted, “Please.” 

               The Vulcan ignored him and moved a hand from Jim’s hip and grab at Jim’s chest and tweaked a sensitive nipple.  Jim arched his back and letting out an entirely undignified moan. Spock groaned into Jim’s neck and rubbed at the pert nipple more to make Jim release more pleasing noises. 

               “Nngh! Spock! Yes!”

               Spock grinned and began to pound ruthlessly in Jim’s body, making the man underneath him scream in pleasure. He bit and sucked at Jim’s neck and back as Jim clenched tightly around him at a particularly hard thrust against his sweet spot.

               Jim felt his body shudder and tremble with each thrust that his lover delivered. God he loved the feeling of Spock filling him up completely.  Spock finally left his nipple alone and moved his hand down to grip Jim’s cock and stroke him.

               “Spock!” Jim cried out, finally cumming and seeing stars. When Jim came back to himself, panting, Spock was still thrusting inside of him.  On the next thrust, Jim grabbed Spock’s hand from his spent member and brought to his mouth and sucked on a few of the fingers causing Spock to groan and his thrusts falter a bit.  Jim then squeezed down on the hard throbbing cock inside him.  Spock finally came, gasping Jim’s name.

* * *

 

               Spock had pulled out of him and was snuggled behind the blonde, his chest to Jim’s back and his arms wrapped around him.

               "Fuck, you’re perfect," Jim sighed.  Spock’s chest rumbled in response and Jim chuckled.

               “Did you just purr?” Jim asked, pulling Spock’s hand so that it rested on his bump.

               “Go to sleep, Jim.”

               Jim huffed out a light laugh.

* * *

 

               Since Uhura had punched Gary, he hadn’t bothered Jim since.  Most of the rumors had stopped as well and Jim didn’t get looked at as much anymore.  Even now, sitting in his class with Sulu, nobody paid him much attention.

               _Should have punched him a while ago if I knew this would happen,_ Jim thought, smiling to himself.

               “Are you having a baby shower?” Sulu asked quietly as the professor lectured up at the front of the room.

               “Yeah, Gaila and Spock’s mom are planning it,” Jim replied. “Do you want to be invited?”

               “Yes, please.”

               Jim snorted and nodded, “I’ll let them know.”

               “Are you registered anywhere?”

               “No, not yet.  That’s the next thing Spock and I need to do.”

               “Okay, cool.  Did you hear about the Halloween party at the Calypso Club?” Sulu asked.

               “No, I didn’t.  Is it a costume party?”

               Sulu nodded, “I’ll send you the flyer.  It looks like it’ll be fun.”

               “What costume would I wear?”

               “I’m sure they make paternity costumes.”

               Jim snickered and nodded, looking back to the professor.  _Could probably go as a guy smuggling a pumpkin._

* * *

 

               “I shouldn’t even go to the club,” Jim said, looking through some costumes with Gaila.  He had made the mistake of mentioning the Halloween party to her and she was insistent that they go.  She had then dragged him to a costume shop near campus the day before the Halloween.

               “It’s not like you’re going to be drinking.  It’ll be fun, we can hang out and dance.  You need a good night out, Jim,” Gaila told him.

               “Fine.  You’re lucky I took my last midterm this morning and need a night out.  Should I invite Spock?”

               Gaila shrugged, “I don’t think costume parties are Spock’s thing.”

               Jim nodded and made a note to ask Spock later about it.

* * *

 

               Jim laughed when he found a paternity costume kit of a unicorn with a unicorn baby spearing out of the bump.  He bought it and took it back to Spock’s apartment and put it on. It was a colorful tie-dyed sort of top with a long white shirt that flared out at the hands like hooves.  On the middle of his bump was the baby unicorn horn jutting out with blood stains around it.  He put on some white pants with it and his cadet boots.  Jim then put the unicorn ears and horn headband on and looked at himself in the mirror.  He laughed at how he looked and then heard Spock enter the apartment.  Jim grinned and walked out of the bedroom and greeted him.

               Spock stared.  Both his eyebrows raised up and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times before saying, “Explain.”

               “It’s a costume,” Jim told him.

               “I see that.  Why are you in a costume?”

               “Tomorrow is Halloween and there’s a party I want to go to.”

               Spock nodded and looked at Jim up and down, “Why this costume?”

               Jim laughed and looked down at himself, “I thought it looked cool.  It’s a unique pregnancy costume, don’t you think?”

               “Indeed.  Do you have a costume for me?”

               “Oh, do you want to come to the party?  I didn’t think you’d want to,” Jim said walking back into the bedroom to change.

               “You are my mate.  If you are going someplace that could warrant threats to your person then I must attend to keep you safe”

               Jim laughed at Spock and tried to take off the costume top but was having trouble.  He sat on the bed and tried again to take the top off but it wasn’t agree with him.  He stared at the Vulcan and pouted which made the Vulcan shake his head and come over to help divest him of the costume.

               “My belly is too big,” Jim whined, sitting on the bed naked except for his underwear and socks.  One of the boys then kicked him hard and Jim glared down at his bump, “That’s not nice to kick your daddy like that.”

               Spock knelt in between Jim’s legs and put his hands on Jim’s bump, feeling where their sons where moving around. He kissed right above Jim’s belly button and nuzzled the bump. Jim sighed and ran a hand through Spock’s bowl cut, messing it up.

               “Fine, if you want to go, we need to go get you a costume,” Jim told him. Spock nodded and helped his pregnant mate get dressed to leave the apartment.

* * *

 

               The next evening Jim got dressed in his costume and sat in the living room waiting for Spock.  They had spent an hour at the costume shop looking for something that the Vulcan would agree to wear. Jim finally had put his foot down and demanded that he pick something out or else.  Spock was now, locked in the bathroom getting ready.  Jim had to hand it to him, he was, at least, taking the costume seriously.

               Jim grinned when Spock stepped into the living room.  Spock had gotten himself a pirate costume and look so damn good in it.

               “Where’s the hat?” Jim asked, “Didn’t it come with a pirate hat?”

               Spock walked over and shook his head, “It did, but I do not wish to wear it.  I did, however, put on the matching head tie.”

               “I see that, but the hat would look so cute on you!”

               “Negative.”

               “Well can you at least let me style your hair?  It looks just so…plain, with only the headband,” Jim asked.

               Spock internally sighed, but nodded his head.  Jim let out a whoop! and tried to get off the couch but was having some trouble.  Spock walked over and helped his pregnant boyfriend off the couch and followed him into the bathroom. 

* * *

 

               Jim thought Spock was gorgeous before, but now, with the costume and hair styled in a fauxhawk, Spock looked hot. They took a cab to the club and managed to arrive before most of the crowd.  There were still a lot of people inside, but Jim knew, that more people could be packed into the club.

               They immediately found Gaila once they walked in and Jim laughed at her costume.

               “Sexy cop, nice Gaila.  You gonna arrest me later?” Jim asked, winking at her. Spock put his arm around Jim’s waist and let out a deep growl.  Gaila put her hands up in a mock surrender and smiled at them.

               “How about I give you the cuffs, Jim, and you can use them on him later,” Gaila teased.  Jim laughed again and nodded.

               “Yes, please!” he told her as Spock almost rolled his eyes at them.

               “We have a booth over in the corner if you two want to head over there.  I’m going to hit the dance floor for a little bit,” she said pointing to the general area of where the booth is and then sauntering off towards the dance floor.

               “I want to get a drink first,” Jim told Spock, motioning towards the bar.

               “I will retrieve a beverage for you while you go to the booth,” Spock replied. Jim chuckled and nodded.

               “Alright, get me a virgin pina colada, please.”

               Spock nodded and headed off towards the bar while Jim made his way to the booth.  A few people stopped him and complimented his costume which made Jim really happy.  At the booth he found Uhura and Sulu.

               “Jim! Love the costume!” Sulu exclaimed.

               “Love yours, too!” Jim replied.  Sulu was wearing a Superman costume. “I kind of figured you wear like a samurai costume, though.”

               Sulu shrugged, “Eh, I was but then I saw how good I looked in this.” He then stuck a pose and grinned at Jim who just laughed at him. Jim looked to Uhura.

               “Robin Hood or Peter Pan?” Jim asked.

               “Robin Hood,” Uhura replied, indicating the quiver and bow and arrow toys she had with her, “I really like your costume, too.”

               “Thanks!  Gaila and I found it yesterday at the store and I had to buy it.” Jim rubbed his belly under where the baby unicorn horn was sticking out of.

               “You’re definitely going to win one of the costume prizes!” Sulu told him.  Jim smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

               Spock found then a few moments later and chatted with Sulu about what exactly his costume was about.  Jim rolled his eyes and talked with Uhura about how great Spock looked in the pirate costume.  Gaila came back to the booth and grabbed Uhura and dragged her to the dance floor. Sulu then saw a woman dressed as Superwoman and followed her to the bar to talk with.

               “Will Doctor McCoy be joining us?” Spock asked Jim as they sat there alone.

               He shook his head, “No, he’s in Georgia for the weekend taking Joanna trick-or-treating.”

               “What is trick-or-treating?”

               Jim chuckled and took a sip of his drink before replying, “It’s where children in costumes go from house to house and ask for treats such as candy.  Was your mom not much into trick or treating?”

               “I do not know.  She never mentioned it when I was younger.”

               Jim shrugged, “She might’ve thought you’d think it illogical.”

               “It is. I, however, find your costume…interesting.”

               Jim smiled and stood asked Spock to come dancing with him.  Spock looked towards the packed dance floor and reluctantly nodded.

               “We’ll just dance on the sidelines.  We don’t have to get in the middle of the crowd.”

               Spock nodded and followed Jim.  When they were almost to the dance floor, they ran into Gary who was wearing a gladiator costume with his chest bare.  Gary stopped and his eyes went wide looking at Spock with a scared expression.

               “Professor! I wasn’t…I’m just…”Gary stammered out.

               “Cadet Mitchell,” Spock said smoothly. “You are in our way.” Gary nodded and walked away quickly in the opposite direction. Jim stared at him then looked at Spock.

               “What just happened?”

               “I do not know what you are referring to,” Spock replied, leading Jim onwards to the dancefloor.

               _He did something,_ Jim thought, but let it go for now and started to dance.

* * *

 

               Spock wasn’t a good dancer and Jim tried not to laugh at his clumsy moves.  At least he was trying and Jim like that. 

               “I am more proficient at slower dances,” Spock said into Jim’s ear because the music where they were was a little loud.  Jim nodded and swayed with the beat for a few more moments until both the boys decided to karate kick his kidneys.

               “I gotta pee!” Jim nearly shouted to Spock over the music. “I’ll meet you back at the booth!”

               Spock nodded and watched Jim go towards the bathroom.  He then followed because he did not wish to have his mate harmed.  He waited outside the bathroom so that Jim wouldn’t be mad at him for following.

* * *

 

               Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock when he came out of the bathroom.

               “I thought I told you to go to the booth,” Jim said.

               “I wished to make sure no harm comes to you.  I have already seen nine individuals ingest illegal substances just standing here,” Spock replied.

               Jim rolled his eyes and went to walk to the bar to get another drink, his Vulcan trailing close behind him. A Caitian male came up to him at the bar and looked over his costume. 

               Spock was about to growl at him when the Caitian said, “You have to coolest pregnancy costume ever!”

               “Thanks, I got it at a store near Starfleet,” Jim replied.

               “Either way, it’s awesome.  I work with the club and help run the costume contest.  What’s your name?”

               “Kirk. Jim Kirk.”

               “You should not tell him your name,” Spock growled.  The Caitian rolled his eyes at him.

               “I have absolutely no interest in your mate so you can emit those territorial pheromones all you like, Vulcan,” he said to Spock.  “Anyway, in about fifteen minutes we’re going to announce the contest winners and I’m pretty sure you’re the only pregnant person here, so you might when something.” The Caitian then walked off, leaving Jim and Spock at the bar. Jim turned to Spock and smiled.

               “I think you’re just upset that he didn’t care for your costume,” Jim said.  Spock just mumbled something in Vulcan and glanced away from Jim.

* * *

 

               Apparently there was a contest and Jim was the winner for the best pregnant costume.  He was the only pregnant person there but Jim didn’t care, he had a blue first place ribbon and his cute pirate Vulcan didn’t.

               “Don’t be so upset,” Jim said to them as they walked back to Spock’s apartment.  He had placed the blue ribbon on his bump for his babies.

               “Vulcan’s do not become upset.”

               “Uh-huh, sure.  Are you going to tell me what you said to Gary?”

               “Why do you believe I said something to Cadet Mitchell?”

               Jim stopped and turned to look at Spock giving him a look, “Spock. Just tell me.”

               “I merely informed Cadet Mitchell that such behavior of bullying and rumor spreading is unbecoming of a Starfleet cadet and officer.”

               “And?”

               .

               .

               .

               “Spock.”

               “I also informed him that my father is an ambassador and as his son, I have immunity in most courts in the federation.”

               “So you…threatened him.”

               “It would be illogical to threaten someone, ashaya.  I informed him of the consequences to his actions if he continued to upset you.”

               “Right, okay.  Thanks, I guess. Anyway, let’s get back to your place.  I really want to play pirate captain and his love slave,” Jim grinned at him, grabbing his hand and pulling along the street.

               “I do not believe that unicorn-like beings were ever held captive by pirates, Jim.”

               Jim looked at him and grinned bigger, “Who said you were going to be the pirate captain?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the awesomely amazing inspiration for Jim's unicorn costume:  
> https://instagram.com/p/gJSHqzjTby/


	20. Nesting and Thanksgiving

_25 Weeks Pregnant_

Jim was sitting in a study room in the library with Uhura as she went over some Vulcan phonetics.  He was a quick study and was really impressing her with how he was taking to the language.  There were some pronunciation errors that he still kept having but Uhura told him that was normal.

               “Alright, pronounce these words,” Uhura told him, pointing to the Vulcan words she projected onto the screen in the room.

               “Zhit-dunap. Temep.  Glutash-dohn.  Kohl-tor,” Jim said the words.  He thought he had pronounced them all well, but Uhura just smiled, shook her head and asked him to repeat them.

               Jim groaned and repeated the words carefully.

               “Better.  Not the best, but still good,” Uhura told him.

               “Nemaiyo.”

               “You’re welcome,” Uhura replied.

               “How long did it take you to learn this?”

               “A little bit longer than you and I had Spock as a professor.  Why don’t you ask him to help?  I’m sure he would be more than happy to teach you Vulcan?”

               Jim shook his head and stood up from the chair.  His back was starting to bother him these days and he hated it.  He grabbed his bottle of water and drank some before setting the bottle back down and getting kicked by his boys.  Jim looked down at his big belly and sighed.  He rubbed at where he was kicked.

               “I’m fat,” Jim said. Uhura chuckled and walked over to him.

               “You’re pregnant. With twins.  You’re not fat,” she told him. “Can I?” she asked, reaching a hand out to his bump.  He nodded and she rested her hand on his bump and smiled when she felt the boys move around underneath her hand.

               “Does it feel weird?  Feeling them around in there?” Uhura asked.

               “It is so weird,” Jim laughed out as Uhura moved away and back to the other end of the table to gather up her PADD and belongings.

               “You staying here for the break?” Jim asked, it was technically Thanksgiving break, but Starfleet didn’t call it that.  They just gave them a few days off.

               “No, going to visit my parents.  What about you?”

               “Spock’s parents are coming into town and staying until after the baby shower.”

               “Oh, fun.  Gaila invited me to it...I hope that’s alright?”

“Yep!  Spock and I will be doing the registry this weekend with his mom so I’ll message that you,” Jim replied.

“Okay, well, I need to go and pack.  I’ll see you Monday,” Uhura said, giving him a little wave and leaving the study room.  Jim yawned as she left and picked up his bag.

               “Naptime, boys and no kicking me,” Jim said to his bump, yawning again and leaving the library.

* * *

 

               Bones entered his dorm room and found Jim sound asleep on his bed, naked except for a large t-shirt and underwear.  Bones chuckled at the site and quietly went over to his desk to check on his messages.  His ex-wife was bringing Joanna to San Francisco tomorrow afternoon so that Bones could spend Thanksgiving with her.  They were going to go over to Spock’s apartment for Thanksgiving dinner where Jim and Amanda had agreed to make dinner.

               Three weeks previous, Bones had given Jim his 22 week checkup.  Spock had growled at him, but Bones was getting good at ignoring it.  Jim was doing well and the boys were developing wonderfully. 

               “No…penguin…” Jim mumbled out in his sleep.  Bones glanced at him and shook his head, the kid had weird dreams. 

* * *

 

               Jim woke up and glanced around and saw that he was living in a dorm room. He sat up in his small bed and looked hard at his surroundings.

               “Have a good nap?” Bones asked from his desk. Jim nodded and continued to examine the dorm room.  The small dorm room with absolutely no place to put two cribs.

               _I can’t bring the babies back to this room,_ Jim thought to himself. He got off the bed and starting picking up clothes that were strewed about. Once he had the clothes picked up he realized that some part of the room need to be properly cleaned.  He sat the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom.

               “Do we have any cleaning products?  Where are the cleaning stuff?” Jim asked, demandingly.

               “I don’t think we have any.  What’s going on with you?” Bones replied.

               _This is no place for babies!_

“I can’t. I can’t bring my babies home from the hospital to this pigsty!” Jim exclaimed, panicking a bit, “This room is too small.”

               “Jim…let’s calm down.  Breathe with me,” Bones told him, coming up to him and holding his hands.  “In….and out.”

               Jim did as he was told and breathed.  He closed his eyes and calmed himself but when he opened them he still saw that the room was no place for his sons.

               “This is no place for my boys.  It’s dirty, there’s only one window, and…” Jim started but Bones interrupted him.

               “Spock has a big apartment.  A clean apartment with lots of windows…perfect for you to bring your boys home to, right?”

               Jim nodded.

               “Do you want to go there now?”

               Jim nodded again and went to the front door, but his friend stopped him.

               “Jim, you need to put on clothes first,” Bones told him.  Jim looked down at himself and nodded again.

               “Right, clothes.”

* * *

 

               Spock entered his apartment and found Doctor McCoy sitting in his living room.  He quirked an eyebrow at the doctor and then saw Jim quickly come out of the bathroom.  Jim had a mask over his face and gloves on, carrying a caddy of cleaning supplies.

               “What is happening?” Spock asked, watching Jim go into the kitchen and start cleaning.

               “Jim’s nesting,” Bones told him.

               “Nesting.  I see,” Spock responded glancing into the kitchen to see Jim scrubbing at the stovetop.

               “It’s best just to leave him be.  He started to panic in the dorm room about how it wasn’t a good space for the babies, so I brought him here.  By the way, I think he reorganized all your clothes.”

               Spock nodded and went to sit with Doctor McCoy on the couch, “Did you ex-wife do this?”

               McCoy nodded and they watched Jim come out of the kitchen without the mask and gloves and go towards the guestroom.

               “How long have you two been here?” Spock asked.

               “A couple hours.”

               “I see.”

               Jim then came back into the room and stared at them, “Do you expect me to bring the boys into that guestroom.  First of all there is a bed in there.  Where are their cribs supposed to go? The dressers and changing table?! Huh?!” Jim exclaimed at them.  Bones just looked to Spock.

               “He’s your boyfriend, Spock.”

               Spock just nodded and stood up, “Ashayam, we do not have cribs for the children yet.  We are going this weekend with my mother to pick them out.”

               “This weekend? This weekend?! What if I go into labor tonight?”

               Spock looked to McCoy at that with a raised eyebrow in a silent _help me._ Bones chuckled and got up from the couch.

               “Jim, how about you and Spock go to the store now and pick out the cribs.”

               “That’s perfect! It’s what, five o’clock? The stores should still be open for another few hours! Let’s go!” Jim said happily, heading for the front door.

               “Jim?” Bones asked.

The pregnant blonde turned around, with a smiled on his face, “Yeah?”

“Go put your shoes on.”

Jim looked down to his sock covered feet, “Oh, right. Duh?”

As Jim left the room to retrieve his shoes, Spock turned and narrowed his eyes at McCoy.

“Don’t give me that look.  Just take him to the store and distract him by looking at baby clothes until he gets hungry.  He’ll snap out of the nesting then and you can worry about getting the cribs this weekend,” Bones told the Vulcan.

Spock internally sighed and nodded.

* * *

 

Jim wasn’t distracted walking through the aisles of baby clothes to get to the furniture section.  He had brought his PADD and had spent the hovercar ride looking through the best cribs that there was. Jim had narrowed his selection down to two brands and had immediately gone to one of them in the store and started look it over.  Spock stood back and watched as his mate ran his hands along the white wood cribs railings and bars and felt the mattress.

“Do you like this one?” Spock asked.  Jim looked at him and nodded before moving to the next crib which was gray with white trim.

“I also like this one, too,” Jim said. Spock walked over and admired the crib.

“This one has the better consumer rating,” Spock told him.  He glanced to Jim and saw that he was not looking at the cribs anymore.  His eye were focused on a bedding set nearby. Jim walked over to it with a smile on his face and ran his hand along the matching blanket and sheets in the set.

“I want this.  For the boys,” Jim said, picking up the blanket and sitting down in a nearby rocking chair. Spock went to him and looked at the bedding set. The blanket and matching sheets had moons and stars printed on them.

“I want it as well,” Spock replied, as a retail associate, with a PADD in his hand, came over to help them.

“Hi, how may I help you two?” the associate asked, smiling at them.

“I want this.  And the rocker,” Jim said, snuggling the soft blanket to him. 

“We also would like to purchase…the gray and white crib? Jim, is that correct?” Spock asked.

“Yeah, the gray and white one. And the matching dressers,” Jim replied.

“We will need two of the cribs,” Spock said to the associate who smiled and typed something on his PADD.

“Will you need two rockers?”

“No, just one.”

“Also, that bedding set there, with the solar system on it…we’d like that too, but let’s put that on the registry,” Jim said, getting out of the rocker and walking over to it.

“You want to start a registry? We will need to come over to the desk to start that, sirs,” the associate smiled at them.

Spock nodded and followed the man over to the desk.

* * *

 

They managed to just start their registry and only put the bedding sets on it, minus the blanket because Jim insisted on taking with him.  They purchased the cribs and dressers which would be delivered that weekend because Jim wanted to clear out the guest room.  After they had the furniture in the nursery, Jim wanted to repaint it but didn’t know which color scheme to do. 

Spock took Jim back to the apartment, got him some dim-sum from the take-out restaurant, and then Jim promptly fell asleep.  Spock tucked him in and went to start breaking down the guest room for his mate and children.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Joanna and Bones had come over to Spock’s apartment.  Jim’s nesting had settled down for the moment but he really wanted Bones to help Spock take the guestroom furniture out of the apartment. While they were doing that Joanna and Jim were eating pizza and playing a game on Bones’ PADD.

“I win!” Joanna exclaimed, throwing her hands up and smiling.

“You cheated,” Jim said with a smile.

“Nuh-uh. You just aren’t good at the game, Uncle Jim.”

Jim laughed and nodded, he did know how to play the game but he thought it best to just let the seven year old win.

“Fine, fine…you won fair and square,” Jim told her, setting the PADD down and taking a big bite out his pizza.  Spock and Bones came out of the guestroom carrying parts of what was the guest bed to the front door.  Bones had just a t-shirt and jeans on while Spock was in a long sleeve shirt and dark pants.  They walked out the front door and took the stuff down to a rental hovertruck.

“Uncle Jim?” Joanna asked.

“Yes, Jo-Jo?”

“Are you and Spock going to get married?” she questioned just as Bones and Spock came back into the room.  Spock stopped and stared at them while Bones laughed and headed back to the guestroom.  Jim looked at Spock and then to Joanna.

“Well…you see…we…” Jim stuttered out and was luckily saved when the doorbell rang, “Doorbell! It’s the doorbell.” Jim then tried to get up but couldn’t and groaned, “Spock, help me up.”

The Vulcan moved to help him up just as the doorbell came again.

* * *

 

“Jim! Oh my…look at you!” Amanda said when Jim opened the door.  Jim smiled and nodded, moving to let her enter the apartment.

“Yep, definitely showing,” Jim told her, rubbing at his bump.

“Can I?” She asked, reaching a hand out.  Jim nodded again and grabbed her hand and put it on a spot that the boys liked kicking at.  Amanda smiled, her brown eyes shining.

“Who are you?” Joanna asked, coming into the hallway and looking at them.

“Joanna, this is Spock’s mom.  Amanda, this is Joanna. She’s my friend, Leonard McCoy’s daughter,” Jim said. Joanna’s hazel eyes went wide as she stared at Amanda.  She walked over and looked up at them.

“You’re not Vulcan, though,” Joanna said.  Jim and Amanda chuckled.

“My husband, Spock’s father, is Vulcan.  I’m human, like you,” Amanda told Joanna. Joanna smiled.

“Are you a queen then?”

Jim laughed at that while Amanda looked at him confused.

“I am Princess Jim and Spock is a Vulcan prince, so I guess that does make you Queen Amanda,” Jim explained.

“Oh, got it.  Well, Joanna, I am actually Lady Amanda. Not a queen.”

Joanna went “ahh” and then went back to the living room.

* * *

 

               “Everything is out of that room.  It is completely empty,” Bones sighed out, plopping down onto the couch.

               “That’s good, now you and Spock can take the stuff to the donation center,” Jim told him. Bones looked at him like he was crazy.

               “Jim, we should go to the store and pick up everything for dinner tomorrow,” Amanda said.

               “Yes, right.  So…Spock, you and Bones take the stuff to the donation center and me, Joanna, and your mom will go to the store,” Jim said, smiling.  Bones groaned out and Spock looked slightly annoyed but nodded. Jim and Amanda exchanged an amused look and shook their heads.

* * *

 

               Jim had ordered all the fixings for the Thanksgiving dinner a week prior and all they needed to do was pick it up.  They did walk around the store a little bit and picked up some extra goodies.  When they arrived back to Spock’s apartment, Bones and Joanna left and said they’d be back early the next afternoon.  Amanda stayed for a bit longer and chatted with Jim.

               “How are you feeling, Jim?” she asked, as they sat on the couch.

               Jim sighed and said, “My back hurts, I ache, I’m tired, and I’ve been getting hot flashes.”

               Amanda smiled at him, “Had all of that and more when I was pregnant with Spock.”

               “Also, I’ve got stretch marks.”

               “Easily fixed with some lotion.”

               Jim nodded and groaned when the boys kicked his kidneys again.  He managed to get up on his own this time from the couch and made his way into the bathroom.  When he left, Amanda wondered into Spock’s study where he was sitting at his desk.  She walked up to her son and rubbed a hand from the top of his head to his neck.

               “And how are you?” Amanda asked.

               Spock looked up at her and replied, “Satisfactory, mother, and you?”

               “I’m well. Is Jim moving in?”

               “I do not know.  He is nesting and wanted the guest room fixed up for the children’s nursery.  He hasn’t mentioned moving in but he also has made no mention of Starfleet’s family housing, either.”

               “Maybe you and he should talk about that.  He’s getting pretty far along in the pregnancy and it would be best for him to have a permanent place to live with the children.”

               “Indeed,” Spock said, nodding.

* * *

 

               Sarek was having an unintentional staring contest with a female human child.  He was sitting in his son’s apartment in a chair in the living room while the girl sat across from him.  She had been introduced to him as Joanna McCoy, the daughter of James’ roommate and friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy.  He was unaccustomed to being around young human children and did not know who to go about interacting with her.  Spock and Doctor McCoy were in the study talking and Jim and Amanda were in the kitchen.

               Amanda walked into the living room and Sarek was slightly relieved.  He sat up his chair and watched as his wife sat down a plate of snacks in front of Joanna. 

               “Dinner will be ready shortly,” Amanda told them as Joanna picked at a piece of bread on the plate.

               “Is he a king?” Joanna asked her.

               Amanda chuckled and shook her head, “No, Vulcan doesn’t have any royalty, dear.  But, he is an ambassador.”

               “Ambassador? What’s that?”

               “Sarek, why don’t you explain it to Joanna and I’ll go back and help Jim,” Amanda said, smiling at her husband before walking away.

               _Amanda, please do not leave the room,_ Sarek told his wife through their bond, but he saw her shake her head as she walked out of the room, amusement coming from her end of the bond.  Sarek internally sighed and looked back to Joanna.

               “As an ambassador, I am a high ranking diplomat who represents the planet Vulcan and its people here on Earth.  An ambassador’s purpose in the federation is to protect citizens, support prosperity, and work for peace,” Sarek informed her. 

Joanna just stared at him before standing up and saying, “Mister Sarek, I have no idea what that means,” then left the room.

Sarek watched her go and allowed a little twitch of a smile.  While he would never admit it, he was looking forward to being a grandfather and seeing his mostly human grandsons grow up.

* * *

 

Jim only order a small turkey since it would only be him, Bones, and Joanna eating it. They had all the other fixings like green bean casserole that Spock was enjoying and sweet potatoes.

“So Sarek, excited about having grandsons,” Jim asked, knowing that the Vulcan would say something about excitation being illogical, but Jim was surprised when he saw Sarek nod his head.  He didn’t say anything though, but Jim was happy with the response he did get.

“What are you going to name them?” Joanna asked.  She had insisted on sitting next to Prince Spock, so Jim was seated across from her next to Amanda while Bone and Sarek said at the ends of the table across from each other.  Jim and Spock exchanged a look before Jim looked back to Joanna.

“Well, Spock and I really haven’t thought of any names yet,” Jim told her smiling. “Do you have any suggestions, Jo-Jo?”

Joanna got a quizzical look on her face for a few moments before replying with, “Bob and Larry.”

Bones, Jim, and Amanda let out a laugh while Sarek and Spock exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.      

* * *

 

               After Joanna finished off her second helping a pumpkin pie, she promptly fell asleep on the couch with her head in Spock’s lap. Jim and Amanda thought it was cute.  Spock just sat there, still like a statue, and stared at Joanna.

               “Amanda, I wanna show you the blanket I picked out for the boys,” Jim told her, getting up off the couch and going into Spock’s bedroom. Amanda followed and they sat on the bed and as Jim pulled the blanket over and showed her.

               “Oh, it’s perfect, Jim.  Gaila and I are doing the baby shower with the theme of ‘I love you to the moon and back’ so this fits perfectly,” Amanda told him, feeling the soft blanket.  Jim smiled.

               “That’s great.  Spock and I went ahead and started the registry so we can go out Saturday and put everything else on it.  I also picked out this other bedding set that has the solar system on it.”

               “Cute.  I can’t wait to see it. Shopping for baby stuff is going to be so much fun.”

               Jim laughed at that and nodded.

 


	21. Baby Stuff

               Around noon on Saturday, Amanda and Sarek came by for lunch.  Bones arrived shortly after, he had had breakfast with Joanna before she and her mom went back to Georgia. The nursery furniture was to be delivered around one and needed to be put together. Jim had volunteered Spock and Bones to do it and Amanda had insisted that Sarek help as well.

               “They are the grumpiest looking bunch I have ever seen,” Jim said with a smile as he and Amanda told the Vulcans and Bones that they were going to set up the furniture.  Spock and Sarek had blank expressions but you could tell they weren’t pleased and Bones had a scowl on his face. Jim and Amanda looked at one another and then started laughing.  The doorbell rang just then and Spock went to answer the door where the furniture deliverers where waiting.

               “Alright, well, you boys have fun putting the furniture together while Jim and I head on out to the baby store,” Amanda said, ushering Jim out the front door and waving at the Vulcans and Bones.

* * *

 

               Gaila was waiting for them outside the store and smiled at them when they walked up to her. 

               “Hey, Gaila.  This is Spock’s mom, Amanda,” Jim introduced them.

               “I know, Jim, we _have_ been exchanging messages for the past month or so,” Gaila told him with a smile.  She did smile at Amanda and nod at her. 

               “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you in person, Gaila,” Amanda said.  “Now, let’s go in and shop for adorable baby stuff.” She then turned and happily went into the store.

               Jim exchanged a look before chuckling and following after Amanda.

* * *

 

               The same retail associate from before was there and immediately pulled up Jim’s registry information on a small PADD and showed them how to the scan things with it to put on the registry.  Jim took the small PADD from the guy and smiled as Amanda ushered them to a section of the store to begin.

* * *

 

               “You are going to need two car seats and a double stroller for them,” Amanda said, taking them into the aisle where those items were located. Jim stopped and stared at all the stuff.  It was a little overwhelming, but luckily, Amanda (and even Spock), had researched everything extensively and knew exactly what to register for. 

               “Here, these are the right car seats.  What colors do you want, Jim?” Amanda asked, standing in front of four particular car seats of different colors.  Jim and Gaila walked over and looked.

Jim shrugged, “I guess I’ll go with the navy blue and gray one and the green and gray one.” Jim then took the PADD and scan the barcodes of the two car seats before Amanda turned them around and showed him two double strollers to choose from.

* * *

 

               Jim did enjoy picking out all the things his sons would need, especially picking out little bouncy seats and swings.  He wanted to get two of each but Amanda talked him out of it and said to just get one of each.  Jim had pouted at her but nodded and agreed.  They went on and on in the store, registering for two highchairs (a blue one and a green one), and a baby carrier/sling thingy that Jim couldn’t wait to see Spock wear, a changing mat and a diaper bag that had some cute little starships on it.

               “Jim! Look at this little itty bitty bathtub!” Gaila yelled at him from three aisles away.  Jim shook his head and wandered over to where the Orion was. “Look, they also have these little bitty hooded towels, too!”

               “You’ll need just one of the little tubs, Jim,” Amanda said, coming up to them.  “And a couple of those towels…and a pack of washcloths…oh, look, they have a bath time gift set. Register for a couple of those.”

               “Get the one that comes with the rubber duckys!” Gaila told him.  Jim laughed at the women and did as he was told.

* * *

 

               Amanda had him register for several health and safety baby stuffs, like a thermometer and baby monitor.

               “Diapers.  What kind of diapers are you and Spock going to use? Cloth or disposable ones?” Amanda asked as they stood in an aisle with wall to wall, diapers. Hundreds and hundreds of diapers.

               _Whoa, did not think about diapers at all,_ Jim thought.

               “Umm…I remember that Gwen lady from the newborn class talking about them but I honesty can’t remember what’s the difference.”

               “Cloth diapers you can reuse, but you have to…ah…clean them…out…before laundering them and reusing them,” Amanda explained.

               “So, Jim and Spock would have to…scrap poop off of them?” Gaila asked, with a scrunched up face.

               “Yes,” Amanda replied. “But, it’s not as bad as it sounds, you get used to it.  Or you can get the cloth diapers with the disposable liners?”

               “Yeah, okay…I think he and I will still to the disposable ones right now and maybe get some of those cloth ones you mentioned with the liners,” Jim said, taking the PADD and handing it to Amanda.  “Here, you register for the diapers and I want to go check out the baby clothes.”

               Amanda smiled and took the PADD from Jim before turning around and starting to scan some diapers.

* * *

 

               “Oh. My. Goodness. Jim!” Gaila exclaimed holding up a little outfit that said ‘Captain Adorable’ on it.

               Jim’s eye went big and he said, “We need two of those…no, we need two of each size they have!”

               Gaila giggled and went to grab a shopping cart.  Once they had a cart they went crazy, getting anything on it that had ‘captain’ on it.  Jim was so happy he had found an outfit that said ‘daddy’s first mate’ on it and put several in his shopping cart.

               “Jim?” Gaila asked, “Do you want any clothes that says ‘mommy’s little captain’ on it?”               

               Jim gave her a look and shook his head, “No.  I don’t want anything that says ‘mommy’ on it.  I refuse to have my boys call me mommy.”

               Gaila sighed, but nodded and went back to looking through clothes.

* * *

 

               Jim smiled when he found some cute onesies and rompers.  He couldn’t wait for his boys to arrive and he could dress them in all the cute clothes he was getting for them.  He even found some clothes that had stars and starships on them. Amanda came up to them with the PADD and laughed at the shopping cart full of various baby clothes, shoes, and socks.

               “Jim, Gaila, what in the world?” Amanda fussed at them with a smile.  “You’re not going to need all these clothes for the boys.”

               “Yes, we will,” Jim said, putting his hands on his hips and giving her a look.

               Amanda stared back at him before chuckling and shaking her head, “Oh, alright, you’re right.”

               Jim grinned and motioned her over to show off all the ‘captain’ clothes.

* * *

 

               Amanda managed to wrangle them away from the adorable clothes and back to registering for essential items.  She had Jim pick out about two dozen various baby bottles and nipples, bibs, burp cloths, and a bottle warmer and sterilizer. He also picked out some cute receiving blankets that matched the bedding sets and a couple swaddling things.   He even got to pick out some toys and activity gear for the boys.  Jim also registered for a really nice twin bassinet pack n play that Amanda said could be used in the bedroom so that he and Spock wouldn’t have to walk across the apartment in the middle of the night to change or feed the boys.

               Listening to Amanda, Jim realized that he would have to move in with Spock soon.  He was already having a nursery set up in his apartment and while he was accepted for the family housing, he didn’t want to live there.  He wanted to be with Spock.  Jim internally sighed, thinking about how Bones was probably going to react but was a little bit sure that his friend would be fine with it.

* * *

 

               They returned the PADD to the associate who messaged them the link for the registry so that they could share it with people for the baby shower.  They had been in the store for about three hours.  Jim was surprised when Amanda insisted on purchasing half the baby clothes in the shopping cart and Gaila grabbed a handful of the other half to buy for him.  His hormones got the best of him and he started to cry in the checkout line, while he was paying for what was left of the cute clothes.

               Amanda and Gaila got him to calm down by promising they would stop at the gelato parlor on the way back to the apartment.

* * *

 

               “So, do you have any names picked out yet?” Gaila asked as they were sitting in the gelato parlor. 

               “Well, we haven’t really discussed them yet.  I’ve looked through various names and there are a few human ones that I like,” Jim replied, happily eating at his gelato and sorbet.

               “I’ll send you some Vulcan names,” Amanda said. “What are the human ones you that you like?”

               “Um… David, Tristan…Noah,” Jim said.

               “Know a who?” Gaila asked.  Amanda and Jim chuckled and shook their head.

               “Noah. N. O. A. H,” Jim spelled out for his Orion friend.  She nodded in understanding and kind of made a face.

               “Don’t like it.  Don’t like the sound of it,” Gaila confessed.

               “I figured. Spock and I need to sit down and make a list of names,” Jim told him.

               “Or...maybe you could wait until your sons have arrived and then name them.  Sarek didn’t tell me he was thinking of the name ‘Spock’ until he was born,” Amanda said with a smile.

               “Sarek named Spock?” Jim asked. She nodded.

               “I’ll talk to Spock about it, but it’s a good idea,” Jim smiled at her before going back to finishing his gelato and sorbet.

* * *

 

               When the girls and Jim arrived back to the apartment, they met two blank faced Vulcans and one scowling Doctor.

               “Hey, how did setting up the nursery furniture go?” Jim asked as Spock took the bag of clothes he was holding.

               “It went…well,” Spock said.

               “Damn hobgoblins were speaking in Vulcan over me the whole time,” Bones grumbled out.  Gaila patted the doctor on the back and sat down her bags of clothes.

               “Let me see what it looks like,” Jim said, wandering over to the guestroom with the others following close. As they walked in the room and looked around, Amanda and Gaila were all smiles and ‘wow, it looks great.’  Jim on the other hand, made a face.

               “Noooo.  The cribs shouldn’t be over there, they should be here.  And the dressers are arranged wrong,” Jim sighed out.  Bones rolled his eyes.

               “And that is my cue to leave.  Jim, I’ll see you later,” Bones said.  Gaila said goodbye as well and followed Bones out the door. Sarek quietly said something to Amanda and she told Jim that it was time for them to leave as well.

               “Jim, would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?” Amanda asked.  Jim nodded and told her and Sarek goodbye and then turned back to the nursery room.

               “You are displeased by the furniture placement, ashaya?” Spock questioned, coming to stand behind his mate.  He placed his arms around Jim and rested them on his bump and kissed a spot on his neck.  “I will fix it for you, but first you should rest.  You have been out for the past three point four seven hours.”

               “I don’t want to take a nap,” Jim fussed, but then yawned. He could feel Spock lightly smirking against his neck. “Oh, shut up.  Fine, fine.  I’ll take a nap.”

* * *

 

               When Jim woke up from his nap, he found Spock sitting on the floor in the living room with stacks of the baby clothes laid out on the floor. Jim raised an eyebrow and went to sit at the chair next to where Spock was sitting on the floor. 

               “What’d you do?” Jim asked, reaching a hand out and running a hand through Spock’s hair.

               “I went through the various bags of clothes that were bought and sorted them based on their size.  There are two of almost all the clothes and of various sizes,” Spock said staring at his work on the floor. Jim smiled and moved his hand to run a finger along Spock’s ear. The Vulcan leaned his head towards Jim and his hand.

               “Did you see all the ‘little captain’ clothes?”

               “I did. They are, as you would say, cute.”

               “Well, once we get the nursery furniture rearranged, we can put the clothes away,” Jim said standing up.  “Come on, my big, strong Vulcan…time to put you to work.”

* * *

 

               Jim sat in the rocking chair, watching the Vulcan move the cribs to where Jim wanted them.

               “How long did it take for you, your dad, and Bones to put this all together?” Jim asked.

               “We delegated the work.  My father and I put the cribs together while Doctor McCoy was entrusted with one of the dressers.  It took my father and I no time at all to complete the cribs following the directions.  We then saw Doctor McCoy was still on one of the dressers…the instruction booklet was unopened,” Spock told him. Jim laughed.

               “Is that when you and Sarek started talking in Vulcan?”

               “It is.  We discussed the illogicalness of not following the provided installation instructions.  Doctor McCoy then started…bitching at us about speaking in a language he did not know”

               Jim laughed hard when he heard Spock say the word ‘bitching.’ Spock just shook his head and moved the other crib, ignoring the laughing human.  He did turn and look at Jim when he had suddenly stopped laughing. Jim had a look on his face and then Spock smelled something.

               “Yeah, yeah…help me up.  The damn babies pressing on my bladder made me pee myself….again,” Jim grumbled out, as Spock walked over to help him out of the rocking chair, with an almost smile on his face.

               “Oh, shut up, Spock. You’re the one that gets to clean the chair.”

* * *

 

               Later the night when they were lying in bed, Jim said, “Your mom’s going to send me some Vulcan names so we can start making of list of ones we like.”

               Spock nodded, “I know that there are some human names that you have made a note of.”

               “Yeah, but your mom and I were talking and I think it would be a good idea to wait until the boys are here and then name them.  What do you think?”

               “I think that would be a good idea, Jim.”

               Jim smiled and snuggled back into Spock, “Oh, and I’m going to move in with you.  After finals and the baby shower.”

               “That is also a good idea,” Spock said, kissing Jim’s neck. 


	22. Baby Shower!

_27 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim was exhausted having just finished his last final exam for the fall quarter.  He was also all registered for his next semester, but only for two online classes.  He had taken so much his first year and over the summer that he could cut back on the winter quarter because that was when he was due to have the twins.  Spock had said that he wouldn’t teach any courses over the summer so that Jim could take a few to catch up if needed and Spock would stay at home with the kids.  Jim thought that that was sweet and had loved the mental picture of coming home and seeing Spock at his wits end with two crying babies in each arm.

                He headed across the Academy court yard to the building that housed Spock’s office.  He had just recently began to waddle as he walked and had threaten bodily harm to any of his friends that decided to comment on it.  Luckily none had yet to say something, but Jim knew someone would. He entered the building and went straight to Spock’s office and let himself him.  The Vulcan was administering a test at the moment so Jim had the quiet space to himself.  He sat down at Spock’s comfy office chair and sighed.

               His feet were starting to bother him lately.  They were a bit swollen and he had had to go and get bigger school shoes. He was enjoying all the foot and back rubs from Spock though. The Vulcan may come off emotionless and all that but Jim loved the ways that Spock showed he cared about Jim and the babies. 

               These past few weeks with Amanda and Sarek being in town, Jim had started to think hard about his future with Spock and their sons.  He also kept thinking back to what Spock had said when they first met about the boys being kre'nath and Joanna asking if they were going to get married. Illegitimate.  Jim really didn’t want to think of their sons being referred to shamed ones on Vulcan.  While having children unmarried wasn’t a big deal on Earth it was a huge deal apparently on Vulcan. 

 _Spock has already been mocked so much growing up_ , Jim thought.  _I do have feelings for him.  Lots of feelings. I’ve never felt love so I don’t know if that’s what it is._

               Jim sighed and leaned back in the comfy chair and rubbed his bump.  The boys had started to kick each other instead of him now.  It was still weird feeling them move around in him.

               Spock hadn’t brought up marriage in months, not since before their trip to Lake Tahoe.  Jim knew that the Vulcan would be all for marrying because of them being….t’hy’la. 

               “T’hy’la,” Jim said out loud.  He was sure his pronunciation was off a bit but he didn’t care.  According to Uhura he was almost completely proficient in reading Vulcan.  His speaking it though…needed a bit of work.

               “I will be living with him.  We’re expecting two boys in March.  Why not marry him? Yeah, Jim, that’s the spirit, why not?” Jim groaned and was about to take out his PADD to write some stuff down when the office door opened and Spock came in.

               “How was your exam?” Spock asked, coming up to his desk.

               “It was fine.  Pretty sure I aced it,” Jim replied, smiling. Spock nodded and sat down at a chair across from the blonde.  Jim held his hand out across the desk for a Vulcan kiss that Spock met with an almost smile.  

               “How was your exam? Do you think people passed it?” Jim teased, pulling his hand away.  He had heard that Spock was a hard-ass professor.

               “I have doubts about a few cadets, but other than that I am confident that my students passed. You had a pensive look on your face when I walked in, why were you thinking about?”

               _Marrying you._ “Nothing really. Baby names,” Jim replied.

               “What is on the list of human names that you like?”

               “Tristan, David, Noah, Sebastian, Alexander, and Riley,” Jim told him.  Spock just stared. “What’s wrong with those names? Which ones don’t you like?”

               “I am not fond of either Sebastian or Riley.”

               “Riley? Really? I like that one,” Jim whined.

               Spock just shook his head, “Would you like to know the list of Vulcan names I have noted?”

               “Shoot.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and Jim rolled his eyes, “It’s just an idiom, Spock.  Tell me your list.”

               “Kovar, Soren, Selik, Savel, and Xon,” Spock said.

               Jim almost laughed but then he considered the names and said, “Okay, I like Soren and Xon.”

               Spock nodded then said, “Are you planning on staying in my office? I have two simulations to supervise in one hour.”

               “Um, I guess not.  I actually am starting to get tired so I think I’ll head back to your place and take a nap.”

               “Our place.  I will walk you there.”

               “Okay, you need to first help me out of the chair first,” Jim said with a chuckled extending his arms out for Spock to help him.

* * *

 

               Jim was in the middle of a nice nap on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Jim woke and groaned.  He managed to get himself off the couch and waddle towards the door, full intent on yelling at whoever had woken him up.  When he opened the door he saw two delivery guys standing there with one big box and two smaller boxes.

               “James Kirk?” one of the guys asked.  Jim nodded. The guy then gave him a PADD to sign for the packages and then brought the boxes into the living room for him. They then left and shut the front door while Jim just stared there confused.  He left he boxes alone because he knew Spock and Bones would fuss at him for lifting them and went into the bedroom to lay down and finish his nap.

* * *

 

               The next time Jim woke up was to someone, Spock, spooned behind him and kissing the back of his neck.  Jim felt Spock’s hand rubbing at his bump.

               “What time is it?” Jim as, yawning a bit.

               “1819,” Spock replied, snuggling into Jim’s back. “You smell exquisite.”

               Jim chuckled and laced his hand through Spock’s on his bump.  Spock’s chest rumbled and they laid like that together for a little while.

               “There are three boxes in the living room,” Spock stated.  Jim was starting to get uncomfortable laying there so he extracted himself from Spock and had the Vulcan help him sit up.

               “I was going to wait til you got home to open the boxes,” Jim said, arching his back a bit.

               “Would you like a massage?” Spock asked.  Jim considered it before a moment before shaking his head.

               “Not right now.  I wanna open the boxes,” Jim said standing up from the bed.  He started to walk towards the door but then turned and walked straight to the bathroom. “Darn kids, leave my kidneys alone.”

* * *

 

               Spock had Jim sit in the chair in the living room with a couple pillows propped behind him while he started to open the boxes.

               “Open the big one first,” Jim told him.  Spock nodded and did as Jim wanted.

               “It is gift wrapped,” Spock said, pulling the wrapped package out of the box.  “Here is a note.” Spock handed him the note and sat the gift in front of Jim. 

               Jim opened the note and started to sniffle, “It’s from my mom.”

               Spock raised an eyebrow, “You informed me that your mother was less than enthusiastic about your pregnancy.”

               “I know,” Jim started to cry, “The note says: Jim, congratulations on the twins, love mom.”

               “Are you…happy?”

               Jim snorted and wiped his eyes, “Hormones.  It was probably a stock phase she picked out.  ‘love, mom’ yeah right.  At least she got us something…that counts I guess.”  Jim gave Spock the note and leaned forward a bit to open the package.

               “Yes! The double stroller! Thanks, mom,” Jim said, smiling a bit.  He was a bit happy that his mom had done something. “What’s the two smaller packages?”

               Spock opened them as well and found them gift wrapped.  He opened them for Jim and found that it was the car seats that Jim had registered for.

               “We should send your mother a ‘thank you’ note, ashaya,” Spock said, looking over the car seat boxes.

               “Yeah, that would be best. I’m hungry now, though, so we can do it later,” Jim told him.

               Spock nodded, “What would you like for dinner?”

               Jim thought about it then said, “I think I want some baked mac n cheese with bacon and onion rings.”

               Spock just blinked before heading into the kitchen to see how to make or get that for his mate.

* * *

 

               “The baby shower is Sunday,” Jim said while they sat in the dining room and ate.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied.

               “Do you know what the plans are? Your mom and Gaila haven’t told me anything.”

               “I do not know the exact plans.  My mother merely informed me to bring you to a certain address at exactly 1300 hours Sunday.”

               “Where?” Jim asked.

               “She has not sent me the address yet,” Spock replied.

               “Why can’t we just have the shower here?”

               “I do not know.”

               Jim groaned and went back to eating. He hated not knowing about the baby shower plans.

* * *

 

_Sunday_

               Amanda had messaged Spock the address about an hour before they were to get there.  Spock had offered to quickly look up what was at the address but Jim just shook his head.

               “I’ll wait to be surprised,” Jim told him.  Jim was standing in front of the closet in just his underwear, looking for something to wear.

               “The navy sweater would look nice on you,” Spock offered. Jim looked at it and shook his head.

               “Nah, I got this shirt a week ago that I want to wear,” Jim said going to the dresser.  He opened a drawer and took out a red long sleeve shirt and tried to put it on. Spock walked over and helped his mate put on the shirt. Then it was on, Spock stood back and looked at it.   On Jim’s bump was two circles with ‘thing 1’ and ‘thing 2’ written on it.

                “Cool, huh?” Jim asked with a smile.

               Spock just nodded and went to help Jim into his maternity jeans.

* * *

 

               They arrived at the address right at one.  It turned out to be a small restaurant.  Spock held the door open for Jim and they enter and were immediately greeted with a chorus of ‘surprise!’

               Jim wasn’t surprised at all and just stared at the group of people.

               “Is there food?” Jim asked, walking into the restaurant with Spock following after. Several of the baby shower guest laughed at that while Amanda walked up to them.

               “Love the shirt, Jim, and yes there is food, Jim,” She said with a smile.  “Come on, I’ll show you.”

               Amanda ushered him to the back of the restaurant where there was a buffet set up.

               “We have the whole restaurant to ourselves.  I had them make a variety of foods for you.  There are also several different kinds…” “Oh, hot wings!” Jim interrupted her, walking over to one of the trays of food. Amanda just stood there with a smile and watched him grab a couple hot wings from the tray.

               “Jim, aren’t you going to greet your guests?” Bones asked, walking up to him. Jim just bit at a hot wing and smiled.  Bones shook his head and chuckled, “You’ve got a little…something…here.” Bones told him indicating the hot wing that Jim had around his mouth.

               “I’m pregnant and hungry, leave me alone,” Jim whined, taking a bite of the other hot wing.

* * *

 

 

 

               Since Jim was digging into the buffet offerings everyone else did to.  Jim saw that Uhura, Sulu, and Chris were there as well as Bones, Gaila, Amanda, and Sarek.

               “How’d you get Sarek here?” Jim asked Amanda who was seated next to him a long dining table.

               “He didn’t have any meetings today and no logical reason to give about why he shouldn’t be here,” Amanda replied with a smile.

               “So you dragged him here?”

               Amanda nodded and Jim chucked.

               “Chris! What are you doing here?” Jim asked the captain seated across from him.

               “Cadet Vro seat me an invite,” Chris replied.  “Is that alright?”

               “Yeah, as long as you brought me a present,” Jim teased.

               “Shit, I knew I forgot something.”

* * *

 

               “Is there cake?” Jim asked the room when he was done with the buffet about an hour later.  Uhura and Sulu laughed at him. “What? It’s a shower, shouldn’t there be cake or some dessert?”

               “We have cupcakes, Jim,” Gaila told him. 

               “Good…give me one.”

               “Not yet.  You can have some after you open all your presents,” Amanda replied. “Spock, can you help him up so that he can come sit in the big comfy chair.”

               Spock nodded at his mother and helped his mate up out of the chair. Jim then immediately need to go the bathroom.

* * *

 

               When he got back he sat in the comfy chair that Amanda had indicated and watched as his guests brought over a ton of presents for him to open.  Jim wanted to cry over the thoughtfulness of his few friends but stopped himself. He would cry later, so Jim just smiled at them and started to open presents.

* * *

 

               Jim did end up crying in front of everyone when he was half way through opening the presents.  Besides getting what he had registered for, he had also gotten some cute outfits and various other nursery items. 

               “Okay, stop crying,” Bones fussed at him as he handed him a square box.  Jim nodded and unwrapped the present.

               “A foot spa!” Jim said.

               “Figured you’d like it since you’ve been complaining about your feet hurting,” Bones told him.  Jim smiled at his friend.

               “Yeah, thanks!” Jim then looked to Spock sitting next to him, “Looks like you’re out of business, Spock.”

               “Aww, having you been giving him foot rubs, Professor?” Gaila teased making a few of them chuckle. Spock just gave her a look before taking the box from Jim and adding it to the growing pile of presents.

               “Foot rubs, back rubs…lots of rubs,” Jim mumbled to himself but Amanda who was sitting next to him heard and giggled.

               “Next present!” Jim exclaimed.  Chris got up and brought over some gifts and sat them in front of Jim. The pregnant blonde tore off the gift wrap and smiled. Chris had gotten him the activity mats and the diaper bag with the starships on it.

               “Thank you, Chris,” Jim said. Spock thanked him as well.

               “You’re welcome, Jim, Spock,” Chris smiled at them.  Sulu then stood up and gave a big bag.

               Jim smiled at his friend and took out a box from the bag and groaned, “A breast pump?!”

               Gaila, Chris, Uhura, Bones and Amanda burst out laughing.

               “What? Are you not going to be breastfeeding?  Your chest area does look a little busty,” Sulu teased with a grin.

               Jim glared at his friend, “My chest isn’t busty…”

               Sulu chuckled and nodded, “I know, I’m just messing with you.  It’s just a gag gift.  There’s a gift receipt with it so you can return it and there’s some other stuff in the bag from your registry.”

               Jim gave his friend one last look before looking back into the bag and seeing what Sulu had gotten him.

               “Thank you for the baby bath stuff, Sulu,” Jim said. “And the breast pump is definitely going back.”      

Amanda then reached down beside her and handed Jim the bag that was there.

               “The last gifts are from me,” Amanda told him.

               “You and Sarek already got us stuff,” Jim replied, indicating the baby bouncer, swing, and both the highchairs.

               “That was from both of us.  This is just from me.”

               Jim smiled and looked in the bag and started to cry again.  He looked at her and she smiled lightly at him, eyes watering just a bit. Jim then grabbed one of the things out of the bag.

               “You made the boys booties,” Jim cooed.

               Amanda nodded, “I did.  I made several of various sizes and colors. And the other gift is that in March, Sarek and I will be moving here for about six months or more for his work and I am volunteering to take care of the boys for you and Spock while you finish up at the academy.”

               Jim went wide-eyed and stared at her, “Amanda…you don’t have to do that.  We could hire someone…”

               “Nope.  I am their grandmother and I will be helping you two however I can.  Do you really think Spock can manage the twins all by himself while you go to classes during the summer?”

               “Mother, I believe that I will be most proficient at…” Spock trailed off when Jim and the other humans in the room laughed.

               “Thank you, Amanda.  Okay, we’ll take you up on the offer.”

               “Thank you mother,” Spock said.

               “You’re welcome, kan-bu,” Amanda told him.  Jim and Uhura snorted and Spock glanced at him.

               “She called you a baby,” Jim said.

               “When did you learn Vulcan?” Spock asked, sounding a little surprised. 

               Jim grinned, “Oh, surprise! Uhura has been teaching me.”

               “His pronunciation is off a bit, but he’s a quick learner,” Uhura said.

               Spock looked at Jim with soft eyes and almost smiled.

               “If there aren’t any more presents, can I please have some cupcakes now?” Jim whined.

               Everyone, minus the Vulcans, laughed and Gaila got up to get the cupcakes.

* * *

 

               “So, you’re not breastfeeding?” Sulu asked with a smile.  Jim, mid-cupcake bite, glared at him which made the other laugh.

               “We will be formula feeding the boys,” Spock informed him.  Jim nodded in agreement.

               “Do you have any names picked out?” Chris questioned. Jim shook his head, still eating a cupcake.

               “We do not, Captain.  Jim and I are planning to wait until the twins are here before naming them,” Spock replied. Jim nodded at that.

               “Enjoying your cupcake, Jim?” Chris smiled at the blonde.  Jim nodded again, then got a devious look on his and grabbed another cupcake.

               “Hey, Spock?” Jim asked sweetly.  Spock turned slightly and looked at his mate with a quirked eyebrow. Jim then grinned and shoved the cupcake into the Vulcan’s face.  

 


	23. Christmas

_December 20 th_

                “Why do you have to go?” Jim almost whined to Amanda.  It was a week after the baby shower and she and Sarek had to go back to Vulcan.

               “Christmas is in five days, you gotta stay,” Jim told her.

               “I would…we would love to stay, but Sarek has some business back on Vulcan,” Amanda replied with a smile.

               “Why can’t you stay?”

               Sarek gave him a look with a raised eyebrow and Amanda chuckled and shook her head, “I need to be with my husband.  We’ll be back in time for the twins’ arrival.”

               “March Twelfth,” Spock said, standing next to Jim with his arm around his waist, “However twins are at higher risk of preterm labor and they will most likely arrive at 36 or 37 weeks. Thirty-six weeks is the week of February 8th.”

               Amanda nodded, “I left a couple Christmas presents in the nursery for both of you.”

               “Really? Well, that makes me feel better for getting you this,” Jim said, taking a couple wrapped presents out of the bag Spock was carrying and giving it to her. “You can’t open them until Christmas.”

               “I promise I won’t.”

               “Amanda it is time to depart,” Sarek said. Amanda nodded and pulled Jim into another hug and then her son.  Spock and Sarek said their goodbyes with the Vulcan salutes and Jim just waved at Sarek.

* * *

 

               “When did you get my mother a present?” Spock ask as they were walking away from the shuttle port.

               “I went to an antique book store a couple days ago.  Found an older edition of _A Christmas Carol_ and thought she would like it,” Jim told him.

               “I am certain she will.”

               Jim smiled, “I also put in a picture frame some of the 3D images of the twins from the last ultrasound.”

               Spock nodded and led Jim to the waiting hovercar, “Are you hungry?”

               “I’m always hungry.  I really want some hot wings.  Those ones from the baby shower were delicious.”

               “I shall take you to get hot wings,” Spock said. 

               “Nemaiyo,” Jim replied in Vulcan, getting into the car with Spock’s help.

               “Your pronunciation is…” “I know, I know.  It’s bad,” Jim interrupted.

               “I was going to say it is getting better,” Spock told him with an almost smirk.  Jim just grinned and shut the passenger door in his face.

* * *

 

               “I want to get a Christmas tree,” Jim told him as they sat in a restaurant that had numerous types of hot wings to choose from.

               “If that is what you would like,” Spock replied, watching his pregnant mate devour his hot wings.  The restaurant’s vegetarian choices were slim so Spock just requested some water and decided to eat later.

               “I would very much like that.  We didn’t really do anything for Christmas growing up, so I want to start doing it right.  We’re living together now.  It’s our home and I want to start doing family stuff. For the boys. So we’ll need a tree…a fake one is fine, and lots of decorations.”

               “Of course,” Spock said. “Will Doctor McCoy be joining us?”

               Jim nodded, “If you don’t mind.  His ex, Jocelyn, is taking Joanna somewhere with her parents for Christmas. He’s going to go after Christmas and be with Joanna for New Year’s.”

               “I do not mind.  Doctor McCoy is your friend.  My mother has several decorations she enjoys putting up around the house on Vulcan for Christmas.”

               “What kind of gifts would she give you and your dad?” Jim asked.

               “Socks and sweaters she would make.”

               “Logical presents.”

               Spock nodded, “Indeed.”

               “What would you get her?”

               Spock considered him for a moment before saying, “When I was a child I would make her something. My father would give her something small.  Usually some type of flower for her garden.”

               “Garden. Bah-ker. She has a garden on Vulcan?”

               Spock nodded, “Yes.  My father had a climate controlled green house built when my mother came to Vulcan with him.”

               “Cool.  I’d like to see it one day.”

               “This summer we could go to Vulcan with the boys if you would like?”

               “I’d like that,” Jim smiled. “Now, tell me…what do you want for Christmas?”

* * *

 

               Jim and Bones went shopping the next day and bought a nice five foot fake Christmas tree that already had lights on it.  They also bought some ornaments and other decorations for Spock’s apartment.  Jim had fun watching Bones and Spock bicker putting everything up.  They only thing the two could agree on was that Jim should just sit on the couch.  So Jim did that happily, with his feet in the foot spa Bones had got him for the baby shower.

               “No, that nutcracker should go over there,” Jim told Spock, pointing the end table.  Spock nodded and put the nutcracker where his mate wanted it.  “Also, you need more blue balls on the tree.”

               Bones snorted and Spock shook his head, but complied.

               “All the decorations are up,” Bones said, “We’re done, Jim.” Bones then plopped down on the chair near the sofa. Spock straightened up a few of the decorations and then sat down next to Jim.

               “It looks…good.  Ya’ll did alright,” Jim shrugged and told them.

               .

               .

               .

               “Can someone make me gingerbread cookies?” Jim asked. Spock just gave him a look and Bones shook his head and laughed.

               “That is my cue to leave.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Jim,” Bones replied, getting up and leaving.

               “Bye Bonesy!” Jim shouted after him then heard the front door shut.

               “I do not believe he likes that be called that,” Spock said.

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “I know.”  He then looked around the living room and smiled at Spock, “I like all the decorations we got.  And the tree.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Are you going to make me some gingerbread cookies?” Jim leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder.

               “No.”

               “So mean, Spock.  I’m growing your children in me and you can’t make me gingerbread cookies?”

               “I do not know how to make gingerbread cookies, Jim.”

               Jim laughed, “Alright.  How about we go to the store and see if they have some already made ones.”

               Spock nodded and helped Jim get up and moving.

* * *

 

_December 21_

               “What should I get him?” Jim asked Bones as they walked around the mall the next day.

               “How the hell should I know?” Bones fussed at him.

               “A sweater?”

               Bones just shrugged.

               “You are no help, Bones,” Jim sighed before seeing an import store and waddled into it. There was a lot of various items from planets in the Federation. Jim browsed around the store and found a Vulcan section. 

               “Can I help you find something?” an Efrosian came up to him and asked. “Your mate is Vulcan. Are you in search of a present for him for Terran holiday season?”

               _God, it’s creepy that other species know I’m with a Vulcan,_ Jim thought.

               Jim smiled and nodded.  His eyes were drawn to something that looked like a musical instrument.

               “Is that a Vulcan lute?” Jim asked the Efrosian who nodded and retrieved it for him. The Efrosian then held it out for him and Jim smiled.  Spock had told him that he played it and Jim hadn’t seen one at his apartment.

               “I’d like to purchase it please,” Jim said. The Efrosian nodded and led Jim to the register.

* * *

 

               “What’d you get?” Bones asked as Jim came out of the store.  

               “I got Spock a lute.  What’s that?” Jim asked, indicting the bag Bones was holding.

               “Stuff.  You want to hit the food court?”

               “Of course! My boys need food….and afterwards I need to find a present for you,” Jim said, as they walked towards the food court.

               “You don’t need to get me anything, Jim.”

               “Bullshit, yes I do.”

* * *

 

               Jim managed to sneak (waddle) away from Bones and looked inside the antique book store.  He already a nice shirt picked out for his friend at home, but he wanted to get something else.  He wandered around until a book caught his eye.  Waddling over to it, he pulled it from the shelf and started laughing. 

               _Conquering Your Aviophobia,_ Jim read to himself. _This is PERFECT for Leonard!_

He then waddled up the counter and purchased the book.

* * *

 

               Bones took Jim back to the apartment and helped him up the front door before giving him a hug and telling him he’d see him Christmas Eve.  Jim smiled and told him ‘goodbye’ before entered the apartment with the two bags he had. Luckily, Spock wasn’t home, so Jim waddled into the study and proceeded to wrap the gifts for his boyfriend and friend.  He then waddled back into the living room and placed the items under the Christmas tree.

                Jim smiled at the sight and rubbed his bump, _I can’t wait until next year when we’ll have the boys to celebrate with._

* * *

 

_Christmas Eve_

As Jim sat in the living room with his feet in the foot spa, Bones was in the kitchen bickering with Spock.  Jim chuckled as he listened to them.  Bones had offered to make them dinner and Jim had said yes.  His friend was heating up a glazed ham with some side items to go with it.  It smelled wonderful to Jim, but he had also been craving some Vulcan dish called M'lu that Spock had made him once and was currently making in the kitchen.  Hence the bickering with Bones.

               “Get out of my way you damn hobgoblin,” Jim head Bones fuss.

               “I am preparing nourishment for my pregnant mate. _You_ are in my way, Doctor,” Spock replied.

               Jim put a hand over his mouth and started to laugh.

* * *

 

               Dinner was eaten in mostly silence which amused Jim.

               “The ham is really good, Bones,” Jim said.

               His friend nodded at him while Spock gave him a look.  Jim smiled and reached out to stroke two fingers over the back of the Vulcan’s hand.

               “Your food is good, too,” Jim smiled at him. The tips of Spock’s ears blushed a little green and he nodded at his mate. Jim removed his hand and went back to eating when he felt something odd in his stomach.

               “Oh,” Jim said, putting his utensils down and setting his hands on his bump.  Spock moved out of his chair and went to kneel next to Jim.

               “What is wrong?” Spock asked, concerned.

               “Jim?” Bones questioned as well, getting up and coming over to him as well.

               “It’s just…like a slow heartbeat feeling,” Jim replied. Spock looked to Bones with a raised eyebrow.

               “Kind of like a little rhythmic movements?” Bones asked, putting his hand to Jim’s bump.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, just like that.  What is it?”

               “One or both the kids have the hiccups,” Bones responded with a light smile.

               “Aw, that’s cute.  My boys got the hiccups,” Jim said to his bump, rubbing it.

* * *

 

               “Bones, come on. Spend the night,” Jim fussed at him. Bones shook his head and put on his jacket.

               “Its okay, Jim.  You and Spock should have the morning to yourself,” Bones replied.  “It’s you and Spock’s first Christmas together.  Joanna is supposed to comm me first thing in the morning, anyway. I’ll come over around the early afternoon and we can exchange gifts then.”

               “Oh, alright.  See you tomorrow then and thank you for dinner,” Jim smiled before attempting to hug his friend, but his bump got in the way.

               “Have a good evening, Doctor,” Spock came over and said.  Bones nodded at him and left the apartment.

               Jim then turned to his mate and grinned.

               “What?” Spock asked.

               “Let’s go have sex.”

               “I do not think…”

               “Spock. Bedroom. Pants off,” Jim demanded, before shoving past the Vulcan and heading towards their room.

* * *

 

_Christmas_

Jim slept in Christmas morning and only woke up when he smelt bacon.  He managed to roll himself out of bed and waddle into the kitchen where Spock was standing there making him breakfast. 

               “My vegetarian boyfriend is making me…bacon,” Jim said, a little shocked.

               “Yes.  Last night you kept mumbling about bacon,” Spock told him.

               “That does sound like something I’d do.  Move over, I’m going to make some pancakes, too.”

* * *

 

               Jim and Spock ate their breakfast and then went into the living room to open presents.  Jim laid out on the couch while Spock picked up a couple presents.  He gave on to Jim and sat at the end of the couch and opened his.

               “Who is this from?” Jim asked, shaking the package. 

               “My mother.”

               “Oh, cool,” Jim smiled and unwrapped it.  It was a sweater…a sweater that wouldn’t fit him at the moment because of his baby bump. He read the little note from Amanda and smiled.  The note said it would fit him after the boys were born.  He chuckled and looked to Spock who also received a sweater.

               “Did she make these?” Jim asked.  The Vulcan nodded and took Jim’s and neatly folded the sweaters and sat them on the coffee table. He then picked up a couple more presents.

               “Those are from me to you,” Jim said.  “Open the smaller one first.”

               Spock nodded and opened the one Jim had told him to.

               “ _The Phantom Tollbooth_ ,” Spock read.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “I know how much you like illogical books.”

               The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched up, “Indeed.”

               “Open the big one now,” Jim told him.  Spock nodded and picked up the other present.  The Vulcan’s eyes went a little big when he unwrapped it.

               “You said you play and I didn’t see one in the apartment.  Maybe you can play for me and the boys later,” Jim smiled at him and watched his boyfriend run his fingers over the Vulcan lute.

               “Thank you, ashayam,” Spock said softly.

               “Ashayam…beloved, right?”

               Spock nodded.

               Jim smiled, “I love you, Spock.”

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied.  Jim gave him a look and Spock continued with, “I love you as well.”

               Jim pulled him in for a kiss.  Spock pulled away from the blonde and got up from the couch and grabbed a present for Jim.

               “This is from me,” he told the blonde.

               Jim took it and ripped off the wrapping paper.  Once it was unwrapped he stared at it and then looked to Spock with a raised eyebrow.

               “It is a fetal Doppler for home use,” Spock told him. “When Doctor McCoy arrives we can ask for his assistance in using it properly.”

               Jim’s eyes started to water and he sniffled, “Thank you.  We can listen to the boys’ heartbeats whenever we want to now.  Put it on me.”

               “I do not…I could read the instructions but it says to consult with a physician first.”

               “Come on, Spock.  You’re smart, I’m smart…we can figure it out without Bones.”

* * *

 

               When Bones arrived an hour later, Spock let him into the apartment and led him to the living room where Jim was lounged on the couch with the fetal Doppler on his stomach.

               Bones laughed and shook his head.

               “What? Spock and I figured this out all by ourselves,” Jim told him.

               “I see that.  However, what you are hearing is not the babies’ heartbeats,” Bones responded, setting the presents he had brought down on the floor.

               “Yes it is,” Jim retorted.

               “No, it isn’t.  You’re not a trained professional.  The sound you are hearing is mostly likely the sound of blood flowing through the placenta or your own vessels. Hell, it’s probably just gas bubbles. Not heartbeats.”

               “Fascinating,” Spock said.

               “Here, let me fix it,” Bones then moved to Jim and adjusted the Doppler on Jim’s bump.  After a few moments of moving the thing around he finally located the boys’ heartbeats for Jim.

               “That’s their heartbeats?” Jim asked.  His friend nodded and then picked up the presents he got. He handed one to Spock and a small envelope to Jim.

               “Thanks,” Jim said, opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper. 

               “It’s a gift certificate for newborn photos to be taken,” Bones told him. “You can call the studio and set up a time for the photos to be taken after the kids are here.”

               “Thank you.”

               Bones nodded and looked to the Vulcan who had opened his present. Spock held up a pair of socks and Jim laughed.

               “Thank you, Doctor McCoy.”

               “You are welcome, Spock.”

               The Vulcan then went to the tree and handed Bones three gifts. 

               “One is from Spock and the other two are from me,” Jim told him.  Bones opened the one from Spock first and found that it was socks.

               “Great minds think alight, huh?” Jim chuckled.  His boyfriend and friend just gave him a look before Bones thanked the Vulcan and opened the bigger box from Jim. It was a nice button up shirt.

               “Thanks, Jim.”

               “Open the other one now, Bones.”

               “Okay, okay,” his friend grumbled as he opened the smaller one.  When it was open, Bones snorted, “You’re such a smart-ass, Jim.”

               “I know.  Thought you’d like it.  Learn to conquer your fears and all that.”

               Spock looked at the book with a raised eyebrow and an almost smirk, “You have a fear of flying, Doctor?”

               Bones groaned, “Not getting into it with you hobgoblin.”

               Jim just laughed.

* * *

 

               Later that night, after Bones had left, Jim laid up in bed while Spock sat next to him and played the lute for his mate and unborn sons.  Jim smiled at the Vulcan and rubbed his bump.  The boys were enjoying the sounds of the lute and were moving around a bit.

               “I think their dancing,” Jim told him.

               “Probably.  Or most likely they are kicking each other,” Spock replied.  He stopped playing and looked to Jim.  The twins then decided to kick Jim.

               “Ow! Spock, keep playing so they’ll stop kicking me.”

               Spock nodded and continued and the boys ceased kicking Jim and just moved around. Jim chuckled.

               “I love you,” Jim said softly.

               “I cherish thee,” Spock responded with a hint of a smile.

 


	24. A Proposal

_31 Weeks Pregnant_

               The new quarter had started a week prior and Jim was bored.  Bored and starting to get uncomfortable being pregnant. He was doing two online classes and had already, in boredom, read most of the literature for the classes and gotten several weeks ahead with assignments.  Luckily they had their birthing class once Spock got back from the academy, so Jim could get out of the apartment.  They didn’t mean to wait so long to take it because Spock and Bones kept insisting that Jim could deliver naturally, which Jim had scoffed at.  The blonde had insisted on having a C-section so they changed to the caesarian delivery class which didn’t have an opening until now.

               Spock had gotten him a birthing ball after New Year’s and Jim loved sitting on it.  He wasn’t so uncomfortable when he was on it and he used it at the dinner table and at Spock’s desk in his study.

               “I am glad you are enjoying the birthing ball,” Spock said, coming into their apartment and seeing Jim sitting on it watching TV.

               Jim just bounced a little on it and smiled, “It’s either this or I demand a C-section now. God how much longer until the boys are out?”

               “Hopefully not until they are full-term.  Are you ready to go?”

               Jim nodded and held his hands out to Spock so he could be helped up.

* * *

                “Bleh! Really could’ve done without knowing all that stuff,” Jim fussed as they left the hospital after sitting through the three hour class.

               “It was informational, Jim.  We now know what to expect with your delivery,” Spock replied.

               “Wish I could just erase those videos the teacher showed from my mind, though.”

               “Where would you like to go for dinner?” Spock asked.

               “Um…there’s some type comfort food place about a block away.  You wanna walk to it?”

               “Are you up for walking that far?”

               “Yeah, I think so.”

* * *

                They made it to the restaurant and were waiting at hostess counter when Jim felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  He cried out and doubled over a bit.

               “Jim, what is wrong?” Spock asked, sounding worried.

               Jim shook his head, “I don’t know…it hurts.” He cried out again as the sharp pain radiated through his abdomen.

               “I think something’s wrong,” Jim told the Vulcan, tears prickling his eyes.

               Jim vaguely heard someone nearby say something about calling an ambulance, but he felt Spock pick him, bridal style and rush him out of the door.  Jim cried at the pain and was happy that Spock wasn’t running. Spock got him back to the hospital in no time at all at sat him down in a wheelchair just inside the doors.  He then quickly pushed Jim to the ER desk and demanded a doctor.

               “Sir, you need to fill out…” the nurse at the reception desk tried to say but Spock slammed his fist down on the desk, cracking it a bit.

               “NO!  He needs a doctor, now!” Spock almost roared at the nurse.  The startled nurse jumped back and nodded as a couple security officer started to approach.  Jim cried out in pain again, grabbed at his belly.

               Spock knelt down in front of Jim and put a hand over Jim’s, “Ashayam…t’hy’la…a doctor will be here shortly.”      

               “It hurts…” Jim sobbed out.

               “Sir…” another nurse came up to them.  Spock turned his head to the nurse and glared at her.

               “You can follow me to the obstetrics ward, sir,” the nurse said, looking a little shaky.  Spock nodded and wheeled Jim towards after the nurse.

* * *

                The doctor in the obstetrics ward examined Jim thoroughly while Spock breathed down his neck.  Jim’s pain had receded completely once the doctor had finished the exam. 

               “Mr. Kirk, you were experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions.  While most do not even feel them, others experience considerable pain,” the doctor told them.  “The twins are well.  Heartbeats are strong and they are not in any type of fetal distress.  I think it would be best to keep you here for a few more hours to monitor you, though, considering your previous miscarriage.”

               Jim went wide eyed and glanced to Spock who looked just as shocked by what the doctor had said.

               “Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said slowly as the doctor nodded at them and left the room. As soon as the door slid shut behind the doctor, the Vulcan immediately went to Jim’s side.  He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to rest his head on Jim’s shoulder.

               “You had me worried, t’hy’la,” Spock said softly.

               “You? I was the one feeling like my stomach was going to split open,” Jim replied. “Also, I think you scared the shit out of that nurse.”

               “I do not care. All the matters is that you and our children are well.” Spock then rubbed his nose against Jim’s neck and rested a hand on Jim’s bump.

.

.

.

               “Jim, about what…”

               “The miscarriage. Yeah, about that.  I…always meant to tell you.  I just…never knew how to bring it up.”

               Spock sat back, hand still on Jim’s bump, “You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to.  If you were pregnant before this, than that is your business.”

               “I want to tell.  I need to tell you.”

               Spock nodded and waited for Jim to continue. Jim took a deep breath and then started to talk. 

* * *

                Jim told Spock everything.  About his mother being distant distancing herself from him, his stepfather using him as a punch bag, his brother leaving him and then finally being shipped off to Tarsus IV.  Spock was quiet and only clenched his fists when Jim told him about hiding from Kodos, the men that he had been with, “serviced” for food, in order to make sure Kevin and the others survived. 

               “So, yeah…I didn’t even know I was pregnant until the Starfleet ships had come and rescued us.  I was waiting to see a doctor when I passed out,” Jim told him.  “I didn’t even know that I was bleeding. When I came to, a day later, the doctor told me what had happened and that I only had been like a couple weeks along.” Jim eyes started water a bit.

               “I am sorry for your loss.  You were fourteen, having a child at that age…” Spock started.

               “I know.  Believe me I know.”

               “If you had been able carry that child to term and kept him or her, I would still love you and I would want both of you in my life, ashayam.”

               Jim smiled and went to wipe the tears away.  He managed to wipe the tears from one eye when Spock put a hand to Jim’s cheek and rubbed the tears away from his under his other eye.

               “I love you, Spock.”

               “And I cherish thee.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Hey, Spock?”

               “Mmm.”

               “Will you…marry me?”

               Spock blinked at Jim.

               “Pardon?”

               “Will you marry me? Bond with me?”

               Spock kept staring at him.

               .

               .

               .

               “Spock…kind of need an answer.”

               “Why?”

               “Why what?”

               “Why do you want to marry me?” Spock asked.

               “Seriously?  I love you, you idiot hobgoblin and I want to be with you.  Isn’t it logical to marry the person you love?”

               .

               .

               .

               “Spock, you need to say something.  Please say something.  I’m starting to feel like a…” Jim stopped talking when Spock place a two fingers to his lips.

               “I will marry you and bond with you,” Spock told him.

               “Good.  Bond us.”

               “Jim…”

               “You can do it now, right?  We’re t’hy’la, can’t you just initiate a meld and that’s it.”

               “I can if that is what you wish.”

               “It is.  The boys will be here soon and I want to get bonded and married before they come into the world.”

               “I will…bond us, but then we will need to go to the Vulcan embassy to see a mind adept.  They would be able to help strengthen it if needed.  The adept will also legalize the bonding with the Vulcan’s courts.”

               “Okay, and then we can go to the court house later this week as well. Make everything official,” Jim smiled. “So…get on with it.”

               Spock allowed himself to give Jim a small smile before scooting closer to his mate and reaching a hand out to Jim’s meld points.

               “My mind to you…” Spock was abruptly cut off when Bones barged into the room.

               “Dammit, Jim!” Bones exclaimed, coming over to the bed and looking at the monitors. Spock clenched his hand that was near Jim’s meld points into a fist and stood up next to the bed.

               “Ugh! Can’t you knock?” Jim fussed at him.  _Spock and I were about to get Vulcan married!_

“You were just having some Braxton Hicks contractions,” Bones mumbled, mostly to himself then he looked to Jim and smiled. “You had me worried there for a moment.  You’re going to be alright.  Let me talk to the other doctor about getting you out of here today, okay?”

               “Really? I don’t have to spend the night?” Jim asked hopeful.

               “I don’t see a reason why you need to.  I’ll be right back,” Bones told him before patting his shoulder and walking out of the room.

               “So relieved,” Jim sighed out.  “I hate staying overnight in hospitals.”

               “I am…relieved as well,” Spock said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed next to Jim.

               “Yeah, this way we can go and bond in the privacy of our own home.”

               “Indeed.”

               Jim then grinned and grabbed Spock’s hand, “Does bonding involve…consummation?”  He rubbed a couple fingers of his other hand over Spock’s and enjoyed seeing the light green blush appearing on his cheeks.

               “It can,” Spock replied before pulling his hand away. “However, I do not believe we should consummate it at this time while you are…heavily pregnant.”

               “You saying you don’t find me attractive?” Jim snapped.

               “I find your form most pleasing, ashayam.  I just meant that…you are in the hospital.”

               Jim narrowed his eyes and Spock went to apologize but then Jim started laughing, “I know what you meant, I’m just fucking with you.  I’m too uncomfortable for anything like that anyway.”

               Spock internally sighed before saying, “I do not like to be…fucked with, Jim.  Do not do that. I thought you were seriously upset with me.”

               Jim just laughed a bit harder as Bones returned to the room.

               “Why are you laughing?” Bones asked.  Spock just shook his head.

               “I got Spock to say the ‘f’ word,” Jim laughed out. 

* * *

 

               Bones released Jim from the hospital with the stipulation that Jim now had to go to the doctors for a checkup every week.  Jim had fussed but agreed. 

               When Jim and Spock returned home later that evening, Spock had Jim sit up in their bed so that he could bond them together. 

               “Are you sure you want to be bonded to an illogical human for the rest of your life?” Jim asked as Spock held his hand out to his meld points.  Spock paused and cupped Jim’s cheek with the hand instead and leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips.  The Vulcan pulled back and looked into Jim’s bright blue eyes.

               “I have never been this sure of anything before,” Spock told him.  “I cherish thee and I do not believe I could go on without you or our sons in my life.”

               Jim smiled big at the Vulcan as his eyes watered a bit, “Well then, what are you waiting for…bond us.”

               Spock allowed himself to give Jim a light smile before he placed his fingers to Jim’s meld points and bonded them.


	25. To the Courthouse!

               Spock took the rest of the week off from the Academy so that Jim and his bond could settle.  Jim love being able to close his eyes and concentrate on the bright gold bond between them. There were even a couple small bright bond coming off of it that Spock had said were the twins. Parental bonds was what Spock called them.

               Jim had never been this close to anyone before and he loved it.  It was a bit scary but he was loving that Spock was right there with him…always. Jim even enjoyed teasing Spock through the bond.  He was getting quite fond of think just the dirtiest things and seeing Spock’s face and ears blush green.

               Spock had made them an appointment at the Vulcan Embassy to see a mind adept, which was where they were right now.  Spock managed to get Jim there without any issue other than Jim needing to pee every five minutes.  They were sitting in a small waiting room that Jim thought was quite peaceful.  The atmosphere of it and the light tantric music playing was lulling Jim into wanting to take a nice long nap, but Spock kept poking at their bond to keep Jim awake.

               _Stopit_ , Jim fussed at the Vulcan through their bond.

               _You need to keep awake,_ Spock replied, poking at the bond again.  Jim narrowed his eyes at his mate as an older Vulcan woman came out of a room and motioned them over. Spock nodded and help Jim out of his chair.

* * *

 

               “I am Iria,” the woman greeted as they entered the dimly lit room. “You are Spock son of Sarek.”

               Spock nodded and then introduced his mate, “My t’hy’la, James Tiberius Kirk.”

               Iria looked between them and then requested they sit on the mats on the floor. Jim looked at the mat then back to the mind adept.

               “Yeah, I’m like 32 weeks pregnant with twins…I’m not sitting on the floor,” Jim told her.

               “I will retrieve a chair for him, excuse me,” Spock bowed his head and then left the room for a moment before coming back with a chair.

               _Should have brought the birthing ball,_ Jim said. _I like sitting on that._

_We were not going to bring the ball here, ashayam._

Jim blew a mental raspberry at the Vulcan before sitting down and looking at the mind adept expectantly. Spock knelt on the mat next to Jim and looked to her as well.

               “You have requested a marriage bond,” Iria stated.

               Spock nodded, “As were are t’hy’la, a bond was instantly created when I initiated a meld four point two four days ago.  We wish for it to be reviewed for formality purposes.”

               Iria nodded and stepped towards them, placing her hands on each of their meld points and entered their minds.  Jim closed his eyes, hating that another was snooping around in his head.

               The mind adept broke away after a few minutes and nodded to them, “The bond is complete.  As you are t’hy’la, it is quite strong.  There was nothing that I needed to do other than observe that it was completed.”

               Jim smiled at that, _We are awesome.  Bonding all by ourselves and everything._

Spock stood up and bowed his head to her before asking, “You will file the necessary papers with the Vulcan government then?”

               “I will.  Wait here and I will do just that,” she replied before bowing her head and walking out of the door.

               “So…that’s it?” Jim asked. “We’re married.”

               “Bonded. And yes, we are.”

               “Great.  What do we need to do now?”

               “Once the Vulcan government accepts the bonding than we file formal papers with the academy stating out change of status.”

               “How long will that take?”

               Spock opened his mouth to reply but Iria entered the room again.  She was holding a PADD and handed it to Spock.

               “Your signatures are required,” she said.  Spock signed his name and then handed it to Jim who signed is and handed it back to Jim.  Iria then tapped at the screen for a moment before putting the PADD down.

               “The necessary paperwork has been forwarded.  Your bonding will be approved and then you will receive notification shortly about your legal marriage bond.”

               Spock bowed his head and then helped Jim out of the chair and out of the room.

* * *

 

               “Seriously, that’s it?” Jim asked in the hovercar.

               “That is it.”

               “I thought there’d be more to it than that.”

               “As we are t’hy’la there is nothing else we needed to do other than initiate a meld.  Had it been my Time then we would need to go to Vulcan for a ceremony.”

               “Can we still go to the courthouse and get married. Human married?”

               Spock nodded, “Of course.  Once the Vulcan government responds we shall go to the courthouse.”

               “Cool.  Hey, can you stop at the gelato place…the babies really want some gelato.”

* * *

 

               The Vulcan government sent them there marriage bonding certification the next day and then an hour later Amanda comm’d them.

               “You’re bonded,” she said.  “You bonded and you didn’t tell me?”

               Jim smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, “Um, surprise!”

               Amanda narrowed her eyes and looked to her son, “Spock?”

               “I am sorry mother, but it…it was…I am sorry,” Spock sighed out, not being able to look at his mother.

               Amanda then chuckled, “I’m just teasing you.  I’m very excited that you’re bonded.  Any plans for a wedding?”

               “Not a wedding, exactly,” Jim said.  “We were planning to just go to the courthouse sometime this week.”

               “Oh, I guess if that’s what you want,” Amanda sighed.

               “It is.  I don’t really want to be fussed over at a wedding, so just keeping it simple and just going to stand in front of a Justice of the Peace and get it over with.”

               “I also do not wish for an extravagant ordeal, mother,” Spock said.

               Amanda nodded and smiled at them, “My baby boy is married and going to be a dad.  I’m so happy.”

               Spock internally sighed and Jim laughed.

* * *

 

               “So I was thinking that we’re going to need a witness for the courthouse wedding tomorrow,” Jim said.  He was sitting on his birthing ball watching Spock work in the office.

               “And you would like Doctor McCoy to be the witness?”

               “Yeah…and stop reading my mind.”

               “I will stop once your thoughts cease being so loud,” Spock retorted.

               Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

               “I asked Bones to come over later and we’ll ask him,” Jim told him.

               “Could I ask for a witness as well?”

               “Yeah, sure.  I’ll have Bones and you can have someone.  Who are you going to ask?”

               “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

               Bones was standing in the living room, staring at Jim and Spock. The doctor blinked at them.

               “You’re married?” Bones asked. 

               “Bonded,” Spock replied. 

               “We…he melded us and bam! Bonded. And tomorrow we’re going to the courthouse and we’d like you to be a witness.”

               Bones blinked at them again, “I…bonded? You let him do Vulcan voodoo mind stuff to you and now you’re married?”

               “Getting married. We’re already bonded. So are you free tomorrow?”

               “Um…yeah, I’m free,” Bones said slowly, still processing everything.

               “Great! Be at the courthouse tomorrow at 11 then!  You don’t have to wear a suit or anything but put something nice on.”

               Bones nodded, “Yeah…okay.”

               “I think we broke Bones,” Jim said to Spock who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

               The next day was a Friday and Jim woke up early.  Mostly because the twins and his bladder. Spock woke up as well because Jim was starting to have trouble getting in and out of bed by himself. The Vulcan made his made some breakfast and then helped him get dressed in a nice navy blue sweater and dark pants.

               Jim didn’t have a nice suit that could fit him so they were just wearing nice casual clothes.  Jim did insist Spock wear a black button up shirt and dark gray pants.

               _Are you going to tell me who your witness is?_ Jim asked through their bond as Spock buttoned up his shirt.

               _No._

“Pointy eared jerk.”

               “I believe calling your significant names is in bad taste,” Spock retorted.

               “I call you a pointy eared jerk because I love you.  If I didn’t then I would call you something way worse.”

               Spock looked at him and then quickly stuck his tongue out at him. Jim laughed at that.

* * *

 

               They arrived at the courthouse at ten forty-five where Jim made a quick stop to the bathroom before they headed to the right floor where the Justice of the Peace was. The doors slide open and Jim stopped.

               “Spock, what’d you do?” Jim fussed with a smile.  In the waiting room was Pike, Uhura, Gaila, Sulu, and Bones.

               “Our witnesses, Jim,” Spock told him.  Jim looked at him and smiled.

               _Thank you, Spockums._

_Do not call me that, ashayam._

* * *

 

Jim and Spock were standing in front of the Justice of the Peace while their friends gathered around. 

               “Your mother is going to be pissed that she missed this,” Jim said to Spock. 

               “She’s here,” Gaila said from behind them.  Jim turned to her and she pointed to the side where there was a big screen.  It turned on and Amanda and Sarek appeared on the screen. Jim smiled and waved.

               “Oh, Jim! Look at you!” Amanda squealed.  Jim smiled and rubbed his hug belly. 

               “Yeah, I’m big and really uncomfortable so can we get this moving,” Jim said, looking from Amanda to the Justice.

               “Actually, I’ll be officiating, Jim,” Chris said stepping in front of them.

               Jim smiled big and grabbed Spock’s hand.

* * *

 

               Chris kept it simple just how Jim and Spock wanted. They said their simple, traditional vows, and their ‘I do’s.’ Jim may have teared up a bit towards the end but he blames his damn hormones.  They didn’t have any rings because Spock’s hands were sensitive and Jim’s were a bit swollen.

               _We can get rings a later date if you wish,_ Spock told him through their bond when Chris pronounced them married and could kiss.

               _Sure, if you want. Now kiss me!_ Jim responded.  Spock quirked an eyebrow and did as Jim said, cupping Jim’s face and leaning in and kissing him soundly. Applause broke out around them while they kissed and Jim chuckled into the Vulcan’s mouth, pulling away and grinning.

               “I present you the happy couple,” Chris said. 

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at but nodded.  

               Jim was about to say something but then one of the babies gave him a hard kick and he winced, putting his hand to the spot the kid kicked at. Everyone sucked in a breath and stared at him wide-eyed.

               “Are you okay?” Uhura asked.

               “Did your water break?” Sulu questioned.

               “Are the babies coming?” Gaila inquired.

               Bones rolled his eyes.

               Jim just shook his head, “Spock’s sons won’t stop kicking me.”

               “They are also your sons,” Spock retorted.

               “Not when they’re kicking me.  Now, who wants to buy me food? The groom needs nourishment.”

               Everybody chuckled as Amanda said, “Don’t you mean bride?”

               That made everyone laughed harder while Jim just stared at her, “Hey! Just for that, no more grandbabies.  You get two and that’s it.”

               Amanda opened her mouth to argue but Jim grinned and she stopped and laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies will be arriving soon! Next couple chapters :)


	26. Birthdays

_36 Weeks Pregnant_

               A few days before Valentine’s Day, Jim and Spock were in the waiting room for another visit with Bones and M’Benga.  They had been coming for a check-up every week since the Braxton Hicks issue. Jim was huge and still very uncomfortable.  Jim was wearing sweatpants and a big shirt.  He didn’t care what he looked like. He hate walking anywhere and just wanted to boys out already. 

               “Can’t I just have the babies now?” Jim whined to Spock in the waiting room.  Spock put his arm around his mate’s shoulders and shook his head.

               “The doctors will tell us when you will have the C-section,” Spock informed him, sending soothing feels to his new mate.

               Jim just groaned as a nurse opened a door and called his name.  He glared at her as Spock helped him out of the chair.

               _This is not the nurse’s fault, ashayam,_ Spock told him through their bond.

               _Yeah, but she’s making me get up and move so I hate her,_ Jim responded.

* * *

 

               Spock helped him on to the exam bed and Jim leaned back on it and sighed.  It felt so good being off his feet.  His mate was standing by him and rubbing a hand over Jim’s giant bump.

               “No more twins,” Jim told him.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow but nodded, “I will try my best not to impregnate you with twins in the future.”

               Jim chuckled at that.  He looked around the room and saw a PADD sitting on a table.

               _Can you hand me that, please?_ Jim asked. Spock nodded and reached over to the table and handed Jim the PADD.  He then watched his mate start tapping at the screen with a serious look of concentration on his face.

               “What are you doing?” Spock questioned.

               “Hacking my medical files,” Jim responded matter-of-factly.

               “That is…you should not do that.”

               “Relax, it’s _my_ files.  I should be able to do whatever I want with them.”

               “Hacking is a crime.”

               Jim gave Spock a look like ‘no shit’ before going back to what he was doing, “It’s a crime if you get caught.  I’ve haven’t been caught hacking anything since I was like thirteen.”

               Spock considered him for a moment before asking, “Have you ever hacked into your academy records?”

               Jim looked at his mate, “Are you asking if I’ve ever cheated?”

               Spock just stared back so Jim sighed and shook his head, “I’ve never cheated on anything, Spock.  I study and work my ass off, I don’t cheat.”

               Spock nodded at that and went back to rubbing his mate’s bump.

               “I have…maybe…adjusted somethings before…” Jim said slowly.

               “Explain.”

               “You’re a professor, you’d just rat on me,” Jim replied.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that phrase and said, “As your mate I am forever bound to you and on your side no matter what.”

               “Right, and as an academy professor you’re also bound to report anything.”

               “Is it something you think I would report,” Spock stated.

               “Its…nothing.  It was nothing.  Nobody got ahead because of it.  One professor did nearly have coronary though because he was so pissed.  It was funny.”

               “If nobody gained anything from your…adjustments…then why do it?”

               Jim shrugged, “I don’t believe in no-win scenarios and this professor was a fucking hard-ass about something so…little…that I had to adjust it.  He was making everyone in the class so stressed out about it that I felt obligated to…ease my fell classmates’ anxieties and take the professor down a peg.”

               “I see,” Spock admitted. “I may not…fully agree with any…hackings that you do, but if in that instance nothing was gained.  No answers to any test distributed, then I see no reason to report anything.”

               “Yeah, so I didn’t cheat.  Nothing to report,” Jim told him with a smile before handing him the PADD, “and look, all I did was adjust the age on my medical file for when I had that miscarriage.  Instead of fourteen, it says nineteen.”

               “Why adjust the age and not just delete the miscarriage entirely?”

               “Because, miscarriages are big things on the body.  It’s good for doctors to know about it…they just don’t need to know the age.  I’ve had doctors and nurses in the past see that I was fourteen and then give me this…look of pity.  Like they just knew that it was either me being a slut or something non-consensual.  I hated it.  Always meant to change it but never got around to it.”

               Spock nodded and set the PADD down as the door slide open and the doctors entered the room.

* * *

 

               The check-up went well.  Jim got to hear the boys’ heartbeats and see them on the monitor. 

               “They’re so cute,” Jim cooed.  “I think it’s time for them to come out now.”

               Bones snorted and shook his head, “They need just a little while longer to cook, Jim.  The longer they are in there, the better.”

               Jim groaned out, “But I am so fucking uncomfortable! I’m 36 weeks.  36 weeks is full term for twins, isn’t it?”

               M’Benga nodded, “It is, however, Vulcan pregnancies tend to go longer and while everything looks good, it would be best to wait just a little while longer.”

               “How much longer? Please? I’m getting so exhausted here!” Jim fussed.

               “February 16th. Is that okay? That’s a good birthday for the boys,” Bones told him.

               “Four days?”

               Bones nodded, “We’ll schedule the C-section for February 16th.”

               “Okay.  I can make it four days,” Jim said. “Is that good, Spock?”

               “February 16th is perfect, Jim.”

               Jim smiled and looked to the monitor and watched his babies on the screen for a few moments while Bones and M’Benga finished everything up.

* * *

 

               “Any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Bones asked them as they got ready to leave.

               “No,” Jim said at the same time Spock said, “Yes.”  The newlyweds exchanged a look while Bones chuckled.

               “ _You_ want to do something for Valentine’s Day?” Jim asked.

               “I thought that as it is a Terran holiday, you would wish to do something,” Spock replied.

               “No.  I’m not into Valentine’s Day.  It’s a stupid holiday.  Last year Bones and I just got drunk and went to a strip club with Gaila.”

               “That was a fun night,” Bones said happily but then shut up when Spock gave him a look before looking back to Jim.

               “If you do not like the holiday then we will not do anything,” Spock told his mate.  Jim smiled and nodded.

               “What are you doing, Bones?” Jim asked.

               “Joanna has a recital. I’m going to Georgia for the weekend.  So, once I get back we’ll get the twins out of you.”

* * *

 

               When they arrived home, Jim sat on is birthing ball in Spock’s study, sending a message to Amanda. He let her know that the twins would arrive on the sixteenth and he hoped she and Sarek could try and come into town early to meet their grandsons.

               _February 16 th 2257…that’s a good birthday, _Jim thought.  He was getting better at not sending or projecting his thoughts to Spock, which made him happy and Spock was teaching him some shielding techniques. Jim then thought of something and got up from his birthing ball and waddled his way to where Spock was in the living room.  The Vulcan looked up and him.

               “When’s your birthday?” Jim asked, standing there with his hands on his hips.

               “Celebrating one’s day of birth is illogical and you should sit,” Spock replied, getting up and helping his mate to sit down. Jim smiled at the Vulcan as he sat down next to him.

               “Answer the question, Spock.  Birthday. When is it?”

               Spock internally sighed and answered, “Stardate 2230.06”

               “Really? January 6th….that was…we could’ve done something?”

               Spock nodded, “We did do something, although you did not know it was my day of birth.”

               Jim looked confused, “What’d we do?”

               “You were insistent that we watch that Terran movies _Wall-E_ and _Lilo and Stitch_.  We then went to the gelato parlor and came back to the apartment and engaged in sexual intercourse,” Spock told him.

               “Oh, that was a nice night.  We’ll have to something like that next year,” Jim smiled.

               “Jim, your birthday is January 4th. We did not do anything for your birthday so why celebrate mine.”

               “We don’t celebrate mine because of oblivious reasons.  Your mom should have told me it was your birthday.”

               “She only sends me a message and the occasional present for my birthday.  I never found the logic in celebrating it.”

               “Well, you do know that we _will_ be celebrating the twins’ birthday, right? And next year we could…just celebrate yours and mine together on the 6th.”

               Spock considered him and nodded fore lightly leaning down and placing his ear to his mate’s bump. Jim chuckled and ran a hand through the Vulcan’s hair.

* * *

 

               Spock left Jim at home the next morning because he had a class to teach. He had just finished lecturing when Uhura came up to him.

               “How’s Kirk?” she asked.

               “He is…uncomfortable.  Yesterday at his check-up it was decided that he will have a C-section on the sixteenth,” Spock replied.

               “Oh, that’s so soon.  Can’t believe the twins will be here in three days.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Are you and Jim doing anything for Valentine’s day?  Your last big night date night before you’re parents,” she smiled at the Vulcan.

               Spock shook his head, “Jim does not…like that particular Terran holiday.”

                “You should still do something.  Maybe just make him a nice dinner and give him a massage?”

               Spock considered Cadet Uhura for a moment.  That suggestion did not seem all that unreasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Babies!! ^-^


	27. Valentine's Day-Part One

The afternoon of Valentine’s Day, Jim was on his hands and knees with Spock behind him.  Jim sighed in relief as Spock moved a hand over Jim’s back.  Bones and M’Benga had suggested he do pelvic tilts to ease his back pain.  Jim sighed again.

               “Two more days.  Just two more days,” Jim said.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied, helping his mate with the exercise.

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?” Spock asked.

               _Yeah?_

“I know that…you are not fond of Valentine’s Day, but would you like me to make you dinner tonight?”

               “Dinner? Yeah, sure.  No candles or cards though.”

               “Of course not, ashayam.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Actually, Spock.  You know what I really want right now,” Jim asked.

               Spock was silent for a moment and then almost smiled, “You want gelato.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “You know me all too well.”

* * *

 

               Jim felt okay walking down the street to the gelato parlor where they sat and Jim enjoyed a cup of gelato.  Before heading back to the apartment, Jim got another cup to go and was eating and walking.

               When they were almost at the front of the apartment building, a Vulcan male appeared in front of them. They both stopped walking and Spock moved to stand a little in front of his mate.

               “Stonn,” Spock said.

               Stonn looked at Spock then to Jim, “I had heard you had settled for a human.”

               Jim glared at the guy and dropped his gelato, “Excuse me?”

               _This is that guy that T’Pring chose over you, right?_ Jim asked through their bond.  He got a mental nod in return from Spock.  _Didn’t he also bully you growing up?_ Jim got another affirmative.

               Spock put his hand on Jim’s bump and kept him from stepping into Stonn’s personal space and yelling at the Vulcan.

“Stonn, what are you doing here?” Spock asked.

               “I am in town for a conference.  I thought I would visit and pass on congratulations from myself and my clan.”

               _Lying sonofabitch…let me hit him,_ Jim demanded, getting angry.  Spock just told him ‘no’ again.

               “Has T’Pring delivered?” Spock asked.

               “She has not.  The estimated due date for our daughter is not for another four weeks,” Stonn replied.

               Spock nodded as he allowed Jim moved and stood next to him.  Jim glared at Stonn who looked back at him.

               “You and your father are quite fond of your human whor…” Stonn started but stopped when Jim punched him square in the face. 

               “Fuck, that hurt,” Jim cried out, shaking his hand. Stonn just took a step back and put a hand to his nose that now bleeding a bit. Spock just stood there, shocked and in awe a bit that his mate had hit Stonn.

               “Jim…” Spock started but then Jim eyes went wide and a wet spot started appearing on Jim’s pants. Jim looked down at himself and then up to Spock.

               “I think my water just broke,” Jim said.

               “We must get you to the hospital,” Spock said quickly.  “I will get a cab, you do not move.” Spock then quickly rushed off for a few moments, leaving Jim and Stonn standing there. Jim glared at the other Vulcan.

               “Never call Amanda that word again, got it?” Jim questioned.

               Stonn just stared at him as Spock came running back down the sidewalk, a cab following on the street and stopping by the curb.  Spock helped Jim into the car before turning and nerve-pinching Stonn who fell to the ground.  Spock then got into the cab beside Jim and informed the driver where to take them.

As they were pulling away, Jim said, “Is it okay to leave Stonn laying there.”

“I do not care,” Spock replied.

Jim just chuckled as the cab pulled up in front of the hospital. 

_Time for the babies to come out._

* * *

 

Jim’s contractions started as soon as he got out of the cab and into a wheelchair. Spock wheeled him inside the hospital and up to the obstetrics floor. Spock parked Jim in the waiting room and knelt in front of him.

               “I am going to check in with the receptionist.  Are you okay?” Spock asked.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah.  I’m good.  Don’t have them call Bones.  I don’t want to interrupt his time with Joanna.”

               Spock nodded and walked the ten feet over to the desk and started speaking to the receptionist. Jim rubbed his bump and did some of the breathing techniques he learned.  After a few minutes another wave of contractions hit him and he cringed and gripped the arms of the wheelchair.

               “Sonofabitch they hurt!” Jim fussed to himself. Spock glanced to him and sent him some calming feels through their bond before turning back to the receptionist.  An Andorian female was wheeled next to him as his contractions stopped.  She looked at him and smiled.

               “Contraction?” she asked.

               Jim nodded as Spock came over to him, “They hurt so much.”

               “Really? I’ve had two already and I don’t find them at all painful,” she told him. 

               Jim blinked at her then looked up to Spock, “Move me from her now.”

               Spock did as he was told and wheeled Jim towards a nurse who was waiting to take them to their delivery suite.

               _Bitch…says they’re not painful,_ Jim fussed to himself.

* * *

 

               The nurse helped get Jim set up on the bed and put some fetal monitors on him as well as some from him.  He was having contractions every six minutes or so and Jim wanted the pain to stop.  Spock was melding with him to get them to be less painful and that was helping.

               Spock broke the meld when the contractions stopped, “Are you sure you don’t want me to notify Doctor McCoy?  M’Benga is unavailable and out of town.  We will have to make do with the on-call doctors.”

               Jim shook his head, “No, let him have the day with Joanna.  The other doctors here will be okay.”

               Spock nodded and picked up his PADD.  He was going to message his mother about Jim’s labor when Jim cried out with another contraction.  Spock dropped the PADD as some of the monitors started beeping like crazy.  Two nurses rushed in and started to look over everything. 

               “Call the on-call doctor,” the blonde nurse said to the other who nodded and went over to the wall unit communicator.

               “What’s wrong?” Jim sobbed out.

               “One or both of the babies are in distress,” the blonde nurse replied. “Everything will be alright, Mr. Kirk.” 

               Jim looked to Spock with wide-eyes and reached out his hand.  Spock took his mates hand and kissed his forehead.

               _The boys will be alright, ashayam.  It will be alright,_ Spock told him.

               Jim nodded as a doctor came into the room.

               “Doctor Monterroso,” Jim greeted her.  She smiled at him as the blonde nurse starting talking to her and showing her the monitors.  Dr. Monterroso looked at everything and then to Jim.

               “There was some minor distress coming from one of the boys but it has calmed right now.  I want to monitor it for the next half hour before we take you for the C-section,” she told Jim and Spock. “If one or both go into distress again before that then we can get you right into surgery in under five minutes and I can have both children out in under a minute, okay?”

               Jim and Spock nodded. Dr. Monterroso then said something to the blonde nurse and then left the room.

               “Mr. Kirk, I’m Christine Chapel.  I’m going to stay in the room with you to monitor the boys,” Chapel told him. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

               “Some water?” Jim asked.  Spock went to get some but Chapel stopped him.

               “He can’t have water right now, but you can go and get him some ice chips,” she told the Vulcan.  Spock nodded and left the room.

* * *

 

               In the less than two minutes that Spock was out of the room, the monitors started beeping like crazy again and Jim was starting to feel bad.  Chapel quickly notified the doctor and another nurse rushed into the room and started to unhook the monitors and wheel Jim’s bed into the operating room.  Spock was rushing down the hall at them point and almost ran into them.

               “Spock!” Jim called out as the Vulcan came to his side.  Another nurse appeared and ushered the Vulcan away.

               “I will not leave him,” Spock growled at him.

               “Mr. Spock,” Dr. Monterroso said sternly but calmly.  Spock turned and looked at her.

               “Jim is in good hands.  I need you to go and get the scrubs on before you can come into the operating room.  Once you’re done, the surgery will be ready to go.”

               Spock nodded and followed the male nurse to change into the scrubs.

* * *

 

               Jim was scared.  Spock wasn’t in the room yet and the doctor was about to stick him with medicine to knock him out. Jim wanted to cry but he couldn’t.  He just wanted his boys to be alright.  Just as Doctor Monterroso was about to knock him out Spock entered and came right up to him and grabbed his hand.

               “I’m scared,” Jim told him, his bottom lip quivering.

               “I am as well,” Spock said through his medical mask.  All Jim could see were his big brown eyes that were starting to water.

               “Mr. Spock, Mr. Kirk, it’s time.  We have to begin the surgery and since you are allergic to most of the medicine we must completely sedate you,” Dr. Monterroso told them. Jim nodded and sniffled as she began the sedation. 

               _Whatever happens, stay with the boys,_ Jim told Spock.

               _I do not wish to leave you, ashayam.  The nurses will…_

 _No…no…watch over our boys…I’ll be…._ Jim was then out and Spock gripped his hand harder as the operation began.  Jim was still with him.  He could feel him. 

* * *

 

               The Vulcan was so caught up in staring at Jim’s sedated face that he almost missed the first cry of one of his sons.  He turned his head in time to see one of the boys being pulled from Jim’s abdomen.  Spock stared at his son and heard his crying.

               _Crying…crying is good,_ Spock thought.  The doctor held the boy out and Spock was quickly ushered to cutting the cord before the boy was placed in a waiting nurses arms and walked over to the side of the room.  Spock then remember something.

“Do not touch their ears,” Spock said.  The nurses all nodded.

Several seconds later his other son was pulled out and he started crying out as well.

               _Both of their lungs are well._

Spock cut his cord as well and watched as his other son joined his brother at the side of the room.  He then watched the nurses take the boys out, quickly telling him that they needed to be in observation for a little while.  Spock nodded and allowed a smile before looking to Jim just as a monitor started beeping like crazy. Spock looked to the doctor.

               “His vitals are all over the place,” the doctor stated before turning to a nurse and telling her to get Spock out of the room.  Spock was in shock and could do nothing but be ushered out of the room by a nurse.  The operating room slide closed in front of this face.

               _Jim…do not leave me_ , Spock could feel the bond flaring in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that cliffhanger! I'm sorry!


	28. Valentine's Day-Part Two

Jim started to wake up a few hours later.  He clenched his eyes shut tighter before slowing blinking them open.  He felt a little woozy.  He looked around and saw the room was empty.  Panic started to set in until the door slid open and in walked Spock.  Two swaddled bundles in his arms.

Jim relaxed and smiled at the sight, “You look like a proud papa.”

“Sa-mehk,” Spock corrected, “and I am.” The Vulcan came over to the side of Jim’s bed. The hospital bed was tilted up so Jim didn’t have to move much.  He smiled when he saw their little boys’ faces. Nurse Chapel came in then and moved around Spock to check Jim’s IV.

“Would you like to hold one?” she asked.

“Of course,” Jim replied.  She smiled and gently took the baby in the blue blanket from Spock and put him in Jim’s arms before leaving them alone in the room. Jim stared at the little face and tried not to cry.  Big brown eyes were staring up at him. Spock sat on the edge of the bed so that Jim could see the other boy’s face.

“They have your eyes,” Jim said.  Spock nodded.  Jim chuckled and lightly ran a finger over his son’s cheek.  He then moved the blanket off his head a bit and smiled bigger.  Jim rubbed a couple fingers over the little ear and watched it unfurl a bit into the signature Vulcan pointy ear.

“And your ears,” Jim told him, unfurling the other ear and watch Spock do the same with their other son. Both boys had some blonde fluff of hair on their head.

“They’re so small.  How much do they weigh?” Jim asked.

“Both were 6 pounds, 8 ounces and 19.15 inches long,” Spock replied. 

“Really?”

“Well, baby A, who you are holding, was six pounds, eight point four two ounces to be exact.  Baby B was six pounds, eight point seven one ounces.  Both are healthy and breathing on their own.  They were a little jaundice at first but that is starting to go away.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“Indeed.  You had me worried for a while, ashayam,” Spock said softly, reaching out his other hand and cupping Jim’s cheek.

“Why, what happened?”

“You vitals were erratic after the twins were delivered. You almost bled out. You have been unconscious for three point zero seven hours.”

_Shit._ Jim thought.

_Indeed._

“Is that why I feel a bit woozy?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded, “You are well now and I would appreciate it if you do not almost die again. Please.”

Jim snorted and nodded before switching babies with Spock and holding Baby B.

“They’re so cute.  We need to name them,” Jim said.

“We do.  Do you have any ideas?”

Jim looked at his sons, “Well, the Vulcan names you like are Soren, Xon, and Selik, right?”

Spock nodded, “And the human ones you like are Alexander, Tristan, and Noah.”

“And Riley.”

Spock shook his head.

“Fine, no Riley,” Jim looked at his sons, “Okay, well I like…” Jim stopped talking when the door slid open and Doctor Monterroso walked in.

“Mr. Kirk, how are you feeling?” she asked.

“A little woozy, but other than that I’m okay.  Thank you.”

She smiled at them and looked at the boys, “They’re adorable. Congratulations.  I would apologize again for the…incident…”

“No, stop apologizing.  Everything worked out fine.  The boys are beautiful and healthy and we owe you a big thank you.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed, “Thank you for everything.”

Doctor Monterroso sniffled and nodded, “You’re welcome.  Doctor McCoy will be here soon, so I’m go be leaving you in his hands.” She then started to walk away when Jim stopped her.

“Hey, what’s your name? First name, I mean,” Jim asked.

“Alexandria,” She replied before smiled at them and walking out of the door.

“Alexander is one of the names you have on your list, ashaya,” Spock said, watching Jim who was thinking about things.  Jim nodded and looked at his boys.

.

.

.

“Xander.  I like Xander,” Jim finally told him.

“And I like Soren.  Xander and Soren?”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Xander and Soren.” He looked at his boys for a few moments before Spock asked about middle names.

“Um...well how about we name them after our dads?” Jim asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim chuckled and continued, “How about Xander Sarek and Soren George Kirk?”

Spock looked at the boys then to his mate and nodded, “Those names are acceptable.”

Jim smiled big as the door slide open and Bones walked in.

“Dammit, Jim.  When you go into labor, you call me.  You don’t wait until you’re almost bleeding out to have me notified,” Bones fussed at him, looking concerned.  “It’s a good thing that Doctor Monterroso knows what the hell she’s doing.”

Jim watched his friend look at his chart and all the monitors while still bitching at him.  When Bones was satisfied that everything was fine, he finally looked at Jim, Spock, and the twins really good and then smiled at them.

"I will admit, ya’ll make some cute kids,” Bones told them.  Spock stood from where he was perched on the side of Jim’s hospital bed. He then held Baby A out for the doctor to hold.  Bones nodded and took the boy carefully in his arms.

“Have ya’ll named them yet?” he asked.

Spock looked to Jim and then replied, “Xander Sarek and Soren George.”

“Good names.  So, which ones Xander and which is Soren?”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look and then both looked at the boys. Bones laughed at them and handed the baby back to Spock.

“That’s hilarious.  You named them but haven’t named them,” Bones laughed out.

Jim narrowed his eyes at his friend then shook his head.  It was a little funny.

“How about, since you’ve got Baby A in the blue blanket,” Jim said to Spock, “Baby A, Alexandria…Xander.  So blue blanket is Xander. And I’ve got green blanket which is Soren.”

Spock nodded in agreement as Bones came around the other side of the bed and cooed at Soren in Jim’s arms.

“I bet Amanda is all excited that they’re here,” Bones said. Jim then went wide-eyed and looked to Spock.  Bones looked at them and doubled over laughing again. “You haven’t told her yet?!”

Spock then gave Xander to Jim so that now the blonde had both of his boys in his arms, while he went to the couch on the other side of the room and grabbed his PADD.

“I will notify her this instant,” the Vulcan said.

“Wait, let me take a picture of all four of you so that you can send it to her,” Bones offered, holding his hand out for the PADD.

* * *

 

Jim thought the picture was adorable that Bones had taken.  Spock even look just a tab bit happy in it.  Bones then left them alone to go prepare a couple bottles of formula for the boys and Spock sent the picture to his parents on Vulcan.  He also messaged their friends about the new arrivals while Jim happily held both his son’s in his arms.

“You know what would make this the best day ever?” Jim cooed at his boys in a silly voice, “If daddy didn’t have a catheter up his thing.  Yeah…it’s so uncomfortable.”  Jim looked to Spock, “When did they put it in me?”

“When you came out of surgery.  They said you’ll have to have it in for, maybe, the next 12 hours.”

Jim sighed but went back to looking at the twins, “They are so cute.  We do make adorable babies.  We’re not making any more for a while, though.”

“Of course,” Spock replied.  He came over and sat next to his mate and ran a finger over Soren’s cheek that was tinted just a little bit green. “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“It is still Valentine’s Day.”

Jim looked up to Spock with a look of a horror, “Oh god.  We have to celebrate Valentine’s Day every year now.  For their birthdays.”

“The nurses wished to put them both in red blankets.  I insisted that they not,” Spock told him.

“Thank you,” Jim replied with a smile as Xander’s face started to scrunch up a bit then he start to mewl a bit.  Soren then started up as well.

“Oh…shit, um…where’s Bones with the bottles?” Jim asked looking to Spock. The Vulcan look at his fussing sons before quickly leaving the room.

He came back in less than a minute later holding two small bottles with Bones following after him, “Damn hobgoblin, I was on my way here.  You didn’t need to snatch the damn bottles out of my hands.”

Spock ignored him and carefully took Soren from Jim and handed his mate one of the bottles.  Jim then put the nipple into Xander’s mouth and his son immediately stopped fussing and started to drink. Soren did the same.

“So, Bones…about this catheter?” Jim asked, watching his son drink his formula.

“Nope.  It’s gotta stay in for a while,” Bones replied looking over the monitors.

“Dammit.  What about food? Can I get a burger?”

“Nope,” Bones smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

 

Amanda was sitting up in bed in her house on Vulcan.  She was about to set her PADD down for the night and go to sleep when it pinged with a message from her son.  She smiled and opened the messaged and immediately let out a shriek of excitement and started hitting at her husband’s arm.  Sarek looked annoyed and tried to get his wife to cease striking him.

“Amanda…” Sarek sighed out from where he was sitting next to her in bed.

“We have grandsons! They’re here!” Amanda happily said, shoving the PADD into Sarek’s face, “Look at them!”

Sarek moved his head back and looked at the picture.  Jim was in a hospital bed with Spock sitting next to him.  Jim had a baby in a green blanket in his arms and Sarek could see a little pointed ear.  Spock had a baby in a blue blanket, another pointy ear visible.

“It says that they both are healthy, weigh 6 pounds, 8 ounces and are 19.15 inches long,” Amanda read, a big smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes.

“It does not mention their names,” Sarek said.  Amanda nodded and took the PADD back and initated a video call.

“It is late my beloved.  We can…” Sarek started but silenced when Amanda gave him a look. The video connected after a few moments and Spock’s face appeared on the screen.

“Mother, I did not expect you to call so quickly,” Spock said.  Amanda smiled and held the PADD out so that both her and Sarek were in view.

“I wanted to see more of my grandsons.  You also did not inform us of their names,” she told her son.  Spock nodded and turned his PADD around to show Jim sitting up on the bed holding both swaddled bundles of joy.

“Hi, Amanda,” Jim said. “Okay, names….well this,” he nodded to the baby in the green blanket, “this is Soren George Kirk.”

“Soren,” Amanda lightly repeated as the video zoomed in on Soren’s face.  She then gave a happy little sob at seeing Soren’s big brown eyes staring at hers.  Soren then gave a little yawn and snuggle his face into Jim’s chest.  Amanda chuckled as the camera zoomed out and Jim could be seen smiling at Soren.  Jim then smiled and turned his head and nodded to the baby in the blue blanket.

“And this is Xander Sarek Kirk,” he said.  Amanda looked to Sarek whose eyes were glued to the video screen.

_Xander Sarek,_ she repeated to her husband through their bond.  She then felt a small burst of happiness come from him before looking back to the video screen that had zoomed in on Xander’s face.

“Both have Spock’s eyes,” Sarek said lightly as Xander stared at them on the video screen before looking away, up to Jim and then yawning like his brother had.

“They are so beautiful,” Amanda said as the video zoomed back out and was adjusted so that now Spock could be seen.

“Jim and the boys need to rest at the moment,” Spock told his parents.

“I’m not tired,” they heard Jim protest off screen.

“We will call you again later,” Amanda responded to her son before bidding them a pleasant evening and disconnecting.  She then placed her PADD down and snuggled into Sarek’s side.

“We have grandsons,” she lightly said.

“Indeed.”

“One is named after you.  What do you think about that?”

Sarek was silent for a moment before he said, “Sarek is a logical name.  They chose wisely.”

Amanda laughed at that and then told him that it would be logical for them to go back to Earth early. Sarek agreed.


	29. Grandparents Meet Babies

               Jim and the boys had to stay in the hospital for three, long days.  Jim hated every minute of it, but at least Xander and Soren got to stay in the room with him and Spock the whole time.  Bones and the nurses would come every now and again to take the boys to the nursery for a little bit.  Spock would nearly growl at them and then follow them to the nursery to keep an eye on his sons.

               Gailia and Uhura had fun coming to visit them in the hospital and cuddling the boys and Sulu came by with a hoard of balloons for them.

               They finally were allowed to go home and Jim and Spock were adjusting nicely to being parents.  Jim was sore from the C-section and was on strict instructions from Bones to take it easy.  No heavy lifting, no strenuous activities, even coughing and sneezing hurt. Jim was going to be happy that in a few weeks he could start back exercising and get his before babies body back.

* * *

 

               Now, after about a week, the twins were on a good feeding schedule, demanding a bottle every 3 hours exactly.  Jim and Spock were even starting to understand the boys’ different cries.  They each had a distinct cry or whine for when they wanted a bottle, when they needed a diaper change, and even when they just wanted to be picked up and cuddled.

               Jim was having trouble telling the boys apart and that was bothering him a bit since he was still hormonal and would be for a while. 

               “So…Xander has a clean diaper now,” Jim said, snapping his son into his ‘Captain Cutie’ onesie.

               Spock looked over at him from where he was holding their other son, “I am holding Xander.”

               Jim looked at his mate then down to the baby on the changing table, “No. ‘Captain Cutie’ is Xander…Soren is wearing ‘Captain Adorable’…isn’t he?

               “Negative,” Spock said, walking over and pointing to the light green booties on who Jim thought was Xander. “Soren wears the green socks and booties.  We put Xander in the blue ones.”

               “Oh, shit. That’s right,” Jim then picked up Soren and cooed at him, “I am so sorry I got you confused with your brother.  You two are just the cutest identical little things.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his mate, “Please, cease the baby talk.  It is not beneficial to our children’s development.”

               Jim shook his head and rocked his son, “Nope.”

* * *

 

               Spock put Xander in the bouncer in the living room and turned it on a low level to lull him to sleep while Jim put Soren in the swing.

               “I must go to the academy to pick up something.  Will you be alright while I am gone?” Spock asked, wrapping his arms around Jim and kissing his neck.

               “Don’t do that.  We can’t have sex for a while,” Jim mumbled, leaning into Spock’s embrace.

               “I am merely kissing you, ashayam,” Spock replied, pulling away from Jim and walking towards the front door and grabbing his bag.

               “You know,” Jim started, following after his husband, “Bones only said no intercourse.  He didn’t say anything about…blowjobs.”

               Spock merely looked to his mate and shook his head, “No.”

               Jim stuck his tongue out at him before saying, “On your way home can you get me a bacon cheeseburger?  I need red meat.”

               “Of course, t’hy’la,” Spock replied, before kissing him lightly on the lips before leaving out of the door.  As soon as the door closed, Jim heard one of his boys let out a little whine. Jim moved back to the living room and saw Soren in the swing with a scrunched up face.  Jim carefully knelt down and pouted at his boy.

               “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

               Soren just blinked his big brown eyes as his daddy and continued to fuss.  Jim looked around and then realized, _binky!_ He quickly retrieved one for his son and Soren immediately calmed and happily sucked on his binky while his brother slept.

* * *

 

               Jim was sitting in the living room, working on his PADD while his boys relaxed when someone knocked on the door.  Jim got up from the couch and went to the door and looked through the peep hole and smiled. He opened the door and pulled Amanda into a big hug.

               “Amanda!” Jim exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

               Amanda hugged him back, “Surprise!”

               They parted and Jim saw Sarek standing there, “Hey! Excited to meet your grandsons?”

               Sarek just nodded and Jim moved aside to let them in and shut the door.  Jim watched as Amanda immediately walked further into the apartment.

               “Where’s my grandsons?” he heard Amanda say before hearing her let out a small gasp.  Jim and Sarek exchanged a look before following after her.  In the living room she was sitting on her knees and cooing over the boys.

               _You’re parents are here,_ Jim told Spock through their bond.

               _I will return shortly,_ Spock replied.

               “Look at them! They’re so adorable,” she kept saying softly.  Soren was awake and just staring at her with his binky in his mouth while Xander was still asleep. “Which is which?”

               Jim chuckled, “The one that is awake is Soren and Mr. Sleepy Head there is Xander.”

               “Can I hold Soren?” she asked.

               “Of course.  They’re your grandsons.”

               Amanda smiled and got Soren from the swing and stood up, cuddling her grandson to her. She then sat down on the couch and adjusted Soren so that she was cradling him in her arms. Sarek moved to sit down next to her and looked at his grandson.

               “Look at those big brown eyes and little pointy ears,” Amanda cooed with a smile on her face, “Just like your sa-mehk and blonde hair like your other daddy.”

               “Where is Spock?” Sarek asked, taking his eyes off Soren to look at Jim.

               “He went to the academy for a few minutes.  He’s on his way back,” Jim replied. 

               Sarek nodded and looked back to Soren.

               “How do you tell them apart?” Amanda asked, looking to the sleeping Xander and back to Soren.

               Jim sat down in the chair next to Xander’s bouncer and replied, “Well, we’ve been keeping Xander in blue booties and socks and Soren in green.  We do have other colors but we’re trying to stick to the blues and greens right now.”

               “I’ll make some more,” Amanda told him. 

* * *

 

               When Spock arrived home, Xander woke up and started to fuss which got Soren fussing as well. 

               “Bottle time,” Jim said with a smile as Spock retrieved Xander from the bouncer and held him as Jim went to get the boys’ bottles ready.

               “Are they on a good feeding schedule?” Amanda asked.  Spock nodded as Jim came into the room with two small bottles.  He handed one to his mother-in-law so that she could feed Soren and then he sat down in the chair.  Spock carefully placed Xander in his mate’s arms and Jim gave his son his bottle.

               “What are you doing tomorrow?” Jim asked as Spock sat on the arm of the chair next to him and watched his boys being fed.

               “I have nothing to do at all and neither does Sarek,” Amanda replied. Sarek merely glanced to his wife before nodding at Jim.

               “That’s good because we are having the newborn photographer over here tomorrow.  Would you two like to come over and be in some pictures?”

               “Yes! We’d love to,” Amanda said happily.  Sarek merely nodded again.  Jim smiled and saw that Xander was finished with his bottle so he gave Spock the bottle and then placed his son to his shoulder to burp him.  When he did, Jim got up from the chair and walked over to Sarek.

               “Sarek, would you like to hold Xander Sarek?” Jim asked, not waiting for an answer before placing the boy into his father-in-law’s arms. Sarek looked a little annoyed but quickly adjusted Xander in his arms and cradled his grandson to him, looking down at his little face.

               “They’re just the cutest,” Amanda said.  Jim smiled at his in-laws holding their grandsons and then remembered something.

               He turned to Spock and asked, “Where’s my bacon cheeseburger?”

               “You requested I come straight home from the academy. I did not get you one,” Spock replied.

               “Spock…” Jim whined.  “I need red meat.”

               Amanda chuckled at the two as Spock shook his head and mentally told him, _I will retrieve you nourishment after my parents have left._

               Jim sighed as Xander started to cry in Sarek’s arms.  Jim took his son back into his arms and cuddled him to him to get him to settle down.

               _See, your son wants his daddy to have a bacon cheeseburger_ , Jim told him.  Spock merely ignored him.


	30. Pike Has A Plan

               Two days later, after they had gotten the boys pictures done, Jim was lounging on the couch reading over notes on his PADD.  The boys were chilling in their bouncers and swings.  Xander preferred the bouncer while Soren enjoyed the swing.  Jim looked over to them and smiled.  They were cute, but he couldn’t wait until they were bigger and more mobile. 

               Spock had to go back to the academy for a few minutes and he promised to stop by the grocery store and pick up a couple steaks for Jim to cook.  Jim yawned and was about to snuggle down on the couch for a nap when someone knocked on the front door.  Jim sighed and got up from the couch and went to answer it. 

               “Chris! Hey,” Jim greeted the captain.  Chris smiled at him and pulled him into a quick hug before entered the apartment and Jim closing the door behind him.

               “I would have been by earlier to see the twins but I’ve off planet since your wedding,” Chris told him. 

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Its fine.  Nothing much has happened.”  Jim then led Chris into the living room and introduced him to the boys.

               “Nothing much except for you having the twins,” Chris said.

               Jim chuckled at that and said, “Xander is in the bouncer and wearing the ‘I Love Daddy’ onesie and Soren is in the swing and wearing the ‘Handsome like Dad’ onesie,” Jim told him. Chris smiled at the sleeping boys.

               “How are you doing, Jim?” Chris asked.

               Jim sighed, “Tired. Tired but good.  A little constipated.”

               Chris laughed and made himself comfortable on the couch

               “Can I get you anything? Water? Beer?” Jim asked.

               “You have beer?”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, Bones brought some after I came home from the hospital but I haven’t drank any yet.”

               “Sure I’ll take one.”

               “You can pick up one of the boys if you want,” Jim told him as he left the room and went into the kitchen.

               “Nah, I think I’ll wait until they’re awake.”

               Jim chuckled and opened the fridge and looked inside, “He brought me some light beer crap.  Is that okay, dad?” Jim then stood there frozen, _Did I just say that? Again._ Jim had accidentally called Chris ‘dad’ once before back before he had gotten pregnant.  They had both just ignored it and never brought it up.

               “Light beer is fine, Jim,” Chris called back.  Jim let out a sigh and grabbed one of the beers and a bottle of water.  He headed back into the living room and handed Chris the beer and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

               “So, I have some news for you,” Chris said.  Jim looked and him and nodded.

               “I have been talking with Captain Garrovick of the Farragut and I want you on the ship during the summer quarter,” Chris told him.

               Jim stared at him and then looked to his sleeping sons, “Um…babies.”

               Chris chuckled, “I should explain more.  I want you on the Enterprise when its ready next year and you need a quarter on a ship before you can graduate and I can make that happen. Garrovick and I have talked with a couple admirals and you and Spock would have the first officer’s quarters which has enough room for you two and the twins.  There will also be a nanny yeoman on board to watch over the boys as well.  You and Spock wouldn’t have shifts together, though.”

               “Spock would be there too?”

               Chris nodded, “He’ll be first officer while Garrovick’s is on maternity leave. He needs the experience before I make him my first officer on the Enterprise.  He’s already got the chief science officer position on the Enterprise as well. ”

               Jim sat back in the chair and thought about everything.  He did need the experience on a starship and he really wanted to be on the Enterprise when it was complete.  The boys would be there with him. Them. Spock would be there as well.

               “Think it over.  Talk with Spock.  I will need an answer next month before the start of the spring quarter, though,” Chris said.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah.  We will definitely be having a talk.  I mean, I’d love to. It would be great.”

               “It would be,” Chris smiled at him.

               At that moment one of the boys woke up and started fussing.

               “Dirty diaper?” Chris asked.

               Jim laughed and shook his head, “No, Soren just loves his binkies.” Jim went over to his boy and picked him up and handed him to Chris to hold and then went into the nursery and grabbed a clean binky for his son and brought it to him.  Soren immediately quieted down once he had the binky in his mouth and stared up at the man that was holding him.

               “They look like you,” Chris said, smiling down at Soren.

               “Really?”

               “They have Spock’s eyes and ears but the rest is definitely all you,” Chris looked at him and said.

               Jim smiled back, _Maybe it’s not so bad accidentally calling him dad._

* * *

Spock came home after the academy with the groceries Jim had wanted.  He sat them in the kitchen and went into the living room to see his mate laying on the floor on the activity mat with the boys laying on either side of him staring up at the dangling stars.  Music was playing from it.

               “This is pretty cool,” Jim said.  “Do they make bigger ones for adult beds?”

               Spock shook his head and came to stand over them, staring down at them.

               Jim smiled up at him and the boys had little smiles of their own.

               “How was work, dear?” Jim asked.

               “I was gone one hour and seventeen minutes.”

               “Did you bring steak?”

               Spock nodded as Jim got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen and put away the groceries.

               _We need to talk about the Farragut,_ Jim told his mate through their bond. 

               _Affirmative._

Jim then walked back into the living room and looked at his mate who was now sitting on the floor and looking at his boys. Jim sat next to him and leaned against him.

               “So, it would be me, you, and the boys.  Three months in space,” Jim said.

               “Indeed.  You need it for academy graduation. We will not be on shift together and the boys would have a yeoman assigned to care for them as well.”

               Jim nodded and looked at his boys, “Yeah.  The boys will be with us on the Enterprise once that is completed.  We all need to get used to being in space together.”

               “Yes. And you also wish to be captain.”

               Jim grinned at that and looked at Spock, “Absolutely.  I will be captain and you shall be my first officer and chief science officer.”  Jim then kissed Spock’s cheek and then looked back to his boys. “They’ll be our mini-captains.”

               Spock almost smiled at that, “Affirmative.”

               They sat there together for a while and enjoyed looking at their little boys.  Jim then said, “You’re telling your mom that we’re going to space with her grandsons.”

               Spock internally sighed, “Yes.”

               “Good.  She can be mad at you and not me.  Oh, and they’re coming to dinner tonight.”

               Spock internally sighed again.


	31. Amanda Is Concerned

               When the new grandparents came over that evening, Amanda immediately went to her grandsons and picked up Xander and rocked him in her arms. Sarek sat in the chair and held a little rattle out to Soren and watched his grandson give a little smile up at him.

               _Tell them,_ Jim said as he prepared dinner.

               _I will after dinner,_ Spock replied _._

_Scared of your mom?_

_Illogical._

Jim snorted.

* * *

 

               Jim and Amanda put the boys in their bassinet and then they sat at the dinner table to eat.

               “They are just the cutest babies,” Amanda cooed as they ate.

               Jim nodded and smiled, “They’re my kids, of course they’re cute.”

               “Our kids,” Spock corrected.

               Jim smiled bigger and ate some of his steak and groaned, “God I’ve missed this. Missed steaks and burgers.”

               “Lucky you.  I haven’t had the stomach for it since I was pregnant with that one,” Amanda said, pointing her fork at her son.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that but didn’t respond.  Jim touched his foot under the table and nudged him.

               _Tell them,_ Jim said.

               _After dinner._

“When are you going back to the academy?” Sarek asked, looking at Jim.

               “Spring quarter starts March 30.  Registration hasn’t started yet, but I plan to take at least four courses,” Jim replied.

               “Take as many as you like.  I’ll be here with the boys,” Amanda smiled.

               “I will only be teaching two classes, so you do not have to watch the boys every day, mother,” Spock told her.

               Amanda gave her son a look, “And what about summer quarter?”

               Spock looked to his mate, “Tell them, Jim.”

               Jim went wide-eyed, _Spock!_

“Tell us what?” Amanda asked.

               Jim stared at his husband, _Spock. You were supposed to tell them._

Amanda and Sarek were staring at them.  Jim kept looking at his mate, eyes narrowed.

               Spock internally sighed and nodded before looking to his parents and saying, “Jim and I will be…off planet for the summer quarter.”

               “Off planet?” Amanda asked, looking confused and a little hurt.

               “I’m going to check on the twins…” Jim tried getting up, but Amanda and Spock grabbed each a wrist and kept him in his seat.

               “I don’t think so, James,” Amanda said sternly as Spock mentally said, _James_ as well.

               “So, Chris…Pike…wants me on the Farragut over the summer.  I need a quarter on a starship in order to graduate and Spock will be first officer while Capt. Garrovick’s is on maternity leave,” Jim said.

               “And the twins?” Sarek asked.

               “Jim and I will not be on shift at that same time so one of us can be with the boys at all times.  There will also be a yeoman assigned to their care,” Spock informed his parents.  Amanda then threw her napkin on the table and got up, storming out of the room.

               “Mother...” “Amanda…” “Wife…” the men at the table tried saying but Amanda turned around sharply and glared at them.  Tears in her eyes.

               “No! No, I was…I was fine with you,” she said to Spock, “with you being on a starship.  You’re my baby, but you’re a grown man.  My grandsons…they’re…no.”  She then turned and left the room.

               Jim, Spock, and Sarek sat there quietly at the table for a few moments before Sarek went to get up but Jim stopped him.

               “Let me,” Jim said, before going after his mother-in-law.

* * *

 

               Jim found Amanda in his and Spock’s bedroom where she was sitting and holding Soren in her arms. 

               “I’m sorry for that outburst,” Amanda said, looking up to Jim.

               “No, it’s understandable,” Jim told her. “Spock and I would never put the boys in harm’s way.”

               “I know that.  I know that there haven’t been any major casualties on a federation starship in several years and I know that any sign of trouble, any and all children that are on board are immediately shuttled away.”

               Jim nodded and walked over to the twin bassinet and checked on Xander, “When I become captain, I wanna go on a five year mission.  Explore the farthest reaches of the galaxy.”

               “Spock would love that.”

               Jim picked up Xander and sat next to Amanda on the bed.

               “I know space is dangerous.  Hell, you know about my birth, but its…space, being up there is special to me.  To me and Spock.  We need to be up there.  To boldly go, where no one has gone before and all that.  We want to be able to share that with our boys.”

               “I know.  I’m a mother and grandmother.  I worry, I can’t help it,” Amanda told him, smiling at him.

               “Well, how about this?  If, in the future, something is wrong or whatever and Spock and I think it would be best for the boys to not be on the starship with us, we will have them stay with you and Sarek.”

               Amanda shook her head, “As much as I would love that, the best place for your sons is with you and Spock.  I’m sure there’s going to be some instances where the starship isn’t right for them, but only if its temporary will Sarek and I take care of them and then send them right back to you two.”

               Jim nodded, “Okay.  Sounds like a plan.” 

               Xander then decided he needed to fill his diaper and Jim sniffed the air before making a face and looking down at his son, “Really?”

* * *

 

               After a long discussion with Spock and Sarek, they all came to an agreement about the boys which didn’t upset anybody.  Amanda gave her son a big hug, which Spock returned, before she and her husband left.  Jim and Spock fed their sons, cuddled them, and then put them to bed in their bassinet.  Jim then got ready for bed and laid down on his side so he was facing the boys’ bassinet. Spock got under the covers beside him and spooned him from behind, lightly nuzzling the back of his husband’s neck.

               “Love you,” Jim said, grabbing the Vulcan’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied.

               “The boys will be alright with us on the Farragut right?”

               “We would not allow them on the starship if we did not believe it to be safe.”

               “Yeah.  It’ll be fun.  Our first family adventure.”

               “Indeed.”

               Jim smiled and snuggled back into his husbands embrace.


	32. Friends and Hypos

_March 31 st _

               Jim was eating in the academy cafeteria.  Spring quarter had just started the day before and Jim was taking four courses.  Spock was only teaching two class and overseeing one simulation.  Jim took a big bite out of his cheeseburger and groaned. 

               _Love these so much,_ Jim thought.

               The twins were now one month and two weeks old and still the cutest babies ever.  Jim looked up as Uhura walked up to him with a tray of food and sat down across from him.

               “Afternoon,” she said.

               Jim nodded, “Hey. How’s classes so far?”

               Uhura sighed, “They would be great if your husband wasn’t teaching a class at 8am.”

               Jim chuckled, “He’s teaching that class early so he can come home early and be with the boys. Besides, you signed up for the class.”

               “Only because I needed it and the other professor is dull. So, how are the boys?”

               “You all just saw them over the weekend, but their good. Xander is almost 9 pounds and Soren isn’t too far behind.”

               “Chunky butts, huh?”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Yeah, they’re my chunky butts.  Hey, have you done a quarter on a starship yet?”

               Uhura shook her head, “Not yet.  I will this summer on the Farragut.”

               “Really?”

               She nodded.

               “Spock and I will be on the Farragut, too.”

               “Me as well,” Bones said, sitting down next to Jim.

               “Seriously?” Jim asked. 

               Bones nodded.

               “Awesome and when I am captain of my own ship, you all be on it, too.”

               Uhura chuckled as Bones snorted and started eating his food.  Jim smiled and looked to see Gaila walked up to them and sitting down next to Uhura.  She look at Jim and grinned.

               “Someone got lucky today,” she said to Jim. 

               “Yeah, Spock and I have finally been able to have sex again,” Jim told her.

               Bones groaned, “I’m trying to eat.”

               “You had been doing other stuff, though, right?” Gaila asked. 

               Jim nodded, “Oh, of course, but after a few weeks I really, really needed him to just fuck me.  Hard.”

               Bones pushed his food away as Uhura and Gaila laughed, “My appetite is gone. Thank you, Jim.”

               “You’re welcome.”

               “Are you two using protection?” Bones asked.

               “No, my goal is have several more little Spock’s by the time I’m thirty.”

               Bones gave him a look and Jim sighed, “Yes, we’re using protection.  I don’t plan on having any more babies until after I’m thirty.  I have two.  I’m good.”

               “Changing topics, although I would love to talk more about you and Spock’s sex life,” Gaila said, “Who here is going to be on the Farragut with me for summer quarter?”

               “Hey! You’re going to be there too!” Jim exclaimed.

* * *

               Jim finished his last class of the day and headed home.  As soon as he opened the door, he heard crying. 

_Oh, one of my boys is upset,_ Jim thought.  He felt a tug from Spock through their bond and found his mate standing in the middle of the living room, holding the crying boy and rocking him. 

               “He will not calm,” Spock told him.  Jim walked over and took his son from Spock and cuddled him. 

               “What’s wrong, little buddy?” Jim cooed at his son, rocking him back and forth a bit. 

_Who am I holding?_ Jim asked Spock through their bond.

_Xander,_ Spock replied. 

               Jim nodded as Xander started to calm and settle down.  Jim smiled as Spock looked a little annoyed.

               “He missed me,” Jim told him.  Spock merely nodded before going into the boys’ room and returning with Soren.

               “When did your mom leave?” Jim asked, rocking Xander a bit more before putting the boy into the baby swing.

               “Seventeen point three seven minutes ago.  She will return tomorrow around mid-day.”

               Jim nodded and plopped down onto the couch.

               “You should remove your cadet uniform and boots,” Spock told him. 

               “If you want sex, you have to ask nicer than that.”

               Spock internally sighed and put Soren down on his back on the activity mat, “I was merely suggesting you change into more comfortable clothes while at home.”  Spock then moved to sit on the couch as well so that Jim could rest his head in Spock’s lap.

               “How was your day with the boys?” Jim asked as Spock carded a hand through Jim’s blonde hair.

               “It was good.  Xander spit up on me once and my mother once while Soren urinated at her and had an…exploding diaper incident that I had to change.”

               Jim smiled, “I’ll take care of his diapers for the rest of the day then.”

               “I would appreciate it,” Spock replied as Jim closed his eyes and relaxed.

               .

               .

               .

_Hey?_ Jim asked through their bond.

_Mmm…_

_Did you have anything to do with Bones, Uhura, and Gaila getting on the Farragut for the summer quarter?_

_It was only logical to recommend those cadets.  Doctor McCoy is a most proficient medical officer, Cadet Uhura’s linguist abilities is unmatched in her class, and Cadet Vro is an exceptional computer scientist. They would benefit greatly from an opportunity on the Farragut next quarter._

               Jim chuckled and nodded, _Of course. It’s all logical._

_It is an added bonus that they are also friends of yours and mine and that their presence on the ship would make you happy._

               Jim opened his eyes and looked up at Spock, “And if I’m happy then the twins are happy and you’re happy, right?”

               “Yes.”

               Jim smiled and reached a hand up to caress Spock’s cheek, “And also, if I’m happy you’ll get lucky in the bedroom as well.”

               Spock leaned into Jim’s caress and replied, “Affirmative.”

               Jim laughed at that.

* * *

 

_April 14 th _

               Spock returned home from the academy after his 8am class and found his mother and bond-mate cooing over the twins.  Their sons were propped up on the chair with pillows and his mother and mate were taking pictures of the boys.  Spock walked closer and saw that the boys had on white onesies, their respective blue and green booties, and each had a big colorful circle sticker on the onesies that said ‘2 months old’ on them.

               “What are you doing?” Spock asked.

               The humans chuckled and turned to Spock to both say, “Pictures.”  They then turned back to coo over the twins some more. The twins in return gave smiles to them.

               Spock shook his head and left the living room and went into his bedroom to change out of his professor uniform.

* * *

 

               When he came out of the bathroom, the humans had moved the twins onto the floor for their tummy time. 

               “I gotta go now.  Midterms are starting,” Jim said, pulling on his red cadet jacket and grabbing his satchel and placing it over his shoulder.

               “Have fun,” Amanda told him.  She was sitting in a chair in front of the boys and folding some of their laundry.

               “Oh, I’ll have oodles of fun,” Jim replied, smiling at her.  He knelt down onto the floor and kissed the tops of his son’s heads and telling them ‘good-bye’ before standing back up and going over to his mate.

               Spock held up two of his fingers to his mate for a Vulcan kiss, which Jim met, before leading Jim to the front door.

               “When will you return from the academy?” Spock asked at the door.

               “Um…four-ish. The boys’ doctor appointment is at five, right?”

               “4:45.”

               “Close enough. I’ll come home, change and then we can go to the doctors.  They’re going to get hypos aren’t they?”

               Spock nodded and watched his mate’s face fall a bit.

               “The hypos are necessary, ashayam,” Spock told him, pulling him into an embrace.  Jim hugged him back and nodded.

               “I know.  They just get so fussy and upset afterwards.”

               “The hypos do not hurt them.  The side effects, however, can be unpleasant to their small bodies.”

               “Yeah, I know.  I have to get to my classes now. Have fun with the boys.”

               Spock nodded and released Jim from the embrace before kissing him soundly on the lips.  Jim smiled at him and went to leave.

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock said to him. 

               “Love you, too,” Jim replied, turning his head to smile at his mate before leaving the apartment.  Spock locked the door after him and went back into the living room where his sons were starting at each other and smiling.

               “They love interacting with each other,” his mother said.

               Spock nodded and sat down on the floor next to boys.  They turned their heads slightly to look at Spock and smiled at him. Spock allowed himself a small smile at his boys. A flash then went off and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds before looking up to his mother with a quirked eyebrow.  Amanda had her PADD in her hands and was grinning at the screen.

               “Oh, that is so cute.  I got the boys AND you smiling in one picture!” Amanda squealed.  “Going to send this right to Jim and Sarek.”

               The Vulcan internally sighed and went back to looked at his sons.

* * *

 

               Jim cringed as he watched Bones and M’Benga press the hypos to his sons’ fat little legs.  Jim was holding Xander and Spock was holding Soren during this.  The boys didn’t cry but Jim damn near did.  As soon as it was over Jim turned Xander to him and cuddled him.

               “It’s okay,” Jim said softly.  “It’s okay.  You’re okay.  Daddy’s got you.”

               Bones looked to his friend and shook his head, “Jim, they’re fine.  The hypos don’t hurt them.”

               “Shut up, yes they do,” Jim fussed.  He then looked to Spock and narrowed his eyes.  “Hold him, Spock.”

               “I am holding him,” Spock told him.

               “No, you just…holding him.  You need to cuddle him.  He’s upset, Spock.”

               Spock turned Soren around and held him up to him.  Soren merely blinked at his Vulcan father and then smiled. Spock looked to Jim.

               “Oh, shut up,” the blonde retorted, still cuddling Xander.

               “Three months in space with them…three whole months,” Bones mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I feel as though I have written enough of this to end it in the next chapter with the happy family going to space for three months. However, there will be an epilogue or two that I will add. I have not written them yet, but I will.   
> I have have plans for the family...plans they may or may not involve Nero...and Khan...


	33. Space

_June 13 th_

Jim looked around the first officer’s quarters and smiled.  Sure he was only a cadet and going to be an ensign for the next three months, but he was in the first officer’s quarters and wearing a command gold top.

               _Soon…the captain’s,_ Jim thought with a smile. 

               Spock came out of the bedroom and into the living area and looked to his mate.

               “The bed is…slightly smaller than ours, but it will be adequate for the next three months,” Spock said.

               “That’s fine.  We spoon anyway,” Jim replied.  Spock nodded and walked to the other side of the living area and made sure that the twin’s belongings were all there.  The boys’ cribs were in the bedroom with Jim and Spock.  They were up on the Farragut for the next hour, making sure the quarters had everything for when they embarked.  It wouldn’t be good to get several light-years away from Earth and realize they had forgotten something necessary for their sons. They also met with the two yeomen that would help out with the twins. 

               “You look good in your science blues,” Jim said with a grin.  Spock glanced to him and nodded before looking around the quarters some more.

               “Wanna fool around?” Jim asked, sending some lustful feels through their bond. He walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's neck. 

               The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, “It is against regulations for engage in sexual activities while in uniform.”

               “We’ve had sex while in our academy uniforms,” Jim countered. They’d had sex numerous time while Spock was wearing his professor blacks. 

               Spock internally sighed, “While we are on this ship it would be best for us to follow any and all regulations.  It would not be productive to either of our careers to be given a demerit because we broke a regulation.  If you wish to have sex right now, we can take our clothes off.”

               “But isn’t it logical to make your mate happy?  Shouldn’t your mate’s happiness supersede a silly regulation like that? I would be very, very happy if we had sex with your science blues on, Commander." Jim grinned at that and hoped he could convince his mate to leave his uniform on.

               Spock looked at him for a while, thinking over what Jim had said, before his left eye started to twitch.

               Jim stared at him and realized the Vulcan was…short-circuiting?

               “Oh no. No, no. It’s okay.  We’ll take off our clothes! No need to have a Vulcan panic attack over it,” Jim fussed, quickly moving back and pulling off his gold shirt and undershirt.

               Spock’s eye ceased twitching and he took off his blue shirt and undershirt.

               “Bedroom?” Jim asked, grinning, backing up to the bedroom.

               Spock nodded and followed his mate towards their new quarters.

* * *

 

_June 14 th _

               Amanda lightly sobbed as she and Jim helped make dinner together.  It would be there last meal together before Jim, Spock and the boys were to head up to the Farragut and leave for three months. Jim glanced to his mother-in-law before sighing.

               “Its okay, Amanda,” Jim said. 

               She sniffled and replied, “It’s the onions.  The onions are making me tear up.”

               Jim looked at her and said, “There are no onions...”

               Amanda narrowed her eyes and looked at him hard, “Its. The. Onions.”

               The blonde nodded and went back to what he was preparing.

               Jim left the kitchen and the still sobbing Amanda and went into the living room where Chris, Spock, Sarek, and Bones were sitting.  Chris had Soren, holding the blonde haired boy up on his lap.  Xander was trying to put weight on his feet on Chris’ lap and laughing at a silly face Chris was making.

               “They are getting so big,” Chris said.

               “Yeah, their chunky butts are almost fourteen pounds,” Jim said with a smile.  Soren, who was in Bones’ arms, turned his head to Jim and smiled big. Jim smiled back and went over and picked up him.  Soren flared his arms and legs in excitement as Jim settled in his arms.

               “Sarek, your wife is…sobbing in the kitchen,” Jim told his father-in-law, who nodded and got up and went into the kitchen.

               Jim looked at Soren in his arms and blew a little raspberry.  Soren smiled and blew one back which made Jim laugh.

* * *

 

               “We will be in frequent communication with you and father throughout the duration of the stay aboard the Farragut,” Spock told his parents, mainly his mother, over dinner. Sarek merely nodded as Amanda sniffled and nodded.  She then turned to her grandsons were lounging in their respective highchairs next to her and Jim.

               “The yeomen that will be helping to take care of them are really nice,” Jim said. “They both have several years of childcare experience.”

               Amanda nodded again as Sarek reached out to his wife and grabbed her hand to comfort her.  

               Jim then looked to Chris and asked, “So, the Enterprise…when will it be mine?”

               Chris chuckled and shook his head, “It’ll be fine for several years before it’ll be given to Spock to command.”

               “I have no desire to command a starship, Captain,” Spock said.

               “See.  So it’ll be mine,” Jim told Chris. “You’re getting kind of old anyway.  You should just stick with a desk job.”

               Bones snorted at that.

               “Do you want to be on the Enterprise? Cause one word to the brass and I can have you shipped off to Delta Vega,” Chris said with a smile.  Jim laughed and shook his head.

               “Didn’t an engineer just get sent out there?” Bones asked.

               Chris nodded, “Yep. He beamed Admiral Archer’s beagle somewhere.”

               “That’s what happened to his dog?” Jim questioned. “Huh…it’ll probably turn up eventually.”

* * *

               Jim yawned as he and Spock put the boys in their respective cribs for the night.  Amanda had insisted on staying late at the apartment with the boys.  She and Sarek had finally left an hour ago and Jim was tired.

               He left their nursery and immediately went into his bedroom and plopped down, face-first, onto the bed and sighed. 

               “So sleepy,” Jim mumbled, closing his eyes.

               “You wish to sleep?” Spock asked when he entered the room and saw Jim laying down. 

               Jim heard some rustling around before he said, “Yeah? Why?”

               “It does not matter.  You are tired.”

               Jim internally groaned and turned over and opened his eyes.  He then grinned big.

               “I am so not tired anymore, Commander Spock,” Jim said.  Spock was standing at the end of the bed wearing his science blues.

               Spock tilted his head to the side a bit, “You are.  Go to sleep.”  The Vulcan then went to take off the uniform top.  Jim whined and shook his head.  He sat up and moved to Spock and stopped him.  Sitting on the bed on his knees and holding the Vulcan’s wrists.

               “I’m not tired. Leave your uniform on.”

               “Ensign Kirk, remove your hands from me,” Spock said in a commanding tone that went straight to Jim’s cock.  The blonde human nodded and removed his hands. He bit his bottom lip and titled his head down a bit to look at Spock from under his eyelashes.

               Spock’s nose flared, “Remove your clothes.  There is lubricant in the drawer on the left side of the bed.  Prepare yourself for me.”

               _Yes!_ Jim thought before quickly divesting himself of his clothes and crawling up the bed and retrieved the lube.  He was hard from Spock’s tone and telling him what to do.  Jim made himself comfortable on the bed as he squirted some lube onto his fingers.  He put the lube down and stroked himself with one hand while he moved his other to his entrance.  He locked eyes with the Vulcan at the foot of the bed and grinned.

               Spock was about to move onto the bed to watch his mate closer when two cries came through the baby monitor. Spock closed his eyes and internally sighed as his mate groaned out loudly and kicked his feet on the bed.

               “Your sons have horrible timing, Spock,” Jim fussed getting out of bed and redressing. Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

               Jim was a little upset seeing how Amanda was upset about her grandsons leaving the next day.  Jim almost sniffled as he and his mother-in-law hugged goodbye.  Spock, Jim, and the boys needed to board the shuttle up to the Farragut in ten minutes.

               “Keep me posted about everything,” Amanda said when she pulled away.  “And be safe.  You have very precious cargo on board.”

               Jim nodded and really wanted to tear up at that, “Of course.  We’ll be back in three months, Amanda.”

               “I know and I know that three months is nothing in the long run but they’re babies and in three months they can change so much.”

               Spock stepped up next to Jim and his mother, pushing the stroller with the twins in it.  Amanda smiled at the boys and cooed at them one last time before they had to leave.

               “Grammy loves you boys so much and I will see you in September,” she told them.  Xander and Soren both gave little smiles up at her. She then looked to her son and held her arms open for a hug.  Spock bowed his head slightly and stepped to her and allowed the embrace.

               “You all be safe,” she whispered into his ear.

               “Yes, mother,” Spock replied.  They pulled back and Jim sniffled, watching his father-in-law reach a hand to the twins and touched their bootied feet. Jim then snickered his Sarek gave the little feet a little shake that made both the boys giggled up at him.

               _Final boarding call for Farragut shuttles,_ a voice over the intercom said.  Jim sighed and everyone gave their last fair wells before Jim and Spock headed toward their shuttle with the twins.

* * *

 

               They fastened their sons into their baby seats on the shuttle and sat next to them and buckled themselves up.  Gaila and Uhura were seated nearby as Jim leaned forward to them and asked, “Where’s Leonard?’

               Gaila shrugged as Uhura pointed towards the lavatory. Jim chuckled and shook his head as he saw his friend come out of the shuttle lavatory a moment later. Bones sat near them and grumpily buckled himself in.

               “They still won’t let you sit in the bathroom, huh?” Jim asked.

               Bones shook his head, “Three months in space…”

               “Doctor?” Spock questioned.  Bones turned his head and looked at the Vulcan.

               “What?

               “Did you remember your aviophobia book?”

               Bones narrowed his eyes at Spock before turning his away and mumbled obscenities to himself as Jim continued to laugh.

* * *

 

               It was hectic the first couple days on the ship. Jim and Spock fell into their duties quickly and both were busy doing their jobs that they barely had time for each other.  They had separate shifts, so they were able to have individual time with their sons.

               It was late, ships time, when Jim had some free time to take the boys to the observation deck. He had one on each hip and was talking about the different stars and astronomical objects in space.  The boys didn’t really understand and just looked around with big eyes and little smiles.  Every now and again they would notice one another and grin and almost wave at each other.

               Jim smiled and hiked them up a little higher on his hips and said, “Yep, so when I become captain of my own ship, you two will be my little mini captains.  How does that sound?”

               Soren made a little grumpy noise which made Jim laughed, “Oh, fine.  I guess you can be my mini science officer.”

               “As your future science officer,” Spock said, entered the room and coming to stand next to his family, “should I not get a say in who my mini science officer is?”

               Jim smiled at his husband and nodded as Spock took Soren from Jim and held him. He then leaned forward and lightly kissed his mate on the lips. 

               “I guess so,” Jim replied when Spock pulled back. He then looked back out at the space surrounding them.  “This is right.  Us, out here.”

               Spock nodded, and put his other arm around Jim’s waist and settled up against him.

               “Three months here and then we will return to San Francisco so that you can complete your academy course work,” Spock told him.

               “And then back to space on the Enterprise.  But first I have to beat that Kobayashi Maru simulation.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that and internally grinned, “It is not designed to be beaten, ashayam.  It is…”

               “I know, but I don’t like it.  The test is rigged and I’ll beat it.  Even if that means…”

               “No. Do not say anymore.”

               “I was just…”

               “For both of our sakes…do not inform me of your plans with the Kobayashi Maru.”

               “Why?” Jim asked, giving Spock a look.

               “Just…do not,” Spock said.  _I cannot protect you if I know what you may plan,_ Spock then thought, not passing it along to Jim. “You do not need to pass it to complete the academy so…do not…worry about the simulation.”

               “Worrying is illogical, Spockums,” Jim teased.  “And I’m not worried.  I will beat it.”

               Spock merely nodded and continued to look out the observation window until their sons started to squirm and get fussy.

               “Let’s go feed them and then put them to bed,” Jim told his mate.  They turned and headed out of the room towards theirs.

* * *

 

               Once the boys were sound asleep, Jim went into the living room area and found Spock sitting at the table with a small package sat in front of him.  Jim raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

               “What’s this?” Jim asked, pointing to the package.

               “A present,” Spock replied.

               “For what?”

               Spock looked up at him, “This is the one year mark of when I first laid eyes on you at the clinic.”

               Jim remembered that day and then smiled, “When I was knocked up?  Wow, it’s been one year since then, huh?”

               “Indeed,” Spock nodded, reaching a hand out and nudging the package towards Jim, “I am aware that it is not, technically, our anniversary, however it is the day both of our lives changed.”

               Jim sat Spock’s lap sideways and grabbed up the package.  He opened it carefully and saw that it was a small blue and green pendent inside.  Jim pulled it out and held in it in his palm. He looked at Spock.

               “I’m not really into jewelry as evident by the fact that we don’t have any wedding rings.  It’s really pretty though, thank you,” Jim said, leaning towards Spock and kissing his cheek.

               “You do not have to wear it, Jim.  Press the middle of the pendent,” Spock told him.  Jim nodded and did what his mate said.  Sounds of what sounded like galloping horses starting coming out of the pendent. Jim’s mouth opened a bit and then he smiled.

               “That’s…it’s our boys’ heartbeats,” Jim said. Spock nodded.

               Jim leaned into Spock and rested his head against his shoulder as the heartbeats continued.

               “Thank you,” Jim said softly.

               “You are welcome, t’hy’la.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Hey, Commander?” Jim asked.

               Spock gave a little hum in response.

               “Since you were going to leave your blues on at our apartment…can you…leave it on now? Finish what we started?”

               Spock internally sighed and then said, “No, Ensign Kirk.”

               .

               .

               .

               _Can we have naked sex on the couch and you call me Captain Kirk?_ Jim asked through there bond, turning the pendent off and setting down on the table.

               Spock considered it for a few moments before nodding, “Aye, Captain.”

               Jim grinned and straddle his Vulcan before going to take off his gold top and undershirt.  He almost had them off when one of the boys started crying.  Jim groaned as the other boy then started crying as well. Jim stood up from Spock’s lap and pulled his shirts back down.  He then narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan.

               “No more twins,” Jim told him. “Next time I get pregnant…which won’t be for many years…you better knock me up with just one baby.”

               Spock nodded and stood up, “Aye, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! For now. There will be an epilogue or two as stated in the previous chapter. ^-^


End file.
